Full Metal Panic: Project R
by blackwolf581
Summary: The shadows have reached to all corners and war is on the horizon. Sousuke joins forces with his brother and FOXHOUND to find Kaname and uncover Amalgam's true objectives. However, wars show that nothing is as it seems with enemies and allies.
1. Chapter 1

After finally getting a break from school work and help from my beta's Angelbecca and now Bomb Crazy(AKA SniegZ) for helping get this back to me and helped review it. I do hope that everyone continues to enjoy the story. I do not own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear Solid. I do own Michael.

* * *

The L'Ambroisie was one of the most expensive but romantic restaurants in the whole city of Paris. It was located in one of Paris' oldest areas called the Place des Vosges where it was official inaugurated by the wedding of Louis XIII and Anne of Austria.

It was the hope of the silver haired man sitting at the table directly across from his date that she would realize where she was.

Most people would save for a lifetime to have a chance to eat at what was considered to be Paris most romantic restaurant.

The woman that silver haired man had fallen for, Kaname Chidori, was finishing her food in front of him. He had to admit that she looked dazzling in the dress that she was wearing along with the handpicked jewelry she was adorned with.

He had given her every thing she had on at the moment. The gold necklace and sapphire diamond she was wearing went perfectly with the red satin dress she had on. Pretty much everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

Pretty much everything….

The only problem was that she did not seem to really care about it. She only seemed to continually reject all of the material goods and efforts made to please her. Leonard had even hand picked maids to suite her tastes! The only problem was that she did not seem to really care about it. She only seemed to just continue to reject it.

"What is wrong?" He asked with genuine concern. Leonard was hoping that once he showed her what she could have, she would forget about her old life.

More importantly, forget about him.

She continued eating without giving him a second thought or notice. If Kaname could do one thing, it was to ignore and infuriate people.

However, Leonard was not like any other person she had encountered. He only seemed to be more drawn to her every time she seemed to fight back or showed any outbursts.

"Look around you Kaname," He said leaning back in his chair, "You have the potential for so much and you can have almost anything you ever wanted. I thought it was the dream of most girls to have anything they wanted."

Kaname put her fork down and looked at him. Her eyes were somewhat cold and angry, "Not every girl wants to be taken from all that they love and know."

Leonard only smiled and moved his plate so that he could put his elbows on the table, "Be happy? With people that could never understand you or appreciate your abilities? You would only be wasting your talents when they allow you do so much more." He turned to the clear night sky and the lovely view that the city cast in the distance.

"I wanted to appreciate for the abilities that Kaname Chidori can give," She grabbed her fork and continued eating, "Not Kaname Chidori the whispered."

The clear distinction between the two was clear. However Kaname was not sure how much longer she could keep that distinction. Everything around her was as a result of what was in her head not what she could do without the cursed talents of the whispered.

The way Leonard talked about it seemed that she would always be Kaname Chidori the Whispered not Kaname Chidori normal high school girl.

She looked Leonard in the eyes, "Were you? It was only a matter of time before your so called friends would start to realize what was going on. I'm sure the rumor mill as you would call it started to include you."

Kaname was silent at that. In her mind she hoped that Leonard was wrong about it. She didn't want to believe that everyone started to talk about her and her abilities, but there was a nagging feeling that he might be right.

She took a deep breath, "At least he appreciated me as a person and not as an object of value." Kaname knew that Leonard hated it when she spoke highly of Sousuke.

It seemed to be the only real way for her to fight back. Her options were limited with her family and friends were under the watchful eyes of a sniper scope.

Leonard's face contorted with anger slightly but was able to control. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked at her, "How you could ever like a man like that still baffles me."

"So smart and you cannot understand what it means to have a heart." Kaname put her fork down and took sip of her drink. Thankfully, Leonard was not the kind of person to slip anything in it.

If he ever tried anything like that, contract be damned Leonard would be a dead man. Wolf would make good on her promise to him. If he tried anything, and anything meant anything, he would staring down the barrel of a PSG-1 sniper rifle. She was not a woman to trifle or test with it.

Leonard smiled slightly which infuriated Kaname slightly, "A heart you say? What about all the people that were killed at the road where you two had your wreck? Or the workers that were being killed will those two brothers watched? If they had hearts would they not have tried to save them," He merely scoffed and looked at her, "Those two are like wild animals brought to civilization. All that needs to be done is something to make them revert to their true selves." He finished with a bit of confidence in his argument.

Kaname froze for a second not really sure how she should answer. She remembered so clearly the harbor incident. Michael's reaction to whole thing was less than what Kaname wanted. His logic was right and his thinking was right but it still did not mean it was the right thing.

And Sousuke.

How could she ever look at him for betraying him? Michael's words were strong when he went to help Sousuke. However her words to him before the Venoms attacked were cold and cruel to the young man who was fighting for her. She wondered what he was doing right now and wondered if she was looking for her.

No doubt he was looking every corner of the world for her.

Kaname just wanted him to leave her alone. If she left more pain and suffering would fall on her loved ones. Sousuke and Michael must be suffering right now in their search for her. The bond between Sousuke and Michael was a bond that only spoke through actions and the years of trust while fighting.

They supported each other if they ever needed help. That was there greatest strength and there greatest flaw. It only led to them being hurt.

She hated seeing others suffer so much and to see someone that she loved suffering a great deal just hurt her more.

Leonard only smiled at Kaname's silence, 'No doubt she thought that she betrayed Sousuke by leaving and the killing he did made it all the better. Now, if Michael could be killed than that would be one less fly to deal with.' Leonard thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Leonard scoffed at Raven and Ocelot's repeated warnings about the two men. In Raven's eyes they were the personification of a fox and a dragon.

Relentless, cunning and growing stronger the closer they go to him were Raven's rather ominous warnings. Leonard could not help but feel that these so called specialist were nothing more than hot air if they were afraid of a couple of teenagers.

These two are human just like everyone else. They bleed, get hurt and even feel something in their hearts. Leonard only smiled wondering if they even had hearts. Still they were annoyances that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Once out of the picture he can-

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone go off. Leonard's night just got a little better.

"Excuse me my dear." With that he left the table.

Kaname picked up her drink, which happened to be wine, and took a big gulp of it. She maybe underage but she was going to enjoy it, "About time he left. Best part of the whole night." She was never one to be uncivilized but whenever Leonard left her alone it was some kind of call for celebration. Even though it would be short lived.

Kaname put her glass down and looked at the city, "Sousuke." She whispered quietly hoping that he was okay.

* * *

Leonard looked at the caller ID on his cell phone. It was labeled Mr. J.

It was the assassin sent to take care of someone.

Most the assassin in the organization was labeled with a letter of the alphabet. The further down the alphabet they were, the more dangerous the assassin.

He answered the phone, "Mr. J, I do hope that we are talking on good terms."

"Unfortunately we are not sir. I appear to be dead with a bullet in my head by the hands of the more talented target."

Leonard recognized the voice and tensed up, "Mr. Kanzuki, so you're still alive?" He turned away to not draw attention to himself as a couple walked by. He said alive with some bitterness in his voice.

"Why yes I am Mr. Girl and I happen to be standing over the body of the man you sent to kill me. I must say that your quality must have dropped. I'm sort of offended by it." Michael joked with him hoping to further infuriate Leonard.

"I must admit you have surprised me that you are still alive. If you are offended by the lack of quality than I apologize." Leonard said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh don't, I'm sure you will say something different in person."

Leonard froze, "In person? I take it FOXHOUND is still around?"

"Assume what you want but something you should know. 'A wounded man shall say to his assailant if I live I will kill you. If I die you are forgiven.'" Michael finished.

"The motto of the OCELOT unit, I thought you left those teachings." Leonard taunted.

"I did, but it should be a lesson you should be familiarize yourself with. He has become a real one man army." Michael finished.

"I'm sure you mean the good Srgt?" Leonard asked. He was confused by the phrase 'one man army'. What exactly did it mean?

"See you soon and tell Kaname I said hi." Michael finished as he sounded like he put the phone down.

Leonard listened more intently trying to figure out what he was doing. He heard a rustling sound than footsteps as it went back.

Then a loud shot was heard which caused Leonard to jump away from the phone in total shock. He landed into the back of the wall and started to pant as his heart pumped loudly.

Everyone looked at the frazzled young man who seemed to have something wrong with him.

Leonard closed his phone, "I'm sorry, loud static on that end. I was not expecting that."

Everyone around him went around his or her business not giving a second thought to the odd feminine man with the 'static' cell phone.

Leonard was less than pleased with what just happened. A man who was not even there was still able to humiliate him. Not only that, Michael had outsmarted an assassin sent to kill him.

An assassin that came highly recommended by Mr. Gold.

Leonard regained his composure and went through his phonebook. He found the number he was looking for and dialed it immediately. Soon he heard the voice of old acquaintance.

"Ah, Mr. Silver what can I do for you?" The low voice called out through the receiver.

"Mr. Ocelot, it would appear that Mr. J has failed." Leonard stated getting straight to the point.

Ocelot only chuckled, "I am not surprised, if you think that someone like J could kill my little brother than you are more of a fool than I thought."

Leonard would not be made a fool again! Not be by these men below him!! He was superior to men like Ocelot, Michael and much more superior than Sousuke!!

Leonard continued, "I was hoping about the progress of Mr. K?"

"Mr. K believes he found another whispered and as an added surprise the good sergeant was near her." Ocelot answered.

Leonard smiled perhaps the night had not been so bad, "A whispered with the sergeant, is she a girl?"

"Yes she is and apparently she is quite the looker." Ocelot knew where Leonard was going. Kaname had been cooperative since her family was being threatened but in some way she still resisted. If her so called savior was distracted by another girl, than the project would be finished a lot quicker.

"Very good, when will Mr. K make his move?" Leonard was hoping to get the news tomorrow before his morning paper and breakfast with his lovely angel.

"Tonight," Ocelot stated and continued with, "He has already made preparations for him to die. The men are in place and the AS suits will take care of him."

"Is he that much of a threat?" Leonard asked. Sending in AS suits to take out one person seemed much, but it would get the job done.

"Apparently he has joined an underground AS team and participated with the underground fights that Namsak is famous for. He has been reported to be piloting an RK-92. Even with that, his skill is remarkable." Ocelot answered.

"If he is piloting an RK-92 than it should be no match for an M9." Leonard stated.

"Never underestimate his skill. Sousuke has a talent for pulling something off. I would advise that you consider both of them as serious threats." Ocelot strongly stated again but every time he said something like that it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I do consider him a threat. That is why-"

"Than why did you not send Mr. X to take care of them both?!" Ocelot demanded. Mr. X was their best assassin with no failure in taking care of his target. He had eliminated Mr. Y and Mrs. Z with such skill that everyone called him the best. No one could touch his skill.

Ocelot tried to convince both Mr. Gold and other members of the committee to take out both of them before they became bigger threats. However, his advice fell on deaf ears like before.

Leonard stumbled for a second surprised by Ocelot's outburst. Even though Ocelot took orders from Leonard it was not wise to make an enemy out of him. Ocelot had a habit of killing his employers without any reason or justification. Leonard was silent than started to talk, "Mr. X is eliminating some of the more hesitant elements of the organization on Mr. Gold's orders. His mission is more important than taking care of two nuisances."

"Watch your tongue boy," Ocelot warned. Ocelot knew the Leonard had lost his best opportunity to kill both of them. He had seen too many times the arrogance of people who had too much power, "It is that attitude that will get you killed by them. They are NOT to be underestimated and to be watched very carefully. They will come and when they do, they will be stronger than you can imagine." Ocelot hung up the phone.

Leonard was seething right now. The usually cool and levelheaded man was not going to be told or humiliated by those below him. Slipping his phone into his pocket he soon regained control of his emotions hoping to avoid giving Kaname a chance to pick at him more. Walking past a couple he soon returned to his all too familiar collected face heading pack to Kaname.

Right now, he had a dinner to finish and hopefully his morning would be better. He could not wait to read that report.

* * *

Michael twirled his Mark 23 into his holster, "That was kind of fun." He said looking at the smoking cell phone in the middle of the room. Michael smirked looking at the hole right through the middle of the phone.

"Still," FOXHOUND operative Cehn asked, "Was it necessary?"

Michael nodded turning back toward the empty room, "Yea, a chance to make a fool out of that arrogant ass I cannot pass up."

Cehn just shrugged his shoulders and he followed Michael into the other room.

Cehn Kuhn was one of the few operatives from China. Right now they were in the poorer areas of Hong Kong using it to complete there mission. Cehn had been in charge of keeping tabs on Northern China and had played a huge role in raising the bell about Gates and Gauron.

He was also one of the few operatives to survive the attack that almost devastated FOXHOUND. After the attack the new command staff was able to determine what its next plan of attack would be. It was decided that some of the operatives were to be sent back to their original posts to keep an eye out for any activity of Amalgam. They had official orders to remain silent and just watch.

Solid Snake had promised that when they struck back, Amalgam would know the meaning of the word fear.

Once the operatives were back in place new information and leads started to come in. Some had reported leads and others had dead ends. Amalgam for all purposes had decided to just wait and continue to build its strength.

FOXHOUND decided to consolidate its strength and wait for the right time to strike back at Amalgam.

FOXHOUND was able to get in contact with the surviving forces of Mithril aboard the TDD-1 at least a week ago. They would be arriving at FOX base in a few days bringing a house warming gift with them

Captain Tessa and surviving members of the SRT team had been able to locate and successfully lured out an Amalgam agent. This would hopefully lead to finding out the identities of those in the inner circle.

Michael walked into the room looking at the assassin known as Mr. J. His face was bloody with a black eye and already missing a tooth. He was hand cuffed behind a chair and spat at Michael's feet.

It was a stroke of luck that Cehn had reported that a believed assassin working for Amalgam was reported being in Hong Kong eliminating a mob boss. The boss had apparently decided to not flee and was killed immediately.

Colonel Campbell had decided that this was a good chance to get information and had Michael head the operation while at the same time use him as bait.

From a report in Pakistan, it was reported that there was a bounty on the heads of both Michael Kanzuki and Sousuke Sagara. Apparently Leonard had changed his mind and wanted to kill them.

It only bothered him that Sousuke's bounty was higher than his.

Michael only smiled after he read the report. He knew that Leonard lost his best chance to kill both of them. Now he would regret it.

It was all a simple matter of putting out the rumor that Michael was checking out a lead to Amalgam and the rest was set.

The moment he entered Hong Kong he knew that he was being followed but what the would be assassin did not know was that four fully equipped FOXHOUND soldiers were tailing Michael using Stealth Camo.

Once the Michael reached his destination the assassin made his move and than FOXHOUND did. The operation went from good to better once Michael saw the phone with a text message sent from Leonard.

The phone could have been used to trace calls and get more information about Amalgam. However the risk was too great risk for FOXHOUND to take. There was a strong chance that if they tried to hack it, than Amalgam could hack into them and find there new base.

That was a risk that they could not take. Not until their operation was set.

It was decided that they would return to the old style of information gathering the Colonel called' listening through the walls.'

Needless to say, it was right on track.

Michael looked around and saw four fully armed and equipped FOXHOUND soldiers in the corners with their assault rifles aimed at Mr. J. In the middle of the room was a big black bag.

"Now Mr. J," Michael took a chair in front of him and looked at him, "Shall we continue with this?" Michael leaned back in the chair crossing his legs. Mr. J was not too badly beaten up but if he did not answer their questions, than it would get ugly real fast.

Mr. J was silent as he looked at him.

Michael uncrossed his legs and looked at Cehn, "You lost a girlfriend to Amalgam am I right?"

Cehn nodded, "She saved my life before taking a bullet in the head!" Cehn had been one of the strongest advocates for striking hard at Amalgam and get any kind of information through any means.

Michael pointed to the four soldiers with their rifles, "These men all lost brothers and sisters because of your organization."

The men nodded in agreement.

One said, "Make him pay Major."

Michael's eyelid twitched slightly after hearing that. His hand slapped his forehead and sighed in agitation. Michael could hear the slight chuckling with his reaction with the men around him. It was a new thing that the men at HQ did. Michael would always get mad when anyone addressed Michael by his new rank.

The first time they addressed him, the reaction was less than presentable for a Major.

Michael took a deep breath and promised to make that guy pay, "Regardless of that, my men," He looked around the room, "are all too eager to beat the living shit out of you to tell us what we want to know." He said in an icy cold voice.

Mr. J gulped and spoke in French, "_Why should I tell you anything? Even I did what good would it do you and your organization! FOXHOUND is crippled and our power is even greater! Our influences make it as such!!"_

Michael chuckled and answered in perfect French, "_What makes you think that we already know about some of your organization? You seem to have many ties to government officials but not just them,"_ Michael motioned with his head and a soldier hit Mr. J with the butt of his rifle across his face causing him to fall out of his chair. Michael got up and unzipped the black bag and pulled out two bayonets.

Cehn grabbed his shirt and pulled the man out of the chair and slammed Mr. J against the wall. Mr. J gasped out loud as the wind was knocked out of him. Catching his breath Cehn grabbed his throat and pressed him against the wall, "Last chance! Tell us! Where is Amalgam going to be?! We have rumors that they are gathering for some kind of celebration but for what!?"

There was recent information from FOXHOUND around the world as well as a mole in the organization known only as 'Black Tree'. 'Black Tree' was an operative that had been able to get a hold of FOXHOUND and present them with reliable intelligence about Amalgam's movements. Though small, it was something to act on. In the recent reports that Black Tree and operatives gave was that several believed members of Amalgam had been active in different ways.

Photographs had been sent to HQ with members all together in some joyous celebration. The one that caught everyone's eye was when Dr. Hunter was caught on camera giving some kind of invitation to a member who was the head of Lock and Martin. It was an industry infamous for designing and building technology related to missiles. They had already been under FOXHOUND's eye for giving missile technology to terrorist organizations.

Michael walked past Cehn holding the bayonets in one hand, "Is he going to talk?"

Mr. J spat as Cehn's face.

Cehn got up whipped the spit from his face. He took out a rag and looked at Michael, "Guess, not sir."

Michael sighed in agitation and pointed his bayonets at Cehn in a rather unpleasant fashion. Cehn only laughed as the bayonets were point at him, "Cehn! Call me sir or major one more time and I promise you, you will be seeing how gray this wall is." Michael said looking at Mr. J. He got down on his knee and put one of the bayonets down, "Don't say that we tried to pleasant," He took the bayonet in his hand rammed it hard through Mr. J's shoulder blade and kept pushing until the blade was good impaled all the way through and was firmly stick in the wall.

Mr. J screamed as the blade when through skin, muscle and right through his shoulder bone. He never felt such pain before in his whole life. Mr. J knew that he was already over his head trying to kill this man, kid, torturer….

Ocelot had warned about-

His thoughts were stopped when the other bayonet was rammed through his other shoulder in the exact same spot and manner. Soon, he was pinned to the wall with blades ripping apart his skin.

Michael looked at him than back at his men. He could already tell that the other men where somewhat uneasy about this. They knew about his past and relationship with Ocelot.

Still, he had a job to do.

Michael grabbed Mr. J's throat and slammed his head against the wall. He looked at Mr. J with an icy and cold look in his eyes.

Mr. J looked at him and shivered slightly. He could feel the intent to kill in him and with his eyes he would do it without hesitation. Mr. J gulped hard as his body started to shake slightly as the fear increased. He looked over at the bag and if this was the start than-

"Answer my question."

Mr. J looked back at Michael as his grip around his throat tightened and started to push his body up. He screamed in pain as the blades start to tear into his bone as he was lifted up.

"What is Amalgam doing?"

"Okay, okay," Mr. J answered in English, "It is a party to celebrate the inauguration of President Baker."

One of the men lowered his rifle, "President Baker of Armstech!?"

Michael dropped Mr. J and ignored the man panting, "That President Baker? I thought Armstech went bankrupt months ago."

The man who called Michael 'Major' answered, "They were suppose to but they are still in the competition market. Rumor has it they had been building some rather impressive weapons."

Michael rubbed his chin, "Under the funding of Amalgam building Venoms and Behemoths along with advancing those technologies." He turned to Mr. J and resumed his questioning, "What does Armstech have to do with this celebration?"

Mr. J took a deep breath to control his already shaking body, "I don't know." He turned frantic, "I don't know! I don't know I swear! It has something to do with a new weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" Michael demanded, "A new Venom or Behemoth? Or a mass produced version of Belial?" Michael knew that it was unlikely that they would mass produce that model. Leonard must love having his own personal AS.

"I don't know I swear. It is under lock and key but it rumor has it that it relates to missile technology. That is way Lock and Head is involved with this joint project. We also heard that some girl is working on it."

Michael snapped to attention and slammed J's head against the wall. This was what he really wanted to know, "Does she have blue hair? Around my age with an attitude that if you called her bitch she would knock you straight out!? Who is it?!" He yelled trying to get this information out of him.

J screamed as Michael started to lift him up. Cehn chose that moment to intervene. He pulled Michael's hands away from Mr. J's neck.

Michael snapped to attention and let him go.

J looked at Michael. His eyes frantic with the only hope of getting out alive, "I don't know who is working on it! All we know is that someone is heading it and Baker is joining the organization! A party is scheduled in Paris France in two weeks! That is all I know, I swear!!"

Michael looked at him listening to his pleas. He looked back at his men and they pulled the bayonets out of him. Mr. J slumped down as his blood poured into the ground. His body went into the fetal position as Michael turned to Cehn, "Cehn, arrange transportation to get this man back to FOX base. Your four," He turned to the four armed men, "I need you to-"

His CODEC went off and it was Snake calling.

Michael sighed and answered with his normal call sign of Sword-one, "This is Sword-one Snake."

Michael could hear Snake perfectly on the other line. Mei-Ling was a genius to completely remodel the CODEC to prevent any jamming or hacking by anyone. The new design was based on nano-machines and surprisingly a cell phone.

Using the caller idea as the bases of this idea, Mei-Ling was able to completely make the CODEC channels exclusive to those that knew them. They all ran on different frequencies like cellphones and they could only reach people that knew the proper channels.

Basically, Mei-Ling created the next generation of cellphones.

Snake's voice came through clear, "Well, it seems that you have been busy Major." Snake gave a low laugh with that as he heard Michael give certain curses to his superior.

Michael regained his composure promising to get Snake back for that, "We captured the assassin known as Mr. J and we were able to get valuable information out of him."

"Out of him?" Snake inquired, "Did you use your bag?"

Michael was silent than spoke choosing his words, "Certain measures needed to be taken to get the information out of him. If I recall, the Colonel's orders were to get anything out of him by any means."

Snake was afraid about that. Michael was the most dependable soldier they had. However, with their situation right most were afraid about the methods he would use to get the job done.

Still if Snake was there he would have done the same thing to get the information he needed, 'Okay what did he say?"

Michael explained everything. The party for the Armstech President and about a new weapon with ties to Lock and Head.

"This getting dangerous," Snake continued, "If Amalgam is funding Armstech than it could mean that they are making something."

Michael was silent as he listened to Snake, "Snake wasn't Lock and Head designing some kind of new missile system. One that does not rely on rockets but rail guns?"

Snake thought about it for a second, "We heard rumors about it but they announced that the project was scrapped. No doubt they said that to make sure they did not draw attention about it."

Michael put the pieces together, "So a huge system with potential is shut down by an organization with well known ties to Amalgam. It has to be something dealing with black technology."

"That much is true. They have two whispered that we know about and who knows how many more." Snake was trying to get more information about any potential whispered. However, with FOXHOUND's condition they could only keep small tabs on those that were believed whispered or could not get access since they were remaining in the shadows for the time being.

"Either way it is something that is just going to be a problem in the future."

"Stating the obvious Holmes." Snake joked, "Still we have something important to tell you and it deals with Sousuke."

Michael tensed hearing that.

"We have some information that Sousuke is being targeted. Apparently Mr. Jackal is ready to have him killed." Everyone around FOXHOUND addressed Mr. Silver as Mr. Jackal since it was a befitting name for a scavenger like Leonard.

Michael was afraid of this, "Snake I'm-"

"Granted."

Michael froze when he heard that, "I'm sorry repeat that."

"The Colonel is ordering you to bring Sousuke back to HQ. With the remnants of Mithril arriving this week, it's about time that we make ourselves a little known. We will start preparing for this party."

"Will I get back-up in Namsak?"

Snake just smiled, "Three squads will be waiting for you when you arrive Major."

"Damn it Snake, how many times do I have to tell people not to address me by that?!"

Snake laughed, "Everytime you react like that we will."

Michael gave up, "Whatever, what about Hong Kong? Do we have a means to get Mr. J and my men back to HQ?"

"Taken care of already," Snake answered, "The information is being sent to them through their CODECS."

"Good, I'll leave immediately."

Snake was about to close the channel, "You better get there quick. Rumor has it that things are not going to be pretty." Snake closed the channel.

Michael took a deep breath and turned to his men, "Alright, Cehn you just got the orders from the Colonel?"

Cehn nodded, "Yeah, we take the prisoner to point 12 and proceed with path delta."

The four men nodded and went to drag Mr. J up along with the black bag.

Michael grabbed his coat and walked out with his men. It was a few hours from Hong Kong to Namsak. Hopefully, that would be enough time to get the operation together.

* * *

The charred remains of the Rk-92 known as Crossbow were left behind in Souske's wake of destruction.

Clutching the HK-MP5S with a loaded magazine he staggered through the crumbled arena that held the most intense battle it would ever see.

Ten AS suits attacked Sousuke and one by one they fell at his feet until his only target left was the man known as Mr. Kurma.

It was the only real lead that he had to finding Kaname but that trail toward his goal was seeped in blood and the death of others.

Nami was dead.

Her entire work crew was also killed by Amalgam assassins sent to kill him.

There deaths were all on his head and his head alone. Sousuke bore the guilt with the face that even though these deaths were unintentional he was still part of the reason why they lost their lives.

Machine gun fire erupted near him as Sousuke quickly took cover behind a crumbling pillar.

Checking his ammo he panted as his blood stained suit leaned against the cement wall. The high velocity bullets that Mr. Kurma was firing were eating away at the pillar little by little. Soon Sousuke's cover would be gone.

Without even looking or trying to aim he fired his gun over the side in an attempt to push Kurma back and get some new cover.

Sousuke heard cursing and quickly went to another pillar to regroup and reload. He was down to one and a half clips and his options were running out. No back-up was coming and the RK-92 was completely destroyed beyond repair after his battle with the AS suits sent to stop him.

In the heat of battle his regret toward Nami and her crew were still fresh on him. More blood had been spilled on his hands in his attempt to find Kaname.

The young red haired girl had welcomed Sousuke and for a while he felt the same peace that he felt whenever he was with Kaname.

What would she say to him with these events?

Would she despise the fact that his attempts to find her he had caused more people to be killed and more people were dragged into an unnecessary battle?

More fire erupted near his side and Sousuke quickly returned fire to push the enemy back. It was not Kurma but instead another troop sent by Amalgam to kill him. The bullets ripped through him and landed with a thud.

The gun clicked empty and an explosion erupted in huge flash of fire that threw Sousuke back.

His back slammed into the floor knocking the wind out of him. Sousuke quickly rolled on to his back and tried to recover his stance. He started to crawl in an effort to try and get some kind of cover but felt fresh pain from his leg.

He looked and saw a piece of shrapnel from the arena seats embedded deep in his leg.

Sousuke sluggishly reloaded his last full clip and started to stand using the seats as a brace to try and keep himself vertical.

His hands were shaky as his blood seeped out of his suit as his vision was becoming blurry and his normal razor edge focus was diminishing rapidly.

Sousuke heard a step and opened fire behind him. A man's flesh was ripped open as the bullets shoot through his enemies' body.

A click from his gun and-

_BANG!_

Before Sousuke could even register what he just heard a powerful force ripped right through his Mithril AS suit. Normally this suit was bullet proof and tough against fire. However it was not designed to stop the high velocity bullets that Mr. Kurma was shooting.

The only thing he knew was that he was shot back and rolling across the arena stands like a ball down a hill.

He could feel his arm break and ribs crack with each stand he hit. The pain never really came to him as a shock but more as a surprise.

Finally he hit the dirt floor of the arena with a loud thud.

Sousuke could only feel himself floating.

* * *

Mr. Kurma's heavy breathing was the only thing in the arena. He took out a camera and took a few pictures of the body and even managed to get a few close-ups of it.

Mr. Kurma only smiled as he handed the camera to a man of his, "Send these to Mr. Silver along with my report. Tell him to send the money to my bank account the usually way."

The man saluted and left.

Mr. Kurma could not believe that this, this, kid, could cause so many problems for his clients.

Granted that he was an impressive pilot and could have been a find addition to Mr. Gold's army but orders were orders.

As he walked down the steps to further examine the body. Kurma adjusted his sunglasses and reloaded his gun.

The reports of his so called brother coming were confirmed by spies in stealth camo. Rumors he heard were that this Michael Kanzuki was dangerous. He had good experience in stealth and was a highly proficient in close quarters combat or CQC for short. It was this very style that made Big Boss a respected and fear legend when he was alive. It seemed that Big Boss's talent was strong in this kid.

His feet touched the dirt of the arena and looked the bleeding body in the center. Looking up Kurma was reminded of the gladiators of Rome. He took a deep breath and visualized the masses around him cheering and yelling for the final kill.

He looked and-

Quickly turning he opened fire at a figure and saw the body fall.

Quickly regaining his composure Kurma realized that it was not one of his normal men. Another unit maybe?!

That French guy Sousuke was with may have had other connections. Maybe it was a government intelligence agency maybe?

He froze thinking for a single second and one word escaped his mouth, "FOXHOUND!?"

Kurma needed to get out before-

A click of a hammer was heard behind him. Kurma turned and-

Multiple bangs were heard as Kurma felt his back and chest rip apart from bullet holes that ripped his body apart.

His knees touched the ground and turned.

His target was still alive holding the smoking machine gun. The little bastard had planned for this.

Sousuke watched the body fall and started to crawl as fast as anyone could crawl.

Each breath seemed to be his last as the life and strength left his body.

He could not die! No he could not die! Not here!! Not now!!!

Sousuke promised her that he would bring him back. His brother promised to help him, promised full support of Snake and the other members of FOXHOUND to assist in this war. He would not disgrace the memory of Big Boss by just lying their. He had a personal mission to complete.

Finally getting close he pushed Kurma to his back and grabbed his coat as tight as his body would let him. The grip was weak but still got Kurma's attention, "WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS KANAME!?" Sousuke could hear the sounds of soldiers coming and he needed to get out. If Kurma had back-up he would be dead.

"Screw you," He muttered out as he coughed up blood, "The men around her are more dangerous than you could ever imagine. Ocelot was only the beginning!"

Sousuke's body allowed more strength as he shook Kurma again, "Please!"

Kurma started to laugh, "Do you do this for love?! Do you love her!? Are you willing to face the devil's own to get her back!?" It was a joke to him and he got some enjoyment out of it. The men around Leonard were dangerous and at most psychotic. He only met Liquid once and that was enough for him.

"What is wrong with that?!" Sousuke countered. Whether he loved her or not was irrelevant. When sleeping in Nami's room underneath her bed he still wondered about Kaname. It seemed that some days he could barely remember what she looked like. What she was wearing the day she left to save him and Michael.

The dance picture was all that he had. It was tucked safely as a good luck charm in his suit.

Now that memory was soaked in his own blood.

Still, there were those that loved her that wanted to see her again and he would see to that!

Kurma laughed at him. The attempt was straight out of some cheesy novel but none the less, "Grenada, San Carlos, or Madrid. She is in one of those places," Kurma coughed up more blood as he felt Death's grip on his neck, "I should not have quit smoking."

With that Kurma stopped breathing.

Sousuke started to crawl away from the dead body muttering, "San Carlos, Grenada or Madrid." A lead, he had found a lead.

His arms started to get heavier and his vision started to get darker. Sousuke never felt his head touch the ground.

The only thing he saw was Kaname looking at him smiling. He reached out to the figure muttering, "I just wish," His breathing started to get heavier and heavier, "I could be by your side." With that Sousuke stopped moving.

* * *

The morning scene from the suite was spectacular.

The view combined with the morning light gave the city a spectacular glow that left anyone in awe.

Leonard could not have picked a better morning with the news in front of him. Sipping his coffee he reread the report to make sure of everything.

Leonard could not happier with the pictures on his laptop. The man that Kurma gave the pictures sent them via an email to Leonard as soon as he got hold of a computer.

After that there was no more communications, nothing from either Kurma or the man who sent the pictures. Each picture was taken from afar and even managed a close-up to confirm that it was indeed Sousuke's body and not a dummy. His condition and blood dripping wounds could only assume that he was dead from Leonard's guess.

Leonard sat down looking through the pictures of his dead rival. The position had all but confirmed that even if he killed Kurma, Sousuke would die of blood loss within an hour or so.

Now to deal with-

The door opened and his guest had arrived to eat breakfast with him.

Kaname had changed into a normal pair of pants and shirt. His only wish was to see her in the exotic lingerie that he had sent up for her and when she first joined them at his magnificent him. Leonard only shrugged his shoulders, he was a man of patience and his patience had paid off.

"What are you smiling about?" She hated when he gave that look. It was a look that made her aware that he knew something that she did not know. What else did he do to keep her cooperation? Threatening her friends and even going so far as to show live feed of a sniper scope following her father and sister had rattled her nerves greatly that day.

Leonard only smiled and sipped his coffee, "Just good news for me."

Kaname only scoffed, "If I recalled, you're so called good news last night turned out to be bad news for you." She smiled remembering when he came back. He was slightly frazzled and annoyed about something. The only thing that came to her mind was either Sousuke or Michael or maybe both were alive. Not being able to get what he wanted frustrated the pampered man.

Leonard gave a low chuckle that gave Kaname chills, "This well made up for it." His eyes pierced at her as he shot a glance at the slightly closed laptop.

Kaname gulped feeling her heart race and the color drain from her face. She rose from her chair looking at the laptop and back to Leonard.

His eyes only seemed to pierce through skin looking through her and watching her. The eyes of a predator that knew his prey was caught.

In one fluid motion she pulled the computer over knocking over the ceramic plates and crystal glasses that were set-up for them for breakfast.

She pulled the screen up and covered her mouth to control the scream. Her eyes as wide as plates and her face as pale as a ghost.

In front of her was a picture of the dead body of Sousuke.

She could tell his face even if the quality was bad. The suit he wore and the hair were all clear indications that the picture in front of her was indeed Sousuke.

She stumbled back feeling her body tremble as the shocking realization sank in.

He was dead.

He was dead because of her!

The one person that she wanted to be at her side was no more. He had looked for her and was only presented with the loving arms of death.

Leonard rose, "Kaname of-"

"SHUT UP!" She threw her chair at him wrecking the computer and causing damage in the plaster wall behind Leonard.

Leonard only smiled as he looked at her. Dodging the chair was no problem the only problem was to go from here.

If he could calm her down she would listen and-

"You're sick!' You're sick!!" She yelled rushing to her room slamming the door behind her.

Leonard could only watch in surprise to this. Sousuke was a killer. He killed and killed so many people in his life regardless of whose side he was on or even what his enemies did. He was at best he was just a wild animal looking for blood and nothing else. Such a beast did not deserve a beauty like Kaname.

Leonard was deserving of it and no one else.

Now if he could just take care of one minor-

His phone went off and it was the man known as Vulcan Raven. He was a giant from Alaska who was a shaman for a Eskimo tribe.

"Yes, Mr. R what can I do for you?" Mr. R was his call sign in the assign in their assassin's guild.

"Mr. Silver, I am already well aware of the photos that you sent to the committee," Raven replied, "Mr. Gold told me about it along with the report about Michael."

Leonard tensed a little around Raven's deep voice. Even though, Raven took orders from Leonard, it was easy to be intimated by a man of Raven's side, "Yes and with one problem gone we can-"

"If you think that the dragon is dead than you are wrong Silver." Raven replied in a dangerous tone, "The fox is still alive. If either one is still alive than they will hunt you down!"

Leonard had no time for the rather cryptic and mystical magic that the shaman preformed, "Mr. Raven, the pictures are conclusive. Sousuke is dead. He is no longer a problem to us or the project."

Raven was silent and than spoke, "I will warn you one last time Silver," A paused, "The dragon and fox shall come. Soon, the dragon will become ablaze in fire. It will be a fire that will consume all that it burns. The fox will rise to challenge and stand by the dragon. That is what I have seen and I advise you to take it to heart if you want to live." With that the phone clicked off.

* * *

With that, the first chapter of Project R is done. Now, I have some bad news. With my school load the way it is right now I hope to get at least one or two chapters out a month. I hope that everyone does enjoy it and sorry for the long wait. One thing I want to do is get any ideas of a code name for Sousuke in the future. FOXHOUND usually have codenames going with a animal and something they are good at. Example Sniper Wolf. She is the personification of a wolf with skills in sniping. I am thinking of going with Metal Dragon with reasons to explained later. Let me know! Till next time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to thank SniegZ and AngelBecca for there speedy help in editing and helping in the story. The second thing is I want to apologize for not updating sooner. School has had me swamped and my social life is in the pits. My so called friends are putting my in a tough spot and I am struggling to deal with it. Other than that, enjoy the second chapter. I don't own full metal panic or metal gear. I do own Michael. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Colonel Campbell leaned back into his chair and sighed as he reread the report that Michael had sent him.

Michael had just completed the report yesterday considering he was back for almost six days.

Campbell put the report down and sighed as he rested his head on his hands. Things were moving faster than he had anticipated and that could mean danger in the future. However, for the most part the remaining pieces of FOXHOUND and now Mithril were completely undetected.

Roy trusted Michael with this operation and found that it was handled in a manner that he had found disproving.

Granted he had Sousuke and he was recovering in the Nano-Tank but it could have been handled in a way that went to FOXHOUND's favor and not to both parties.

Roy picked the report up again and took a drink of his coffee.

* * *

Agent Lemon of the DGSE had seen better days.

One of his objectives was dead and the other was barely hanging on. He was amazed that such a young man could survive an attack like he just suffered.

The doctors and emergency medical team were working to save his life. These people were not doing just because they were nice, Sousuke was seen as an important piece and figuring out more about Amalgam.

Lemon was debriefed by the Head of the DGSE and it was reported that several officials in the government and even in the intelligence department were traitors. Secrets had been small and not worrisome but the things changed for the worse.

France was becoming more militaristic with each new day and the country was tense.

The Head received an encoded message meant for him from the President explaining in small detail what was going on.

The message said that the President was being blackmailed with his family along with other secrets that the politician wanted kept quiet.

The Head did not care much for the blackmail but was more worried about the future of his country.

It was not just his country that was facing troubles, the whole world was a powder keg waiting to go off.

The incident in Tokyo was the start of it. Evidence had shown that North Korea was responsible for the attacks and the country denied it. Russia and Northern China supported their country arguing that if the West tried anything, there would be consequences.

After that, things only seemed to get worse.

Civil Wars became more violent in the Middle East, South America and even Africa was seeing an increase in border wars.

The super powers were constantly at each other's throats blaming the other for starting these wars.

The world had returned to the old fears of the Cold War. Each country had there finger on the button that would bring about Armageddon.

Lemon turned his attention back to the medical teams that were taking care of Sousuke. The only reason that they were trying to save him was that he had some information about Amalgam that could prove useful to the DGSE.

Orders were to get any information out of him by any means necessary.

Lemon was starting to have-

"Sir!" A medical official came to him snapping Lemon out of his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" Lemon was hoping for some good news for once.

"The patient is stable and we can move him immediately!"

Lemon nodded and turned his attention back to him, "Okay we need to get out before they send any kind of back-up." He walked over to the stretcher where they were working on Sousuke.

It was plugged into a breathing mask and machines pumped drugs and monitored his heartbeat.

Surgery was needed to repair the internal damage or else he would die.

The men started to push the stretcher out of the arena and toward the helicopter waiting for them.

Lemon looked down and than up. He noticed someone standing in the way wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Around his body was a tactical vest with a combat knife and gun.

The person stepped forward, "I'm afraid that person is coming with us."

Lemon stepped forward, "And who are you?" He demanded to know. Lemon turned and saw his men with their guns ready to shoot.

"The name is Michael Kanzuki," He took a step and the men raised their rifles. Michael than stopped and looked at them, "I'm here to get my brother."

Lemon scoffed thinking he was another member of Amalgam, "Who are you really?!"

Michael sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "My name is Major," He winced having to say that, "Michael Kanzuki and I am part of special forces unit code-named FOXHOUND."

Lemon looked at him not believing a word, "FOXHOUND was destroyed months ago by Amalgam. So quit with the bull shit and get out of the way!" The men aimed their rifles at Michael.

Michael sighed and raised his hand as if commanding someone. The sounds of shuffle feet appeared out of the battle torn arena.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of rifles being cocked and aimed. Everyone turned and they were surrounded by thirty-six men in full SWAT looking uniforms with M16 and M4 rifles aimed at them. Lemon looked down at himself jus to see the laser sights dance on his body.

They had the high ground and soon they all turned to Michael.

Michael lowered his hands and started to approach him, "Like I said I am here to take him back with me." His tone left no room arguments.

Michael had the high ground along with surprise.

Lemon sighed and looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know why I am here?"

Michael looked around, "I take it that it has nothing to do with buying a time share in this part."

Lemon laughed and walked up to him, "I need to know about Amalgam."

Michael sighed and pulled out a disk, "I had a feeling that this would happen," He gave it to Lemon, "This is a disk containing names and companies that have connections to Amalgam in your country."

Lemon looked at it, "Why are you giving me this?"

Michael walked past him not hearing what he said. The men surrounding Sousuke eased up a little and let him walk by. The men knew that he wanted to kill them, they would not be standing.

Michael sighed as he looked at the body of his brother, "I leave you alone for just a little while and look what happens."

A large helicopter light is shining over head as a CH-53 came into view. The black helicopter landed as the back hatch opened and doctors rushed out.

The emergency teams that treated Sousuke let them by since Lemon gave his men the signal to back off.

Michael turned to the doctor as he looked at the information gathered by the teams. Other doctors spoke to the rescue team members to get more information about wounds, drugs and other medical things.

The doctor turned to Michael yelling over the blades, "We need to get him in surgery now! He has internal bleeding that needs to be treated before he dies from blood loss!"

They started to push the cart as Michael followed, "Get him in the plane and start surgery immediately," Michael grabbed his arm and the doctor turned, "We need him alive! Got it doc?"

The doctor nodded as he took Sousuke into the helicopter.

Two identical helicopters landed outside the arena just as the medical copter took Sousuke away.

Michael sighed and turned to his men, "Move out! The planes can only stay in ECS for a while longer until Amalgam catches on!"

The men yelled, "YES SIR!!" And rushed out of the arena in a precise fashion.

Another soldier came up to Michael, "Sir, we caught the guy with the camera fleeing. He sent the pictures just like we wanted right to jackal. He should be getting them soon."

Michael nodded and pushed the man's shoulder toward the copter.

Lemon yelled, "WAIT!"

Michael stopped and turned, "What? You have information and-"

"Why did you give this to me?" He said raising the disk for him to see.

Michael smiled, "You worry more about your country's state than anything else. You also looked after my brother and saved his life."

Lemon stood dumbstruck for a second, "But I-"

"We'll kill them." He said plainly as he looked at Lemon.

Lemon stopped thinking and listened to him.

"They killed an innocent person that you considered a friend. I promise you that we will get them… All of them!" Michael said with strong conviction. If Amalgam wanted war, FOXHOUND would deliver it.

Lemon said nothing as he watched Michael leave in the helicopter.

Once they were in the air, each activated their ECS and disappeared into the night sky.

Lemon looked at the disc and turned toward his men. They all would agree that they found the information off a laptop computer that Kurma had in his hotel.

* * *

Roy threw the report down and sighed rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Michael was able to get out of a tough situation but gave sensitive information that FOXHOUND took great care to protect.

Roy leaned back into his leather seat and looked at the ceiling, "This generation."

"This generation what?"

Roy leaned back from his seat and saw Snake standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face, "I take it that the major did not follow the plan." Snake took a seat and looked at his old friend.

"I was saying Snake," He said giving the report to Snake, "This generation is reckless in my eyes."

Snake skimmed through the report for a bit than handed it back to Roy, "So what is reckless about giving information to a guy who wants Amalgam?"

Roy sighed and went to a cabinet near his desk. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Brandy. He poured himself a drink and than handed the other glass to Snake, "We have no way of knowing if he really is working against Amalgam or is just lying." He took a sip of his drink.

"We really won't know until the party, now will we?" Snake said taking a sip as well.

Roy sighed as he leaned back into his chair, "I cannot believe how easy you are on this with Michael. He needs to-"

"I've taken care of that." He said taking another sip.

Roy only smiled a little as he started to inquire about what Snake did, "And that is?"

"You remember the Captain of Mithril's from the Pacific Fleet?" Snake put his glass down on the desk. Snake remembered how ill experienced she was and did not really respect anything about her.

The only reason she was made a Captain was because she was a whispered and that was it. Other than that, almost everyone in FOXHOUND despised her.

"I remember the fact that she interfered with the assassination operation to kill her brother." Roy sighed thinking about the hell Michael raised on that.

Michael was part of that particular operation and knew how serious of threat that man was to both organizations.

Roy remembered something, "Five people needed to restrain Michael when the Captain told him to not interfere into things that do not concern him. Am I right on the number?"

"That is about right. I was one of them after all." Snake rubbed his jaw as he finished his brandy, "The kid throws a mean elbow."

Roy smiled and shook his head, "So back to this punishment you had for him Snake, what did you do?"

"I had him meet the Captain and her crew."

Roy only laughed, "Are you serious? He must have been as mad as hell about that."

Snake rose from his seat to leave, "Mad as hell does not cover it really but I did come by to tell you something."

Roy finished his drink and put his glass down turning to Snake, "What is it?"

"Sousuke should be recovered by tonight."

Roy nodded, "Good, will he be ready to help in the upcoming operation?"

Snake scoffed, "Just try saying "no" to him."

* * *

Michael was rubbing the temples of his forehead fighting the urge to snap the neck of the girl in front of him.

Fuck the fact that four other people were in the room with her; he could snap it in three seconds before they had a chance to interfere.

"I do not see the problem Major Kanzuki." Captain Tessa said in a sweet voice hoping to rattle his nerves. Using his rank with that voice only seemed to infuriate him more.

Michael sighed, "You're talking and that is the problem."

Lt. Mao, Srgt. Major Weber, and Lt. Commander Belfangan Groseaux aka Bel among his peers and the steely eye man known as Commander Mardukas all stood in the room supporting the action to see Sousuke.

Michael had great respect for the SRT teams and for the missions completed under their belt. They represented the best that Mithril had to offer in terms of Special Forces tactics through superior piloting skills that would put FOXHOUND pilots to shame.

However, they were really testing his patience.

Commander Mardukas was a legend in the Royal Fleet as a superb submarine commander who displayed skills far beyond his age.

However, in Michael's eyes he was nothing more than a glorified baby sitter.

Where as Sousuke was afraid of Mardukas, Michael only seemed to bring more hostility and made it clear that he did not respect Tessa.

"Mr. Kanzuki I-"

"Thank you for not addressing me as Major, Lt. Commander Bel." He said in genuine sincerity.

Bel nodded, "We just want to see how he is doing and when he will be up and running."

Michael leaned back into his seat adjusting his suit coat.

He was wearing the full FOXHOUND officer's uniform with his bars along with the FOXHOUND patch on his right shoulder. The uniform was a complete green suit with matching tie.

Michael looked at them, "He will be well by tonight or tomorrow. That is what our medical staff has said."

"Can you tell us more?" Mao asked.

Michael had great respect for Mao. She was like an older sister to Sousuke and a damn fine leader at that.

"I have nothing more than that. Look," He threw the report on the desk as it slid to Tessa, "Everything is in the report that I gave you when you arrived at FOX base. I'm going to say it again." He leaned forward looking eyes with Tessa, "I cannot allow you to see him in the tank."

The tank was the nanomachine tank. It was a revolutionary tool that made post surgery and organ recovery faster than normal.

It was filled in millions maybe billions of nano-machines specifically designed to accelerate the healing process of the body.

That was all the details he knew about, the exact specifics were known to Dr. Hunter since she designed and built it.

Kurz looked at him, "We just want to say "hi!" to the fish-man in the tank, what's wrong with that?"

"That room only allows those that have Command Staff clearance to enter it. I cannot give you access to it. We have too many security breaches in the past and we cannot allow anyone to see that tank." Michael said getting annoyed with this constant questioning that he was be forced to endure.

Snake was going to pay for this!

"And I take it you have access to this room?" Mardukas inquired. He was becoming annoyed with the young man in front. He openly antagonized him and Tessa for obvious reasons. However, Mardukas knew full well his skill and strength in FOXHOUND.

If he wanted to, he could take out every person in the room without as much as a sweat.

Michael sighed rubbing his eyes. His answer would infuriate a lot of people in the room, "Yes, I am part of the command staff and I have access to that room."

Tessa rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the table. She kept worrying and hoping that Sousuke was alive. There was not a moment when she wondered if he was still alive or face down in the gutter killed by an assassin, "Than are you doing this because you don't like me!!!"

Everyone was surprised by that outburst and took a step back. This was the second time there shy captain had made an outburst. The second she cursed which almost sent Mardukas into a shock.

Michael was unfazed by her accusation. It only infuriated him more.

He rose from his seat and put his hands on the table looking at Tessa dead in the eyes. Tessa seemed to lose courage gazing into Michael's eyes. When someone stared at death so much, nothing fazed him.

Michael took a deep breath, "To tell you the truth "Captain", I never did like you and I never will. I will never respect you or support you," He raised his hand showing one finger, "The only thing I'm going to do is follow your orders and ONLY because Colonel Campbell told me to. And I'm pretty sure that you know why… You are the one that interfered with the assassination of Leonard! You are the one responsible for deaths of the soldiers that died in Operation: Strip Mine. And YOU are the one responsible for the shit we are in!" He yelled.

"Strip Mine" was the search and destroy operation meant to kill Leonard. It had been confirmed that he was a whispered and working willingly with Amalgam. FOXHOUND procedure dictated that if any whispered were working for the enemy willingly, they were to be taken out.

Tessa countered with, "You were going to kill my brother without trial and cause!"

Michael yelled, "Your brother is a psychotic lunatic! He tried to kill Sousuke, kidnapped Kaname and IS responsible for numerous deaths of both civilian and soldier that have died thanks to YOU!" He would not be pushed back by a timid girl who knew nothing of combat. She knew nothing of the true meaning of war!

In wars, brothers fought alongside each other, or against each other.

Tessa was silent unable to counter what he just said. She knew full well Sousuke's feelings with Kaname. It hurt her so much to know that someone that she loved would never look at her or feel the same the way she wanted Sousuke to feel. However, no was not the time to-

"Does Sousuke know about this?" He asked.

Tessa and everyone froze asking that. He hit a weak point.

Michael looked at everyone's reactions to what he just asked. He was right about Sousuke not knowing about the operation. But still, he had no idea that Michael knew about what happened between Kaname and Leonard on the roof.

He sighed; he knew that Sousuke would hate him when he told him.

"That is something for another day," Weber stepped forward trying to keep things cool between Michael and Tessa. The last thing they needed was to try and pull Michael off of Tessa and there were no guarantees this time that they could do it this time.

Weber turned to Michael, "Mike, mind if I call you Mike?"

Michael sat back down into his chair, "As long as it is not Major or sir we are on okay terms."

Weber smiled, "Okay than call me and sis by our names than we have a deal."

Michael smiled in surprise, "You have a deal Weber."

Weber took a step back and Melissa took the floor. She looked hard and deep at Michael studying what kind of person was behind this face.

She knew little details about him since Sousuke did not really talk a great deal about his past. However, she was weary since in Russian he was called '_Syn Smerty_' and was translated into, 'Son of Death' as reported when he was in the OCELOT unit.

Mao took a deep breath and started, "We understand your position Michael but if he is to recover tomorrow than can we visit him in the infirmary?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't bother me but he won' be getting a lot of bed rest."

Bel raised his eyes in curiosity, "And why is that?"

"Because he will be part of the operation next week in Paris." Michael said in a matter of fact tone.

Mardukas charged forward, "He is in no condition to walk let alone be part of a major operation!" The nerve of this kid trying to-

His thoughts were stopped when he started to laugh out loud. He stopped trying to hide it as he covered his eyes and leaned back into his chair. Everyone in the room did not know how to take it.

Michael stopped and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes from the tears and looked at everyone, "I know him better than anyone else in the world. You don't fight with someone for years on different battlefields and not learn a thing or two about him." Michael continued, "When we were in Zaire years ago, he took three bullets in his legs and one in his arm. I was shot and going into shock and to top it all off we got separated from our group during the fire fight. He took care of me for three days and treated my wounds. When we were found the doctors told us that we would not be fit to continue to fight. The next day we got up and earned our pay."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. If he was taking about years ago, than he was still a child doing that kind of work.

Michael rested his elbows on the desk, "Plus, we have confirmed that Kaname and Leonard are going to attend this party."

Tessa took her seat looking at him, "You have confirmed it?"

Michael nodded, "We were able to get out the name of the place where the party was going to be held. Otacon hacked into their mainframe and we confirmed it."

Tessa studied the report, "So you are using this to get the job done?"

Michael looked at her and said nothing for a second and than said, "I promised I would help him."

Tessa nodded and closed the file as she rose from her seat. Bel opened the door and the Mithril members left the room.

"Oh and one more thing Tessa." Michael called out.

Tessa stopped and looked at him in the corner of her eyes, "Yes, Michael?"

He looked at her hard, "Interfere with another operation similar to Strip Mine from this point on and I will have you removed from any future operation planning."

Tessa nodded and Bel closed the door.

Once outside everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Mao spoke first, "So he does have a grudge against you Tessa. That much is certain."

Weber added, "Yeah but he must like Kaname and wants those two-"An elbow hit courtesy of Mao had him doubling over.

Bel continued, "Well he is well liked by a lot of people. Around the base most were friendly to him," Bel crossed his arms, "Not only that he was well adverse in CQC and not to mention a pro in stealth."

Mardukas raised his glasses, "He is a gene soldier. This means he is much stronger than the average soldider."

Tessa took her ponytail end and nibbled it on her teeth as she played with it, "Don't forget that he is Srgt. Sagara's brother. He knows him better than anyone else."

"I know a little about him." They heard a small voice behind them and turned to see Lt. Mei Ling of FOXHOUND.

She was a child prodigy who excelled in communication electronics and other technology of that sort. She was attractive but very quiet when in large groups. However, she was part of FOXHOUND's command staff and was a trained in fighting.

Weber took a step forward eyeing her in his usual fashion, "And what does a cute girl like you know about a man like Michael?" He smiled looking up and down on her. She was wearing the uniform of FOXHOUND but instead of pants she had a skirt on.

Mei Ling smiled, "Well I know that if he catches you looking at me like you are, there will be an imprint of your body in that wall." She pointed to the wall opposite of him.

Weber gulped and stepped back.

Mao whispered to Tessa, "I think I like her already." Tessa giggled knowing what he meant.

Mardukas adjusted his glasses looking at Mei Ling, "So what can you tell us about him?" He inquired wondering what else he can learn about the man who called Sousuke his brother. From what he just saw, the two could very well be blood brothers.

Mei Ling put the folders on the table near her and looked at them, "His codename is Specter Wolf."

No one took surprise by that. Everyone however looked at Bel who seemed to freeze up after hearing that.

"Specter Wolf?" He asked again making sure he was right about the name.

Tessa looked at Bel, "You have heard of him?"

Bel took a deep breath, "When I was in the Mediterranean Fleet we had orders to destroy a terrorist camp that was planning a huge attack against Spain. We destroyed a large portion of the terrorist camp but missed the main target. In fact, it was a decoy to protect the real attack force." Bel stopped for second remembering what happened, "Before we could get the go ahead FOXHOUND claimed jurisdiction and sent in a lone operative to take care of everyone. We went to support the operative but when we got there all the terrorist were dead and the camp destroyed. We saw the operative sitting and smoking when we arrived. We never got a name but heard that his codename was Specter Wolf." He stopped and looked at Mei Ling.

"He was the person they sent in.", Mei Ling nodded, "He killed thirty terrorists on his own."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

Mao could not believe what she heard and said, "There is no way that one person could-"

"We are FOXHOUND Lt. Mao, not Mithril." Mei Ling replied in a tone that should the clear difference between the two organizations, "We don't play by the same rules as you do."

Weber stuttered for a second than got his thoughts back, "But how could one person do what he did?"

Mei Ling shrugged her shoulders, "A combination of stealth, CQC and quick thinking. The way he moved was like a wolf circling his prey. The terrorists panicked and started calling him a ghost. He even captured one terrorist and used it as a shield to protect him. Once they were out of ammo seven terrorist were killed. It was a mystery to us but he did his job. After that mission, Michael was officially called Specter Wolf."

Tessa gulped thinking about Michael. He was indeed more dangerous and more lethal than she could ever imagine. However, she reminded herself that this was FOXHOUND. The codenames were based off of an animal that an operative best fit along with the trait that they were strongest with. One codename she heard was Chameleon Camo. It was a female operative who was so good at stealth that she could blend into anything like a chameleon. Earning this level of a codename was the highest achievement for FOXHOUND operatives and it was something well earned.

"However, that does not mean that he is all job and no fun," She stopped for a second thinking carefully before choosing her words since he was in the next room, "He is a very good person he just puts a lot on his shoulders."

Mardukas thought for a second and continued, "Still he has no right to disrespect the Captain as he was doing before. I respect his skill but his manner is something to debate."

Mei Ling took a deep breath and looked at Mardukas, "He only respects those that have actual combat experience!" Mei Ling yelled as she defended Michael.

Tessa looked at her and Mei Ling answered with a hard and deep look, "I see."

"He believes that only those that understand war earn his respect. I can understand that much greatly, Sousuke and Michael have been on the battlefield for so long. They follow orders but they have seen and know more than anyone should know." Mei Ling said sadly, "They sacrifice a lot and get nothing and yet, they are happy with that."

Mao thought for a second and smiled with a big cheesy grin, "You look up to him don't you?"

Weber got the meaning behind the smile, "Oh sis, I see where you are going with this."

Mei Ling looked at them not understanding where the two soldiers were coming from, "What is-"

"You like him don't you!" Mao declared.

Mei Ling stammered back hearing that and started to blush as she tried to regain her thoughts and control of the situation, "That is my business and-"

"So that is why you are here to get a chance to cool down mister hot head. He looks at you and you look at him. Than you lean forward," Weber leaned forward to Mei Ling like he was going to kiss her making Mei Ling reel back, "He leans forward and-"

"And what?"

Everyone turned and Michael was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face looking at Weber, "And what Master. Srgt?"

Mao and Weber both gulped worried what he would do.

Michael started walking to Weber, "Continue Srgt please I am more than anxious to hear the end of this story." He said the last part with an icy tone that made Weber very nervous.

Weber gulped again, "And she leans forward and pulls a hair off of your face." He said quickly, "Yea, yea that's what happens. Nothing more than that." He crossed his arms in way to solidify everything he said.

"A hair." Mao moved out of Michael's way not wanting to get in between them.

"Yea." He smiled nervously the way Mao would get if she got pissed at him.

Michael drummed his fingers on his shoulder as thinking for a second and than turned to Mao, "He is that pervert right?"

Mao smiled, "Yup want me to-"

"No, I'll take care of this." He smiled, "Weber, I have a very interesting thing to tell you and I just got done reading this report." He showed everyone the report, "It seems that someone was snooping around the female personal showers, "He opened the file finding the time, "about an hour before I was supposed to meet you all."

Weber gulped as he could feel the intense scowls from everyone in the room, "Well I don't know if that relates to me I'm sure that-"

"They described the pervert as," He read directly from the file, "Blonde with a rather cheesy laugh and a giggle that reminded them of a little girl."

Mao was already cracking her knuckles and waiting for the "go ahead" from Tessa and Bel to go full ape shit on Weber's ass.

"Now," He closed the file and added it to Mardukas and the others to read, "I don't know what happens in Mithril if you are caught but allow me to show you what happens when female personal catch perverts." He turned to Mei Ling, "Lt. if you would be so kind."

Mei Ling smiled and mouthed a simple thank you to Michael. She smiled at Weber innocently as Weber braced himself for-

In one lightening motion Mei Ling had her hands around Weber's crotch squeezing and digging her sharp nails into the crotch area. She cupped everything in one hand squeezing as if it was a ball. She smiled enjoying her pay back.

Weber felt the wind knocked out of him as he tried to grab his-

"Touch her hands and I'll throw you through the wall." Michael warned crossing his arms.

Weber's hands went behind his head as he tried to keep breathing from the intense pain.

"Now, if this information got out from a certain Lt, "He turned to Mao who gave a rather evil smile, "I'm pretty sure the pain will be much more intense and lasting."

Bel and Mardukas could feel the pain and almost instinctively had there hands over there crotches. It just hurt to watch, they could not imagine actually having that pain happen to them.

"We use this method as a form of torture to get information out of less responsive prisoners. Sometimes we send a woman to get the job done and Mei Ling is the record holder for getting the quickest interrogation. Was it five minutes or six minutes?"

Weber was starting to bite his lower lip as tears ran down his face. His knees started to weaken and-

The pain increase as Mei Ling dug in even more, "Three minutes."

Michael smiled, "Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Crystal sir." He was barely able to get out.

Mei Ling smiled and let go. She giggled as Weber fell straight back and curled into a ball whimpering silently.

Mao just started clapping her hands, "Be sure to wash thoroughly with hot water to clean those hands."

Mei Ling picked up her files, "I don't think it will be enough since-"

"MAJOR MICHAEL KANZUKI!" The PA system bellowed above them making everyone jump.

Michael gritted his teeth, "I told them-"

"PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEDICAL WING IMMEDIATELY! SRGT. SOUSUKE SAGARA IS WAKING UP!"

Without a moments hesitation Michael was sprinting down the halls toward the Medical wing leaving everyone in the dusts.

"Wait!" Tessa took off chasing after Michael.

Mardukas cursed and both Bel and himself followed the Captain.

Mao merely shook her head and started to walk toward the Medical Wing.

Mei Ling grabbed her arm, "Oh and Lt?"

Mao gave an indifferent look at the young girl. Granted that she put Weber in his place but-

"I would prefer in the future that if you want to discuss such matters about please do so in private." Mei Ling said quickly.

Mao took out a cigarette, "So you do care about him."

Mei Ling was silent and looked away.

Mao took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it behind her ear, "I guess he is as clueless as Sousuke right?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"It's more complicated than that." She hugged the files, "He is a hard person to really reach to after-"

"The London Tragedy." Mao said putting the cigarette back in her mouth and lightening it.

Mei Ling looked at her, "How did you-"

Mao smiled, "I have a few friends that helped out. I don't need to say anymore." Mao turned and headed toward the medical wing.

Mei Ling smiled slightly and went to put the files in Michael's office.

"Oh and Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling stopped and looked at her.

"Give him time. He will come around."

Mei Ling sighed and continued to organize the folders for Michael to look at when he got back. It was not going to be happy with the paperwork but he would get over it.

* * *

Michael rushed through the restricted area where the doctors were busy working and calibrating the tank.

Michael watched Sousuke floating in the greenish water with an oxygen mask strapped around his neck.

"Okay his vitals are good, start draining the tank." One of the technicians yelled as Colonel Campbell and Snake walk in.

"What is the situation?" He walked up to Michael.

"It involves an annoying captain who is about five seconds away from having her neck broken." Michael said sparing a glance at them and than focusing his attention back to the tank being drained.

"You guys hit it off didn't you?" Snake joked.

"I swear Snake I'll-"

The tank opened and Sousuke's body slumped down as one of the medics grabbed him and took the mask off. They put him on a stretcher as another oxygen mask was put over his face.

Michael rushed over talking to one of the doctors, "How is he?"

"Heart beat and pulse is steady. Everything else looks good." The medic answered.

Sousuke's eyes opened trying to register what was going on. His body felt heavy as his eyes adjusted to all the light hitting his eye at once.

He saw someone force open his eyelid and shined a small flashlight at him.

The medic followed the eye, "He is conscious."

Michael pushed the Medic out of the way, "Sousuke, can you hear me?"

That voice. It sounded so familiar was the thought that kept going through Sousuke's head. His vision started to clear as the sounds started to become sharper as well.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Michael asked again.

"Michael?" He said weakly.

"Yea," He said happy to know he was alive, "It's me. Your okay and-"

Sousuke grabbed Michael's shirt and pulled him toward him whispering, "San Carlos, Grenada, Madrid. She is in one of those places." He whispered out desperately to make sure those words escaped his mouth.

Michael took a deep breath, "We know where they are going to be. Get some rest and I will tell you the rest."

Sousuke's grip weakened as the drugs started to take effect. His body slumped back as the medics started to take him away.

The door opened as Tessa and everyone rushed to Sousuke only to have them be pushed back by the medics.

"He is alive." Campbell said.

Michael sighed, "Yea, you sure you're up to this Snake?"

Snake scoffed and smiled, "I'm the best one to do this." He hit Michael's arm and than headed outside.

Campbell whispered to Michael, "We have a report from Black Tree."

Michael's ears perked.

"Mr. Gold is making an appearance at this party."

* * *

Wolf entered the suite in an extremely pissed mood. If she had her way, Leonard would be sucking on the barrel of her rifle as she slowly pulled the trigger.

The striking beauty entered the suite wearing a black business suit with her green hair flowing naturally.

Kaname Chidori was a like a little sister to Wolf. She looked after the young girl making sure Leonard did not try anything funny with her. Leonard may be the man of any woman's dream but the idea that he was the man of Kaname's dreams was ridiculous.

In his twisted way of thinking, he could get anything he wanted through any means necessary.

The organization granted that the girl was vital in codename, 'Project R' it still would not be an excuse for any kind of perverted or indecent behavior on his part.

Wolf burst through the door and was greeted with a smiling Leonard.

"Ah Ms. W what a pleasure-"Before he could finish that sentence Wolf slapped the man as hard as she could.

He stumbled back and hit the back of the wall. Leonard smirked, "A temper for a wolf like-"

Wolf grabbed his throat and lifted him clear off the ground, "You really are slime you know that." She tightened her grip as Leonard's breathing started to become faster.

"You show her a picture of Sousuke like that huh!?" She shook him violently, "I should kill you and do the organization a favor." She dropped him.

Leonard started to cough rubbing his throat, "True, I am aware that most members do not like me," He stood up straightening his clothes keeping his composure, "However, we would not be where we are without me."

Wolf scoffed, "You men," She turned to the door, "How long has she been in there?" She turned her attention to the reason for her visit.

"About a few days." He took a seat, "She eats but refuses to come out no matter what and I so hate to use force." He said smiling slightly.

Wolf turned and smiled, "You're a very serious joker, and you know that?"

Leonard gave her a cold look.

"And a coward too." Wolf walked forward, "The truth is, you are afraid of Sousuke."

Leonard rose and stared back at Wolf, "I am not afraid of him!" Leonard would not be pushed around like this. Sousuke was below him, like an ant and he has crushed, "I crushed him and his precious Arbalest like a paper plane."

Wolf nodded, "True. You did defeat him but not by skill." Wolf turned her back, "And that is why when you fight him again, you will lose."

Leonard chuckled softly, "Again? He is dead and his brother will be soon."

Wolf only smiled, "You are so sure they are dead," She knocked on the door, "However, Ocelot, Kailin and Big Boss were not the only ones that knew them."

Leonard was surprised to hear this but kept his face under control to hide the surprise, "Outer Heaven you mean?"

Wolf nodded, "I know for a fact about what they are and who they are. They are coming and it is that simple. I would advice you to keep Raven's prediction in mind lest you be consumed by the dragon."

The door cracked open slightly and Kaname saw that it was Wolf. The door opened more and Wolf was let in. The door was closed quickly after Wolf entered locked with a loud click.

Wolf took a seat as Kaname sat on her bed hugging her knees. She was still dressed in old clothes but that did not matter to her.

Wolf studied her face. It was puff and red with black circles under her eyes which meant she was not getting a lot of sleep.

Kaname whipped the tears from her face as she looked at Wolf, "He's dead Wolf."

Wolf pulled a chair from a table and took a seat near the bed, "I know, the information reached all the assassins."

Wolf put her hand on Kaname's shoulder and she lunged forward holding onto the sniper for dear life. She started to cry out loud as Wolf held her.

Wolf ran her hands through her hair trying to calm the girl down, "I don't think he is dead." She whispered.

Kaname looked at with a pleading and horrifying look in her eyes, "He's dead I saw the pictures and everything! How can you-"

"You don't believe he is dead do you?" Wolf asked.

Kaname spoke but froze for a second stopping her thoughts, "I'm not sure," She turned away, "I've been having this dream the past few nights."

Wolf looked at her with genuine curiosity, "What is the dream about?"

Kaname sat at the edge of the bed and started, "I'm floating in the sky over an ocean just by myself." She whipped more tears from her face, "I hear a voice that is saying that she met him."

"And who is she and is she talking about Sousuke?" Wolf asked wondering if it was the same suspected whispered that was in Namsak.

"I don't know her name but she says she is dead but that she met Sousuke." Kaname continued.

"What else did she say?"

Kaname hugged her knees and felt herself weaken again but it was hard to stay tough. Everytime she thought about this dream she just cried, "She says that he is still looking for me that he is hurt badly."

Wolf was silent as she continued.

Kaname's voice started to break. She would give anything to just hear him say 'it is not a problem' or the classic 'affirmative', "She said that I should forgive and hold him close but how can I if he is dead."

"He is not dead." Wolf said strongly but with a soft tone for Kaname to hear.

Kaname stopped and looked at her.

"I knew Michael and Sousuke from Outer Heaven. In fact they saved my life when I first met them." Wolf said smiling at that memory.

"What happened?" Kaname asked interested in hearing how much of a trouble maker Sousuke was in the past.

"I was still a teenager when Saladin brought me to Outer Heaven." Wolf started.

"Saladin? You mean the ruler of the-"

"No it was what I called Big Boss." Wolf looked her, "I was a Kurd and we were hunted even before the war. Hunted day and night like dogs hoping to just see the sunrise. One day, Saladin brought me away from that and took me to Outer Heaven."

Kaname knew very little about the legend of Big Boss. The only thing she knew was that he was the greatest soldier in the 20th century. His skill and strength were legends and he was respected by all, even his enemies respected him.

Leonard only looked at Big Boss as nothing more than a man with a gun. However, Kaname knew that a soldier was more than that. Sousuke and Michael were living proof of that.

"I had my own place in Outer Heaven thanks to Saladin." She sighed as she smiled thinking back about the boys and there reactions, "Most men looked at me and saw me as easy prey. They learned the hard way, and I think you know what I mean."

Kaname nodded.

"I got back to my apartment and took my clothes and took a shower. I was sweaty from the days work and just wanted to relax a little." She paused waiting for Kaname's reaction.

"Wait, a shower?" Kaname inquired knowing where this could go.

It was the reaction that Wolf wanted, "I don't know when they came in but all of a sudden I hear a door slam behind me. I heard voices and reached for my gun."

Kaname leaned forward listening to every detail, "They didn't!"

Wolf started to laugh, "I came out naked hoping to surprise them and to my surprise I see two boys holding guns staring at me with wide eyes."

Kaname started to get mad, "He saw you naked?"

Wolf nodded holding the laughter back, "I demanded to know what they were doing in my room and as expected they were silent for a few seconds. So, I grabbed a towel and slapped them across the head to get there attention."

Kaname sighed thinking back, "It's the only way to get his attention too." She started to feel better knowing that Sousuke got into a lot of trouble as a kid. It didn't seem that he had grown out of it and Michael was not helping at all as well.

"Once they got there senses back they started to argue at each other." Wolf continued, "I got upset as they kept going back and forth about experiences in other countries and who got who into trouble. Honestly, I was not sure what I was dealing with at the moment."

Kaname shook her head, "I'm not sure myself."

"So after getting there attention again by dropping my towel," Wolf smiled as Kaname's eyes bulged out of their sockets hearing that part, "They explained what happened."

Kaname hugged her knee's listening.

"One of them, I forget which one, said something that made a few people upset. The next thing they know they are being chased through the streets and they came to my place to hide since it looked deserted."

Kaname shook her head, "He never did learn."

Wolf smiled, "From what I heard it seems he is still the same. He had a good heart back then and his brother had a strong spirit. Those two worked well together, you could honestly mistake them as real brothers."

Kaname snapped back, "What happened next?"

"Oh," Wolf's thoughts came back as she remembered the two boys that she looked out for, "The story gets interesting. The next thing I know my door bursts open and several men came into my apartment looking for them."

Kaname could not believe what she heard. Sousuke saw a woman naked. A woman… Naked. Not once, but twice! It all started with a angering a mob of people after them. It sounded so much like Sousuke. She promised herself that if he was not dead right now then she would make sure of it next time she saw him!

"These men were looking for Sousuke and Michael. They then turned their attention to me since I was in a towel and they thought I was easy prey."

"Did you kill them? Or did Sousuke and Michael kill them?" She knew little about the life in Outer Heaven. It was a hard life where only the strong survived and killing was common.

"No. No one was killed." Wolf said frankly, "I was surprised by what they did."

Kaname looked at her surprised.

"They got in front of me and said that they would do whatever it took for the men to leave me alone. They would owe up to there mistake by any means."

Kaname tensed hearing that, "What happened?"

"They beat them in front of me." Wolf said sadly, "I wanted to help them but every time I made a move they told me to stop. They said that they caused me enough trouble and that they did not want to see anyone get hurt because of their mistake. They were kicked, punched and thrown around like rag dolls but they were not killed."

Kaname felt a twinge of guilt through her body. She remembered that the two went all out to stop Leonard knowing full well what was going to happen to them. They just stood and fought regardless of the odds.

"They were badly beaten and barely conscious so I took care of them for a few days. It was a pretty grisly scene with what happened to them. However, it was not there courage that I was amazed by, it was their eyes."

Kaname looked at her confused. She did not know a lot about soldiers and how they thought was foreign to her, "Their eyes?"

"Despite being beaten within an inch of their lives, they still had the same look. It's hard to describe to someone who is not familiar with war, but the best way to describe it is they do not have the eyes of a dead man." Wolf said and clarified with, "When someone looks at death for the first time they get fearful and accept it but those who want to fight death have a look of defiance. They will fight no matter what and Sousuke still has those from what I heard. I hope to see him again." She looked at Kaname with a sly smile, "I bet he is very handsome. You can vouch for that can't you?"

Kaname's face went red with that comment as she gave her trademark laugh, "HAHAHAH are you kidding?! He is such a klutz and a moron that no girl would look at him that way!"

"It seems that you do?" Wolf caught her.

Kaname was left speechless.

Wolf laughed a little, "That is for another day." Wolf looked at the wall remembering what happened next, "I took care of them for a while as repaying them for looking after me. After that, I became closer to them as time went on. I started to treat them like little brothers with an overbearing older sister looking out for them. They would stop by once a day to tell me what was going on and what they learned from Frank Jaeger."

"I heard that name before. Who is he?"

Wolf smiled, "I'm not surprised that you heard of him. Frank Jaeger's other name was Gray Fox and he was FOXHOUND's best operative when he was alive. He earned the codename FOX which is the highest honor any operative can achieve. When Saladin was the head of FOXHOUND Gray Fox was his right hand man. Rumors around there relationship was that Saladin saved Fox and since than had always been at his side." She always held those memories close to her heart. She had hoped for more for those two, "I lost my family when we were hunted and thought of those two as family. In a way, I thought I found a new family." She said sadly.

"They left. Didn't they?" Kaname overheard them being forced out by Big Boss. It made no sense since they were so skilled. Big Boss could see that so why did he have them leave? It was a mystery that seemed to have no answer except from Big Boss and he was dead.

"When they left, I was upset and yelled at Saladin. I wanted to go with them to try and keep the family that I had together." She said as she whipped a tear from her face. The normally cold woman still had a heart underneath the steel.

"What did he say?"

Wolf sighed and looked at Kaname, "He said that 'they should find there own destiny. Find something away from war and the battlefield. They are children'; he said to me, 'they have a chance that we don't have.'" Wolf looked at the floor remembering every world Big Boss said to her that day, "In a way he was right. I cared for them and it was my greatest wish to see them happy. I wanted them to have a life different from mine. I wanted them to find a home." Wolf said.

Kaname nodded thinking back to how hard Sousuke fought to come back to Tokyo and return to the life he enjoyed so much. He fought to go back to the school. To go back to her.

Wolf gently took Kaname's hand, "Those two are close. They know if the other is in trouble than the other will help them. If they were dead, I would know it, I would."

Kaname only nodded as she looked at Wolf. In some way, she had some hope that he was still alive.

A fool's hope as some would call but hope none the less.

* * *

Sousuke knew that he was in a bed.

His eyes started to open more as his mind started to register where he was at the moment. Sousuke looked at the ceiling and realized that he was in a hospital.

Hospital!?

He was shot!!

He was alive and it could mean-

"Before you jump out of the bed and rip the IV off take a second to recognize the voice talking to you."

Sousuke shot straight up and winced grabbing his sides. He looked up and saw his brother leaning against the wall wearing a full FOXHOUND officer uniform, "Michael?"

"Yup." He said smiling, "Good to see that you are still with us."

Sousuke started to get out of the bed but could not.

Michael eased him against the pillow, "Easy, you were almost dead when we found you. Give yourself another day and you will be walking and fighting in no time."

Sousuke reluctantly leaned against the pillow, "Where am I?" He remembered Colonel Campbell telling him about 'Ghost Fox'.

'Ghost Fox' was an emergency base that Big Boss built in case FOXHOUND was ever attacked out right by a very strong opponent. Fully supplied and hidden somewhere in the world, they could strike back anytime they wanted.

"In the FOX Archipelago islands in Alaska. The base is built into a mountain and is disguised as a normal mountain. It is powered by geothermal and electrical power in the mountain. The best part is, the only way to get in here is by sub or knowing the correct path." Michael explained taking a seat next to his bed.

"I thought this was a secret?" Sousuke remembered the Colonel keeping that little bit secret.

"We can trust you and I know you will not betray us." Michael smiled.

"I know where she is." Sousuke said getting to down to business.

"We do too." Michael answered, "Amalgam is holding a party and we have the invitation list." He reached over to a table in the room and showed Sousuke a list and a picture.

Sousuke studied the list and saw two familiar names. The picture was a colored photo of Kaname with Leonard taken in Paris, "Paris?"

"Yea, we found this out after getting our hands on spies and assassins that we were able to identify. Oh and one more thing I need to tell you." Michael was nervous with what he was about say.

Sousuke looked at Michael putting the folder down.

"According to Amalgam, you are dead."

Sousuke's face loss color as he studied Michael's face, "What?"

"Yea, it was the only way to really lure Leonard out."

Sousuke was speechless; his own brother said that he was dead. He could not imagine the pain that Kaname was going through when Leonard told her this. Sousuke would not put anything past him. If he had a chance to make himself look good than he would do it.

"And you thought that was best?"

Michael took a deep breath, "According to intelligence we found Leonard went into hiding. He knew that you would try and find her and was afraid of that. He was careful to make sure he was not seen in public and moved like a shadow," He pointed to the photo, "This was taken two days after we sent the intel saying you were dead."

Sousuke stopped, "Wait you did?"

"Yea, I did. I was the one who organized the operation. It was the only way to really make sure that high ranking members came out. In short Sousuke, you were the biggest threat to them."

Sousuke sighed as his mind started to rationalize everything. It made perfect sense to spread false intel that he was dead. If it brought him a chance to save Kaname than he would do it. Also, if he was indeed the biggest threat and he was dead than most of the members would come out and bask in the light.

Wait! Kaname thought that he was dead, "Oh no."

"What?"

"Kaname is going to kill me when she sees me alive." Sousuke said grimly.

Michael nodded his head, "Yea and she is going to rip me apart too when she finds I ordered it. However, it was an acceptable risk."

Sousuke smirked, "So what is the plan?"

"The plan," Michael got up from his seat, "You are going to be part of the operation in Paris."

Sousuke was silent as Michael explained.

"This is a chance for us to get ID's on all of Amalgam's high ranking members. Also a chance to find out those that supports them that we don't even know about. As an added bonus, Mr. Gold is making an appearance at this party."

"Mr. Gold, the head of Amalgam?" Sousuke heard the name once when he overheard the captain talking about it with the head of intelligence.

"Yea, this is a party to inaugurate the head of Armstech into the organization. I'm heading this operation and four other people are being selected for this. I want you to be part of it."

Sousuke smirked, "Kaname is going to be there right?"

Michael nodded.

Sousuke knew that in his condition he would not be at one-hundred percent. However Michael must have something up his sleeve, "What do I need to do?"

Michael smiled and rose from his chair, "We have one of our drill instructors set-up to help in your rehabilitation. If you pass, you are part of the operation."

Sousuke tensed hearing that, "Who is it?"

Michael smirked and looked at him, "Trust me, he is good at what he does." He pointed at himself, "He is the guy who trained me when I joined FOXHOUND."

Sousuke smiled, "A chance to be trained by that person. It should not be a problem."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "We'll see." He opened the door, "Oh and you have guests as well."

The room flooded with Tessa and the others crowding around the bed seeing there comrade for the first time in months.

Melissa hugged Sousuke in a manner that Bel and Weber could be jealous, "You had us worried for a little while there." She broke away and smiled relieve to see him alive.

Weber scoffed, "Even Kaname can't kill this guy, what are the chances that others will?" Weber and Sousuke gripped hands, "Welcome back, Die-Hard."

Sousuke turned to Mardukas, Bel and the Captain as he tried to rise and salute, "Captain, Commander-" He found it hard to rise and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder easing him back.

Tessa blushed doing this and said, "Easy Srgt. you have been through a lot."

Sousuke nodded at the Captain just happy to see the others alive.

Mardukas cleared his throat snapping Tessa and Sousuke back to him. He still felt uneasy about the relationship between the Captain and Sousuke, "Regardless of your rash actions," He turned and saw Michael scoff at that, "You seem to be doing well."  
Sousuke would take that as a close as a compliment as he could. Especially coming from the commander, "Thank you sir."

Tessa sighed and cleared her throat. She took the chair that Michael used and looked at Sousuke, "From everyone here Sousuke we are glad to hear that you are alive." She sighed, "However Srgt, we need to ask you something. What happened in Tokyo?"

Sousuke sighed and looked at Michael. Michael nodded and left the room.

"War," Sousuke said getting everyone's attention, "War was waged." He took a deep breath and told them everything.

The challenge by Ocelot.

The shootouts throughout the city and car chases that ensured.

The trauma that Kaname saw when they were attacked and the bombs that went off.

The school being taken hostage and the dual between Michael and Ocelot in the school basement.

The hardest thing was the Venoms attacking the city with Leonard's AS suit decimating the Arbalest.

The hardest thing was Kaname going willingly to save Michael and Sousuke's life.

Silence permeated through the room as everyone took the news as best they could.

Melissa was the first one as she hit the wall, "THAT COWARDLY BASTARD!!!" She was enraged at the whole thing. Not just them losing but the humiliating defeat they suffered at Amalgam's hands.

Weber shook his head in disbelief. He could not imagine the pain that Sousuke went through as he watched Kaname leave, "Sousuke, we will get her back." He said hoping to try and reassure his friend.

Bel and the Commander nodded.

Tessa was silent thinking about the choice she made concerning her brother. Was it right to let him live and create Belial? This monster outclassed the Arbalest with devastating efficiency and without a scratch, "I agree but we need to focus on the party in Paris. From there we will go from their but Sousuke," She looked at Sousuke with a gentle look, "Mithril is not done at all."

Tessa rose and looked at everyone, "Let's go, the Srgt needs his rest."

Melissa nodded, "We will be watching you from the gym tomorrow. Don't disappoint us Sousuke."

Weber grinned, "Yea, the Captain would want to see Sousuke all sweaty and without a shirt."

Tessa's face went through several different shades of red thinking about that.

Sousuke felt his body go rigid as Mardukas looked at him.

Melissa grabbed Weber in a chokehold and dragged him out muttering, "I need to go find Mei Ling!"

* * *

Sousuke just finished his stretches in the spacious gym. He sat on the ground and started to stretch his legs, "So when does the trainer arrive?"

Michael was behind him and showed him the way when Sousuke got up, "Soon. I'm going to say again, it is not going to be easy." He turned and saw Weber and Melissa sitting on the bleachers. Melissa had a cooler of beer next to her feet as she drank with Weber.

"It's not a problem." Sousuke said getting up and stretching his back. His gym clothes consisted of a pair of gym pants and shirt courteously of FOXHOUND. They even provided him with an small apartment on the base with clothes from Mithril.

"Yeah? Tell that to him.' Michael said pointing behind Sousuke.

Sousuke turned and paled. He felt his face turn white and his blood run cold.

Behind them Weber's cigarette dropped from his mouth as Melissa's beer landed on Weber's foot.

"Not a problem, huh? Say that with your mouth closed, kid." Solid Snake said behind him cracking his knuckles.

Sousuke gulped and looked at Michael, "Solid Snake will be my instructor?!" He said in rather rushed and flustered voice that was not common among the normally level headed soldier.

"I already am, deal with it" Snake smirked.

"I said it would not be easy and Snake is the best trainer we have. He trained me and the operatives that train under him have the highest mission success rate." Michael stated proudly.

"I also have the highest drop-out rate as well." Snake said smirking.

"Yea, but let's leave that out Snake." Michael said slapping his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, "Good Luck." He turned and left.

Melissa immediately pulled out another beer and opened it handing it to Weber, "Ooh Momma! This is going to be good!"

Sousuke gulped at the thought of fighting the legend himself. It was both an honor and a curse at the same time.

Snake assumed a fighting stance, "Well, is this going to be a problem or not?"

Sousuke took a deep breath and tried to regain his cool, "It might be a little bit of a problem."

Snake smirked, "A little confident are we? I like that."

* * *

I promise to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope to get my life together soon. I'm not going to stop this story since I enjoy doing it so much. Look for the next chapter in the near future. Also, check out SniegZ's stories if you want to get a good life!! 


	3. Chapter 3

After a long wait here is chapter 3 of Project R. I thank everyone for their patiences in waiting for this chapter. I had been swamped with school work until after finals and could really get it to after my finals. My beta's had the same problems and with break and family it took some time. However, here it is and sorry for the long wait. To show everyone that we are working on this, I have finished writing chapter 4 and my great beta's SniegZ and Angelbecca are working on it right now and I have 50 of chapter 5 done. So without further ado, chapter 3. I don't own full metal panic or Metal Gear, I do own Michael. Enjoy!! For a bit of advertising check out my Avatar Story inspired by Assassin's Creed called _Avatar: Black Lotus._

* * *

Michael went through the profiles again as Tessa sat in his office, "Lt. Mao would be the best choice in this operation." Tessa took a sip of her tea as Michael continued. 

"She's head of the SRT as of now and is one of the best soldiers that you have right now," He dropped the file on his table, "Plus she has worked with Sousuke before."

Tessa put her tea down and looked at Michael, "Your seem to only choose people that have worked with Sousuke and know him well?"

Michael nodded. He really hated the fact that he had to talk to Tessa right now. However she was not a problem, "The best people you can count on are those that you have fought with before in battle."

Tessa nodded, "I agree. Lt Mao and Sgt. Sousuke have worked well together in the past." She looked through the file, "Now the choice is who is the fourth member?"

Michael leaned back into his chair, "Mei Ling."

Tessa was not expecting that, "She is the head of communication. I doubt that she has any real combat experience."

Michael nodded, "True but does that mean she can't fight. She knows a few moves and is a good shot with a pistol. She can kill."

Tessa sighed, "Is there anyone else we can get?"

Michael shook his head, "No. Most of our operatives are around the world waiting for the moment we mount our strike and are gathering critical information in the mean time. We can't afford to pull any of them back until we get the information we needed."

Tessa was hesitant about it. Granted, that Mei Ling was good at fighting. There was no way she could handle an operation of this magnitude.

"The reason for sending Mei Ling is not to offer more combat experience to the team, it is because she can hack into the mainframe of Amalgam."

Tessa looked at him, obviously waiting for elaboration.

"We're hoping to lure a member away and use his code clearance to break into there database."

Tessa understood where he was going. It was the same method Mithril used to capture the intelligence traitor, "So two girls seduce one guy and hack into the mainframe?"

"Wow, your not as inept as you look." Michael mocked.

Tessa cleared her throat and drank her tea, "SO Mei Ling hacks into the database then what?"

"All she needs to do is get access to the database. Once we establish a link from this base to their mainframe Otacon can take over."

Tessa thought for a second, "What about firewalls and other protection?"

Michael smiled, "Let Otacon worry about that."

Tessa was still worried about it. However, Otacon or Dr. Emmerich was their top hacker.

"Mr. Kanzuki," She was wary of addressing him as Major at this point. It was one of the small tactics she employed to avoid instigating further fighting, "What about Sgt. Sagara?"

Michael smiled when she asked that, "Let Snake worry about him."

Tessa smiled for a second, "So the Sgt is having a hard time?"

Michael looked at his watch, "Looking at my watch Snake should still be throwing him around."

"Was it wise to have him assist in Sgt Sagara's rehabilitation?" Tessa was still not sure it was a good idea to have 'the' Solid Snake help Sousuke.

"Captain," It was a rare moment for Michael to actually address her like that, "Snake has an eye for talent and knows what he is doing. I'm sure that he is not just throwing around Sousuke because he finds it fun."

* * *

Sousuke doubled over from a punch in the gut. The next thing he knew Snake grabbed his head and threw him across the mat. 

He landed hard on the other side of the mat and rolled to his stomach. Sousuke wheezed and coughed as he tried to catch his breath from that last attack.

Snake cracked his neck, "Have to admit kid, I kinda like throwing you around."

Sousuke struggled to one knee and tried to stand. He started to feel light headed and fell back down to one knee.

Mao finished her beer, "C'mon Sousuke! Show that old man!"

Snake turned to Mao, "Old man, I'm not that old."

Weber smiled, "Well, from the looks of it you don't age gracefully do you?"

Snake scoffed, "This coming from the guy who sneaks around peaking at women huh? I may old but your still an immature kid."

Weber opened another beer, "Still a kid huh. I guess that means I'm still young then?"

Snake chuckled, "No it means your never going to get laid again."

Mao laughed out loud at that comment, "He's got a point at that." She said trying to finish her beer.

Weber scoffed, "Well, how about that young guy." Weber pointed behind Snake.

Snake smiled and caught the kick that was meant for his midsection, "Attacking while I was distracted. Got to admit," He pulled his leg and Sousuke lost his balance. Snake took the opportunity to kick Sousuke in his side, "Your better than I thought."

Sousuke grabbed his sides and panted as he felt the fresh pain from the most recent attacks. Sousuke looked up at Snake.

This was the legend himself.

This was the man who destroyed Metal Gear two times and defeated Big Boss.

"If your going to keep gawking," Snake picked him up and punched him in the gut, "The enemy will kill you." He punched him again.

Sousuke groaned out in pain with each hit. After the third hit Snake let him fall. He fell to his knees coughing up spit and blood.

Mao slammed her beer, "C'mon Sousuke is still recovering Snake! Go easy on him!" She yelled. Sousuke was still recovering from his previous wounds and if he was to be part of the operation he would need to be one hundred percent.

"Lt," Snake looked turned his head and looked at her, "I know what I am doing."

Sousuke rose as he wobbled side to side trying to keep himself together, "It's not a problem Snake." He was able to get out as he assumed a fighting stance.

Snake smiled, "You got guts kid. I would expect nothing less." Snake took a step forward and delivered a punch.

Sousuke blocked it pushed it to side like he saw Michael do against Tsubaki. He did not know much about CQC but he could copy a move like that.

Sousuke saw an opening and delivered a punch at Snake.

Snake quickly grabbed the arm and pulled Sousuke behind him. In swift motion Sousuke was on his stomach and Snake pulled his arm up, and pressed his free hand against Sousuke's shoulder.

Sousuke kept silent not wanting to show pain.

"C'mon kid, show me what you got." Snake said as he pulled the arm up more, but Sousuke was not going to give in.

Sousuke gripped the mat and fought to shake Snake off or at least stand up.

Snake applied more pressure on Sousuke's shoulder and pressed him down harder.

Snake smiled and let go of the grip around his arms, "That is enough for today kid."

Sousuke panted as he struggled to get up when he was suddenly lifted straight up by his shirt, "I can walk." He protested.

"Nonsense," Weber took an arm and put it around his shoulder leading him, "we can't have our Die-hard be done in by tripping and hitting a pipe now."

Sousuke said nothing as he was lead out with Weber's help.

Mao threw Snake a beer, "Keep pushing him like that and he will die." She closed her cooler.

Snake opened the beer, "That's the point. He has a lot of potential in him. I have not seen someone who could last that long besides Michael and a few others." He started to drink the beer.

Mao scoffed, "Please save the sweet talk. I don't know what your plan is Snake but he is still hurt and needs more rest. I can't understand why Michael wanted you to train him."

"I wanted to do it from the start." Snake looked at her.

Mao was silent.

"I was not kidding when I said he had potential in him. Let's just say that he can be greater if pushed in the right direction." He threw the empty can to Mao who caught it.

"Right direction? What are you talking about?" Mao demanded.

Snake smiled, "Throw that away for me when your done." Snake finished as he left the gym.

* * *

"I do have to admit buddy it was funny seeing you be thrown around for a few hours. I have to admit that you have a lot of endurance." Weber commented as he lead Sousuke to his room. 

"I keep my body in peak physical condition so that I can endure long periods of time stress and exertion during missions. You should know that since we are on SRT." Sousuke answered.

Weber laughed softly, "That and you keep taking hits from Kaname with that fan of hers."

Sousuke was silent hearing that.

Weber sighed when he realized what he said, "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking." Sousuke said.

"About her right?" He asked with his usual big grin.

Sousuke blushed as he looked away.

"Just say it buddy, you want to see her again."

Sousuke looked at the wall, "The school knows about me."

Weber lost his smile as he looked at him.

"The school knows about Michael, Kaname and I. They know what we do and what we are. Michael even had to kill two men who were coming to kill the students." Sousuke said, remembered that particular detail. Michael should not have done that but what choice did he have.

"Sousuke." Weber said not sure what to say.

"Ono-D wanted me to try and explain myself and our actions. However, how can anyone?" Sousuke looked at Weber, "I know I am not welcomed there anymore."

Weber opened the door to his room and set Sousuke down on the couch as he took a seat, "Sousuke, we will do everything we can to help get her back but you need to make a choice." Weber said as he got up.

Sousuke looked at him.

"What do you love more? Being a soldier or being with her?" With that Weber left the room.

Sousuke sighed as leaned against the cushion. It was the same question that Michael asked him before they left. It was one that he had no real answer to considering to him it wasn't an option to give up either.

Before Sousuke knew right from wrong he was given a gun and grew up on the battlefield. His whole being was based on being a soldier and nothing more. In his early life, anything other than thought than that would get him killed.

However, Kaname showed him more.

She showed him a world away from war, conflict and blood. And above all, she praised him as a person and not as a soldier. She praised Sousuke Sagara the person, not the soldier. That kind of praise was something that was still new to him even to this day.

Kaname gave Sousuke a chance to grow as a person instead of a soldier. He had a chance to grow normally. It was a feeling he loved and it was his home. It was his home and he could never go back.

There was a knock at his door.

Sousuke slowly pulled himself up despite the fact that he was still horribly sore from Snake's training.

He opened the door and froze, "Captain?" Sousuke looked at her timid image standing there holding a plate in her hands. Sousuke always got nervous when she appeared at his doorstep and today was no different.

Tessa noticed the bullets of sweat running down his face and so she smiled to put him at ease, "Sgt, I was thinking that you may be hungry after that training session." She had made the meal before the end of his training session despite the fact that according to Michael it would be a blessing if Sousuke survived his first training session with Snake. She was now able to confirm Snake's training methods were in fact rather brutal due to Sousuke's rough appearance. If she didn't know better she would have assume he had just taken 10 weeks worth of beatings from Kaname in an hour.

"Uh," Sousuke was not sure how to answer or even respond to this offer. His first instinct was to look for either the Commander or even the duo of Mao and Weber.

Upon detecting the Sgt's indecision Tessa quickly asserted herself. "Nonsense Sgt, I heard that you had a hard day and this could help!" She pushed her way in and Sousuke made one more nervous look to make sure that the Commander was not around.

"I cooked something I thought you might like." She opened the steaming bowl and it was spaghetti carbonara.

Sousuke wasn't sure what to really say besides, "Thank you Captain."

Tessa smiled, "Sgt, I'm not on duty right now so call me Tessa." She opened the cabinet doors and pulled out two plates.

"Sure, uh Tessa." He said still obviously nervous and uncomfortable calling her that.

"Enjoy, Sousuke." She smiled enjoying the time that she had with him as she handed him a plate.

"Thank you." He said and started to shove as much of the food as he could into his mouth at the same time. He was eating more than he had expected but that was a result of Snake's training program he reasoned.

Tessa giggled as she watched Sousuke cram the food into his mouth. She felt a little guilty considering what she was doing right now.

Tessa knew how much Sousuke cared for Kaname and yet she wished she was wrong about it. She wanted to think that he was doing this because Kaname was a whispered and it was his mission to protect her.

It was a foolish thought and she knew it.

After hearing Sousuke's details of the attack on the city it was clear that he was in love with Kaname and cared about her deeply.

It was just like the cruise liner incident when Sousuke told her that he cared more about Kaname than her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

Tessa was hesitant to answer the door since this was the first time she had been alone with Sousuke in quite a while. So she opened the door slowly as if trying to stretch their private time together, if even by a few seconds, "Colonel?"

Sousuke immediately dropped his fork and stood at full attention hearing that word.

Tessa opened the door and Colonel Campbell entered the room, "Sgt. Sagara I see that you are still breathing."

Sousuke gave a sharp salute, "Sir, it was fine."

Campbell chuckled a little, "Strict with protocol. The rumors were true about you," He extended his hand, "We talked over the CODEC, but never in person."

Sousuke was hesitant but took the hand, "It is an honor sir."

"The honor is mine. I heard rumors about your skill with the ARX-7 along with other incidents." He smiled for a second.

"Thank you sir." Sousuke was always hesitant when he thought of Al when the Arbalest was decimated by Leonard's AS suit.

"We heard about what happened with Belial and we are trying to discover all we can about it. However," He sighed, "We currently know nothing about it."

"Nothing sir?" Sousuke took a seat as did the Colonel.

He sighed as he took his hat off, "It appears to be one of his most guarded secrets. It seems he set the whole thing up so that only he can find and look at the files about it."

Sousuke listened attentively, "Colonel if I may?"

He nodded as Tessa took a seat.

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Could it be that Belial is the next generation of AS suits?"

Colonel froze for second and turned to Tessa, "Is it possible?"

Tessa thought for a second as she digested the information. Very little information was recovered about that monster. The combat data was still being analyzed and nothing could be concluded about it, "From what we could gather, it is possible for it. Both suits had a Lambda driver installed in them, but from what Sousuke told us, the suit sustained no damage. Not only that it redirected an attack right back at the Arbalest."

Sousuke looked away thinking about the attack he used to start the fight. It was the same one he used to destroy Gates and it seemed that nothing could block it.

"Sgt. I hate to say it but with Leonard's understanding of the Lambda driver, you are at disadvantage." Tessa said sadly.

Sousuke took a deep and heavy breath as he let it sink in. Leonard had outsmarted and outclassed both himself and Michael. It seemed that the only real way to beat him would be on the ground and away from extra support. That was easier said than done. Leonard's strength relied on his ability to put the situation in his favor no matter the outcome. It was the same strategy he had used in the Tokyo attack.

Everything was meant to push the brothers limits and than hit with the strongest attack.

Michael against Ocelot, and Sousuke going against Leonard.

Sousuke looked at them, "Do we have a chance?"

Tessa smiled and looked at the Colonel who started, "I've worked with a lot of men and have seen a lot of them accomplish impossible things Sgt." He stood up to leave, "You have to be willing to conquer your fear." With those words he left the room.

Tessa closed the door and looked back at Sousuke who looked to be lost in deep thoughts, "Sousuke are you okay?"

Sousuke did not respond but the only thought that kept going through his head was fear.

He looked at Tessa, "Captain if you would be so kind as to excuse yourself, I have to be up early tomorrow." Sousuke rose slowly and left the living room.

"Sure and-" She did not finish when Sousuke closed the door.

Tessa bit her hair wondering what would happen next with the young man.

* * *

The next two days did not go well for Sousuke. 

He just could not seem to grasp Snake's training regiment and Snake was not helping at all.

A mean hook sent Sousuke flying back as Snake scoffed, "What the hell is your problem kid?!"

Sousuke coughed and wiped the spit from his mouth, "Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit!" Snake sent a knee right to Sousuke's side causing him to topple over,

"Something is bothering you!" He picked him up and punched him across his jaw, "And it is affecting you!" He elbowed him and hooked under his shoulder. Snake then lifted him up by his legs and threw him across the room.

Sousuke landed hard on his back knocking the wind out of him. He started to wheeze as the impact took its toll on him. He gripped his still injured side where the ribs were still bruised from his tumble down the stadium.

Weber got up to help, "Hey that is enough pal. Sousuke-"

"He stays." Snake said firmly not opening any room for argument.

"Hey I don't know what you do to your rookies and all but this is going to far!" Weber yelled getting right in Snake's face. Weber was known to crack jokes but he always stood up for his friends and comrades at the right time.

"I'll say it again," Snake said and leaned forward obviously not bothered by Weber, "He stays."

Weber shoved his finger at Snake, "Listen you-"

He stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. Weber looked down and Sousuke using it to stand up, "It's not a problem."

Michael walked in to check on his brother with Mei Ling next to him. He heard from the Colonel about their little talk and how something was bothering Sousuke.

Mei Ling whispered to Michael, "You know what it is, don't you."

Michael leaned against the wall with his arms crossed saying nothing.

"Sousuke you can barely stand and your coughing up blood." Weber said as Sousuke rose to stand against Snake."

"Weber," He said between breathes, "It is not a problem." He shoved Weber off of the mat and assumed a stance.

"Stop being tough." Snake threw a punch and was surprised that Sousuke blocked, "Still a little fight left?"

Sousuke threw the arm back and began his own assault with punches and kicks.

"I know what is bothering you," He reversed a punched and countered with his own, "It's a simple thing but you try to find it." Snake slid under and delivered a kick to Sousuke's ribs and then pulled his legs right out from under him.

Sousuke landed hard on his back but quickly recovered as he rolled back to avoid Snake's feet coming down at his face.

Sousuke rolled and was on the defensive as Snake attacked him.

"It's fear." He said as he gripped Sousuke's fist.

"What?!" Sousuke yelled in surprise. He was not afraid of anything. Sousuke had conquered death and-

His thoughts were interrupted as Snake bent his fist back causing him to fall to one knee. In a weak attempt Sousuke threw his other fist and it was caught by Snake who bent it back.

Now Sousuke was on his knees, "I don't know what-"

"Liar." Snake said as he bent Sousuke's fists back more causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Weber and Mao stood up but were blocked by Michael.

Mao was about to speak but Michael shook his head, "He needs to do this. Snake knows what he is doing, you have to trust me."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Bullshit," Snake got down to his level so that he could look him in the eyes, "I can see it. Your afraid of something and you need to admit it if you want to survive this coming war."

Sousuke gritted his teeth.

"What happened in Tokyo that caused this!?" Snake bent hands back.

Sousuke felt the pain and it was becoming unbearable, "It was nothing!"

"Don't lie to yourself!" Snake yelled, "What was it?!"

Sousuke held his tongue trying holding the pain back.

"Fear of what!? Failure!? Loss!? You losing her forever!? What was it Sousuke!?" Snake yelled louder.

"I don't know!" Sousuke yelled out as the pain intensified.

"Than you had better find out! I've seen men with more years of experience be destroyed by fear. Something that did not seem to bother them at first ate them up! It caused the death of not just the men but others as well!" Snake growled out.

"I don't know!" Sousuke was not sure what Snake was asking or what he wanted him to say until-

"_I don__'__t know how to look at you anymore!__"_

Sousuke's eyes opened in surprised as he remembered those words. Nine words were enough to shake his soul now.

Snake saw the change and let go, "What do you fear?"

Sousuke panted but said, "Myself."

Snake got on one knee and looked at him, "What about yourself?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Gauron had said that I had the eyes of a saint. I knew no pain, suffering, love hate or any emotion like that. I was the perfect soldier."

Snake remembered meeting Gauron once and regretted not being the one to take him down.

Weber and Mao took a seat not saying anything. They just remembered that Sousuke was still a teenager. He was forced to grow up so fast and hide so much pain. It came clear to them as to why he cared so much about Kaname.

"Things started to change after going to school." Sousuke explained.

"A new look at things right?" Snake asked.

Sousuke nodded, "Chidori, no Kaname, saw me as a person. Not a soldier or a weapon for others. Just a normal person. I felt at home and felt I found the place that Mr. Frank wanted us to find."

Snake froze after hearing the name Frank, "Can't be." He muttered making sure Sousuke could not hear them.

"After the bombs went off," Sousuke continued, "Kaname got worse. She told  
myself and Michael that Leonard told her how many men we had killed." It was a bitter pill to swallow when he heard those words coming out of Kaname's mouth.

"A dirty trick from a jackal like him." Snake said.

"She told us that she did like me but after all that had happened," He paused as he looked at Michael who sighed as well, "She did not know how to look at me anymore."

Mao and Weber could not believe what they were hearing. It was true that Kaname knew very little about Sousuke as a soldier and the attack may have been the first time she really saw him in that light.

However, to go that far. More had happened than they originally thought.

Mei Ling bit her finger as she glanced at Michael who still stood with a stone cold face listening to every word.

She slowly reached for Michael's hand but the moment she touched it he shook it away and crossed his arms. Mei ling crossed her arms not letting it bother her.

"Most people who don't see combat can't really understand what it is about." Snake responded.

"Survival by any means in order to see tomorrow." It was the main thing that kept Sousuke alive through his early years.

"Exactly, and to survive you need to take lives, in order to see tomorrow." Snake continued, "Very few know and understand that lesson. You and your brother understand that lesson but many do not. They see killing as wrong and it is the black and white they understand and never the gray that surrounds it."

Sousuke never thought of that.

"Kaname has yet to see it the same way you do, and she knows a little about you or your way of life. She has to understand that you do not like killing. But you see it as necessary to save lives. However," He stood up and extended his hand, "You will not know until you talk to her."

Sousuke looked at the hand with suspicion.

Snake laughed a little, "Your learning but I'm being honest."

Sousuke slowly grasped the hand as Snake lifted him up with ease.

"You need to put doubts like that out of your head," He turned his back toward Sousuke,

"Doubts like that will eat away at you slowly and will come at the worse time."

Sousuke looked at Snake. Sousuke was not sure how he could even respond to what Snake had just said to him. Everything was right on the money and identified his weak points.

"We are not Gods Sousuke. We are not made of metal or steel or of gunpowder or anything else." He turned and looked at him. Snake smiled, in way Sousuke reminded him of himself when he was younger, "We are human and we cannot deny that no matter what."

Sousuke grabbed his sides as he looked at Snake, "But what if she wants nothing to do with me."

Snake merely smiled, "Than are you going to stop?"

Sousuke looked at him, "No I-"

"What if questions are the things that are going to get you killed in battle. You have to erase all doubts from this point on about yourself and how others view you. Geez, you sound like a little girl." Snake laughed at that.

Sousuke froze not really sure how to even think after that comment.

"Kashim and Sousuke share one body but are two different people. That is something you need to understand." Snake explained, "Kashim was your past and it is the thing that holds you back. Are you Kashim?"

"No." Sousuke answered strongly. Gauron and Leonard had perceived him as this young and cold assassin with no regards, except killing his target.

"Then show me the eyes with humanity in them. Those are the eyes of Sousuke Sagara and not of Kashim." Snake threw a kick and the fight continued.

This time Sousuke was somewhat able to keep up with Snake. It was not a lot but better than having his head thrown around the mat.

Mao smiled as she took a sip of her beer, "Seems that little pep talk did some good for the die hard."

Weber smiled as he put his hand on Mao's leg, "Yea and nothing can-" A boot greeted his face.

"Try that again and I'll have Mei Ling go to town on you." Mao pointed at Mei Ling who innocently waved at Weber.

Weber turned back to the fight where Sousuke seemed to be holding his own, but barely.

Snake sent a hook but Sousuke ducked underneath it to try and trip Snake.

Snake skipped back a little to avoid the leg sweep from Sousuke.

Taking this opportunity Sousuke lunged at Snake in a football fashion taking Snake down.

Everyone rose as they watched this new outcome

Michael merely smiled.

Sousuke wrestled and was on top of Snake. In one motion he punched him across his face.

Snake merely smiled, "Very good." Almost effortlessly Snake threw Sousuke off of him and stood up as he looked at Michael, "I say he passed."

Michael nodded, "I told you he would."

Sousuke grabbed his head and looked in confusion, "I passed?"

"Yep, this is a test I do with rookies like you kid. They get all scared and shit because they face Solid Snake all that crap." Snake spat out.

"So what were you testing?" Weber asked throwing a beer to Snake who caught it with one hand.

"Fear." Snake opened the beer.

"Fear?" Mao asked supporting the wobbling Sousuke.

"Fear," He finished drinking the beer for a moment, "I can see it in everyone's eyes when they first come in. The only real way to survive in FOXHOUND or Mithril or in any unit like that is to conquer it. On the battlefield the slightest hesitation or doubt can lead to that fear. It can come in many forms, from dying, to doubting who we are, to dealing with a hard past." He looked at Michael who merely walked away without saying anything.

Mei Ling looked at Snake who just looked at her then back at Sousuke. She followed after him into the halls.

"Keep this in mind Sousuke," Snake said getting his attention, "Kashim and Sousuke are two different people. Keep that in mind and your fear will be under control."

Sousuke nodded not sure what to really say.

"I'll go tell the Colonel that you passed. Be proud, most don't." Snake walked away throwing the can at Weber who caught it, "Throw that away blonde."

After Snake left Mao and Weber threw their arms around Sousuke, "YOU PASSED YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Sousuke was caught off guard as they danced him around, "Uhhh."

"C'mon pal," Weber threw a beer in his hand, "Drink up!"

Mao finished her beer and threw the can in the cooler, "Yea! Not everyday you get passed by the 'Solid Snake'"

"Tonight," Weber pointed at Sousuke, "We party like you are 21!!!" He yelled

Mao agreed as they dragged Sousuke toward his room.

Sousuke's only response was, "Uhhh."

* * *

Mei Ling chased after Michael in the halls. The words that Snake spoke were the same 

words that Michael had heard from Snake when he was being trained.

She knew full well that the message was for both brothers.

"MICHAEL!" She yelled to out to her friend who was still walking, "Please we need to talk!"

Michael stopped but did not turn around, "There is nothing to talk about." He said coolly.

She caught her breath, "Yes there is!" She grabbed his arm, "When are you going to forgive yourself for what happened?" She gently inquired.

Michael did not say anything.

"I cannot imagine the pain and torture you put yourself through ever since Mary died." Mei Ling said.

"Mary did not die, she was killed by me." Michael choked out before he started to walk. That was the fact plain and simple.

Mei Ling kept her grip on his arm, "What happened was horrible but how much longer are you going to torture yourself!?"

Michael was silent but looked at her. He looked at her kindly without any hate or anger toward her. This was the first time he had ever really done this. The other times he looked actually looked at her were when she tried to get him to open up about what happened. However all previous attempts she made ended with him leaving in silence.

"Look at you," She ran in front him looking at him, "You try so hard to save everyone. To stop every bad thing from happening to those you care about."

Michael looked away from her.

"You made a terrible mistake that day, but have you not tortured yourself enough about it." Mei Ling said gently looking at him.

Michael took a deep breath, "The greatest sin a soldier can make is to kill an innocent."

He looked at her hard, "What right do I have to even ask for happiness when I have committed the greatest sin?"

Mei Ling was silent.

"I took the life of someone that I cared about. I shot her in the head and showed who I really was inside."

Mei Ling shook her head, "No, don't-"

"I'm a monster Mei Ling." He said

Mei Ling slapped him and looked at him fiercely, "You are not a monster. You have done great work and did great things. Can a monster do that?"

"Does a monster care if he killed two people without hesitation in front of a class room of

students?"

Mei Ling's eyes widened in surprise.

"Does a monster kill three men in the daylight in a crowded street?"

Mei Ling took a deep breath, "Does a monster go out and save his brother?" She put her hand on his face, "Does a monster risk his life to keep someone he loved from leaving?"

Michael looked away but Mei Ling pushed his head to look at her, "A monster has no emotions or feelings. He kills without hesitation and with no discretion toward his prey. Are you like that?"

Michael took Mei Ling's hand gently off his face and walked past her, "Monster or not Mei Ling, I did something wrong that day. A ghost was created that will never let me have peace. Just save yourself the pain and let me go. I'm in a place that you cannot follow." He said the last part gently.

Mei Ling felt tears on her face but remained stoic. She grabbed his hands and leaned against his back, "Why can't you let the past go Michael? You're only seventeen, you have the right to peace despite what you did. Why can't you let it go?" She said as the tears hit Michael's back.

Michael was silent as he felt the tears seep through his coat and shirt. His heart was frantic but his mind was in control. He fought the tears from his face and took a deep breath, "Because it will not let go of me. No matter how hard I try to run." He gently pushed Mei Ling off his back and walked down the hall.

Michael knew that he and Sousuke walked different paths. His path would go on without end. It was a path of corpses and he walked over them. The dead would always be with him.

Mei Ling covered her mouth and took a few deep breaths. She wiped the tears from her face as she fought to control herself. It was hard to get through to Michael about this.

That event still haunted him despite the appearance he showed. Inside he was still in conflict over that day.

Just as Snake said, something from the past can eat a soldier up. It would become fear and it would strike at the worst time.

"He's fighting so hard to keep that tough guy act up." Mei Ling turned and saw Snake walking towards her.

"Snake? Did you-"

Snake nodded, "Yea I did."

Mei Ling looked at the empty hallway, "I don't know Snake."

"Don't know what?" He walked up next to her.

"How much longer can he keep to the past?" Mei Ling said as she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

"He knows full well that if he doesn't let go of the past," He looked at Mei Ling, "He can have no future. It is the same with Sousuke. The two have the same problem."

Mei Ling's body started to shake from the tears she was fighting to hold back, "Why do they have to fight so hard? So much is expected of them and they carry heavy burdens that could crush anyone, and they try to carry them alone."

Snake put his hand on Mei Ling's shoulder, "When you grow up like they did, any sign of weakness can kill you. Become like stone and have a heart of steel is what they have learned. If they dwell on things then it becomes a distraction and can get them killed."

Mei Ling was silent as she took a deep breath.

"Men like them, are hard to reach. They are even harder to understand." Snake walked away and left her alone with her thoughts.

Mei Ling took another deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to be strong if she was going to be of some help in the next mission. Now was not the time for tears or sorrow.

She would try again to help Michael deal with his past.

Mei Ling would help him, like he helped her.

* * *

When Michael went to get Sousuke the next morning he was not sure what to make of the two SRT members completely drunk and passed out in the living room. 

Silently Sousuke crept out of the room until his foot accidentally touched the table causing it to send a very subtle sound.

The next thing the two knew a beer can came flying at them which they narrowly dodged. They were not lucky with the other cans being thrown by the hung over Lt.

Michael pulled Sousuke out of the apartment and slammed the door which resulted in

Mao yelling, "TOO LOUD!"

The two brothers merely looked at each other and proceeded to head to the Development Wing of the base.

At that wing, they would be given tools to make sure the mission would be completed with success. Also, in case something happened they would have the element of surprise.

They exited the elevator, "FOXHOUND is not really use to doing assigning this kind of technology. We mostly use the simple things in the field but this case is different."

"Like using a pen as a grenade?" Sousuke asked with an interest in what the designers had in mind.

"Too easy." Michael cracked his neck thankful to not be in the stuffy uniform he had to wear around the base. He was wearing some normal clothes but still had his gun with him. Sousuke had his gun with him as well. It was a habit but it was the only thing that could keep them calm.

"I should warn you about the hermit." Michael said as he opened the door leading to the development wing.

"Hermit?" Sousuke questioned as he stopped in the hall not sure of what he just heard.

Michael entered his code and the door beeped granting him access, "Yea, he spends a lot of his time in this room. He can be a little crazy so we just call him the hermit."

He opened the door and they were greeted with a powerful boom and a loud cheer.

The wing had sealed off rooms where they could test things safely. However, the boom was a result of underestimating the safety required.

Michael and Sousuke came in and saw that one of the glass windows had been shattered by some explosion. People rushed out to see smoke coming streaming out of the room with a few stunned technicians wondering what just happened.

A short old man leapt over the now broken window frame like he was jumping a fence and yelled, "I TOLD YOU I COULD BREAK IT!" He pointed to a stunned woman and started to dance around.

Sousuke was not really sure how to comprehend what he just saw. He pointed to the man, "The hermit?"

Michael sighed and said, "The hermit."

The man turned and saw Michael and Sousuke. He pushed people out of the way and hugged Michael, "Michael my boy! So good of you to come by and see an old man."

The wind was knocked of Michael when he grabbed him. For an old man, he was still pretty strong, "Good to see you too Hermit."

Hermit let go and turned to Sousuke, "So this is the guy who blows up lockers at his school. Sgt. Sousuke Sagara it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sousuke extended his hand, "A pleasure to-" He too was soon hugged by Hermit.

"I must say that I admire your work, using low grade explosives to destroy one locker and clear up a whole room. My boy I have an invention for you!" He let go and dragged Sousuke to something he made.

"Wait Hermit we-" Michael sighed and threw his hands up in frustration and followed after them.

Hermit dragged Sousuke over to a table where he had three small circular objects the size of a CD but thicker.

He handed one to Sousuke, "Remote charges. Just push this detonator," He showed him a small detonator the size of a click pen, "And it can blast apart bullet proof glass and punch a hole in an armored carrier. Should be usefully against those robots."

Sousuke looked at the charge, "Simple, and easy to hide." He gently tested the weight,

"Light-weight and with C4."

Hermit shook his head, "C4 my boy is a thing of the past. That has a liquid explosive that is easier to put in something like that and the explosion spreads farther." He took the charge and showed him another one but this one had a little green in it, "A proximity charge. Just arm there," He pointed to the button, "And place and this charge has a radius of six feet. Just place and get out in three seconds or the radar will pick you up and you will end up like that." He pointed to the glass window.

Sousuke could not help but smile. This kind of technology was new and at the same time very versatile, "It uses the same explosive but," he paused for a second looking at the charge and comparing it to the remote charge. Hermit nodded hoping he was going where he thought Sousuke was going."This one is tougher than the remote charge." Sousuke pointed out.

Hermit pointed at him happily, "Exactly! The remote charge will go off if you shot it with a bullet but," He tapped on the proximity charge, "this little fire cracker will not explode."

"Causing them to come closer and the charge goes off." Sousuke said.

"My boy, you are sharp." Hermit exclaimed.

"Well, I see you like our toys." Michael said behind Sousuke.

Sousuke held both charges in his hand, "I must say Hermit, you have knack for surprise."

Hermit smiled and nodded, "Well, surprise is what wins the day my boy. Now if we can wait for the other two I can show you the rest of the equipment you will be using."

"Wait you started?" Michael asked a little annoyed.

"Why yes, should keep up Michael. Sousuke here is a quick study." Hermit smiled.

Sousuke gave Michael a sheepish look and put the charges back.

Hermit pulled out a sandwich and started to eat it, "So where are the two lovely ladies to help you out?"

"Right here!"

They turned and saw Mei Ling dragging a hung over Mao who was clutching her head.

Another explosion went off nearby and Mao cringed as the pain went through her head, "WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE HUNG OVER HERE!"

"Not the morning person is she?" Hermit asked the two brothers.

Sousuke shook his head, "Negative, the Lt. gets like this when she has too much fun as she calls it."

Michael crossed his arms, "Yea she is a real doll when she gets up."

Mao heard that, "I heard that."

Michael cleared his throat, "Lt. Mao this is Hermit, he is the head of our Research div-"

Before he could finish the sentence a blur went past them as Hermit hugged Mao. Making sure to rub against her chest, "Oh so soft Lt. I must say you take care of your body."

Mao in an instant pushed Hermit back and grabbed his throat trying to strangle him, "TRY THAT AGAIN AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE!"

Hermit managed to spit out, "Worth it."

Mao dropped him, "Mei Ling, do you have that Aspirin? I really don't want to deal with two perverts this morning."

Sousuke looked at her, "Mei Ling?" He heard that name before.

Michael shook his head, "Sorry my fault. Sousuke this is Lt. Mei Ling and she is the head of Communications in FOXHOUND."

Mei Ling handed Mao the Aspirin which she took with a bottle of water she brought in. She turned to Sousuke and bowed slightly, "A pleasure to meet you Sgt."

Sousuke saluted Mei Ling, "A pleasure is mine Lt."

Mao drank more of her water, "Just call her Mei Ling Sousuke, it's too early to salute."

She walked past him shoving the bottle in his hand. She still looked hung over.

Michael ran his hands through his head wondering if they were even going to make it through the mission alive, "Can we just get this started Hermit?"

Hermit got to his feet and led the way.

Sousuke caught up with Mao, "Lt. you said that you had to deal with two perverts today."

Mao sighed and looked at Sousuke, "When Mei Ling came to get me to come down here. Kurz was still passed out. She had to step over him to get to me which was not a smart idea."

Michael tensed hearing that and Mao saw it.

She only smiled, "He woke up and said, 'It's a great view from here.'" She said in a mocking tone of Weber.

Mei Ling sighed in aggravation, "Such a pervert, I was happy I was wearing heels."

Sousuke and Michael winced knowing full well what those heels did.

Hermit just laughed, "I call that living life!" He said opening the doors.

"I call that being a pervert!" Mao and Mei Ling yelled at the same time.

Everyone looked at them surprised by the sudden rhythm the two were having.

Mao smiled and put her arm around Mei Ling, "I think you and I are going to like each other."

Mei Ling smiled, "You would like Meryl than."

Michael looked away sadly hearing that name.

Mei Ling saw her mistake and looked down.

"Who is Meryl?" Mao asked wanting to know what bummed the two out.

"Meryl is the niece of the Colonel." Michael started still walking, "She was as tough as nails and a good soldier at that. She was in charge of training new cadets and also an AS pilot. She was the best we had."

Sousuke looked at Michael, "What happened to her?"

Michael was hesitant to answer.

"MIA." Mei Ling said, "The last time we saw or heard from her, she was trying to get her hands of some better weapons to take out the Arastols. After that, we lost contact."

Michael looked at Mao, "We listed her as MIA since we know she would not be a traitor or be dead. She is too tough for that."

Mao looked at them, "Sounds like I would like her already."

"Well yea," Mei Ling said in a matter of fact tone, "She keeps this pervert in line." She pointed to Hermit.

Hermit only smiled and waved.

Mao put her hands on her hips as she walked, "What does he do?"

Michael laughed a little, "Usually we catch him trying to get a camera into the ladies showers. Meryl usually found it and would beat him up. However, this old man, is not what would you call old."

Hermit yelled, "I have the tenacity of a young man!"

"Young man or not, you appear to still be old." Sousuke pointed out.

Mao and Mei Ling laughed at that.

Hermit shushed them, "Okay, okay, all jokes aside let us get to work on the tools that you will be using." Hermit pointed them to a bar behind them.

He ran his hands across it, "This is a solid oak bar, with," He pointed behind it, "An ice tray, sink installed and cases to hold several different bottles of liquor and glass racks near the sink."

Sousuke and Mao looked at it, "Are we using this?" Mao pointed out skeptically.

"No your not using it," he said indicating Mao, then he pointed to Michael, "He will be using it, but this is no ordinary bar." Hermit went behind it and pushed a well concealed button and the front part was exposed showing several secret compartments complete with missiles, "These are short range missiles capable of destroying any wall along with those robots. Push again and missiles lock on and fire. I believe Q would appreciate it."

"Q?" Mao whispered to Sousuke.

"Q was a fictional character in the James Bond movies, he made all the equipment Bond used."

Mao smiled, "What else does it have?"

Hermit smiled and waved them over. He pushed another concealed button and the table split open and out popped up three HKMP5 rifles and two tactical shotguns with the handles sticking out, "Underneath them you will find two bags of ammo which would be enough to hold off a platoon. Grenades and the charges showed earlier will be there as well."

"What about security?" Sousuke asked, "How will-"

"It is already there. This is the prototype. We use bars like this in case something happens. The company that delivers them is on our payroll to get it in as well as the security company that checks them. Amalgam is not the only organization that has ties to people in helpful places."

Sousuke and Mao nodded in approval with this new setup.

"Your guns," he pointed to Michael and Sousuke, "and proper ammo are already there. Just push these buttons in an emergency. But remember only if something bad happens and you desperately need them."

"Which in their case it will." Mei Ling joked.

Sousuke looked at Mei Ling as Michael rolled his eyes, "It will not be as bad as Sudan."

Sousuke pointed at him and said, "Sudan was your fault."

Michael turned to face him, "No it was your fault, Mr. trigger happy."

"If I recall you 'accidentally' provoked that man when you stumbled into that dressing room for women." Sousuke said in a matter of fact tone.

Mei Ling's eyes twitched, "Female dressing room?" She took a step forward.

Michael laughed nervously, "Uh, it was a total accident I swear."

Mei Ling turned to Sousuke, "What happened next?"

Sousuke pondered for a second, "Well, the man caught us and Michael told him it was an accident and said," he paused for a second.

Michael turned to Hermit, "Should we continue the weapons?!" Hoping to change the subject.

"He said, it was a nice view." Sousuke finished.

Michael rubbed his eyes feeling the intent to kill start to overcome him. It did not help when Hermit put his arm around shoulder and said, "See your like me!"

Michael felt another arm around him, "And like me!"

Mao pointed at Weber who seemed to come out of nowhere, "Weber how did you get in?"

"I have my ways sis."

Michael ducked under their arms and said, "It was a mistake I was young and-"

He felt something grab his arm.

It was Mei Ling, "I'll let it go this time. However," Mei Ling looked at him with an innocent face that promised a lot of pain later, "If I hear something like that again, I'll show you what CQC can really do." She dragged his arm back to show the other equipment with Hermit behind them.

Mao pushed Sousuke to follow them, "I guess it gets as crazy here as it does at Mithril HQ."

Sousuke smiled, "Feels like home in a way."

Mao punched his arm and followed with Hermit and Weber trailing them.

Hermit stopped and everyone crowded around a table, "Now for the personal equipment." He showed them a radar device, "This a device that will keep track of all personal with nano machines." He pointed to Mao and Sousuke, "Before the mission starts we are going to give you a real CODEC that will allow you to communicate with each other. That way the transmissions can be used openly without worry of them being hacked."

Mao and Sousuke nodded.

"Now these things," He showed them two hair chopsticks and handed them to Mei Ling, "Wood and a design I think you will like. Just gently push the top and out come a sharp blade and now you have two throwing knives."

Mei Ling gasped when she saw them and deftly handled them.

Weber laughed at little, "Think you can throw them?"

Mei Ling threw the stick up and caught it with the blade in her hands. She threw it and it hit dead on in the arm of a dummy.

Mei Ling looked at Weber who whistled. Hermit handed a bracelet to Mao. He explained, "I'm sure a girl like you," Mao slapped him across the head, "Is use to this but this bracelet acts like C4. Just pin or wrap it around something and shoot. The explosives are similar to C4 and should be used for a quick escape. Other than that it is not that strong."

Mao smiled evilly and looked at Weber, "Can I get an extra one just in case?"

Weber smiled, "C'mon sis I think we are beyond the point of just giving gifts to each other."

Mao flipped him off.

Michael whispered to Sousuke, "And why has Mao not killed him?"

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders, "It is a great mystery around the base really."

"Now then," He clapped his hands getting everyone's attention, "What you all will be wearing." He threw Sousuke and Michael two outfits similar to what Sousuke had to wear at the start of the cruise liner mission. "They are your size and fit snuggly but the vest is made out of a special Kevlar material that we have been developing. It is not as strong as an actual Kevlar vest but it should provide protection against small arms fire."

Sousuke and Michael looked at them and nodded in approval.

Hermit than handed two dresses to Mao and Mei Ling. Each one looked like it would fit them. Mao's dress was similar to the one she wore in the Italian mission and Mei Ling's dress was of similar design but was a dark shade of blue.

"So these dress have the same design?" Mei Ling asked wondering if the dress really could stop small arms fire, and more importantly how she would look in it.

A flash went off with Weber holding a camera, "No we just wanted to see if you would do that."

Hermit laughed as he slapped Weber on the back, "Told you they would do that!" Hermit yelled in triumph.

Mao was fighting the urge to hurt him until a female personal approached Michael, "Sir there has been something I have been meaning to ask you?"

Weber smiled and pointed at himself, "If your wondering my name is Weber. Kurz Weber."

Michael rolled his eyes. She called him sir but he ignored it, "What is it 2nd Lt?"

She showed him a small spy camera.

Michael took it as everyone crowded around, "What is it?" Mao asked.

"That is our new spy camera that we have been using. Hide it anywhere and no one can find it. We are still working on it but it has had great success in the past." Mei Ling answered.

Michael looked at her, "Where did you find this? These are suppose to be under lock and key in the labs."

Mao turned and saw Hermit and Weber slowly walking away, "The ladies shower?" Mao asked knowing where this went.

The 2nd Lt. looked shocked, "Yes it was. Something got caught in the pipes and when we got it out we found this."

Everyone turned to Weber and Hermit who froze.

"Weber and Hermit," Michael handed the camera to Sousuke who looked at it, "would you two have something to admit?"

Hermit started to laugh nervously, "Well you see..."

Weber was stopped as another woman led Weber into a phone booth and slammed the door.

Weber banged on the glass, "Hey it was not me and-"

Mei Ling cut him off as she was handed a remote by someone, "This is what we do to perverts here." She pushed the button and behind him a huge balloon came out and filled up the phone booth quickly pressing Weber against the glass window.

Mao was already punching Hermit mercilessly as she kept yelling at him promising bad things if he did something like that again.

Sousuke and Michael both sighed.

"You know our organizations have one thing in common." He said as they both walked toward the exit.

"What is that?" Sousuke asked holding the door.

"The women manhandle perverts." They looked back as Weber was being carted away to be let out. He whimpered with his whole body obviously in pain. At the table Mei Ling restrained Mao as she almost killed Hermit.

* * *

Sousuke and Michael stood around the bar while the guests arrived. 

After Sousuke was cleared to the mission they were well on their way to Paris France.

Two days ago the Tultha De Danaan departed Alaska to France using the poles as a short cut to the Atlantic Ocean.

It only took a few hours to get to their destination and they were briefed by the Colonel during that time.

"This mission is a pure observation and intelligence gathering mission. The tools given are to be used only in an emergency. Let us begin."

The party was being held in a huge conference room in a large corporate building ran by Armstech.

"We have a strong hunch that Mr. Gold will be attending along with several high ranking members of Amalgam," He turned to the four in the room, "at this party. Through the nanomachines in your bodies, we are able to see and hear everyone and everything that you see and hear. In short, we can identify quickly who they are and move on."

Tessa took over, "Major Kanzuki and Sgt. Sagara are responsible for the guests in the conference room. They have fake ID's courtesy of Otacon and other members of our hacking teams. They will be a bartender and a waiter. Those professions should allow them the best opportunity to ID and scout the area."

She turned to Mao and Mei Ling. She still had your doubts about Mei Ling but watching her in the training room one day showed that she could fight very well, "You two will try and lure one of the high ranking members we identify into your confidence. 'Persuade him' to give you his password and clearance. Once in the database we can get the info we want." Tessa stopped and Campbell took the floor.

"Amalgam is excited about something. They are building some kind of new weapon with rail guns and other components. It deals with black technology so we need to find out what it is and destroy it." Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed." Tessa said.

Campbell turned to Sousuke, "Sgt. we need you to stay for a moment."

Michael nodded and left with the other two.

Sousuke stood at full attention with the Colonel and Captain.

"Sgt. you know that Ms. Chidori and 'Mr. Silver' are going to be at this party."

Sousuke was at ease, "Yes sir."

Tessa took a deep breath, "Sousuke, this is a strict observation mission. Any contact with her or my brother is strictly forbidden. That is a direct order."

Sousuke took a deep breath.

Campbell studied the young man. He was rash, reckless and headstrong. He smiled just like he was, "We have reason to believe that her family and friends are being threatened. If she leaves, they could die."

Sousuke looked at them with a horrified expression, "Sir if they are being targeted then-"

Campbell silenced him with his hand and continued, "If we move, they know that we are alive. We have to wait for that perfect moment before we strike. Which I can assure you will not be during this mission. All our resources are going into Operation Zeus. We cannot afford to move until after this mission."

Sousuke put the pieces together, "So this mission is merely to gather information on the key figures in Amalgam in order to move operatives into position to assassinate the most effective targets?"

Tessa nodded, "Correct Sgt. I'm sorry but we need you to put your personal feelings aside for this mission."

Sousuke found this hard to take. He would be so close to getting her out, however he could not risk jeopardizing the mission. Their logic was perfect and the mission statements and objectives were clear. That did not make it any easier though.

Sousuke saluted and left without saying a word.

The two brothers wore disguises with a latex mask covering their heads. they was similar to the masks used in Hollywood, but it would allow them to breath and talk without much trouble. It was the same technology that Wraith had used when monitoring Kaname while in disguise.

The masks came with a voice device that changed their tones. This further guarded them from the unlikely chance that someone may recognize their voice.

Michael was behind the bar, "You ready?" He said with his voice slightly distorted in a way that made him sound a little older. His mask was modified to match his new mature voice, complete with a tan. Over all Sousuke thought he looked like French man with a tan.

Sousuke's face made him look Chinese with straight black hair. His voice made him sound older as well, "Affirmative."

The guest started to arrive.

* * *

Well,that is chapter 3. Not alot of action but more drama with Sousuke and Michael. For anyone who has played Metal Gear it is not just the action that makes it great it is the personal drama and tragedy that draw us to the characters and that is what I want to show. My biggest goal is to show two men who are just as human as everyone else. I have read stories where the OC is some kind of super power and perfect character. That is dry and boring. Michael was a real chance for me to try and show the human side of Sousuke that is shown in TSR through the bonds that they have as brothers. He knows Sousuke better than anyone else but the two are as different as night and day and I hope that you all enjoy reading that. A game for those who want to have some fun, there are two James Bond references and one of them is from a particular James Bond movie. Try and guess what they are and the movie. For the first person to send me a message about it, I will give you a small preview of the fifth chapter or answer one question about where this story is going. Enjoy and this story IS NOT DEAD!! 


	4. Chapter 4

In the fast fashion that is Angelbecca, she just got this to me tonight. Chapter 4 as promised and i hope to get more of chapter 5 done. I hope this makes up for the lack of updates and that everyone is still liking this story. Mr. Gold makes an appearance! The italics are codec conversations in case everyone gets confused. Michael is mine but I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear.

* * *

"So far so good." Bel said in the command center of the sub. He was monitoring the broadcasts from the Sgt, Major, and the two Lt.'s. 

"However, something is bothering me." Snake said as he watched the monitors with Weber that Sousuke and Michael were broadcasting back to the sub.

"What is it Snake? Do you have some sort of hunch about something?" Tessa asked the Commander standing next to her.

"It is probably nothing, just call it a soldier's paranoid mind." Snake answered curtly to the Captain.

Tessa stood up and walked up to the Colonel, "How are we standing right now Colonel?"

Campbell cleared his throat, "So far no trouble."

"But if there is no trouble now, then you are implying that there will be trouble in the future I presume." Tessa said as she bit her hair.

"Correct Captain," Snake said taking a seat, "Even in FOXHOUND there is no such thing as a perfect op."

Weber turned to face them, "Could it be a possibility that they know we are alive." He suggested.

Everyone was silent while they contemplated that seemingly ridiculous suggestion. Both organizations had been taking extra caution to stay under Amalgam's radar.

So far as they knew they had done nothing to even make Amalgam suspect they were still alive, let alone functioning. They had also been very careful to monitor Amalgam, and so far Amalgam still seemed oblivious to the survival of FOXHOUND and Mithril.

I'm just saying that we know about Leonard and a few things about the inner circle of Amalgam. However," He looked at the screen, "We know nothing about this Mr. Gold."

"For once Weber is right." Snake added, "Mr. Gold is a shadow and for all intents and purposes he could just be a name to an imaginary person, to give the appearance that Amalgam is under his command as a decoy. Other than that, we know nothing about him."

"Snake could it be possible that Mr. Gold is someone similar to Gauron?" Bel asked turning to face the legend. With all this talk about Mr. Gold anything seemed possible about the kind of person he was in real life.

"If he is like Gauron," Mardukas said adjusting his glasses, "Than we can expect the worse case scenario from now on. We could be dealing with someone who is just as dangerous as that man was. And if it is someone like him, than he will attack without hesitation."

Tessa thought for a second. Things were tense right now and both groups needed a win to boost morale. It would also give them the edge when Operation Zeus was officially underway, "Before Operation Zeus, we should focus on figuring out everyone that Amalgam has any sort of contact with."

"Already on it." Otacon said typing away at the computer. The lanky man with glasses would be the last person to be part of FOXHOUND. However, Dr. Emmerich, or Otacon as he liked to be called, was a genius hacker with a knack for getting the right information at the right time. No door or code access was safe from his hacking hands.

"So far we have identified people from Boeing, Lock Heed and Martin and other big name corporations." Otacon typed away, "Those people are nothing more than heads to different projects ranging from airplane aviation to Arm Slave testing."

Emmerich logged the names into the database as more pictures came up. More people were identified working at robotic companies such as Kunami Works and even the biggest corporation known, Canstant Dealers.

Canstant Dealers was the biggest name in Arm Slave development in the world. They were the company that brought the recent developments in the 3rd generation Arm Slaves not dealing with Black Technology.

"This is more alarming." Tessa pointed out to a woman and a man chatting quickly with Sousuke. She pointed at the man, "This is Mr. Deckem he is the head of Rivermore Lab's Computer Division as well as VR testing."

"VR testing?" Otacon looked at her strangely, "You mean like what we have at FOXHOUND?"

Tessa shook her head, "No, instead of fights, this allows simulations for weapons testing. For example, if they wanted to design a fighter to go a certain speed than they can create a simulation to test for that and find the best design for it."

"Virtual building," Campbell clarified, "It can save production costs and testing for engineers."

"Exactly." Tessa bit her hair as she played with it thinking, "This is bad."

Everyone looked at her.

"Rivermore and Armstech were working together on something. We did not know about this joint venture until some time before the attack." She looked at everyone, "Than you have Lock and Head working on a new missile design." Tessa pointed out.

Bel watched the screen, "Let's hope that Lt. Mao and Lt. Mei Ling can find their way into that database, and with lots of luck we can find all the information we need."

* * *

The young girl known as Elizabeth Prepon was an exotic woman for any man to see. She was with a date, but that man could not romance a woman if his life depended on it. 

The only thing she knew was that this club was very exclusive, and she had big dreams for the future.

Right now she had her eye on the cute bartender in front of her.

She rested her elbows on the bar and leaned forward hoping that he would catch a glimpse of her cleavage, "Well, Mr. Kirk you know how to make a drink." She smiled a full white smile at him.

Mr. Kirk continued to ignore her as he made her drink. After he finished mixing it he put it in a martini glass and handed it to her, "Your drink ma'am."

Elizabeth gently took the drink as she subtly rubbed his hand, "Thank you kind sir. Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kirk looked at her, "A nice tip would be a start miss." He said as he cleaned a glass with a rag paying no attention to her.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrows and left a tip on the bar with a piece of paper, "Call me sometime and I'll pay you back properly." She winked at him and left swinging her hips the whole way hoping to entice him further.

Kirk aka Michael sighed in aggravation as he felt relief about her leaving. She kept coming over and over to get his attention but he would never be interested in anyone like her.

'_You seem to have a way with the ladies._' His CODEC echoed in his ears as he turned and saw Mei Ling with a sly smile on her face. Michael would admit that she looked dazzling in that dress but personal feelings and opinion needed to be set aside on missions.

'_Only the ones that I have no interest in._' He sent back to her. Michael looked up and saw Sousuke.

He looked tired running all the different orders for the past hour. Still he was doing his job and was very effective in keeping to the role of a waiter. Michael has some experience in bartending in the past. The old bar he used to hang out with the SAS taught him how to make a lot of different drinks.

So far, at least fifty percent of the people had been identified as major players in many corporations along with those who served in political positions. This was looking to be a huge gathering of the elite.

'_So far nothing about Silver or Kaname._' Sousuke said through the CODEC to Michael and the others.

'_Keep it cool Sousuke. I bet you that he likes to be fashionably late to add dramatics to himself. Not that he really needs it considering how much of a girl he looks like._' Michael said with a smile.

He could hear the snickering from both Mao and Mei Ling as they continued to wait for that right person to approach them.

So far several older men approached each one but were dismissed considering they were lower ranked in importance.

'_Hey cut the chatter._' They all heard through Snake, '_We_ _have someone that we want. His name is Mr. Deckem._'

'_The one who works for Rivermore Labs?_' Mei Ling asked.

'_Yea, he is in charge of VR testing and research at their labs. We want access to the information that he has in Amalgam._' Snake said ending the communication.

'_All we need to do is catch his attention._' Sousuke said as he took yet another drink to yet another guest.

'_Leave that to those two. Just concentrate on what we were assigned to brother._' Michael pointed out as he went to work making more drinks.

'_Roger._' He said ending the communication and heading back to work as a waiter.

Mei Ling looked at Mao and whispered to her, "How should we do this Mao?"

"We don't have to do anything." She answered, "Because he has been looking at us for a while now."

Mei Ling looked over and blushed when he saw Deckem looking at them.

He merely nodded his head and continued to drink his wine. Deckem turned his attention back to whoever he was talking to without a second glance at the two young ladies.

Mei Ling was taken back by his response and looked at Mao, "Well what do we do?"

Mao smiled, "We wait for him to come to us and than go from there."

Mei Ling nodded nervously and walked over to Michael who was still busy bartending without a second glance. She opened a communication, '_So do you know the plan?_'

Michael looked at her and put the glass he was cleaning down. He grabbed a bottle of

liquor and started to mix it together with something else, '_I know the plan Mei Ling but you need to keep your cool._'

'_But-_'

'_Relax, Mao is an experienced agent. Just do your job and keep your cool._' Michael said as he handed a drink to a man who was waiting.

The man looked at Mei Ling with a look and was clearly undressing her with his eyes, "Miss, you are very appealing to the eyes." He said with a smile.

Mei Ling blushed and looked at him, "Maybe I am but that is your opinion."

Michael went back to his work as Sousuke came back, "I need two Crown drinks."

"Roger." Michael said pulling out a bottle.

"The lady and I will take one." The man at the bar said.

Mei Ling raised her hand, "I don't drink. I'm sorry."

"Oh c'mon, it's a party. Enjoy yourself." The man encouraged her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Michael looked up sharply as he handed Sousuke the two drinks.

Mei Ling giggled, "Sorry but as smooth as you are with words Mr." She shook her head, "Your not my type."

She started to walk away but the man took a step forward.

"Mr. I would advise against that." Michael said sharply as he put ice in the drink.

"And why should I listen to a mere bartender?" the man answered back sharply wondering who this guy was to challenge him.

"Because you never know." Michael said as looked at the man. He handed him his drink with which the man took nervously,

The man said nothing but was very weary of what he said. Just by looking in his eyes, something did not feel right about him. It was as if he was being watched by a predator.

Mao walked up to the bar and whispered, "You do care about her."

Michael said nothing as he looked at Mao.

"She cares about you to, so why do you reject her affections."

Michael put the glasses down and looked at her, "I have my reasons Lt. Lets leave it at that."

Mao was about to speak when Sousuke came up, "The guy from Rivermore is making his move."

Mao looked over and saw the man talking with Mei Ling. It seemed to be small talk but now was the right time to move.

Mao sent a message to the TDD-1, _'__Permission to start operation._'

Tessa responded with, '_Permission granted._'

Mao moved over with a small sway in her hips.

Michael merely shook his head as Sousuke came up and looked at him. He whispered quickly, "They started."

Sousuke nodded and looked over, "Something is happening."

They noticed a large crowd of people moving out of the way as if making way for them.

Michael rested his elbows on the table, "Wonder who is coming?"

Sousuke turned to him and said, "I'll check it out."

Michael nodded and went back to work making drinks. He looked over and saw Mei Ling and Mao talking with their target. The man was laughing and enjoying himself as Mei Ling and Mao continued their role as the attractive dates at the party. They had their target hook, line, and sinker.

'_Michael.__'_He heard Sousuke communicate through the CODEC.

'_Yo, is it them?__'_Michael asked hoping he was wrong.

'_Affirmative, Kaname and Leonard have arrived.__'_Sousuke closed the channel.

"Shit." Michael muttered underneath his breath. The one thing he was hoping was that Sousuke was not going to let it affect him.

Michael looked up and saw a woman with green hair in the distance. He looked at it hard and thought for a second, "Can't be."

"Can't be what?"

Michael turned in front of him stood Kailin. He was frozen for a second as the shock started to set in. From what he read from the report Kailin went missing when he tried to hold off advancing troops from Amalgam. It was assumed that he was killed or captured but to be the traitor that comprised Mithril. This was big!

"Sorry, thought I saw an old girlfriend." Michael said quickly hoping to not attract attention, "What can I get you?"

"Vodka." Kailin said in his usually sharp and rough manner.

Michael pulled out the bottle and poured the man a shot. The man took it and drank it fast slamming the glass down. It took a lot of control to not grab him and kill him.

Kailin looked at him, "Do I know you?"

Michael quickly shook his head keeping his cool, "No and I get that a lot. A lot of women here have been saying the same thing." Michael said and added a wink for effect.

Kailin looked at him and left.

Michael waited till he was out of sight and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. He was lucky that he was wearing the mask. However, he doubted that Kailin would recognize him since they had not seen each other for years.

'_So__…__Kailin was the traitor in Mithril.__'_He heard Tessa speaking to him through the CODEC. Michael could only image the shock that came from everyone since he was trusted by a lot.

'_Yea.__'_Michael said back bitterly.

Michael was having a hard enough time dealing with it. This was the man who saved his life after he left the OCELOT unit. The man begged the rebels to spare his life when they wanted to kill him without a second thought.

'_Did the Lt. see that?__'_Michael asked.

'_She saw him and said nothing except dead man. So far orders stand. We will deal with him later.__'_He heard Campbell in his ear, '_In the meantime, stick to your assignment.__'_

'_Colonel does Sousuke know?__'_ Michael did not want him to deal with two things like this. Sousuke and Michael both saw Kailin as a father figure. If he found out that Kailin was the traitor and with Leonard's arm around Kaname, there was no telling what would happen.

'_He was the one who reported it.__'_Weber reported, '_He merely let him walk by and that was it. He seems to be worried about Kaname more than anything else.__'_

'_Then we are going to have to talk about this later.__'_Michael handed another drink to a patron, '_What is his situation right now?__'_

Weber sighed, '_Leonard has his arm around her waist.__'_

* * *

To say that Sousuke was mad would be an understatement, he was beyond mad at what he was seeing right now. He was at that very moment calculating how much force he would need to rip Leonard's arm off and beat him with it. 

For just a second, Sousuke was ready to snap the man's neck without a second thought. Granted the mission would fail but in the end it would have been worth it to send that man to hell.

Leonard strutted in with his arm around Kaname's waist like they were dating already. He came in with a slight smile that made him feel that he was on top of the world.

Sousuke turned his attention to Kaname as the two of them were greeted by dozens of people in the organization.

She wore a dazzling white dress and gloves that made her seem to radiate like she was an angel. However, if Sousuke knew Kaname as well as he did than she was just trying to keep up an appearance.

The full point of this was to show off what Leonard had in his possession. Sousuke knew that Kaname was forced into doing this. Most likely she was told that her friends and family would be killed if she failed to do what Leonard wanted.

Sousuke clenched his fists in frustrating thinking of what he would do to Leonard if he touched her with any dishonorable intentions.

"Are you a waiter?"

Sousuke's attention snapped back to a woman with a thick Russian accent and green hair.

She wore a black dress that showed off a good amount of her cleavage. Sousuke looked at her as a memory flashed back to him.

"Well are you?"

Sousuke shook his head, "Yes I am and-"

The woman raised her hand, "Never mind I-" She stopped and looked at him hard.

Sousuke looked at her worried if she knew that this was a disguise, "Uhh, is there something I can help you with?"

The woman put her hand on his face and studied him looking at his eyes. The woman looked at him and put her hand down, "You remind me of a little brother I had." With that she left.

Sousuke relaxed and watched her leave. That woman looked so familiar to him. Her voice and the hair stood out the most but what he was thinking could not be true. Wolf was killed in Libya.

"Excuse me."

Sousuke turned and in front of him stood Leonard with Kaname putting on a happy face look. She seemed to not be enjoying herself. Leonard looked at the disguised Sousuke with arrogance in his eyes.

It was the same look he gave Sousuke and Michael at the apartment after Ocelot declared his challenge. His voice when he left and his final words to the two still infuriated Sousuke.

This man thought of himself as superior!

"Excuse me are you hard of hearing or what?" Leonard asked arrogantly.

Kaname merely kept her mouth quiet.

"Sorry sir," He said curtly using every bit of control to not smash his fist into Leonard's nose, "What can I get you?"

"Two orders of wine please." Leonard said flashing a smile at Kaname who merely kept her stone face.

Sousuke was stunned, "Sir, are you of age?" Sousuke was sure that he was not. Enemy or not, he would not tolerate underage drinking on their part.

Leonard walked up to him, "That is not a question you should be asking if you want to keep your job." Leonard said trying to intimidate the man.

For once Sousuke was glad that he could keep his emotions under control, "Yes sir."

Sousuke left to get the order.

Leonard merely gave a low laugh, "Good help is so hard to find."

Kaname scoffed, "You act like a big man but you're just a child." She said and went to the bar following after the waiter.

Leonard stared in disbelief but let it go. She would come around and it was all a matter of time.

Sousuke pushed his way through the crowd to the bar. Right now he was hoping that he could get his emotions under control before things got out of hand.

The mere sight of Leonard parading Kaname around the way he did as he strutted in was enough to make him bite his lip so hard that he felt a little blood in his mouth.

Sousuke could almost feel the others calling him to tell him to keep his head cool but right now he just wanted to break something.

Or rather a certain someone.

He could see in the distance Michael working on a drink and he hoped that-

"Please wait for a second."

Sousuke turned and felt his heart tense as Kaname caught up to him.

Kaname took a deep breath and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for how he acted to you. He tends to get so full of himself that he thinks he is invincible."

"There is no such thing as invincible miss." Sousuke said rather shortly. His hope was to end this conversation and get back to the table.

The more he was around her, the greater the chance that Leonard would notice and things would get ugly. That was not the only problem; she was closer than he wanted her to be which still made him sweat a little.

Kaname gave a low giggle, "I wish that were true but," She stopped herself. She thought back to Sousuke.

It was the way that he seemed to come out of anything without a scratch. He always came back to her no matter.

However, things had changed.

Sousuke looked at her and just wanted to tell her the truth. Still, he was a soldier and the mission came first.

Kaname shook her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry if I seem a little ditzy to you." She said with a small smile.

Sousuke nodded and said, "It's not a problem."

"Yea well-" Kaname turned her head and looked at him wide eyed, "What did you say?"

She studied him closely.

The way he said it and his manner around her.

Everything was so familiar.

Sousuke tensed and quickly said, "It's not a big deal and if you'll excuse me," He pointed to Michael who was waving him down, "I need to get your drinks, excuse me miss."

Sousuke gently pushed past her and went to the bar.

"Wait-" Kaname tried to stop him but he was already gone. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

Wolf told her that he could be alive but that was a slim chance.

However, if the past taught her anything it was that even if his chances were slim as long as he had a chance, however small it was Sousuke would come through.

"Still holding onto the past?"

Kaname shivered as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Leonard looking at her, "What business is it of yours?" She started to walk away from him but he quickly blocked her path. She grew a little scared as his eyes pierced through her like a predator. For a second she felt as if a Jaguar was looking at her.

Never moving and always watching her.

"It becomes my business when you hold onto the past." He whispered in her ear, "He is dead."

Kaname gripped her fist and fought the tears back.

"When you let go of him you can open up new doors to so much more." He gently put his hand on her face.

Kaname tried to push him back but Leonard had a good grip on her face. Every time he spoke badly about Sousuke she wanted to hit him. She just could not do anything now.

Kaname had accepted his deal.

"The world can be yours." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Your drinks sir." Sousuke appeared out of no where with perfect timing. Michael had already warned him to keep his cool about the whole thing.

"Thank you." Kaname quickly took her drink. For once she had something to be thankful about.

Leonard nodded curtly and took his drink from the waiter, "Don't you have other orders to attend to?" He said rudely hoping to get him out of his way.

Sousuke had the tray underneath his armpit. He was gripping and fighting the urge to smash it against Leonard's face. For just a moment he smiled at the thought but was able to hide it before anyone noticed.

"Now, now Mr. Silver I would advise you to not antagonize the staff working tonight." Behind them was a tall well built man with blond hair that covered his ears. The striking feature about him was his British accident.

"Mr. Gold, so you did come?" Leonard said. Oddly enough he sounded very nervous.

* * *

"What!?" Campbell looked at the transmission. 

"Did we hear him right?" Otacon said taking his glasses off, "Okay we have a picture so give me some time." He got to work on the computer.

Snake looked at the image closely. He looked familiar somehow.

Mardukas looked at Mr. Gold, "I think I have seen this man before."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but if he is who I think he is than he should be dead." Mardukas gulped and continued to search his memory for this man's face.

* * *

"Why yes I did Mr. Silver, did you expect this party to be about you?" Mr. Gold taunted. He turned to Kaname, "Ms. Chidori a pleasure to meet you." He gently shook her hand.

"So you are the one to take me right?" Kaname crossed her arms as she challenged Gold.

Leonard and Sousuke both tensed on that sentence.

Mr Gold started to laugh, "You have fire Ms. Chidori, I admire that but," He looked at her and Kaname felt her blood freeze. Kaname for the first time was really afraid of him. Whoever, or better yet whatever, this man was he was extremely dangerous.

"I would advise you watch what you say in the future." With that Gold left to join the crowd.

Leonard dragged Kaname away to talk to her about something but Sousuke did not follow.

It took a second for Sousuke to get control of himself. He sensed a raw intent to kill that he had never seen before. It was nothing like what he felt from Ocelot or even Gauron.

It seemed to be pure menace coming out of Gold. Sousuke in a hurry went to the bar to get his head together and plan their next move.

From what he just felt Mr. Gold was indeed more dangerous than Gauron.

As soon as he got to the bar he opened a transmission to Michael and everyone, "_Do we have an ID?__"_

"_No we don__'__t but Otacon is working on it as we speak. Mardukas thinks that he may have seen him before.__"_Michael put the glass down and looked at Sousuke.

"_Commander is this true?__"_Sousuke asked Mardukas.

Mardukas came on the channel, _"__It was in the Royal Navy. It was an SAS squad we were sending in for a mission. I never knew his name but his face stood out the most. He seemed calm and confident but at the same time posed to strike down anyone.__"_

Sousuke put the tray down as he observed Kaname and Leonard going back into the crowd of people, "_What was the mission sir?__"_

"_It was a mission during the Gulf War. Their mission was to mark scud launchers for ships to launch cruise missiles at. We lost contact with the team after the nuclear missile was fired. After we lost contact with the team we assumed that they were dead. Now, it appears at least one of them survived.__"_Mardukas finished his story. Even after all these years that man's face still stood out the most.

"_I want you two to stay as low as you can and keep away from the crowds. Only go near the guests to keep up appearances.__"_Snake said getting there attention, _"__Sousuke that means you understood?__"_

"_Affirmative.__"_Sousuke said and with that the transmission closed.

Michael took a deep breath and leaned over the counter, "So in front of us are the world's elite. In front or us are the biggest movers and shakers in terms of economic power and political influence."

Sousuke leaned against the counter. Most of the people were satisfied with their drinks and preceded to enjoy themselves, "Do you think it is countries or corporations that get the most out of war?"

Michael raised his eyebrow at Sousuke, "You know the answer to that."

Sousuke sighed sadly, "Yea I do."

All his experiences told him that no matter what country was at war both would suffer from its effects. Whereas companies that sold weapons to those countries grew fat and happy as long as the war continued and they needed weapons.

Private industry did not need to support the right person in any war, they would benefit either way. They also had the possibility of sharing in the spoils of war if they did happen to back the right country.

Sousuke remembered being in some of the jungles in Africa in which rebels and the government fought ferociously over the diamond mine fields. It was brutal and at times horrible how they fought each other over just a few mines.

Only after leaving did Sousuke know that companies, particularly those in the diamond industry, supported both sides.

It made him sick at how just a few people could control so much. They did not care about lives. Those people only cared about profits and the spoils that they could win from supporting the right side.

"Pawns," Sousuke said sadly, "We are nothing but pawns on a board."

Michael handed him a glass of water which he took, "Yea, all we are good for is just following orders without question."

Sousuke tapped Michael's glass and drank it. He finished it in one gulp, "How are the others doing?"

Michael smiled and started to make a drink for another patron who just came up. He was uninterested in what they were talking about, "_They left a little while ago.__"_

* * *

Richard Deckem was on top of his world right now. 

He was head of a very advanced project which would earn him more money.

He was part of an organization which promised him a great position once the project was finished.

And at that very moment he had two lovely girls around each arm and was showing him his new office in Armstech.

The office was on the 37th floor of the building and had a great view of the city of Paris. Needless to say he hoped that it would help give a more arousing scene.

Richard hadn't even bothered to get their names, but both girls had caught his eye. Both girls had at least a little Asian heritage. The one with the long black hair was Chinese. She was a little shorter than the other one but that did not matter to him. The other one had some sort of Asian background judging by her skin but spoke with a slight accent similar to an American one. The thing that drew the most attention was her purple eyes.

"This is my office," Richard said with a slight bragging tone, "Hope you enjoy the view." He smile and closed the door behind them.

The short one gawked at it, "Wow it is such a nice view. This is your office?"

Richard nodded, "Yes it is, I do a lot of work for both Rivermore and Armstech. So naturally I would have an office in both corporations."

The tall woman moved behind him, "So you most be very important to have this big of an office?" She inquired.

The short one sat cross legged showing off her legs while the tall one leaned against the desk next to her.

Richard smiled and looked at them, "I do a lot of important work for both organizations."

He started to approach them, "Especially now."

"What do you mean?" The short one got off the table and approached him getting really close to him.

Richard smiled more as he put his arm around her waist, "Let's just say that this party is all about the future. If you play your cards right than you can be part of it."

The tall one wrapped her arm around her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder, "So you're pretty important," She whispered in his ear blowing into it slowly, "But we don't like guys who pretend."

Richard merely chuckled as the short one leaned against him. Life was good and now to close the deal, "I'm not pretending, I happen to play a role in Project R."

The short one kissed his lips slowly to get his attention, "Project R, what is that?"

Richard shook his head, "Sorry can't tell you but it is pretty important." His hand moved down to rest on the girls behind and he rubbed it gently. The shorter one did get his interest.

"Ah c'mon it helps us know you are important." The tall one moved her hands down to his belt buckle.

Richard felt his stomach do a flip when that happened, "The only thing I know is that our group is investing a great deal of time into it. That is why Armstech is part of the organization."

The tall one smiled and whispered, "Thank you." In one fluid motion her hands moved up into a choke hold and slammed him against the wall, "Thanks for the help asshole."

Richard was completely thrown off balance, his day had just gotten a lot worse. Once he realized what was going on he started freaking out. "What is going on!? Who are you!?"

"Shut up asshole!" The tall one was stronger than he could have ever imagined. He felt one of her hands grab his arm and twist it behind him. She still had a strong choke hold around his neck.

He was slammed on his desk as his arm was twisted more, "Who are you!?" He cried out frantically. He was upset that he told the security teams to shut down the cameras for his room for an hour. What else would anyone do with two young girls in an office?

The tall one took her wig off, "Mithril."

The short one redid her hair with two chopsticks so that it was sticking up, "FOXHOUND."

Richard paled, "It can't be! We destroyed you! We-" He cried out as his arm was twisted around.

"If we were destroyed you wouldn't be in this situation right now asshole!" The tall one yelled at him.

The short one pulled out another pair of chopsticks. Richard was confused by this, but not overly worried about it. She pushed something at the bottom and a sharp blade came out. Richard paled.

The tall one slammed him on the table, "What is Project R?!"

"I don't know!" Richard yelled out.

The tall one twisted his arm, "Keep quiet or I break it and than move on to the other one."

Richard whimpered in agreement.

The tall one said in a sweet tone "I'll ask again," She paused and yelled out "What is Project R!?"

"I don't know," He felt the slight twist, "Wait! Wait, wait please!" He cried out.

The tall one stopped and looked at him with a cold look.

"All I know is that has something to do with testing AS suits and what they could do under extreme changes in temperature as well as environment. That is all we were told to do. Once it was complete they would give me the next requirements." Richard said trying to hold back the pain.

"Requirements?" The short one held the deadly chopstick in her hand, "Do you mean they give you one thing than the other?"

Richard nodded his head frantically, "Yes! Each group has there own projects and only the inner circle of the group know the full details. It is like working on a jigsaw puzzle. Each of us is given our own part of the puzzle and we work on that part and that is it."

They both looked satisfied.

The short one looked at him, "One more thing we need." She pointed to his computer,

"Access to your private files and anything relating to this Project R."

Richard shook his head frantically, "No I can't do that. They will kill me!"

The tall one twisted his arm almost breaking it, "And what makes you think we won't!!"

Richard was going crazy at this point, "No, no you don't understand they will kill me.

Please you have to-"He stopped to scream out as the tall one twisted it more.

She was at the point of breaking his arm.

"Wait, wait hold on we can do this another way." The short one said smiling.

The tall one smiled as she let go of the choke hold and grabbed his free hand and slammed it palm down on the floor, "Do the pleasure."

Richard looked at him and than back at her, "Wait, what you are doing!?"

"Tell us or this goes through your hand." She grabbed his wrist and held it tight making sure his hand could not move. In her other hand was the chopstick with the blade down.

"No, no please!" He pleaded. He was hoping for mercy at this point. Maybe he could cut a deal with them.

"Then what are the codes!?" The short one demanded with her patience running short.

"Make a deal and-" He did not finish the sentence as the blade went through the center of his hand.

The tall one covered his mouth the stop him from screaming.

The short one pulled the knife out and looked at him, "Next time I cut a finger than move onwards." She held the hand out flat, "What are the passwords!?"

Richard pleaded, "Okay just give me a piece of paper and I'll give them to you."

The short one pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Richards got to work giving them the codes.

"Okay I gave them to you so-" He did not finished as the choke hold got tighter.

The tall one whispered, "If you die, just be glad it wasn't from us. We lost a lot because of you!" She lifted him up as he gagged out and whispered dangerously, "So consider this karma."

He passed out on the table.

Mao threw him to the floor as Mei Ling got on the computer, "How long will this take?"

Mei Ling smiled, "Not long. I may not be good at fighting but computers are what I excel at." She said proudly.

Mao looked at the unconscious body of Richard, "You had some good moves there, at least from what I could see."

Mei Ling was silent as she went to work on opening a hole for Otacon to get into the database.

"Seem's like you had practice with a certain someone."

"Got it!" She said proudly.

Mao smiled, "So you do practice with Michael. I can tell with the moves you put on him. That kiss really sealed the deal."

Mei Ling turned to her confused, "What are you talking about? I just found an easier way to give them access."

Mao felt stupid, "Oh."

Mei Ling shook her head, "Just monitor what they are talking about in the conference room so we can move on."

* * *

The party was still going on despite the disappearance of the Rivermore representative. 

Sousuke and Michael stayed close to the bar keeping a respectful distance from the growing crowd of people.

A transmission came in through the CODEC.

It was Snake.

"_So far so good boys, Otacon just broke into there databases and is downloading all their sensitive files.__"_

Sousuke was confused for a moment, "_Otacon?__"_

"_Oh that is me,__"_Sousuke heard a nervous voice come on, "_My name is Dr. Hal Emmerich or Otacon as I like to be called.__"_

"_Otacon, that is an unusual codename.__"_Sousuke pointed out.

Otacon laughed, "_I got it since I am an anime lover or Otaku as I am called.__"_

Sousuke smiled at that, "_Otaku seems to be a popular word.__"_

Campbell took over, "_Dr. Emmerich is our best hacker and is the head of our computer division. There is nothing that he cannot break into.__"_

"_Where do we stand on the downloading Colonel?__"_Michael asked.

"_We just start to download a moment ago. We have at least ten percent of their files.__"_Otacon answered.

"_What about the two Lt.'s?__"_Sousuke asked.

Snake smirked, "_Smooth as silk. The guy never saw it coming.__"_

"_In the meantime,__"_Tessa spoke, "_Ride out the rest of the party the way you are right now. Once done meet them at point bravo in the city.__"_

"_Point bravo, got it.__"_They both said and the transmission was cut.

Sousuke went behind the bar and sighed a little.

Michael took another drink of water, "What is bothering you?"

Sousuke could see Kaname in the distance with Leonard, "Nothing."

Michael shook his head, "You're a bad liar man. Stick to the truth, your good at that."

"Do you think we could get her out?"

Michael put his glass down and looked at him and whispered, "If we tried to get her out and if she decided to come with us willingly there could be no guarantee that her family and friends would be okay. We talked about this before, if you keep thinking about that then we will have problems."

Sousuke took another drink of water and returned his attention to the party, "What is going?"

Michael looked up curious by what Sousuke said, "I don't know but Mr. Gold is taking the floor."

In the distance Mr. Gold was on a small platform and started what was apparently a planned speech, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Indeed it is a good time for all of us to gather together."

Everyone clapped and gave cheers of encouragement.

"Thank you," Mr. Gold quieted them down, "However, the biggest accomplishment is the elimination of our adversaries. Mithril and FOXHOUND are either destroyed or crippled to where they cannot do anything!"

Everyone cheered at the statement. They were under the impression, with supporting evidence that there was nothing to worry about from either Mithril or FOXHOUND.

Michael and Sousuke smirked wondering how many people would have had a heart attack if they found out that they were alive and operating inside this very party.

"Now that we have taken care of that small problem we can move on," Mr. Gold invited up an old man using a cane, "We want to welcome the President of Armstech Mr. President Robert Baker into our organization."

Everyone clapped as the old man waved his hand and shook Mr. Gold's hand, "Thank you all for this superb opportunity to join this organization. Together we have the opportunity to change the world."

Mr. Gold took the floor, "Mr. Baker is right. The world is shifted and divided right now. Countries are divided by the two major super powers. But who gives those super powers the weapons to fight each other? We do!"

Everyone cheered as if in a church choir.

"Once our project is complete with the help of Ms. Chidori," He pointed to Kaname who gave a meek wave, "And her special talents we will destroy those powers, and from the debris we will reinvent the entire world structure. The world will be one just as _he_ had envisioned!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end.

Sousuke and Michael looked at each other confused by what they heard, "Make the world one?"

Sousuke looked at him not sure what he just heard, "Amalgam's objective is to unite the world under one ruler?"

"What do they have in their minds that could change the world that fast and what system could do that?" Michael inquired.

Sousuke was about to talk but Silver stood on the stage, "What does Silver want to say?"

Michael gave a low laugh, "Maybe to admit that he shops in the girl's store?"

Sousuke smiled a little, "We can only hope so."

"Would my date," Leonard said unaware that Sousuke's eyebrow twitched at the mere mention of that, "Ms. Kaname Chidori please come up?"

Kaname went onto the stage reluctantly. She bit her lower lip slightly thankful that Sousuke and no one that she knew was present to hear what was about to be heard.

It was the ultimate betrayal in her eyes.

Leonard graciously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "With nothing holding my dear Kaname back," He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "She has accepted my deal."

Michael put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, "Easy buddy, easy. Don't make me hurt you." He said in a soft tone. The only thing that made Michael feel a little better was that Sousuke could not reach the missile launchers in the bar.

Otherwise, there would be tons of people splattered all over the wall.

Sousuke was digging his nails into his fist and doing everything he could to keep his cool. It was bad enough that he was parading Kaname around like a trophy wife but to kiss her to.

Even Sousuke had his limits in patience. He felt something tap him on his shoulder and it was Michael handing him a glass of water.

"Drink this and keep cool." He whispered quickly. The last thing he really needed was for Sousuke to flip out.

"She has accepted to work in our Research Division and with her special help," he smiled at her and but she could only muster up a half-assed smile in return, "She has improved the designs of the Venoms and even the Behemoths."

Michael and Sousuke looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They could only hope that they had that data downloaded already.

"_Guys, data collection is at forty-five percent.__"_They both heard Otacon report quickly.

"So far so good." Michael drank a bit of his water and so did Sousuke.

"Not only that," Leonard smiled and pulled out a ring and slipped it on her left hand, "She has accepted my proposal and is now my fiancé."

It was lucky that everyone was cheering and congratulating them so no one heard what was going on at the bar.

Michael and Sousuke both spat out there water in a stream over the bar and yelled, "WHAT!"

* * *

At the sub it was a loud "WHAT!" 

Campbell rubbed his temples, "This is going to be bad."

Tessa slapped her forehead, "Tell me about. There is no way this is going to end nicely"

Weber's head hit the control panel, "Die hard is going to go crazy about this." His only hope was that Michael could keep Sousuke from doing something stupid. Weber thought for a moment and consider who his brother was and sighed hopelessly. Something stupid was about to happen.

* * *

On the 37th floor Mao yelled, "THAT LITTLE PRICK IS DEAD!!!" 

Mei Ling sighed, "Things are going to get crazy." She turned her attention back to the computer hoping that nothing was going to happen.

However, if what she heard about the two brothers and their war path it would only lead to one thing.

It would result in property damage. Lots and lots of property damage.

* * *

Kaname gave a small wave and felt guilty at what she was doing. She only accepted his offer because there seemed to be no real way out. 

If she accepted the deal than her family and friends would be safe from Amalgam. They even promised to get them out of harms way if any thing should happen in the near future.

With Sousuke gone and Michael missing she really had no choice in the matter.

The disguised Sousuke slammed his glass down on the bar, "He is dead."

Michael snapped out of it and grabbed him, "No we can't-"

Sousuke shook the arm off. He looked like the armies of hell were behind him and nothing would stop him from taking out anyone or anything that got in his way.

All but one.

Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the bar, "You're not going anywhere."

Sousuke shook the arm and pushed Michael.

Michael looked at him and pushed him back, "Don't tempt me."

Sousuke looked at him and started to walk past him.

"Sousuke listen-" Michael said as he was pushed against the wall by Sousuke.

Michael looked at him and said, "That's it!" He grabbed Sousuke and pulled him behind the bar.

Two girls were approaching the bar when they heard grunting.

They heard sounds like fist colliding and wrestling around the floor.

"Don't try and stop me!" they heard from behind the bar as it shook violently, almost as if something had hit it rather hard.

"Oh like back in India!" More fighting was heard and something like a chokehold was being applied by the sound of it.

They took a step forward and heard a voice as if someone was being strangled, "It was your fault for charging!"

They heard a sound of surprise as if someone was hit and shaken off and than more fighting was heard.

They then heard someone gritting as if someone was having their arms pulled off, "If you had not been reckless and said that we could have taken them!"

The two girls looked over and giggled a little, "What are you two doing?"

The scene was a little comical with the two men fighting each other behind the bar. They were hoping that no one would hear them. Sousuke was on top of Michael about to punch him while holding onto his collar. Michael had a finger in Sousuke's mouth as if he was trying to push his face back while in turn trying to punch him.

They both looked at each and tried to say as clearly as they could, "Tip. We are fighting over a tip."

"Well we could use some help." One of them said.

They quickly got up and straighten their clothes and made some drinks and left.

Snake came online, "_What the hell are you two idiots doing!?__"_

Neither would answer.

"_Sousuke keep it under control or you will deal with me. Michael the same goes with you!__"_

No one said a thing until, "Excuse Mr. Gold needs a drink. A crown on the rocks." A woman said before leaving.

* * *

Leonard could not be happier with what had occurred. The ring was around her finger and for all intents and purposes he had beaten Sousuke once and for all. The only thing that could stop him was Michael but he would be taken care of in time.

They walked off the stage with Leonard reaching for Kaname's hand but she shook it away.

"Now, now honey we should be the happy couple." He said sweetly in her ear.

Kaname felt sick every time he called her that, "I will never love you!" She said defiantly.

"I would think about that very carefully my dear. You accepted my offer and I am a patient man." He looked at her, "No one is coming to save you like in some story book."

Kaname wanted to yell but every time she fought him. Leonard only seemed to be drawn closer to her. But she said nothing it was a win for him.

It was the ultimate catch-22.

Mr. Gold approached them, "So you two have decided to tie the knot, Silver. No doubt forced her." He laughed as well as everyone else within hearing range.

Leonard tried to laugh it off, "Well, sir with all do respect-"

"You really are a fool Silver."

Leonard was silent at that. He hated being called a fool but if he tried anything against Mr. Gold than he would kill Leonard with his own hands.

After all, he would not be the head of Amalgam if all he could do was organize.

"You made this arrangement just after the reported death of Sousuke Sagara. Am I correct?" Mr. Gold inquired.

Michael and Sousuke were still at the bar as Michael handed Sousuke the drink. They could not hear anything that was going on, "Wonder what is going on?"

"Congratulating the 'happy couple." Sousuke said bitterly.

Michael hit his arm, "Cool it Sousuke." He whispered to him, "We may have found where Leonard is hiding."

Sousuke took the drink and headed toward the tight crowd.

Mr. Gold had formed a circle in the center as he challenged Leonard, "You seem to assume a lot of things. I know that you made these assumptions after those pictures were sent to us. I still recall Raven warning you about those two."

Leonard laughed a little, "Mr. Gold with all due respect, the predications he made are less than credible."

Mr. Gold looked at him, "True but I would feel more comfortable if we had the body."

Kaname turned away thinking about that.

Mr. Gold noticed that and continued walking around, "What if I were to tell you that Sousuke is alive?"

Leonard's face paled more than usual and his eyes widened.

Kaname looked at him awed and said, "Alive?"

"Yes, and Silver I warned you about them after the operation was complete." He walked up to the slightly frazzled man, "If you want to kill them, kill them both at the same time. As long as the other is alive, they will keep coming."

Leonard regained his composure, "Sir I-"

Mr. Gold silenced him and saw the waiter come with his drink, "Thank you young man," He took it and drank a small bit of it, "By the way I heard that you two had a nasty spat at the bar and it was about a tip."

Sousuke nodded and followed with the story they had worked out, "Yes, we both worked hard he wanted more of the tips."

Mr. Gold drank some more, "And you said no since you are running the orders back and forth. From what I can gather you work hard and with the precision of a specialist."

Kaname looked at Gold than back at the man who she saw earlier.

"I just do my job."

"A man who is honest I like that," He smiled and finished his drink, "You are an honest man." In a flash Gold smashed the glass cup across Sousuke's face.

Sousuke never saw it coming but only knew that something hit him than he landed on the ground touching his face.

There was a collective gasp and a small scream which attracted Michael's attention. He opened the CODEC to Sousuke, "_Sousuke what is happening!?__"_

No answer.

He changed the channel to the Colonel, "_Sir what is going on!?__"_

"_Not sure but we are opening the channel so you can hear the whole thing. Michael keep your finger off the trigger!__"_Campbell closed the channel.

Michael eased his finger off the trigger and went to work making Molotov cocktails pretending everything was normal in case something happened, then he could take them by surprise.

Before Sousuke could register what happened he was pulled up and slammed on the table with his arm being twisted.

Mr. Gold was holding him tight and held him in front of Leonard and Kaname. He whispered, "Did you think I would not know you would come? You did come Sousuke Sagara!"

Sousuke tried to stand up but Gold was a lot stronger than he could imagine. He was just as strong as Snake.

"Watch closely my young friends," Gold grabbed the mask and tried to find a way to pull it off and found it, "If you hid behind masks," It started to come off, "You lose who you are. Your identity changes and you start to hate yourself." The mask came off clean and Gold threw it at Leonard's feet, "Admit what you are."

Everyone was silent as the mask hit the ground.

Mr. Gold smiled as he showed the now unmasked Sousuke, "Mr. Silver and Ms. Chidori does this man look familiar?" Mr. Gold lifted Sousuke up and slammed him on the table. Sousuke was looking right at Kaname and she could get a good look at him.

Kaname looked at him and covered her mouth. Shock, relief, joy were all mixed on her face as she stuttered out, "S-s-s-ou-su-ke?"

Leonard could not believe it! He was alive and that meant, "Everyone move away!" he yelled, "Now!!" and everyone cleared out of the way and he got a look at the bar.

Michael was in the middle of making another cocktail as everyone looked at him. He slowly put the bottle away and looked at them.

"Yes, I had monitored them even after the operation you set in motion to kill him Mr. Silver." Gold looked at him very upset at him, "It would appear that these foxes seemed to elude your best efforts."

Leonard was still silent as the sweat bullets poured down his back and face. The normally composed man was at a loss for words.

Someone approached Mr. Gold, "Mr. Gold does this mean that-"

Mr. Gold smiled as he twisted Sousuke's arm, "Why it means that Mithril and FOXHOUND are still alive." He said coolly.

That mere comment was enough to send everyone in a panic. People started to try to leave and others were talking with each other to find the safest place they could.

Mr. Gold turned to Leonard and could only smile at his slight panic attack, "Well," He looked at him, "What do you have to say?"

Leonard felt nervous but kept cool, "Mr. Gold I thought that-"

"I did recommend Mr. K to kill him but I wanted to see if you would do anything to support that. However," He sighed in an exaggerated way, "Ocelot had to do all the work and you failed. You were too busy trying to romance a girl that hates your guts!"

Leonard tried to control the situation, "Mr. Gold I-"

Gold looked at him and Leonard backed off. He then looked at Michael, "Mr. Kanzuki why not remove the mask so that we can stop playing."

Michael sighed and reluctantly pulled the mask off. The element of surprise was not lost but he would need something to get the missiles attention. The last thing he needed was Sousuke in a body bag when the fireworks went off.

"Good now then, I take it FOXHOUND and Mithril are listening but I have to ask, is Snake listening to me? Is he?"

They were silent.

Gold twisted Sousuke's arm, "Answer or I break it!"

"Yes." Michael said.

Gold looked happy, "Good, good then that makes things better for everyone." He smirked, "Arastols override order G-21."

Suddenly the massive robots entered through the doors surrounding the crowd, "At your command Mr. Gold."

Leonard was mad, "Mr. Gold! These are my creations and I-"

Gold pulled out a gun and fired at him however it was just a warning shot, it still went through his hair though, "Mr. Silver, I gave you money and facilities to make these things. In way, they are mine!" He then pointed the gun at Sousuke, "Mr. Kanzuki, Mr. Sagara I have to say that it has been a pleasure meeting you. You two have surpassed my expectations and surprised me even more than you know. You are indeed worthy of a status similar to both Gray Fox and Solid Snake." He twisted the gun he had pointed at Sousuke forward causing him to wince, "Mr. Sagara could have very well been called the next Big Boss."

"Sousuke!" Kaname cried out. It was the first time she had seen him since she thought he was dead and she wanted to tell him so much but she didn't know what she could do.

"Mr. Gold," Michael had his hands underneath the counter, "Before we continue may I ask you a random question to at least lighten the mood. The crowd looks like they are going to wet themselves."

"Michael you were wrong, people did not start having heart attacks!" Sousuke joked referring to his brother's early comment.

Gold twisted his arm silencing him, "What would the question be?"

He smiled and Sousuke smiled as well catching on, "Who is your favorite James Bond character?"

Gold was not expecting that, "Why Goldfinger of course." Everyone laughed at the name,

"And yours?"

He smiled and flipped the switch. The secret compartments opened and the missile heads stuck out, "Why Q of course."

Everyone started to panic and scream as the missiles were fired. The robots were targeted and destroyed in the first wave. The others went wild destroying the ceiling and walls causing a huge panic.

Sousuke took the opportunity to slam his free elbow in Gold's face bringing about his release, "Kaname!" He looked up and she was gone.

"SOUSUKE!"

He turned and saw Michael throwing a cocktail at some guards running towards them,

"Let's go!" He pushed the other button and the weapons came out.

Sousuke ran to the bar and Michael threw him a HKMP5 along with a bag of ammo.

"Behind you!" Michael sprayed behind him taking out two enemies.

"Your left!" Sousuke returned the favor holding off more advancing guards.

Michael reached into the bag and pulled out one of the remote charges that Hermit gave them and slammed it on the bottles. He grabbed the shotguns and threw one to Sousuke and stuffed it in his bag. Michael did the same, "Head for that exit!" He pointed to one behind them.

"Roger!" Sousuke braced the rifle and released a semi-automatic fire burst at the advancing enemy.

Michael pulled his pistol out, "GO!" He shot at the fire sprinklers above them and a waterfall came down on the people confusing them for a moment.

Michael grabbed his bag and followed Sousuke to the door.

Sousuke kicked it opened and rushed in.

Michael fired a few more times before following closely behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!? KILL THEM!!" Leonard yelled. He would not let them get away with this humiliation. Not now. Not ever!

The guards rushed and-

A huge explosion went off at the bar causing more confusion.

Leonard turned toward the door and the guards-

Another explosion at the exit where the two brothers escaped. They were thrown back and the others rushed to see who was okay.

Leonard turned and was met with Gold's hand around his throat tightening with every breath he took and lifting him up off the ground.

"I don't like a job being half finished Silver," He said kindly and let him go, "Get it done!"

Leonard coughed and left the room. He had his robots with him, "Plan B-211" He said.

"Roger, search and detain." The robots left and were in quick pursuit of their targets.

Kaname was able to get away from Silver and catch her breath.

Despite the fact that a missile almost hit her.

Despite the fact that she was almost shot and trampled.

She had been better.

Kaname for the first time felt relief after seeing Sousuke and Michael, "He's alive." She said wiping the tears away.

"He's alive." She cried a little more.

He is alive and he lied.

That thought set things off.

He was alive and played dead.

Michael played along with it and did nothing!

She had to go through all of Leonard's bragging that he had won when he was alive! Kaname started to get mad as she tightened her fist and gritted her teeth. Anyone approaching her would be wise to not talk to her since she was about to kill the first thing that bothered her.

Not only that, where was he when she had to deal with all of Leonard's strutting, advances and now she was engaged to him!!!

That was the straw that broke the camels back and Sousuke would have a broken back when she got done with him! The same went for Michael.

Kaname froze for a second and thought of Wolf.

Now she was even madder.

Those two little perverts saw a teenage girl naked! Twice!!

"Those two are," She smashed her hand through the wall without a problem leaving a rather large hole and scaring everyone near her, "DEAD!! SOUSUKE SAGARA AND MICAHEL KANZUKI YOU ARE DEAD MEN!!!!" She yelled through the building.

* * *

Sousuke and Michael stopped and shuddered uncontrollably.

They both looked at each other.

"Ever have that feeling that someone just walked over our graves?" He said nervously.

Sousuke gulped, "She's mad." He paled and started to sweat.

Michael nodded, "Let's hope those guards find us first."

Sousuke agreed with him, "Affirmative. At least then we will have a quick death."

* * *

This was a chapter I had fun writing. I wanted to poke fun at Sousuke wondering how he would react if he saw this. I must say that I got a laugh or two with this chapter. However, with Kaname after them now, things could get really painful. Enjoy and review. It helps me to stay motivated when people love reading this and where the story goes. Also, congrads to Whatevr who won my challenge. See you next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been over a year since I first published Endgame and right now I cannot believe the success and response that the story has gotten. I want to thank everyone who has read, review and just enjoyed this story. I want to give a big thanks for all the help and future help that SniegZ, and Angelbecca have been giving me and hope that I can count on them. To angelbecca reading this you have a been a big help in this and hope for a speedy recovery! Thanks to all and enjoy one of the story. I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear. I do owe Michael but I do not owe the other character in this story!! Enjoy!

* * *

The entire party turned into a hysterical frenzy of people trying to get out alive. 

There seemed to be one thought going through everyone's head as they rushed to get to their cars.

FOXHOUND and Mithril were alive and that meant only one thing, every single person that attended the party was going to die! Unless Amalgam managed to destroy Mithril and FOXHOUND first.

People rushed out of the building dazed and wet from the fire sprinklers. In a panic they started to pull and push each other to see who could get out the fastest.

The conference room was a mess with bullet holes, casing and the debris.

The walls and ceiling were crumbling and charred from the missile attacks along with the surprise of the Molotov cocktails. The Arastols in the room remained nothing more than smoking chunks of metal and circuits.

There was of course one person who was not terrified out of his mind, he was actually finding it quite easy to believe what had happened, especially seeing as Sousuke and Michael were involved.

The way things were going for Leonard were not exactly what he wanted. He had just been humiliated in front of all the big names in Amalgam and Mr. Gold continued to look down at him.

Out of all of this, the thing that made him the most furious was one simple fact.

Sousuke Sagara was still alive!

He was alive!

Leonard bit his nail trying to control the fury that he was not use to feeling. It was not just Sousuke alive but his brother was aiding him which only meant one simple thing.

FOXHOUND and Mithril were still a force to be reckoned with.

Leonard stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He needed to keep control of the situation before things got out of hand. If he failed Mr. Gold again then he had a feeling he would be leaving this building in a body bag.

Mr. Gold was the kind of guy who didn't trust anyone and who did not tolerate failure from anyone. The only thing that he cared about was getting the job completed, and that was it.

Leonard was worried about one thing, the way Mr. Gold had praised Sousuke and Michael. Gold had praised them by saying that their skills were at the level of both Solid Snake and the legendary Gray Fox.

The way Mr. Gold had suggested that Sousuke could be the next Big Boss made Leonard particularly furious!

Sousuke being praised as the next Big Boss! The idea seemed ridiculous to Leonard.

Such a comment would not easily be garnered from Mr. Gold, and Leonard could not even contemplate how Sousuke could have warranted that compliment. Mr. Gold was one to give almost no praise to anyone unless they did an exceptional job.

The mere fact that these two flies were already given higher praise then himself, despite the fact that they were the enemy was infuriating.

As long as Sousuke was alive, Leonard could not achieve his own plans.

"Sir."

Leonard turned and saw one of his Arastols appear, "Do you have a fix on their location?"

"Yes sir, they are on the seventeenth floor and still going up."

Leonard smiled, "Good maintain current directive."

"Roger." The Arastol took off.

Leonard turned and saw more of the guests leaving. He pushed his way through the crowd until he found Kaname, "I want you to leave."

Kaname smiled, "Why afraid that your _fiancée_ is going to escape?" She inquired obviously trying to provoke him. Still, this did not dissipate her anger towards the two brothers.

Leonard grabbed her arm, "I would be careful with what you say. They are alive now, what makes you think they will not be dead by the end of the night?"

Kaname shook the arm off, "They evaded you before." She looked at him defiantly, "What makes you think you can really kill them?" Kaname knew full well what the brothers could do. The attacks in Tokyo showed that they were no strangers to the battlefield.

However, this time they did not need to protect anyone. They were free to do what they wanted which only made them more dangerous. They knew how to watch each other's back and how to survive.

Leonard gave her a cold look and walked past her whispering, "I will correct that mistake." He headed toward an elevator while another Arastol advanced up using the stairs.

Kaname took a deep breath and looked around. She saw two bodyguards advancing toward her. It was the same pair that escorted them into the party.

"Ms. Chidori," One of them said, "The limo outside is waiting to take you back to the hotel. Please come with us."

Kaname thought quickly, "Okay, give me a moment to us-"

The other grabbed her arm, "Now, no exceptions."

"Hey! Let go you moron!" She started to resists but was being dragged along by the bodyguard.

The bodyguard holding her arm froze and gulped.

Kaname turned and saw Wolf standing there.

"I suggest you let her go and I'll take her." Wolf said coldly making sure that every word she spoke made them sweat.

One of them gained a little courage, "Mr. Silver's orders were to take her to the limo with no exceptions."

"Hey!" Kaname finally got her arm free, "Ease up jerk! You could have hurt me!"

"These orders are from Mr. Gold himself," She saw them tense, "So do you intend to obey Leonard's orders or the Head of Amalgam's?"

The bodyguards stepped back and waited.

Kaname smiled and turned, "You heard the lady! Get lost!!" She yelled and they ran off to help get the other guests out.

Wolf smiled, "You managed to strike fear in their hearts. You are quite good at that." Kaname commented as Wolf quietly ushered her away from the people who were trying to get out alive. Wolf took her to a hallway where no one would see them.

Kaname huffed, "Jerks just don't know how to treat a lady." She turned away, "Now if you will excuse me-"

Wolf grabbed her arm, "And where will you be going?"

Kaname looked at her and laughed a little, "You know the bathroom and all. I really-"

Wolf smirked and crossed her arms, "Need to go see Sousuke?" She smiled as she finished Kaname's sentence.

Kaname's face froze.

Wolf only smiled and grabbed her hand and opened it, "Here you'll need this," She a radar readout device in her hand, "This will help you track them."

Kaname looked at it and it was already beeping very faintly, "What is this?"

"It is radar used to track people with nanomachines," Wolf looked at her showing her how it worked, "The more it beeps the closer you will get to them. Dr. Hunter made this when she worked at FOXHOUND."

Kaname growled hearing that name. Whenever she had to enter that hated experiment tube to explore her mind, Hunter was always present to observe.

"I take it there is no love loss between you two?" Wolf inquired. She knew the details of Hunter's betrayal and what she did to Kaname's friends.

Wolf put her hand on Kaname's shoulder and whispered, "I'll say that you got away from me." She merely smiled.

Kaname could not express her gratitude to Wolf. She was in so many ways the big sister that Kaname would have loved to have. The only thing that bothered her was her two sided nature. One side was the loving sister that looked after the two troublemakers and the other was the cold calculating sniper that was feared around the world.

Perfect.

It was the only word that Kaname could use to describe her skill. She saw her skills once and it was enough to show that she was the best markswoman in the world. Kaname worried that if Sousuke fought her, he would lose.

"But you need to do one thing for me." Wolf said snapping Kaname's thoughts back to Earth.

Kaname looked at her holding onto the radar.

Wolf took a moment as if she was hesitant. This worried Kaname since she never knew of Wolf, the sniper, to be hesitant about anything.

Wolf looked at her, "Please tell them," She paused, "That I'm glad that they are okay and I'm sorry for not getting a hold of them."

Kaname smiled and hugged Wolf which surprised her, "I'll tell them that. Only if they survive what I'm going do to them when I find them."

Wolf hugged her back, "Go."

Kaname smiled, "Consider it done." She left for the hallway and headed up the stairs. She put her purse that she had on her shoulder holding it tightly to make sure it did not fall off.

Wolf sighed and headed back to the front of the building. She would need a drink after this.

* * *

Outside on the eighteenth floor it was all quiet. 

All save the janitor who happened to be walking by pushing his cart. He had a gray mustache and gray hair wearing a blue jumpsuit.

He grumbled to himself and noted how quiet it was tonight. There may have been a few loud people but that was because of the party going on below.

A bang startled him out of his quiet thoughts.

He turned and saw that the door was being rattled and apparently trying to be pushed open.

The door was locked and the man just watched it and heard voices.

"It's locked." He heard one voice that spoke in a monotone voice.

"Here let me try." The janitor heard another voice and a bang. He started to push his cart away and stood at a safe distance.

He heard, "Well your right it is locked."

"Any suggestions?" The monotone voice inquired.

"Here give me that." He heard a rustle.

"Wait that could cause problems?" He heard the monotone spoke.

"All I'm going to do is us the grenade to blow the door."

The janitor stepped back making sure the door was not going to fly and hit him if it did in fact explode. He was understandably weary of what he was hearing.

"The resulting explosion is going to alert them to our position." The monotone spoke and made a good point.

There was a pause and a shuffle as if someone was going through a bag.

Than the loud cock of a shotgun broke the silence.

The janitor was startled when he heard a loud bang and the door handle was blown off.

The door was kicked opened and two young men came out.

"That was more subtle." The janitor got a good look at the men.

"Well, not as fun Sousuke." He reached inside the bag around him and pulled out a clip for the machine gun he had, "Besides, we need to keep moving."

Sousuke finished reloading his shotgun and pulled out a Glock checking the magazine,

"Affirmative Michael."

Michael reached into his bag and pulled out two long cylinders and threw one to Sousuke, "A silencer for your Glock."

Sousuke nodded and screwed it onto the gun barrel.

Michael cocked his gun and looked up at the wide eyed janitor, "Yo," He turned to the door, "Sorry."

The old man pointed at it, "Why did you do that you dumb ass!?"

"Giant robots are after us." Sousuke said as he finished reloading his HKMP5.

"Yea." Michael said as he walked past the janitor holding a k-bar knife. It was not the one he usually used but it would still help him get the job done.

Sousuke noticed that Michael held the gun in his right hand held the knife in his left hand underneath the front of the barrel, "Why are you holding your weapons like that?"

Michael smirked and turned as he held each weapon out in both hands, "I have a long range weapon and a short range weapon." He reassumed the same position as before, "I can quickly switch between the weapons depending on the situation around us."

Sousuke smirked, "CQC?"

Michael nodded, "CQC."

They turned when they heard the ding of the elevator and saw three people in suits running out of the elevators.

"Out of the way!" They pushed the janitor down and as the brothers took off.

"Stop!!" They yelled and started to fire down the hallway.

Sousuke and Michael kept there heads down.

Sousuke turned around quickly and shot back as he ran, "Any suggestions!?"

They took a sharp turn at the end of the hall and Michael grabbed Sousuke by the arm and pressed him against the wall as hard as they could.

Michael had his back completely against the wall and looked as if he was trying to meld into it.

They heard the running and the guards turned the corner.

Michael and Sousuke opened fire and took out the three guards quickly.

Sousuke sighed and looked at Michael who was reloading his Mark 23 pistol. He swung the MP5 over his shoulder. He looked back at the dead men and wondered if Kaname still thought of him differently.

An explosion snapped him back to reality and they quickly turned. To see four other men coming at them from the emergency stairway exit. They did not have guns but instead batons.

"It appears that Leonard wants us alive." Sousuke and Michael were back to back with each other.

"Maybe he actually wants to kill us." Michael commented drumming the knife in his left hand.

Sousuke scoffed, "You know he lost his chance to kill us." He said waiting for the bodyguards to make their move.

Michael laughed slightly, "Yea."

The guards made their move.

Michael ducked underneath the two guards charging.

One of them quickly turned to punch him.

Michael ducked his head and grabbed the guard's arm. He pulled him forward and elbowed him across the face.

The guard's body turned and Michael in one quick motion wrapped his arm around his head and threw him across the hall way and he slammed into the wall.

Michael turned and his face met with a fist that caused him to stumble back.

The guard quickly grabbed him from behind and started to squeeze him as hard as he could.

Michael countered with stabbing the guard in his ribs using his knife and gave the guard a fierce head butt in his chin. Michael snaked his arms under both armpits and threw him over his head.

The guard landed with a loud thud on his head.

Michael turned and saw Sousuke holding his own against the other two guards.

Sousuke blocked a punch and countered with his own punch against the guard aimed at his ribs.

The guard buckled over and Sousuke was not done yet.

Sousuke ducked down to avoid a punch and Sousuke delivered a classic boxer punch to the guard's sides and the guard felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Sousuke grabbed one of the still hunched guards and threw them into each other. After they landed, the guards were knocked out.

Michael threw his MP5 across his shoulder and holstered his pistol, "They out?"

Sousuke nodded and rested the butt of the MP5 against his shoulder, "Affirmative, let's move on. We should get out of here before-"

A loud crash as if something broke through a wall and they turned quickly.

An Arastol in a black coat had broken through the wall behind them. The red visor flashed red and the robot in a mechanical voice responded with, "Targets located. Order to restrain targets enacted." It looked at them and started to advance slowly then started to run.

Sousuke and Michael were already sprinting away.

Michael pulled out a proximity charge, "Just like old times!"

Sousuke turned and fired at the robot but it had no effect at slowing it down,

"Affirmative. Someone is always chasing us."

"Yea and it is always your fault!" Michael yelled as he and Sousuke turned a corner and Michael slammed the charge against the wall.

They had about three seconds to run before it was armed and everything that enters its six foot radius would be targeted.

"My fault!? What about Pakistan?!" Sousuke inquired. Kaname may blame him for stuff that happened to her but he would not tolerate Michael, his brother, blaming him for things that happened. If he had a brain, Michael would know that he was to blame for a few things.

An explosion erupted behind them as they turned around and stopped. The Arastol was blown against the wall and struggle to move. Hermit had a knack for explosives after all.

Michael turned to face Sousuke and pulled the shotgun out from his bag and cocked it,

"Do not get me started on that one Sousuke! You know full well that it was your fault for telling the truth about that! I still have those scars from when the rebels chased us. Those fanatics, I swear!!" Michael cursed as Sousuke followed with a shotgun in his hand running towards the Arastol.

"What was I suppose to do?" They approached the struggling Arastol, "Lie! They caught you red handed when you went into the women's tent!" Sousuke aimed his gun at the Arastol's head.

It looked at them as it tried to get up. A good portion of its body was caught in the explosion and they could see the circuits and other robotic parts in it.

"You know what I blame?" He cocked the gun and aimed it at the Arastol's head.

"What?" Sousuke did the same thing and looked at his brother in an exasperated fashion.

He had to admit that despite the arguments they had, it was still fun to fight with each other.

From a distance the two brothers looked like some hitmen about the finished a job.

"Puberty." He said with a smile.

"Ah."

The hallway resonated with the loud sounds of gunfire.

The robot's circuits shot out and then landed with a thud. It twitched a little and it stopped moving.

"So he made those robots?" Michael inquired as he poked it with his shotgun. He looked like a kid who was poking a dead animal with a stick.

"Who? Leonard? It would not surprise me if he did." Sousuke said as he reloaded his weapons.

Michael got up, "We need to start moving downstairs. If-"

More crashes were heard from both sides of the halls.

Sousuke turned left and Michael turned right.

More Arastols appeared from both hallways.

"Shit." Michael said holding up his Mark 23 and the MP5.

"Affirmative." Sousuke touched Michael's back as he held up his Glock and his MP5. The two were quickly surrounded as the Arastols stood motionless around them. They each had their weapons up and fingers eagerly on the triggers.

Sousuke drummed his weapons as the tension got to him, "Could we use those charges?"

"Can't, we would be caught in the blast. What about shooting the floor?" Michael asked. His arms were still firm but he could feel them starting to get tired.

"Like in the movies? That does not work." Sousuke responded, "They're waiting for someone." Sousuke kept his arms firm and smirked, "If they went to this much trouble to capture us than it would be rude to turn this down."

Michael smiled, "Still with that dry sense of humor Sousuke."

All of a sudden the robots stood straight up as if they were standing at attention.

Michael and Sousuke looked at each other as the tension started to build. Their biggest fear was Mr. Gold was coming up.

From what Sousuke told him about Mr. Gold, Michael assumed that he was just as strong as Snake which made him all the more dangerous.

Their attention was focused on a clapping sound that seemed to get closer and closer to them. They each took a deep breath and tried to keep calm about what was coming.

They knew that if they lost their cool than it was over for them.

A pair of Arastols in moved to their left to make room for someone.

"Gentlemen I must-"

Leonard was not able to finish his sentence as the brothers opened fire with their pistols. The moment he stepped into view the brother's rage blinded them and they had to take this moment to kill him.

Michael wanted to pay him back for the blood of the FOXHOUND soldiers he lost and the humiliation he suffered at the hands of Leonard.

Sousuke wanted to just kill him.

In front of him was the man who destroyed Kaname's life and the peaceful life he had come to enjoy while he was on Tokyo.

Everything that he had fought to protect became ashes in the wind with the ridicule and distrust that he received from the school when Sousuke went to tell them truth.

This man needed to die!

Leonard's cloak moved in front of him acted like shield to block the bullets.

Sousuke and Michael stopped after the fourth shot with this new development.

Sousuke and Michael both shot each other an angry look through gritted teeth and shaking guns.

The cloak went down as the bullets dropped, "Are you done?" Leonard smiled in that arrogant way that only infuriated the brothers.

"Leonard Testarossa." Sousuke aimed the gun at Leonard's eyes and fired hoping the bullet would make sure he would have a closed casket funeral.

"Sgt. Sousuke Sagara," Leonard looked at him slightly upset, "I'm surprised to see that you are alive but at the same time I am not surprised."

Sousuke was silent as he kept the guns pointed at the Arastols surrounding them. At Leonard's command they could tear the two apart. They needed an escape plan and fast.

"I heard that you became a Major, Mr. Kanzuki," He smiled as his eyes glared at Michael, "Wasn't Ocelot a Major when he commanded the Ocelot Unit? He was a little older than you but you seemed to be following so well in his footsteps." Leonard taunted.

Michael fired another bullet as his rage got the best of him. The mere mention of Ocelot's name and that sick comparison still boiled his blood.

The coat caught the bullet and it dropped the ground, "Shoot first and ask questions later. It baffles me as to why Mr. Gold would compliment you that much?"

Michael and Sousuke said nothing.

Leonard gave a small chuckle, "I underestimated you Sgt. You are indeed a tenacious bug," His face contorted in anger, "A bug that needs to be stepped on."

Sousuke smirked, "Than do it yourself."

Leonard regained his cool demeanor, "I am against bloodshed unlike the two of you."

Michael laughed out loud, "You're a real comedian you know that."

Leonard's face quickly contorted into anger. It was the same exact taunt that Wolf gave to him, "What was that?"

"If I recall you hired the OCELOT Unit and Ocelot to wage a war against us," Michael looked at Leonard, "Apparently you will do whatever it takes to get what you want."

Leonard scoffed at that, "I merely opened her eyes to a new world. A chance to show her how far her abilities can go in this world. I was merely giving her a chance to be free."

Sousuke looked at Leonard with a cold look, "A chance in exchange for the lives of her friends and us!" Sousuke never lost his cool and kept a calm appearance when the bullets flew. However, this time that was not the case.

Leonard dismissed the topic with a wave of his hands, "A minor thing. I told you before Sgt. that I dislike using methods like that. But if anyone is to blame it is you two."

Michael scoffed, "This coming from the guy who used make-up on his nose?"

Leonard did not get angry but merely replied, "It was your fault that she died wasn't it?"

Michael gripped the handle of his Mark 23 as his rage started to show on his face.

"But let's put this meaningless conversation aside," Leonard took a step back, "Mr. Gold as ordered your executions. Your executioner awaits gentlemen and I promise that it will not be quick."

"Well, I'll admit that may be better than having to listen to you." Michael challenged with a smile that mocked Leonard.

"I wonder if Chidori has to put up with this much talking." Sousuke added.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about when he has to drag her to the mall?" Michael chuckled a little.

Leonard's face contorted with his full disdain for the two of them. In front of him were two mere insects that should just be crushed. However no matter how hard he tried to kill them they only kept coming back.

These men would not die until they reached the goal in front of them.

"I see you still have a loose tongue Mr. Kanzuki?" Leonard snapped his fingers as the Arastol's red visor flashed and they slowly started to advance. Leonard moved out of the circle, "Something I think should be taken out."

Michael looked back at Sousuke, "Any ideas?"

Sousuke looked at the robots still advancing, "None."

Michael scoffed, "Shit."

Leonard was about to make things right again. The brothers would be dead and all the remaining elements of FOXHOUND and Mithril would be hunted down and-

"HEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT PETES SHORTS DO YOU Y'ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!!"

Leonard's perfect thoughts were interrupted when he turned and saw a janitor pushing his cleaning cart.

Time just seemed to stop for a moment as Leonard snapped his fingers again and the robots froze. They resumed their objective, still standing, but closer to the two they were trying to detain.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!? Coming 'round here with your bleach-dipped head n' hippie-do trashing my god-damn floor?" The janitor stopped pushing his cart. He looked at the robots and the two standing in the middle "What are you bullies doing to the boys there, huh!? Go pick someone your own size!"

Leonard wiped the spit off his face, "Get lost, old man." He said it with a disdainful look. This janitor was standing between him and the one thing that he wanted, no needed right now. What else could happen?

The janitor scoffed and started to push his cart back to the elevator, "Young punks, brought up by television. No respect for the elderly." He started to reach into his bag as if looking for something."Just tell me this one thing, Mr. Hippie..."

Leonard sighed in annoyance at him being called a hippie. He thought his long hair made him look more like a ladies man, "What is it?"

He pointed to the Arastols, "Are those there one of them bots?" The janitor pointed at while his other hand was still going through the bag.

"Why, yes, they-"

Leonard wasn't even half done his sentence when a cylinder-shaped object came flying through the air.

"I HATE BOTS!" The janitor yelled as he pulled out an M-32 six-shot grenade launcher

The object exploded releasing some kind of paper around it.

Michael noticed the robots head's jerking around in what seemed like a confused state, "That's a chaff grenade! It's jamming the Arastols."

Sousuke and Michael made a break and pushing through the back of the robots and were cleared.

Sousuke yelled, "CLEAR!"

The janitor yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" He began pulling the trigger and the grenades exploded around the robots sending chunks of metal everywhere.

Leonard was blown against the wall and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He turned and roughly heard another explosion finishing off the robots completely.

Suddenly he was hoisted from the ground and was staring into the eyes of Michael Kanzuki with Sousuke behind him and the Janitor to his left.

Michael smiled a toothy smile, "I'm going to enjoy this." He punched Leonard cross the face and threw him against the wall.

Leonard with shaky hands touched his nose and felt blood. He looked up and saw Sousuke Sagara standing above him.

His face was still stoic but Leonard could feel the burning desire in him.

Sousuke hoisted Leonard off the ground and slammed him against the wall and then he just looked at him not saying anything.

Leonard coughed and laughed, "Going to kill me Sgt.?"

Sousuke's gripped started to twist the clothes more as he gritted his teeth and fight the urge to kill Leonard right then and there.

"C'mon," Leonard taunted, "Kill me. Kill me like you killed Gauron. You killed him in cold blood. An armless, legless man who could not do anything and you killed him. I wonder what Kaname would say to that."

"Leave her out of this!" Sousuke yelled.

Michael was watching quietly as he heard Snake's voice.

'_Leave him be for now. He needs to confront this.'_

'_Does Mithril approve?'_

Snake was silent as he closed the channel.

Michael did agree with the fact that Sousuke needed to confront that side of him. Gauron was dead and it was now revealed that Sousuke killed him. This was new information to him, and he was not finding it easy to digest.

The only thing that bothered him was the janitor. Who the hell was he?

"Leave her out of this?" Leonard laughed, "You dragged her into this war Sgt. If you had just given her to us we could have avoided a great deal. That would include her seeing the real you. She has seen the real Sousuke now, or rather she has seen Kashim."

Sousuke slammed Leonard against the wall, "I am not Kashim!"

"You may say that but what really matters is what Kaname thinks. Right?"

Sousuke lowered his head and took a deep breath. He looked at Leonard and punched him in stomach.

Sousuke let Leonard fall wheeze on the ground. He looked like a mess with the blood on his face and the desperate attempts to control his breathing.

Leonard rolled sideways and smiled, "You can't stop Project R. It's already complete."

Michael pushed Sousuke and the Janitor out of the way as he grabbed Leonard's collar,

"What is Project R?!"

"Ask Snake. Think hard about Black Technology and what it can truly do and you will find out what it is Major." Leonard taunted and smiled, "Back-up is arriving."

The janitor grabbed his shoulder, "Bleach-stain's right. Electronic signature's everywhere. I saw him push something after you punched him." The janitor ran and grabbed his bag. He pulled a Mark 23.

"LEFT!" Sousuke opened fire with the MP5 but the attempts were futile.

"Get down , Sarge!" The Janitor had a L.A.W over his shoulder and opened fire. A direct hit from his gun destroyed some robots.

Sousuke looked at him and said, "Sarge!? It can't be!"

Michael quickly reached for a proximity charge and threw it, "Sousuke!"

Sousuke was already ahead as he took out a remote charge, "Roger."

They all made a break for the stairway as the Janitor threw another chaff grenade to buy them more time.

They kicked the door and the Janitor fired more grenades at the incoming robots. He moved inside and slammed the door.

Sousuke slammed a remote charge on the door as Michael placed a proximity charge above it.

"No,no,no! What are you doing?" yelled the janitor "Hold this!" He gave the grenade launcher to Michael and peeled off the proximity charge. He then pulled out a chaff grenade and quickly rigged it to the charge, then placed it back."Let's move!" said the janitor running down a set of stairs.

Michael raised his eyebrow and looked at Sousuke.

"Who is this guy" Sousuke smiled "I'll tell you later" he said rushing down the stairs.

"Gimme some air, Sarge!" Michael heard the janitor say. He hurried down the stairs and saw Sousuke giving a boost for the janitor who was mounting a demo-charge to the top of the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched the janitor jump down from Sousuke's shoulder.

"When those poor pieces of tin run into a chaff field they're going to crowd the stair entrance. Then we can take out a shit-load of those Robo-cop wannabe's with a chunk of the floor they're on" explained the janitor picking up his bag. "Can I have my launcher back, now?"

Michael was too startled at the moment to say anything so he simply gave back the grenade launcher to the strange old man.

"Let's go!" Sousuke shouted.

They rushed down three flights of stairs and kicked the door open. They rushed in a three man formation to ensure all angles were covered and clear. One person was watching front, one the left and final person was watching the right.

"Clear." Michael said.

"No contact." The janitor yelled.

"Clear." Sousuke said as they advanced into the room with their guns ready.

"Tell me one thing, Sarge. Why do you always have to get into something with robots?"

The janitor asked.

Sousuke shook his head, "Like you said. It's the 21st. century"

"How should I know, I'm just an old man" he shrugged.

"Joe take off the mask."

The janitor smirked and was about to pull his mask off, but let go all of a sudden, "Ya know, I think I'll keep it on." he turned to Michael "So you're the "Mayor" TT's been rambling on about."

"It's Major not mayor." Michael rebuked the janitor and gritted his teeth. It was strange that his own lips had said that.

"My bad" nodded the janitor.

"Joe I thought you were dead." Sousuke said a little relieved to see the bomb enthusiast alive.

"Wait. Before we continue this conversation," Michael pointed to Joe, "I'd like to know who the hell are you?"

"Specialist Joe Black. Mithril. Demolitions. I was part of the Mediterranean Fleet before Amalgam attacked us." Joe said reloading his guns, "Got some .45's?"

Michael pulled out some Mark 23 clips and threw it to Joe, "You like 45's?"

Joe laughed, "As well as placing a charge on some Bot's legs."

Sousuke spoke, "Joe is the best bomb tech we had in Mithril. He could set and disarm any bomb and has a wide range of knowledge in explosives and ambush tactics."

Michael cocked the MP5, "So, basically, he is a pyromaniac."

Joe gave Michael a tired look, "Oh, great! Another guy who thinks just like my therapist."

A muffled explosion was heard from behind the door leading to the staircase.

"Looks like they triggered my mine" Joe said as they looked up.

"Should we blow the charge?" Michael asked casting a look at the masked janitor,

"Nah. Let's wait 'till they crowd up"

Sousuke got Joe's attention, "What are you doing here anyway Joe."

Joe reloaded his M-32 grenade launcher, "Some guys at the top thought you could use some back-up. Tweety decided to send me in."

"Tweety?" Michael asked confused.

"The Captain." Joe answered with a smile, "She never liked that nickname."

"Oh, really?" Michael raised his eyebrow with a little smile.

"So...Are Coach and Goldy still alive? "

Michael threw his hands up in frustration over this guy

"The Lt. is alive and the Sgt. is alive as well." Sousuke answered.

Joe whistled, "Can't believe Gold's still breathin' after the whole "Chinese Himalayas joke."

A loud explosion shook the room. An Arastol swooshed past the window with some parts missing. Both Joe and Sousuke paid no attention to it. Michael saw Joe pocket his remote detonator.

"He was in a cast for two weeks. It is his fortunate that Sgt. Weber is right-handed" Sousuke commented.

"Hey, hate to cut the whole walk down memory lane thing short but we need to move." Michael said hoping to get some kind of order out of the chaos.

"Oh, right! Almost forgot! Let's move!" Joe ran the lead again slugging his weapons onto his back.

Michael shook his head and followed after him. Things had gotten out of hand too fast and it only looked like the beginning.

* * *

Mao and Mei Ling quickly exited the elevator on the fourth floor. The shit had hit the fan fast. People were running around everywhere along with countless security guards and suits all of who were running around with their fingers on the trigger of their guns. 

Mao quickly grabbed Mei Ling's arm and pulled the timid girl behind her. Mao was impressed that she had lasted this long with her limited experience. However, it did not mean she could hold her own in a gunfight.

From what Command told them about Sousuke and Michael's situation it seemed as if they were doing well. They were able to get away by the skin of their teeth when Leonard first cornered them.

The big shock was the fact that Joe was still alive and breathing. She was happy to know that he was alive, but then she started to get worried. If someone were to take the time to calculate the amount of damage those three could do it would add up to being the whole building or even the whole city becoming a huge fireball.

She winced thinking about what Joe's expertise with explosives had caused the last time they saw each other.

Mei Ling shook her arm free from Mao and started to keep up with her. She wished that she could take the blasted heels off considering the pain her feet were going through,

"You sure they will be okay?"

Mao stopped and pressed her back against the wall and listened for a second near the corner.

Mei Ling quickly copied her and handed one of her chopsticks to Mao who held it like a knife.

Mao sighed in relief and turned to Mei Ling to answer her, "If I know Joe then he could be the best back-up they could have gotten." She motioned with her hand for Mei Ling to follow her down the hall.

All they needed to do was get to the bottom floor and take an emergency exit out and find the car. Once they found the car, they would pick up the three at the new meeting point.

"Why is he the best back-up?" Mei Ling asked. She wondered what could this guy do that could help out the so called dynamic duo. Sousuke and Michael could hold their own against any enemy and each had their own strengths.

Mao smirked and turned to the young girl. Mao could not help but be slightly amused at the naive girl standing in front of her. They had been running and walking for the past few hours in these heels and even Melissa was starting to have a problem with them.

Mao started, "We first met Joe back when we went to do a training exercise with the SRT teams from the Mediterranean Fleet."

They stopped for a second and looked at each other. Both saw the other in pain and promptly took their heels off and held them in their hands as they run to the nearest stairway. Where there was a stairway, there was an emergency exit.

Mao continued with the story, "We first spotted Joe practicing at the firing range with a rifle. Weber decided to see what he can do and that's when it started. Joe and Weber made a bet to see who could destroy the most targets in less than thirty seconds. The two agreed to it thinking that Weber was going to win easy money." Mao told that story many times and it still brought a smile to her face when she thought about it.

Mei Ling stopped and looked around the halls. She could hear the sounds of shuffling and people talking but it was still too far from them, "What happened?"

Mao gave Mei Ling a full smile, "Well Weber hits all his targets in record time with his rifle." She bit her lip to try and suppress the laugh coming at, "Joe whips out a remote and blows the whole range sky-high."

Mei Ling smiled and stopped to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. She could only imagine the dumbstruck looks on everyone's faces as the range exploded into a huge fireball.

"Weber still hates him for that," Mao continued as she silently allowed herself to laugh,

"We quickly learned that Joe was in fact testing how bullets can set off explosives and how that would work with his home-made explosive rounds. He rigged the rest of the explosives just in case he was too tired to pick them up after he was done"

Mei Ling caught her breath, "What did Weber say?"

"_I told him that he's a cheating bastard," _They heard Weber's voice over the CODEC and he sounded annoyed, "_The slimy sunuva__ told me that next time I should be more specific about what I want from him. "How do I know what you want from me? Do I look like Santa-Claus to you?" I still owe him fifty bucks." _

Mao smiled and looked at Mei Ling. Weber was watching it and she could not resist the urge to give a big smile at Weber's misfortune, "_C'mon Weber, he was good at that." _

"_Can we return to the mission at hand." _They heard the Captain speak into the CODEC, "_You two need to get out right now. Since Mr. Gold exposed us, we could not get all the files but we still have what we need." _

"_Do we have Leonard's location?" _Mei Ling asked eager to see if they could launch a full scale strike in a few days.

"_We have it. He is located in the Caribbean, now get back here!"_ Tessa urged them to get a move on.

"Hey!"

The channel closed and the two turned to see two guards in suits pointing their guns right at them. By the looks of their heavy breathing and sweat it looked like they had been running.

One of them spoke, "Where is Mr. Deckem?"

They turned to each other for a second and started with there cover story. Hopefully, they would be the stupid kind of guards and they could get away without much trouble.

Mao smiled, "He is in his office. He would be a little tired considering how much fun he had."

The guards said nothing and only watched them as they lowered their guns.

"Well we-"The guard stopped as his ear piece went off. He turned his back to them while the other kept looking at them with his gun still in his hand.

The guard speaking turned back to them and aimed his gun at them. Mao and Mei Ling immediately tensed and raised their hands in surrender.

The other guard copied his partner and cocked the hammer, "It would appear that we have a troublemaker?"

His buddy nodded, "It appears that Mr. Deckem was found dead in that office and you two were the last to see him alive."

Mao and Mei Ling paled. They only knocked him out but it would appear that Amalgam does not handle betrayal of any kind with mercy. It did not surprise them that he was killed but to be killed this fast was a surprise to them.

"Let's go," One of them waved his gun at them as the two raised their hands. The other quickly grabbed the deadly chopsticks and threw them on the ground.

He nudged their stomachs to turn them around, "Walk." He said and they started to walk down the hall.

Mao and Mei Ling looked at each other through the corner of their eyes then back down the hall. The duo was trying to figure out the best way to escape from the guards.

However, nothing really seemed like a good idea since the guards were so close to them.

At this distance even if it was not a kill shot they would be badly hurt and that would only make things worse.

They reached the elevator with the guards standing next to each other with guns aimed at their heads.

Mei Ling felt something touch her and realized it was the guard feeling her up.

He snickered, "Nice ass on this one. Nice and tight."

The other guard watching Mao looked at him in disgust, "Hey! Stop that we have a job to do and we better get it done." The other said quickly hoping to get his partner's mind back to the job at hand.

He stopped and merrily smiled, "If we play our cards right then maybe we can get a little fun out of these two ladies." He chuckled in a dark manner making sure his intentions were clear.

Mao from the corner of her eyes shot a glare at the guard.

His partner looked at the floors and saw that they would have to wait a few more minutes.

This really got on his nerves and wished that the elevator would move faster.

The guard noticed his partner look away and ran his hand up and down Mei Ling's arm,

"You're a cute one. Your skin is so nice and smooth."

Mei Ling was trying her best to keep her cool. It wasn't anger building up inside of her, but something that she wanted to forget. A dark feeling from a painful past.

Mao looked at Mei Ling and noticed her getting much more nervous than she usually would be. Granted that she was under a lot of pressure at this point but the guard's actions seemed to really touch a nerve with her.

Mei Ling looked up and winked at her.

Mao turned away and fought to keep a stone face. If she was going to do what she was about to do then it was something to remember.

Mei Ling ran hand up and touched his hand. She smiled at him.

The guard lowered his gun and grinned at this new development, "Your getting wise aren't you."

His partner pointed his gun at Mei Ling, "Hey hands up!"

The guard eased his partner, "Hey if she tries anything just shoot her."

Mei Ling smiled and moved to feeling his chest and moved one hand down to his arm holding the gun.

The guard tightened his grip on the gun, "Nothing funny girl or I shoot you."

Mei Ling did not move as her hand continued down to feeling the gun.

Mao was amazed that Mei Ling was putting up this kind of act. Michael may have been protective of her. If only he could see what Mei Ling was doing right now. Mao could not wait to tell him this one.

The guard snickered and held the gun up so she could see it, "Like this gun then you'll like the one I really use."

Both Mao and the guard watching her sighed out loud and seemed to agree on one thought. Why the hell does the elevator move so slow!?

Mei Ling smiled in a hinting way and moved her hands and rubbed the center of his arm and his wrist.

The guard looked at her confused, "Is this some kind of massage thing? Because it is working."

Mei Ling smiled and tightened her grip on the arm holding the gun. She swung her body forward and pressed on his arm with all her might right toward the ground.

The guard was taken back by the sudden motion and the fact he was being thrown to the ground.

The moment he hit the ground Mei Ling held onto his wrist and moved her other hand up toward the barrel of the gun. She quickly twisted it out of his grip taking advantage of his confusion from the impact.

The guard soon saw a gun being held at his head with a pissed off girl holding it.

Mao acted quickly knocking out the guard watching her with a kick across the face.

Mao turned around and saw Mei Ling holding the gun and shaking with rage. It was as if a memory she wanted to forget had resurfaced by what the guard had done, "Mei Ling?"

She did not answer as she pulled the trigger leaving a dead body at her feet.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Mei Ling dropped the pistol at his body and entered the elevator walking passed a stun

Mao.

Mao quickly ran in before the elevator doors closed still trying to register what happened.

Mei Ling was a kind and gentle girl. By looking at her you would never be able to tell that she had any intentions of hurting anyone or anything.

However, that guard groped her and that resulted in his death. She had ruthlessly murdered him without a second thought. That was something she thought Mei Ling was incapable of.

Mao looked at her as the elevator descended downward, "Hey you okay?"

Mei Ling shook her head, "No, I'm not." She wiped a tear from her face. She promised herself and Michael that she could be depended on throughout the mission.

Mao took a deep breath and put her hand on the girl's shoulder and realized that she was shaking slightly, "Its okay. We're almost out of here."

Mei Ling nodded and took a deep breath.

Mao turned back and saw that they had a few floors to go before they reached the very bottom of the building. The bottom level would be their best bet at getting out without being seen.

Mao turned back and made a note to have Michael or rather make him talk to the young girl.

* * *

The door burst open after the third kick and the trio found themselves on the ninth floor. After their escape from Leonard the trio quickly found themselves moving like Special Forces. Michael had point with Sousuke covering there rear and Joe watching their left and right. 

Michael was happy about the fact that Joe was part of Mithril but even happier to know that he was an expert in demolition and even ambush assaults. With each floor they cleared, he set up explosive traps along the walls and doors to hold off any forces coming after them. Not only that, these explosions could blow the railings causing anyone caught in the blast to be thrown over and fly a long way down.

Either way, they were able to stay at least one step ahead of their adversaries. Their goal was to reach the bottom of the building and head to the extraction point where Mao and Mei Ling would be waiting for them with a car.

Michael peeked out and looked left and right with the MP5. He motioned with his head to follow him. Joe quickly turned his shotgun left and right and followed Michael's trail. Sousuke took up the rear quickly taking his time to follow behind Joe while watching their back.

Michael said, "Clear." And he lowered his gun.

Joe and Sousuke both said clear and lowered their guns taking a deep breath and looked around.

Joe lowered his pistol, "So we keep going like this, mayor?"

Michael rolled his eyes and threw Joe a spare magazine for the Mark 23 he had, "It's not mayor and not major. Call me something else."

Sousuke pulled out the magazine in the MP5 and checked it, "A nickname should be something that makes Michael stand out."

Michael turned to Sousuke, "Don't even start Sousuke."

Joe paused for a second, "I'll think of something. And since you're upset about "Major" and "Mayor", mind if I call you "Mike" for the time being?"

Michael turned around and sighed looking at Joe, "Why not? It's the best one so far"

There was a bang behind them.

All three quickly turned and aimed their guns at the door.

It was another door that led to another set of stairs in the building. Behind them they heard a beeping sound that was quickly put away and the banging continued as if someone was trying to get in.

Michael looked at Joe who quickly crept up quietly to the door.

Michael crouched on one knee and held the machine gun at the door while Sousuke stood above ready to support him.

Joe quickly placed a small charge just enough the blast the door open. The plan was not told but they all knew what they were going to do by instinct.

Joe would blow the door and kick it open. He would rush in with his grenade launcher using the moment of confusion to make the people surrender. No one who had at least half of a brain would try anything when they have a grenade launcher aimed at them. But just in case they do try something Michael and Sousuke had their sights trained on the door.

Joe leaned against the wall and was a safe distance from the door. He looked over at the two and each steadied their guns and gave the go ahead to do it.

Joe nodded and blew the door's hinges. Two small explosions and the door was loose enough for Joe to kick it down.

Joe quickly entered the stairway, "Freeze!" They heard him yell.

Sousuke and Michael each tensed as they waited for Joe to bring them up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

They each blinked and wondered what he was talking about. It was a possibility that someone got lost and-

"Now I really don't like shooting girls with stinger grenades, but..."

Joe went silent. Michael and Sousuke immediately steadied there guns at the door.

"Angel? You...You're beautiful?"

Michael and Sousuke's eyes went wide and prayed it was not who-

"Am I beautiful?! What kind of a question is that?!" They heard a familiar voice shriek and rather painful cry from Joe.

Michael and Sousuke froze in fear as the sweat poured down there backs.

The next thing they heard was a running sound and another painful cry from Joe who only yelled and then a thud on the ground, "Can't a man give you a compliment-"

"Compliment?!!" That only made the girl madder as they heard more struggling and finally, "I'll give you a compliment!!"

Joe was seen flying through the open door and right into the wall. He merely turned over and grunted in pain trying to figure out what the hell happened!

Michael and Sousuke just could not move. It was the voice that shocked them and they seemed unable to move in the least. The blue death was on her way.

They gulped simultaneously as they heard the sounds of heels clomping up the stairs and a sound oddly similar to the growling sound a tiger made.

She made her entrance in a rather aggressive way. Her long blue hair and white dress made her seem like an angel in disguise but it was a ruse. In fact she was walking as if she was death itself.

Kaname exited the doorway and looked at the barely conscious Joe who was still trying to figure out how a girl could beat him that bad. She held her purse in one hand ready to use it again like a bat across his face.

Michael whispered to Sousuke as quietly as he could, "If we back up slowly and do not make a sound or any sudden movements then we may be able to get away."

Sousuke nodded nervously at the situation they were in. Normally he would be happy to see Kaname alive but given the circumstances she may not feel the same way.

Sousuke slowly moved back as Michael carefully stood up. He lowered his gun and-

Kaname turned in a flash looking at the two. The fact that they were trying to get away made her even madder. The only thought she had was that they never learned.

Sousuke and Michael just froze as she turned and looked at them like a bunch of kids who happened to break something very important.

She said very slowly with an icy tone that froze their hearts, "Sousuke. Michael."

"Ka-kan-am-e" Michael managed to stutter out in fear of what was going to happen. For just a split second he wished that it was Leonard's robots that found them instead of her.

Sousuke gulped, "Chi-chi-do-r-i." He managed to get out as he tried to imagine all the pain he was about to go through. In the end, it would just be child's play compared to what she had in store for them.

She walked up to them in a dignified manner similar to the one she use to have back at the school, "Sousuke so good to see you alive." Her eye twitched slightly. It only meant that she was REALLY angry, "And Michael glad to see you as well."

Michael rose and looked at her wondering what to say in order to better preserve their health, "Well..we..-"

She cut him off by raising her hand in the air stopping him, "I just have one question I want to ask you two." She smiled sweetly.

Michael and Sousuke both looked at Joe and wondered if he got off easy. He was starting to get up but was still disoriented from the pummeling he got courtesy of Kaname.

"Why," She got their attention and but her hands on her hips, "For two months why was I held captive by a snobby little pervert with groping hands? Would you like to answer that?"

Michael and Sousuke gulped and looked at each other.

Sousuke spoke, "We just could not find you Chidori and-"

Kaname pointed his finger at him and he stopped, "I may accept that depending on the answer to this question you two idiots." She took a deep breath and yelled, "WHY DID YOU FAKE SOUSUKE'S DEATH AND WHO IS TO BLAME FOR THIS?!!?"

Michael only started to mutter, "Please. Please. Please. Plea-"

Sousuke pointed to Michael and said, "He was in charge of it. It was his idea."

Kaname immediately gave Michael a death glare.

Michael slowly craned his neck toward Sousuke as his eye and lip twitched slightly, "Thanks a lot, now I have to tell her the truth.. I'm going to get you for this."

Michael turned and felt the full force of Kaname's fist right in the center of his face.

Michael started to fall back unable to register what just hit him. Kaname grabbed Sousuke and flung him right into the hall as hard as she could. She delivered a side kick into Michael's ribs and sent him flying right against the wall.

Sousuke staggered back a little from the wall dizzy from the sudden impact. He grabbed his head and wobbled side to side trying to center him-

Sousuke was immediately tripped and landed on his stomach. He was quickly rolled over and had the tip Kaname's heel digging into him.

He winced in pain as he continued to fear the impending beating that was about to occur. Sousuke looked over at Michael and part of him was still edged into the wall. Suddenly he was slowly coming out of it and finally landed on the side.

He merely moaned in pain and tried to move but could not find the strength to do it.

Kaname twisted the heel and looked at Sousuke. There were no words to describe the pain that she was going to inflict on him. While he was fighting in an AS arena she had her mind looked at against her will. Forced to work on various projects they assigned to her and the stress of worrying about her family was starting to get to her health.

She twisted her heel more as she ignored the pleas of mercy from Sousuke. This idiot had taken his sweet time finding her and managed to get himself in even more trouble. She grinded into her teeth more as she remembered something Leonard told her, "Sousuke," Her tone was so cold that Sousuke could have sworn the temperature just dropped by a few degrees, "Did you stay with a girl?"

Sousuke's eyes went wider than usually as a waterfall of sweat poured down his face, "Y-y-ye-s." He managed to get out.

"And where did you sleep?" She dug in more as her face still showed that calm evil look that he feared greatly. The out right angry one he could handle but the calm look was what scared him the most.

"Underneath her bed Chid-" He was immediately kicked up by Kaname.

She yelled, "ITS KANAME YOU BRAINLESS MILITARY IDIOT!!!!" Her yelling echoed through the halls. Kaname had enough of this. It was time for them to pay.

Kaname dragged Sousuke by the collar of her shirt, "YOU TWO PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH AND YOU FINALLY SHOW UP HUH!! WELL!?" She yelled wanting to hear this one. She grabbed Michael by the leg and started to drag him across the floor to an empty office room.

"Chi-" Sousuke stopped himself, "Kaname, please if you just listen and-"

"I'M TIRED OF IT!!" She kicked the door opened and flung Sousuke in the room. There was the sound of chairs and tables being moved, "YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" She turned to Michael.

"Kaname we-"

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled and kicked him like a soccer ball into the room, "You two put me through so much these past months." Kaname cracked her knuckles as she smiled at the two brothers as they prayed for mercy, "ALLOW ME TO MAKE YOU FEEL IT!!" She slammed the door and the sounds of tables and chairs breaking into bodies were the only sound echoing through the halls for some time.

Joe steadied himself against the wall with one hand and saw Kaname just dragging them in. He contacted the TDD-1 using an encrypted communicator Mithril was developing. With any luck, Amalgam could not find the TDD-1.

"_Uh command, this is Red wire-1." _

Tessa came on, "_Red wire__ one this is the Danaan over." _

_Uh, quick question for the higher ups." _He winced when he heard Michael yell, "AN ARM DOES NOT BEND-" and a cry of pain was heard from him with Kaname showing no signs of stopping.

"_Go ahead Red__wire_" he could tell Tessa was wincing after hearing what she just heard.

Joe turned back to the office hall and continued to listen to beating sounds that were emanating out of it, "_Can you repeat my objective, I'm not sure__ who should we rescue? Angel or those two?" _

Tessa sighed and said, "_By the current situation, it would be those two but I would STRONGLY advise you not getting involved." _

"_Copy that command. The girl sure can throw a mean elbow. Red wire out." _He closed the communication and sighed as the sounds seemed to go on. Joe rolled his eyes and wished that he brought that deck of cards with him.

Judging by the fact that they did not break the office table yet, then he would be here for a long-

A loud crashing sound and two cries of pain were heard. Joe shook his head and wondered if the wall would be next after the table.

* * *

Kaname executed a suplex slam with Sousuke being thrown on top of Michael in the center of the table. 

After the table broke she panted trying to catch her breath. Her fire however was still burning in the inferno and would not die that soon.

Sousuke crawled off Michael and turned only to have Kaname's heel make contact with his face.

He skidded across the ground and hit the wall as he groaned in pain.

She stomped over to Michael and picked him up by the shirt collar, "Well? What do you have to say Mr. Michael!" She wanted to know full well why he planned to have Sousuke declared dead to Amalgam.

Michael panted and looked at her pleading to show mercy, "Look! We tried to find you as best we could. I was ordered to come back and rebuild FOXHOUND. I gave him the information about-"

"SO YOU SENT SOUSUKE TO DO YOUR WORK HUH!!" Kaname yelled.

Michael got angry. If he had not been needed at FOXHOUND he would have been at Sousuke's side helping him in whatever manner he could provide, "I WANTED TO HELP HIM!!"

Kaname was taken back by Michael yelling at her and glared at him.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD ABANDON MY BROTHER!! I WOULD LEAVE HIM TO DO THIS ALONE!! NO!!! I GAVE HIM INFORMATION THAT COULD HELP BOTH OF US! ONCE MY JOB WAS DONE I WAS GOING TO FIND HIM AND WE WOULD WORK TOGETHER ON THIS!!!" He shook free of Kaname's grip and glared at her, "FOXHOUND NEEDED ME TO HELP THEM REBUILD SO THAT WE COULD ATTACK AMALGAM!! I WAS WORKING FOR THE LONG TERM AND I HATED IT!!!!"

Sousuke staggered up and heard most of the conversation. Michael was the closest thing he would ever have to family in anyway. He could remember all the times they had sat around campfires and simply smiled and laughed with each other. It was the only bond he could find other than the ones which he formed with the soldiers and people that hired him.

Kaname growled and grabbed Michael by the collar and threw him right out the door, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!!" She yelled at no one but was meant for Sousuke and Michael.

Michael got to his feet and said nothing. The complications and consequences ate away at him when he came up with the idea to fake Sousuke's death. He knew that Sousuke and Kaname were not going to take it well. Kaname would be devastated hearing it and Leonard would take advantage of that to get what he wanted. Sousuke would be more reckless and rash to try and get her out. All his focus would be on getting her out and protecting her from Leonard and the rest of Amalgam.

However, the chance to get good leads about the organization and eventually strike it in Operation Zeus was something that he could not pass up. The rewards outweighed the consequences and it was the only thing that really helped Michael. Anything else was just sugar coating the truth.

Sousuke got up and turned to Kaname, "Kaname," He thankfully remembered to address her by her name, "We had no choice in this matter. From all reports that we got Leonard and you had disappeared off the face of the Earth. The only way to really get him out and get the intel we needed was to fake my death."

Kaname did not look at them as she crossed her arms.

Sousuke looked at Michael as he got up, "Michael could you-"

Michael nodded and left without saying anything as he closed the door giving them some privacy.

Sousuke took a deep breath and knew that Michael could only give them only a few minutes before they needed to go. The robots could come at anytime and if Leonard found Kaname with him there was no telling what the consequences would be.

Sousuke took a step forward and continued, "Michael had to rebuild the command structure of FOXHOUND and the remnants of Mithril along with the Captain were on the run from Amalgam." He sighed and kept going, "We just did not have the resources."

Kaname did not say anything. She just kept gripping her fist and listened to what he said.

Sousuke took another step, "Kaname, I'm sorry."

In an instant Kaname buried her face into Sousuke's chest with her hands gently pulling on his shirt. Kaname turned her head side to side, "Sorry does not cut it you idiot."

Kaname's voice started to break as the tears flowed down her face freely. She looked at him with the tears ruining the make-up she had to put on, "I can't forgive you." She said trying to control her voice and keep herself from breaking down as her hands beat against his chest gently.

"Kaname." Sousuke said softly. He raised his arms almost hesitant to even do anything. It was the same situation that they had been in back at the school when he came back from China. Slowly his arms edged around her almost forming a hug, but still ready to move back in case something happened.

Kaname cried softly and stopped as she held her breath. She felt something around her waist and on her head. She looked down and saw Sousuke's arm holding her around the waist gently. She started to lose more control as she hiccupped with the gentle touch of his hands on her head.

Sousuke held her gently and said, "I'm sorry for taking so long Kaname."

Every ounce of control Kaname had was gone. She just cried out loud and held onto him desperately as if he was going to disappear. Her cries were the only sound in the office room as all of Kaname's pent up worry and eventual happiness about his safety came out.

For two months she was alone and thought that he was dead. Now despite all that had happened everything just seemed right in her world. Sousuke was with her and her world was slowly coming back together as long as he was with her. She turned her head side to side trying to bury herself into him as she continued to cry. Her hands were still holding onto his shirt so desperately keeping him near her.

She started to punch his chest softly, "I was so worried about you that I didn't know how to carry on." She said through tears and hiccups, "I just, I just wanted to know that you were okay." She sniffed her nose and leaned against him, "I'm so happy Sousuke. I'm so happy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. This was the second time that he left her world and there was no telling what would happen the third time.

Sousuke was silent as he listened to Kaname bear her heart and soul to him. Everyday that he was apart from her made him lose something inside of himself. Everyday that she was away the world that he grew up in was coming closer. His old world of blood and death was catching up to him and this time it seemed that it would take him.

When Michael found him and told him that they would have a chance at getting her back his whole heart and soul was devoted to this mission. This mission was not to FOXHOUND, Mithril or even to his former classmates when he promised to bring her back.

Sousuke took this as his own personal mission.

When she said she was happy to see him Sousuke spoke, "Kaname, I just wanted to be by your side." His grip got tighter as he held onto her enjoying this moment as much as he could.

Kaname did not say anything as her feelings still poured out from her and she felt Sousuke's warmth wrap around her as if to protect her. It just felt like old times back in Tokyo.

For a brief moment, they could endure what was to come.

* * *

The moment Michael closed the door he contacted Otacon, "_Otacon, I need you to disable Sousuke's CODEC for at least three minutes." _

Otacon came on, "_Command is not happy with this." _

Michael stopped and took a deep breath, "_I know and before they even tell me I know I violated orders to avoid contact." _

Snake took over the CODEC and came on, "_You're in trouble Michael that much is certain. You are risking a lot to give the couple a few minutes of privacy." _Snake snapped at him.

Michael saw Joe and raised his hand to stop him from coming close, "_Snake, I know."_Michael snapped harder at him. His loyalty to the mission was unquestionable but right now, Sousuke needed this to boost his morale a bit.

"_We gave you and the Sgt. specific orders to avoid contact and you openly violated them!" _Commander Mardukas took over and spoke to Michael. Mardukas had some respect for Michael's skill as a soldier but the way he looked at the Mithril Command staff was openly hostile.

He still remembered vividly when Mithril pushed FOXHOUND into giving up Operation Strip Mine.

Mardukas had never seen a soldier that angry before in his life. Michael had literally leapt over the table to get his hands on the Captain. Her open comment about FOXHOUND not knowing what it was doing set him off on a murderous rampage with Tessa in his sights. Five people had to pull him back before he even could get to her and Snake was one of those people to get him out.

Michael was silent at Mardukas' statement.

"_I wonder if you really are as good as everyone says you are." _Mardukas shot at him as he questioned his professionalism. He still had his doubts about Michael since he knew his relationship with the infamous Ocelot and the fact that he once served in that infamous unit.

Michael laughed at him, "_With all due respect,__ Commander Mardukas, I'm above the sea level so there's nothing you could consul with me about. Please stay off the channel. Something important might come up. " _Michael smiled as he went for the throat with that jibe.

Mardukas was shocked at his response. Never had he met a man as arrogant and disrespectful as Michael was, "_Why you-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_Colonel Campbell came on and ended this shouting match, "_Major Kanzuki, you have orders to get out. Otacon will disable the radio for two minutes but you and Spec. Black need to get going now!! We will deal with this later!!"_

The channel closed and Michael turned to Joe who came up to him impressed, "What?"

Joe smirked, "There ain't too many who pack enough to give the Old-boy a finger. At least I won't be the only one he hates."

Michael sighed, "Just go and set bombs on the doors and other routes."

"Done" Joe raised his thumb.

"Then re-check them. I'll go check these cubicles in case we need more cover."

Joe gave him a two finger salute, "Will do, Have fun, Mike"

Michael sighed and took at his Mark 23 and opened the door to the cubicles. It was just a room full of desks all around the room with at least two or three doors that led into the offices for the managers of this floor. He shook his head glad that his career choice did not have him stuck in one of these.

He lowered his gun and-

_Click_

Michael turned his head quickly to a clanking sound. He tensed as he gripped his gun and took a deep breath. He slowly advanced with his gun lowered below his chest as his fingers drummed the handle.

The sound stopped behind a office door. He looked at it and than back around to double check his surroundings making sure no one was behind him.

Michael took a deep breath and held the gun straight up as he aimed at the door. With a massive kick the door swung open and he rushed in to it moving his body around the room.

No one was in there; the only movement was the office chair which swung slightly from the wind that the door produced from his kick.

Michael quickly looked outside and saw more cars below them as people tried to rush out. He smirked wondering if they already knew that they were going to be dead within a week.

FOXHOUND and Mithril would have their retribution at those that planned to profit from their demise.

He turned to the door and took a step out with-

A gun hammer cocked right next to his head as Michael looked at Ocelot standing next to him with the hammer ready to fire a killing shot.

Ocelot shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk, Tsk, tsk Michael. I thought I taught you better."

Michael slowly raised his hands taking them off the MP5 and kicking it away from him.

He then held his Mark 23 by his right trigger finger as it dangled on his finger. He slowly turned his head and looked at Ocelot, "I thought that you did not attend things like this."

Ocelot scoffed, "Things change over time Michael you should know this."

"What do you want?" He demanded wondering if he actually had time to really bother with a gun fight. He tried his CODEC and-

Nothing!

Michael froze for a second when he realized that the CODEC was being jammed.

Ocelot chuckled softly as he held up a metal box, "A CODEC jammer, your friend has done such wonderful work for us. Too bad she could not join us willingly." He put it away as he took Michael's gun from his hand and tucked it into his pants behind him.

Michael growled at Ocelot, "Bastard."

Ocelot nodded, "Maybe." He pulled his gun back and holstered it, "This will allow us to talk peacefully for just a few moments. The brat's robots are coming and I don't want to be seen with you when they come." Ocelot raised his hand indicating that Michael could lower his hands down.

"What do you want to talk about?" Michael looked at him hard worried about what his ulterior motive could be in all this.

Ocelot stepped back, "The future and most importantly Project R my little brother."

Joe checked the last trap. He looked at it with pride at his latest idea. Most of the doors save one for a quick escape had been rigged with a trip wire. That wire was attached to the pin of a grenade that was taped to a small bit of plastic explosives.

Joe quickly cocked his Mark 23 making sure a bullet would be ready to shoot at someone's head. He took a deep breath as he lugged the M-32 grenade launcher across his back.

Despite all the running and chasing Joe had to admit that he was actually having a little fun. It was not everyday that he got the chance to embarrass the very man that brought about the deaths of so many people he worked with.

Joe had survived the Amalgams attack by luck and genius. He knew that there was no way they could resist a full spectrum assault. Due to his low rank no one listened to his plans. Only a handful of comrades followed him out of the base not forgetting to rig anything that could be rigged along the way. By the time they got out of the base it was no longer theirs. Amalgam soldiers weren't those who liked to take prisoners so there was no doubt that everyone in the building had been killed. Joe flicked the switch and all the base lit up in explosions.

Only one of Amalgam's soldiers managed to survive. He remembered the look on the poor bastards face when he saw the remaining members of Mithril come out of the nearby forest. He dropped his weapon and fell on his knees. Just a kid with a gun. Joe walked up to him and pulled out his knife. The kid hung his head, waiting for the strike. Joe unclipped the knife's sheath from his belt and before the kids eyes, put the blade into it. Before he did he showed the engraving on it. "De opresso liber". The credo of the Green Berets. He picked the soldier off the ground and gave him the knife and fifty dollars saying:"You're free" .Then walked away with the rest of Mithril's soldiers. No one knows what happened to the soldier after that.

The next two months were spent evading and finding out who was left as he laid low in France under a fake name and house that he purchased. Things were the same until he got a coded transmission from the Pacific fleet about a possible counter attack. Joe quickly contacted the fleet and was ordered to assist the operation as a support operative. After the operation he would meet up with the team and they would take him to the TDD-1 to meet up with the others.

Joe had to admit that he was lucky to be working with Sgt. Sousuke Sagara. From what he remembered about him, he was a top notch soldier with a knack for trouble along with an edgy figure when it came to explosives.

Michael Kanzuki was different though. The guy was sharp and a quick thinker in any situation. However in Joe's opinion the guy needed to lighten up a bit.

Joe's thoughts were interrupted as one of his traps went off. The explosion destroyed two Arastols as they burst through the door.

Joe quickly ran down the hall and saw Kaname and Sousuke coming out of the office room, "Hey! Lovebirds, hate to cut this short but-" Joe heard stomping and spun on his heel launching a grenade at an incoming Arastol blowing it into many little metal pieces.

Joe turned to them, "You two waiting for a bus?! Move!!"

Kaname pointed at him promising pain later but was quickly being led away with Sousuke holding her hand.

Sousuke held the MP5 as they moved toward the end of the hall toward to the door, "Where is Michael!?"

Joe fired his pistol at the robots with one hand and fired another grenade with the launcher in his other hand, "Don't know! He left to-"

The wall burst in front of Joe revealing a body as it landed on his back. It quickly rolled and pushed a detonator in his hand causing an explosion to erupt in front of him.

Michael turned to Joe, "Hey, sorry about taking so long."

Joe shook his head and gave him a little cover, "Just keep moving to that door! They're trapping us from both sides!"

Michael nodded and rushed to Kaname and Sousuke. He gave Kaname three grenades, "Gifts from Joe," He pointed to each one as he explained them, "Chaff, smoke and flash. Use the chaff first to disable the robots sensors than throw the flash to blind them and than the smoke to cover our escapes. Simple drill"

Kaname smirked at Sousuke and Michael, "Affirmative."

Michael smiled and slapped her on the shoulder, "Good to see you!" He rushed ahead to try and buy some more time.

Sousuke turned to Joe who was still shooting grenade after grenade to keep them back. He paused to reload quickly but the Arastols numbers were getting too much for him to handle. Sousuke turned to Michael who threw his last proximity charge and rushed to meet up with-

The wall burst at Michael's side as an Arastol crashed through it. Before Michael could figure out what happened the Arastol grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the ground.

"Michael!!" Kaname cried out as she quickly stuffed the grenades in her purse.

Michael started kicking the arm cursing at the Arastol, "You piece of junk let me go!"

The Arastol only responded by lifting him up higher from the ground as his legs dangled.

"Stop."

Joe kept his aim at the man in front of him hoping he could get that opportunity to blow up his pretty little face straight to hell.

Sousuke turned his weapon with Kaname behind him, "Leonard let him go!"

Leonard walked forward as the Arastol's encircled them, "Lower your weapons and I might consider it."

Sousuke looked at Joe who only nodded and lowered his gun. Sousuke quickly looked at the corner of his eye and saw a few more Arastols behind them as well completely blocking their escape.

Michael kept kicking the Arastol as he tried to at least loosen the grip.

Leonard smiled as he gently touched his nose. It had a white bandage on it from Michael's previous punch in the face. He was lucky that it did not break but that did not matter in the slightest. He looked at Kaname as if he caught a child trying to avoid punishment from a parent, "Kaname my dear are you trying to run?"

Kaname did not say anything as Sousuke just glared at Leonard.

Leonard only shook his head, "Sgt. you cannot win at this point. All your aces have been played and I have a hostage." He pointed to Michael.

Kaname turned to Leonard pleading, "Just let him go and I'll go with you. Just let him go."

Leonard smiled, "I'll let him go my dear," He looked at Michael who only gave him a dirty look, "If he apologizes to me."

Michael smiled and laughed, "You really are a fucking idiot, you know that?!" He got joy out of Leonard's angry face. Leonard looked like a child who was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Here's my answer." He flipped him off and yelled, "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!" He smiled and planted his feet at the Arastol's arm and pushed back on it.

Leonard was not worried about this, "Mr. Kanzuki if you think-" His eyes grew wide as Michael actually started to free himself. They could hear the Arastol desperately trying to keep the grip as its gears and circuits started to overheat.

Michael grunted out as he almost freed him from the ever loosening grip. He gave one final push and he was free. Michael landed on his back but quickly leapt to his feet. He slowly moved back picking up the weapons he lost.

Sousuke and Joe followed Michael's example forming a protective circle around Kaname. Joe held up the shotgun and his Mark 23. Michael and Sousuke copied his move holding up their machine guns and their own respective pistols.

Leonard stepped forward looking furiously at Michael, "How did you do that!? I thought you were only at stage 2 therapy!!" Dr. Hunter reported that since he finished stage 2 some time before going to Tokyo, he would need to rest before he attempted stage 3 and than finally stage 4 therapy.

Michael smirked, "I finished stage 3 some time before I found Sousuke. It means," He gave a quick glance over at everyone else who were wondering what he was talking, "That I can use my increased abilities a little longer and better than I could back in Tokyo."

Sousuke smiled and remembered the bloody mess Michael was after Belial crushed them. It was miracle that he was still alive let alone walking around like nothing had happened.

Leonard just could not believe the constant surprises that these two kept coming up with. They just kept getting stronger and stronger.

He paused and felt his heart stop for one minute remembering the warning Raven gave to him. The constant threat that they were coming and getting stronger and more relentless than when he first met them.

"No," Leonard gripped his fists, "I will not be upstaged by a bunch INSECTS!!" He yelled at them. His fury and hate for them was getting stronger with each encounter they had. The mere fact that they just kept coming back from the dead baffled even his so called genius.

Joe scoffed and asked in an annoyed tone, "Sarge, can you, please, remind me WHY does TT feel inferior to this asshole. I mean... What does this guy have that Kurz ain't got?"

Leonard looked at him and regained his cool. He shifted his glance to Kaname, "My dear," He extended his hand out, "You know what will happen if you leave."

Kaname gulped and looked down. She knew full well that this was not just a threat. It was a clear promise that could result in someone she loved being buried six feet underground.

No matter how strong or how much firepower Mithril and FOXHOUND had, they just could not save her completely.

It was a defeat from the start.

Sousuke looked at her through the corner of his eyes, "Kaname."

Michael looked at him and whispered, "We have no choice in this. We talked about this before." Michael wobbled a little. His body was still getting use to the new augmentations and it would take some time for him to get use to it. He looked at

Sousuke, "I'm sorry, but we have to do this."

Sousuke gritted his teeth at his own lack of power. He-

"Sousuke," Kaname put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." She smiled and walked underneath their arms with her purse on her shoulder.

Kaname turned and looked at him as she gently caressed his check, "Its okay. It's," She paused for a second, "not like something we can chose."

Sousuke was about to speak when Kaname put her finger on his lips stopping him.

"I have one more thing to say then I will go," She turned to Leonard, "I promise that."

Leonard merely shrugged his shoulders as his massive bodyguards stood around them ready to strike. Either way, those three would not be leaving alive.

Kaname turned to Sousuke and Michael, "Sousuke, Michael I have a message from someone."

Michael and Sousuke looked at her.

She took a deep breath, "Wolf wanted you to know that she is glad that you two are okay and sorry that she did not get a hold of you two earlier."

Michael and Sousuke both exchanged looks of shock and surprise.

Sousuke spoke, "Wolf is alive? So it was Wolf that approached me."

Michael smiled and started to give a few half-hearted laughs, "Big sis is alive. I knew I saw her at that party."

Michael and Sousuke both exchanged looks of happiness and just plain joy. They both heard the news separately that she had been killed in Libya on a mission that she was assigned to at the time. Both grieved for her silently knowing full well that she died doing what she loved doing.

The woman who was like a sister to both of them was alive and well. She was working for the enemy.

A dark cloud covered them knowing full well that in order to complete their mission they would have to get past her. It was a battle neither wanted to see or were looking forward to.

Leonard cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but we must be going my dear." He smiled and looked at Sousuke, "We have a wedding to plan."

Sousuke turned his pistol and aimed it right at Leonard. His arm was shaking as his new found rage seemed to get the better of him everytime Leonard strutted around.

Sousuke took a deep breath and turned his pistol away.

Kaname sighed in relief feeling the tension from that moment drift away. Any kind of action at this point could result in a futile stand. She looked at her purse and only smiled.

Joe whispered to them, "Easy guys, just let the lady do her work."

Michael and Sousuke looked at Joe then back at the situation around them.

Sousuke took a deep breath and said, "If you see Wolf, tell her that we miss her."

Michael smirked, "Yea, and to take care of herself."

Kaname did not look back as she walked toward Leonard. She gave a small wave to them, "I'll let her know. I think she would be happy with that."

Leonard stepped forward and watched the situation at this moment. Everything seemed to be going well but anything could happen at this point.

It just seemed to easy at this point.

Leonard pointed to Kaname, "What is in your purse?"

Kaname stopped and hid the purse behind her, "I don't have anything that I think that you should see!" She yelled at him.

Leonard scoffed and started to walk up to her, "Should I have the Arastol's take that from you."

Kaname smiled and slipped her hand in the purse. She-

Leonard moved quickly at that motion and grabbed her hand from behind and pulled it out. He saw the chaff grenade in her hand, "It seem's that you had a gift." He pulled from her hand and pushed her back. He looked at it and went pale.

He looked at Kaname smiling as big as her face could get twirling the pin around her index finger.

The grenade exploded the chaff around as Leonard grabbed his hand. His hand burnt from the explosion and his Arastol's were rendered immobile because of the electronic interference the chaff produced.

The three quickly broke from there circle as Kaname threw the flash grenade in front of Leonard and it exploded in a bright flash.

He cried an agonizing cry with his eyes completely blinded. Before he could even stand up, a fist smashed his face and someone kick him in his rear. All Leonard could do was bare with the pain and blindness until he could see.

After a few seconds he could open his eyes and an intense fury was burning through his body. Never before had he truly hated and despised someone or anyone until now. Sousuke Sagara was the essence of all this hate.

Kaname smiling from that kick threw the smoke grenade and ran out with the others as she chased after them. She could not help but feel that this was the best night that she had in a long time.

She stopped at the door as she grabbed Sousuke's arm.

Sousuke turned to them, "Go on ahead I'll catch up."

Michael and Joe turned to running down the stairs.

Joe yelled, "We've got a half of a minute before that chaff clears and we need to get out fast!"

He looked at Kaname who only looked sad, "Kaname, the next time I come I'll get you out."

Kaname bit her lower lip and kissed Sousuke on the lips. It was the same manner that Leonard had kissed her but it was still enough to get the message across. She broke away and gently touched his face, "Don't come after me Sousuke."

Sousuke's heart stopped and his blood froze. Every function in his body froze with those words, "Kaname, we are ready to strike. We can end this soon and with-"

"Even if you stop Amalgam can you stop others that want me?" She countered.

Kaname's control was starting to break with these words. It was the hardest words she ever had to say besides saying goodbye to her mother.

"Kaname, I-"

Kaname stepped back, "Sousuke you have to go." The tears ran down her face.

"No I-"

"Sousuke," Kaname's control was getting weaker and weaker, "You need to go please. I'm ordering you as the Vice President and Class Representative."

Sousuke was torn in this matter. This was an order that he could not follow. He looked over and saw some movement. His time was up and Sousuke looked at her long and hard.

It was the same look he gave to her when he made a promise, "I'll follow this order. But for now." He turned and ran down the stairs catching up with the others.

Kaname stepped out of doorway and closed the door. She hit her forehead on the cold metal and the tears continued to run down her cheeks. If he kept coming after her then he could die the next time he went against Mr. Gold's personal forces.

"It seems that you have a knack for catching a man's heart?"

Kaname froze at the sound of that man's voice. It was the voice that hunted and taunted them in Tokyo, "Ocelot."

He was seen in his normal getup twirling his revolver, "I must say that I am impressed everytime I see those two. They are quite a pair."

Kaname gulped and her body shook in fear around this man, "What do you want?" She was barely able to get the words out.

He pointed to Leonard as his bodyguards carried him out of the smoke, "Cleaning up some unfinished business," He twirled his revolver back into his holster, "Take the elevator to the bottom and leave. That is Mr. Gold's orders and I suggest you follow them."

Kaname started to walk past him and-

He whispered dangerously in her ear, "Mr. Gold has taken an interest in them. This is only the beginning."

Kaname looked at him and walked toward the elevator. She turned to the end of the hall and saw Leonard starting to walk on his own without the assistance of anyone. Kaname knew that his hate of Sousuke had grown even more with this new development.

The elevator door opened and Kaname froze.

Mr. Gold was in front of her.

Mr. Gold merely walked past her and toward Ocelot.

Kaname just could not stop shaking around him. This was the first time that she met him and it seemed like Gauron was around her.

No.

It was much worse than Gauron.

Mr. Gold only seemed to be just someone who lived in another world. A world that she did not want to know.

The door closed and Ocelot was right about one thing. This was only the beginning and more was coming.

* * *

Gold approached Ocelot with a slight smile, "It would appear that Silver was knocked down a few notches Ocelot." 

Ocelot laughed, "I was wondering when it would happen and I'm happy that it was those two."

Gold gave a low chuckle, "I must admit that those two did indeed surpass my expectations. If they were not against us, I would want them in my ranks."

Ocelot smirked. He only wished that Michael was working with him again, "More than Silver?"

Gold laughed outloud, "More than that arrogant brat. The difference is that those two can fight and provide me with a great deal."

"Speaking of providing," Ocelot looked at Gold, "I spoke to Michael and gave him the information about R. No doubt he will tell the others."

Gold leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "I doubt Mithril, he will tell FOXHOUND about this but that is what I want."

Ocelot gave a low laugh, "Even rivals don't like to work together it seems."

Gold looked at him, "Indeed, however telling them about R will not change a thing. Everything has been put into motion and it's just a matter of time."

"What about the rumors surrounding Leonard's uprising?" Ocelot asked, "I could take him out now." He patted his revolver.

Gold shook his head, "No, he still has his uses. I need him alive for now." He smiled, "However, recent events will put him in his place Ocelot."

Gold left to the elevator.

Ocelot had one final thing to say, "Snake being a part of all this will not change things will it."

Gold stopped, "No, in fact it makes it better now that the _legendary _Solid Snakeis going to fight." He used the term legendary with a bitter tone that only showed his hate even more.

Ocelot chuckled, "Things are going to be fun."

Gold shared in the chuckled, "More fun than you can imagine Mr. Ocelot."

* * *

Mao and Mei Ling waited for over half an hour for those three idiots to show up. They were standing outside of the car near an intersection a good distance away from the building. With luck on their side they would be able to get away and merge with the darkness. Things only seemed to get worse with each second they waited. Mao turned to Mei Ling who seemed down after killing that guy. 

Mao sighed, "You okay."

"I'll survive."

Mao looked at her concerned, "Want to talk about it?"

Mei Ling paused for a second and thought, "I-"

"YO COACH!"

Mao cringed at that familiar cry, "Here comes trouble"

The three appeared out of alleyway

"Come on, Coach! What would you do without me?!"

Mao was about to retort when she sighed in defeat. She scratched the back of her head, "Let's just get out of here, I'm tired." She looked at Sousuke, "You okay Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked like hell. He looked upset, depressed and slightly defeated. It was the same attitude he had in Hong Kong after he was recalled, "I've been better Lt."

Mao was about to speak but now was not the time, "Okay people we-"

"WAIT A GOD-DAMN SECOND! What about the fireworks I set-up?" Joe asked innocently.

Everyone snapped out of their daze and looked at him. Fireworks!

"Yeah, call command and tell them I have about forty pounds of C4 that could launch those hippy offices into orbit." Joe smiled rubbing his hands together with an eager look on his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

At that moment everyone had a smile on their face.

Michael touched his ear and heard the command. It was silent for a few minutes but then, Michael asked "Does anybody have binoculars?"

Mei Ling rummaged under her seat and pulled out a set of huge binoculars.

Joe shook his head, "You won't need those. We have a good view right there." He pointed to the building a half a mile away and they could still see it despite that distance,

"I had a lot of time on my hands so I decided to prepare something special. Take the binoculars and keep your eyes on the top floor, third window from your left." Joe pointed at the building.

Michael and Sousuke did as they were told. The girls, though without any binoculars, did the same.

Joe attached his detonator to some sort of antenna.

He pressed some buttons removing the safety.

"BOOM BABY!" Joe said punching the button with his index finger.

There was a flash of light behind the mentioned window and a silver toilet came flying through the glass. Just about then the whole car went wild with laughter. Nobody even paid attention to the secondary explosion that swept the whole floor off the building.

"Joe, you are a top notch, one of a kind, A-grade sick-o" Mao complimented.

"You simply MUST meet Hermit" Mei Ling said laughing.

Michael and Sousuke were smiling as they eyed Joe's work through the binoculars.

"I have never seen anything like this in all my time in service" Michael laughed" Why did you do that?"

Joe finally took off his mask and smiled, "Because I wanted Leo to get this one from the beginning. His shit won't fly, but his ass, most certainly, will."

Sousuke and Michael nodded at each other as the car disappeared into the thick darkness of the night.

This was a formal declaration of war and they would follow through it until they did one thing.

Win.

* * *

For those that have read FMP: Snow than you all know who Joe is! SniegZ has given me permission to use his bomb happy Joe in the story. The reason for this was writers block and gave me a chance to explore more with the story. I hope that you all enjoyed it and continue to read and review it in the future. Two things I want to say before I leave. The first is that I put a poll in my profile and if you have a minute please take the time to vote. The second is a bonus scene that SniegZ wrote at the end. Think of it as an extended ending! If you like Joe, than go read SniegZ stories!! Thanks to all and hope for your continued support! 

BONUS SCENE.

Leonard pressed the bag of ice to his nose. A therapy 3 enhanced punch was something the equivalent to a good kick. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. An Arastol walked in with a plastic packet in his hand.

"Sir. This was recovered from the debris of the toilet" he stated in his robotic, life-less voice.

"Put it on the table. I'll look at it later" he said while putting his hand in a bucket of ice.

Kaname walked into Leonard's new office. Being a captive can be very boring and since she moved to a new place she was trying to get acquainted with it.

She walked up to the table and picked up the packet.

"What's this?- she asked looking at it.

"Some joker from Mithril blew up my toilet and left this in the tank" Leonard grunted as his hand was still sore.

Kaname opened it up and unfolded the piece of paper. She covered her mouth, then quietly turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

Not long after that Leonard heard loud laughter coming from the corridor, but the corridor was empty. He proceeded down the corridor until he reached the mess hall where a bunch of soldiers, Sniper Wolf, Kaname and even Ocelot were laughing outloud at the letter.

It read:

"Leo,

We wan't you to bear one thing in mind. Your shit won't fly, but your ass will.

Luck in life,

Mithril SRT"

"Don't laugh!" yelled Leonard as his face began to turn red. But the laughter became even harder "DON'T LAUGH!!!"

"DON'T LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

To start off the summer we have a new chapter for Project R. I promise more action and more drama for the summer and I hope all that enjoy. Thanks again to SniegZ and Angelbecca for all their hard work. I don't own Full Metal Panic or Metal Gear, or Joe he belongs to SniegZ. I own Michael. Hope that this wasn't too long of a wait for all!

* * *

Michael and Sousuke each had their own share of trouble and danger

Michael and Sousuke each had their own share of trouble and danger in their past. Each survived through countless skirmishes, fights and a whole host of other incidents. It was these previous experiences that have helped them survive to see the next day.

From fights in the jungles to urban warfare they had seen everything and stood by each other till the job was done.

However in front of them they faced a much different fight.

Standing in front of them at this very moment were their own respective commanding officers from Mithril and FOXHOUND.

Tessa sat in front of them with Commander Mardukas standing to her left. Colonel Campbell stood on her right with Snake leaning on the wall opposite of them.

Michael and Sousuke were at ease standing with their arms behind their backs. Standing next to Michael was Mei Ling who faced her own trouble for killing a man of her own free will.

"Major Michael Kanzuki, Sgt. Sousuke Sagara and Lt. Mei Ling Lau," Tessa said as she threw the report on the desk, "You three will face serious consequences for disobeying a direct order."

Commander Mardukas stiffened as he looked at Sousuke and Michael. He studied them closely and saw that they were indeed nervous but in full control of themselves. These were the faces of true professionals despite their young age. He watched them fight together with Spec. Black and it showed how well they worked as a team.

They worked well in the field but the two were as rash and reckless as any other teenager their age.

"Major Kanzuki and Sgt. Sagara, you two disobeyed a direct order from myself and Captain Testarossa," Colonel Campbell took the floor, "You made contact with codename Angel when you were ordered to avoid contact at all cost."

Snake rolled his eyes. He wondered if they could have really escaped from that woman. She seemed hell bent on finding those two and giving them a piece of her mind... and fist.

Sousuke and Michael stiffened and said nothing.

"Lt. Mei Ling," Campbell noticed her tense when he called her name, "You used unnecessary lethal force. How do you explain this behavior?" Campbell inquired.

Mei Ling took a deep breath, "I have no excuse for my behavior Colonel but, I had my reasons." She wished she did not have to say that but it was the only way to explain what she did.

"Despite the fact that he did cross the line," Snake straightened his back and looked at her, "There was no reason for you to kill him."

Mei Ling said nothing as she continued to hold her tongue.

"Lt., you are confined to your quarters until Zeus starts. This will go on record and halt any possible promotions for the next year. We will discuss more of this later." Campbell stated, "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

Mei Ling brought her legs together and saluted the staff.

Tessa rose and like everyone else saluted as well.

Mei Ling brought her arm down and looked at Michael. His was stone faced and that worried her. In a case like this, she was not sure what was going to happen. She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Silence filled the room as Tessa took her seat.

Sousuke was cool at this point as he kept at ease. They both had an idea as to what was going to happen.

"You two," Tessa pointed at them, "disobeyed a direct order and communication was cut for you Sgt. Sagara because of Ms Chidori." She turned to Michael, "And your CODEC was disabled. Major Kanzuki would you explain this?"

Michael paused and stated, "I met Ocelot with a gun at my head." He paused for everyone to take in the shock, "He had a device which jammed the CODEC completely. He stated that Ms. Chidori worked on it and completed it."

Snake got the floor first, "It appears that he wanted us to know our place. Amalgam is still advancing their technology. We should change the CODEC again."

Campbell took this under consideration, "We will work on it before the operation starts. We have to get something that can't be traced."

"Agreed, the Lt. will work on it while she is confined," Tessa answered and turned back to Michael, "Did Ocelot say anything else?"

Michael nodded reluctantly to Tessa, "Yes ma'am, he said that they had four other whispered working on Project R."

Tessa rose from her chair, "What?! Are you sure!?"

Michael only answered with, "Yes ma'am."

Tessa slumped back in her chair as she digested this new information. They must have been taken after the attack. It would provide the perfect opportunity to truly keep things in their favor until this Project R was completed.

Mardukas shook off the shock, "Are you sure he was telling the truth? He could be lying to-"

Michael cut him off without looking at him, "No sir. Ocelot is one to never really tell a lie of any sorts. He speaks riddles but tells the truth through them."

Mardukas looked at him, "And you know this because of personal experience?"

Michael held his tongue at that remark.

"Yes he would," Tessa answered, "Ocelot may be a villain but if anyone knows him and his ways it is Michael. He would want us to know this information but why?" Tessa looked at Michael, "Do you have any ideas as to why?"

Michael shook his head, "No ma'am. Despite the 'past' relationship I had with him no one could really understand him. Ocelot belongs in a world different from ours and he knows it."

Snake shook his head, "Still this is bad, Otacon is still going through the data and we could only get eighty-five percent of the databases and nothing about this has come up."

Campbell answered with, "Then it is in Gold's personal data base or even Silver's."

He tensed and said, "Then we can expect the worst at this point. We have to assume that this weapon is complete."

"Or they are modifying it." Snake commented, "Leonard gave us a clue to this weapon. It was considered the blackest of the black technology."

"Do you have any idea as to what it could be?" Tessa's body started to shake a little at the thought of this weapon. This could be a weapon that overshadowed the Behemoth and maybe even Belial.

Snake shook his head, "It could really be anything."

Mardukas cleared his throat getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, "Things like this must be discussed after we have finished looking through the data. Our concern at the moment is these two."

Sousuke and Michael had not moved a muscle at all.

Snake scoffed, "As much as it pains to agree with him," Snake shook his head as Mardukas glared at him, "We do have to deal with this."

Tessa took the floor, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" She said outright wanting to hear their explanations.

Michael answered with, "How do you want us to explain the fact that she tracked us down, hell bent on finding and beating us?"

Snake snorted a little laughter at that one while Tessa bit her lower lip to stop a giggle. She had to admit that it was pretty funny from where they were sitting right now.

Mardukas looked sharply at Michael, "Major, why did you order Dr. Emmerich to terminate transmissions?"

Sousuke answered, "Sir! Miss Chidori needed to talk to me about things not relevant to the mission. Those matters were private sir."

"Exactly Sgt.," Mardukas answered sharply, "Matters not relevant to the mission. You took time to comfort her!"

"Is that a problem Commander?" Sousuke answered.

The whole room turned to Sousuke. Even Michael was surprised to hear those words coming from Sousuke. He glanced over at Snake. Snake was watching him with a sharp eye.

Mardukas was appalled by this new attitude, "These new developments have brought new questions into your devotion to the upcoming battle."

Campbell nodded, "I agree with the Commander's assessment. Sgt and Major, you two have to understand that despite what you want to do, there is a mission to complete and a battle to be won. If your attitudes become a factor in Zeus than it could jeopardize everything we have worked for and those that we lost."

Sousuke and Michael were silent on that one. This was the same rhetorical jargon that they had heard many times over the last few months. However, no matter how much they hated to hear it, more was riding on the line than they cared to admit.

If Amalgam was not stopped than the world could enter into a new world war.

"Until we make our decision," Tessa turned to Michael, "Major you will not be apart of the planning of the attack. Sgt," She turned to Sousuke, "as much as I hate to say this but until further notice you will not be part of the SRT team in this battle."

"Cap-"

Tessa raised her hand stopping him, "No Sgt you need to listen," She rose from her chair looking at him sharply, "We need you to be focused on your duties and not on your personal feelings. Are we clear Sgt?"

Sousuke took a second and answered, "Yes ma'am!"

"Dismissed." Snake commented.

Both saluted and left the room.

Michael shot a glare at Tessa and closed the door.

The door closed and Snake broke the silence, "Your making a mistake on doing this."

Tessa pondered this for a moment, "I know Snake and we need him on the SRT assault to give the operation a better chance."

"However, we need him to keep his head clear on the matters. There is a chance that he could go rogue and go after Ms. Chidori instead of supporting his squad." Mardukas threw in.

Campbell sighed, "Those two are alike in many ways however there is one thing that I think everyone should hear."

Everyone turned to Campbell.

Campbell looked at Snake, "You saw it too didn't you."

Snake nodded, "Yea, he has the look of Big Boss in those eyes."

Mardukas scoffed, "With all due respect Snake, how can a mere teenager can have the look of the legend?"

Snake shook his head and looked at Mardukas, "You knew nothing about Big Boss. I do"

He looked sharply at Tessa, "Big Boss believed in something other than a mission, not like you do, Mardukas."

Mardukas looked at Snake challenging him, "And Big Boss was so great in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar land?"

Snake's anger started to show.

Tessa yelled, "ENOUGH!" She squeaked out in that voice of hers, "At this point we do not need to further fight over our differences. Not now and not until after Amalgam is shut down at least. Commander," She looked sharply at Richard, "comments like you delivered to the Major are things that we do not need right now. He is a good soldier and a lot of the members of FOXHOUND respect him. If you decide to challenge his professionalism than we can expect only more hostility from the other soldiers," She turned to Snake, "Snake we understand your experience but at the same time we need to stay focused on the bigger picture. The Sgt. needs to put his skills towards helping and guarding the other members of the SRT squad. They are tip of the spear in the assault and we need him to stay focused on that. Are we clear gentlemen?"

Both nodded, agreeing to put aside their differences for the moment.

"The decision to reinstate the Sgt and Major is up to the two of us," Campbell said hoping to break the tension, "Until we decide they are ready your opinions are noted."

Tessa nodded and only hoped that things would go as planned. She looked at the room and kept things to herself. Tensions were high at this point and it would only get higher with the impending attack.

The last thing anyone needed was for a major split to happen.

* * *

Sousuke walked with a speedy pace towards the hanger. Despite the logic behind his current suspension and how it could affect that assault he still could not make the anger go away.

He was one of Mithril's best pilots in the SRT teams and they all knew he would be vital in this attack.

However, the command staff did not see it as such. The only thing he could really do at this point was to wait.

"Hey, try and remember the person behind you."

Sousuke turned and waited for Michael to catch up.

Michael kept his pace with him, "That could have gone better."

Sousuke nodded, "Affirmative."

Michael studied his face, "Look it is not permanent and they never said that you were not in the attack at all Sousuke."

Sousuke stopped and turned to Michael, "I know but I should be with the SRT when it starts."

"Look," Michael crossed his arms, "it's not final so there's still a chance. Give them some time to think about it. It would be tactically stupid to not to put you in the front lines."

Sousuke turned away and headed toward the hanger, "The M9's should be arriving now."

FOXHOUND and Mithril were able to pull together and get at least four squads of AS suits for the battle. Most of them were M9's since they had the best chance of going against a Venom. Most of FOXHOUND's pilots were trained in using the M6 but got use to the modifications with the M9.

Before Michael brought Sousuke back the remaining pilots that survived were using VR testing to learn how to use the M9 to its fullest ability. After some practice they got use to it but, they were still not up to the standards of Mithril's SRT which had more experience in using the M9. Melissa and Bel trained some of the pilots while Sousuke recovered so some were more caught up than others.

More weapons and equipment arrived when the TDD-1 was out in the Atlantic during the Paris operation. Everything that was arriving now was supplies that had experienced some kind of delay.

In the hanger they saw the hatch above them open up and AS units were lowered down into the hangers with the assistance of a crane and pilots.

Pilots moved the units to the side to make room for other units. On another part of the sub weapons for the units along with additional firepower was being delivered by plane and boat.

They observed a FOXHOUND member guiding the unit in as a Mithril operator made sure that everything was running at peak performance for the unit.

The attack was less than a day away and they needed to move fast.

With the exposure of Mithril and FOXHOUND by Mr. Gold a lot of their targets would go underground. Most of their targets were already under FOXHOUND and Mithril's eyes even before the Amalgam attacked.

Most of the suspects were already considered suspicious; unfortunately being suspicious of a person was not enough to go on. Both groups needed one-hundred percent confirmation that some of these people were major players in the organization.

Sousuke looked around the hangar and wondered out loud, "Do you think we can win this time?"

Michael put his hands in his pocket and looked at Sousuke, "Don't know. They know that we are coming and Mr. Gold is someone to watch out for. This could be a trap but at this point what choice do we have?"

"Understood." Sousuke looked around and saw Mao going over something with a FOXHOUND tech.

"Well, well, well! If it ain't our favorite die-hard!"

Sousuke turned and had Weber's arm around his neck.

"Saw Kaname do a real number on you buddy!" Weber joked as he looked at Michael,

"Same goes for you!" He snickered as he remembered Kaname dragging the two like lambs to the slaughter.

"Stuff it Weber. What exactly could've anyone done at that point?" Michael responded sharply.

"This," Weber stepped back and got on one knee in front of Michael and spoke in a tone to mock Sousuke, "Kaname I came high and low to find and take you away from all of this."

Weber started to attract a crowd as Michael rubbed his temples at Weber's display. He looked over at Sousuke who only hid his face in his palm.

"I just wanted to see you again after months and months being away from a lovely girl such as you." Weber gave a slight laugh and stood up, "And you do that. I guarantee you that it works."

"A true poet."

Kurz's eyebrow shot up as he turned to Joe, "Nutcase"

"Pervert." Joe greeted "Heard you had some problems with phone-booth lately."

Weber laughed mockingly, "Looks like news travel at the speed of a flying toilet"

"It wasn't THAT fast" The bomber smiled "So... Care to give us an inside look of the phone booth?"

Michael kept his mouth closed but the laugh started to come through spurts as that memory came back to him.

Sousuke stifled a smile thinking about the look on Weber's face.

"Fresse! (Bite me!)" Kurz hissed.

"I can see Goldy banging at the door like a caged animal. Sign 'Goldius Perverticus.Do not feed' on the door..."

"Well, actually..." Everyone turned to a smiling cigarette smoking Mao with a piece of paper in her hand, "It looked more like this."

Weber looked at the piece of paper and froze.

Before Weber could say anything Mao snatched the paper and showed it to Sousuke, Michael and Joe.

Joe and Michael laughed out loud pointing at the picture while Sousuke looked at it.

It was a picture of Weber pressed against the booth. One of the techs must have taken a picture of it and made flyers.

Underneath the picture in bold letters it read, "BEWARE OF PREVERT!"

Needless to say, this caused an ocean of laughs.

"They should standardize this sign!" Joe said wiping a tear from his eye.

Weber crossed his arms and pouted with, "It's not that funny."

Mao gave a big cat grin to Weber, "You're right. It's not funny, it's hilarious!"

"Give me that!" Weber snatched the paper from their hands and turned to Michael,

"You're a Major! Can't you do something!?"

Michael took a deep breath to calm himself from the hysterical laughing he was doing,

"Okay I'll take care of it. I'll be sure to do something."

"Not later! Now!" Weber demanded.

Michael waved his hands calming Weber, "Okay give me a second." He stepped to the middle of the hanger and yelled, "HEY CAN I GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Michael.

He held the paper, "THIS KIND OF JOKE SHOULD NOT BE TOLERATED!"

Everyone saw the picture and started to give a stifled laugh or giggle at the contents of it.

"PEOPLE THERE IS A TIME FOR JOKES AND A TIME TO BE SERIOUS!" Michael finished it and threw the paper away.

He walked up to Weber and said, "Happy?"

Weber raised his finger and said, "Some what but you need to understand that I can't be the but of every joke Mr."

Joe whispered so that only Mao could hear, "I don't think he knows that that is his purpose here."

Mao laughed at that one.

"Look," He said turning to everyone, "We need to-"Weber paused and turned to Sousuke behind him.

"Had a piece of hair on you Sgt." Sousuke showed a piece of hair in his hand.

Weber put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder and said, "Good man, see this is the kind of respect I should get every now and than. Right?" He turned to Mao who was trying to stop herself from laughing along with Joe. Michael was looking at a report someone gave him but it looked like he was about to laugh too.

Weber threw his hands up in frustration, "No one understands a genius like me." He turned and headed toward his M9.

Unknown to him a member of FOXHOUND had handed Sousuke one of the flyers and taped it to his back. Sousuke's stealth experience made it easy for him to do the deed without Weber knowing a thing.

"He's a genius, alright" Joe commented.

Mao gave a playful slap across Sousuke's head, "Wonder how long it will take until he realizes he has something on his back."

"My estimation is that he will not realize unless someone has the mercy to tell him." Sousuke answered.

"Which will be never." Mao finished as she dragged Sousuke to his M9, "Michael you coming?"

Michael handed the report back to the tech, "Nah, I've got something else to take care of at the moment." He looked at his watch, "We've got two hours before the briefing, so I'll meet you there." Michael gave a small wave and left down the hall.

Mao shrugged her shoulders, "He looks like he is going to take my advice and talk to Mei Ling."

"Sun's feelin' down?" Joe asked,

Mao looked at Joe, "Not the way I'd put it, but... Yeah she's feeling down about what she did back there."

"Her first kill." Joe sighed," I remember my first kill. Didn't feel great."

"Likewise"

"But why send Mike?" Joe raised his brow.

"Because they're close" Mao said after taking a drag from her cigarette "Closer than they pretend to be"

Sousuke said nothing as he looked at the M9 he may be using. Until he had full confirmation that he would take part in the attack Sousuke was only allowed to work on it until the briefing.

* * *

Mei Ling sat in the cramp room of the TDD-1. She really hated these cramped quarters even though the sub was one of the safest things in the world.

She sighed and rested her head on the table using her arms as a makeshift pillow.

The look in his eyes.

That man touching and grabbing all over her body. The thought of it all still made her clench her shirt in fear.

She always went back to the man with the scar across his face. The strong cigarette smoke that covered his body and the hard smell of gunpowder that permeated the room.

The memory was interrupted when she heard a knocking on her door. She got up and cracked the door slightly, "Michael?" She was completely surprised that he would come and visit. Mei Ling had thought that he would be planning the attack or helping Sousuke.

"Hey!" He said holding two sodas in his hands, "How are things?"

Mei Ling closed her gaping mouth as she blushed lightly, "OK I'm just working on some things."

"May I come in?"

Mei Ling nodded quickly wishing she had a little time to clean her hair up at least. She opened the door more and took one of the sodas from Michael's hands.

Michael opened his drink and sat on the bed.

Mei Ling took the seat in front of him and held her drink in her hand. She gazed down at the floor, "Mao told you to come didn't she?"

Michael looked at her, "More like wanted me to come but I wanted to confirm something that I may have already known."

Mei Ling looked at him, "Yea you already know what it was that really bothered me. The reason why I killed that man."

Michael put the drink on the floor and sighed, "What happened to you was horrible Mei Ling but right now we are counting on you."

Mei Ling was silent then said, "You got me out of China. You saved me from a horrible life."

Michael didn't say anything. His was once again stone faced as he looked at her, "I was just doing my job."

Mei Ling got out of her chair and sat next to Michael on the bed. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, "My feelings for you will never change."

Michael sighed, "They should Mei Ling. I'm not the-"

She silenced him by putting her finger on his lips, "Stop it. Can't we just enjoy this moment if not for a little while. No past or anything." She looked at him in his eyes wanting to be closer with him.

Michael avoided eye contact from her, "Mei Ling we-"

Mei Ling stopped him by pulling back on the bed and just laid next to him, "You have some time before the briefing." She moved closer to him with her head touching his chest, "Just please stay with me for a little while."

Michael was hesitant about all of this. This was what he wanted to avoid but Mao was right when she came to him. Something was bothering her since the Paris mission and after all she was a friend.

Mei Ling was the only real friend he had besides Sousuke.

Michael shuffled up and leaned against the wall. He pulled Mei Ling against his chest and just held her, "Just get some rest."

Mei Ling grabbed his shirt and gripped it as hard as she could. She dreamed of this for a long time but now that it was happening. She just wished for more, "You're a good person Michael. Please remember that."

Michael didn't say anything as Mei Ling laid against him. For a moment Michael sensed a feeling of quiet that he had not experienced for a long time. He looked down and saw that Mei Ling was already fast asleep. Her chest slowly rose and fell as her quiet breathing tickled his chest. He tighten his grip around her, wanting to enjoy this feeling for just a little longer.

For a while there was no war, battles or blood on his hands. In this moment there was someone with him, willing to share in the burden that he carried. Still, this was a burden that only he and he alone could carry until the day he died.

He looked at the small cabin and just smiled for a second. Nothing else mattered at that moment. This was a place that he felt truly wanted.

Michael rested his head in Mei Ling's hair, "Thank you." He whispered quietly hoping that she would not hear or even remember this.

It was the first time in a long time all the guilt and sorrow Michael had experienced did not matter at all.

Instead he experienced something that he did not think he would ever experience again.

Hope.

* * *

Leonard could not believe everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours. His entire plan was shut down and would take a lot of time to revise and even more time to execute at the right moment.

The bandage across his nose was a painful and infuriating reminder of his ultimate humiliation and the destruction of all that he had worked to achieve over the years.

The simple fact that Sousuke and the rest of Mithril and FOXHOUND were coming his way alarmed him the most. He tried to reason with Mr. Gold, who took up residence in his island villa that they should leave and head to the main HQ of Amalgam.

Mr. Gold would not listen to him and only replied with, 'It's about time you see what they can really do and I want to see that.'

Leonard sighed in aggravation as he leaned back into his chair looked straight up at the ceiling. Mr. Gold was still a mystery to him even though they spoke many times about Amalgam's future and the development of Project R.

Leonard had to admit that he had never seen a weapon like R. It was indeed a powerful monster that could change the shape of the world. Still, getting his hands on this weapon was his only way of taking over Amalgam completely.

Still, the situation around the villa was tense for everyone. Mr. Gold had ordered Mr. R aka Vulcan Raven to come to the villa along with Sniper Wolf. He ordered Psycho Mantis and Ocelot to head to Amalgam HQ and await orders.

Leonard got up from his chair and took the tea cup from the stand and looked outside. He could see Venoms patrolling the island and a helicopter flying overhead. It was a Russian Hind-E attack helicopter and there where two others on the helipad on the roof of his villa. He put the cup down and could barely hide the intense hate he had for Sousuke and his accursed brother. Leonard could still remember those eyes.

Those eyes hid something that he could not understand.

Sousuke Sagara having something more than being a soldier infuriated Leonard even more. He was just a mindless grunt that killed like an animal. There was nothing special about that.

Those gray eyes still haunted him and drove his rage even more. It was as if Leonard could tell that Sousuke was stronger than him.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Leonard screamed slapped teacup and kettle off the stand next to him breaking it staining the Persian carpet he had in his office.

He slammed his hands on his office desk and gripped the sides of it as his body shook from his outburst.

Leonard paused for a second and took a deep breath. He-

There was a knock on his door.

"Come on in." He said without even looking at the door opened.

"It seems that you had an accident Silver."

Leonard gulped and tensed hearing the voice of Mr. Gold. He turned to face the head who was wearing a full brown trench coat that covered his entire body, "Mr. Gold what can I do for you?"

Gold took a seat and motioned Silver to do the same, "I came to tell you that Mr. Kalinin and Mr. X have arrived at the villa."

Leonard felt a little relief. Mr. X was their best assassin and it was without any doubt that X could take out these two annoyances.

Mr. Gold smiled and said, "If you think that Mr. X is going to kill them then your wrong."

Leonard looked at him with complete shock, "Sir they-"

"If I'm right and I know I am than Mr. Kanzuki will be leading a ground assault. I ordered Mr. X to fight him and him alone. The combat data from this fight will be essential for finalizing the gene therapy methods we are developing." Gold interrupted him. It still amused him that Gold could out smart this so called genius.

The only genius came from experience and Leonard lacked it.

Leonard just looked at him, "Mr. Gold with all due respect Mr. X should just eliminate him without any hesitation."

Gold merely chuckled, "Your right he should kill him but he would not be valuable unless he is alive."

"Mr. Gold we-"

"We need to think about what the enemy can provide us," Gold got up and looked down at him, "We have not been able to replicate the process that Mr. Kanzuki has undergone since we have been experiencing more failures than usual. Dr. Hunter needs more data and even some DNA to find out how he can adjust to the changes properly and efficiently. Don't forget he entered Stage 3 ahead of the schedule Dr. Hunter gave us."

Leonard was speechless at this. From the way he was talking it seemed like that they should just capture them and be done with it.

"And Mr. Sagara is valuable too," Mr. Gold smirked as Leonard's face twitched slightly at the mention of that name, "You see unlike the soldiers we use, he needs no drugs to use the Lambda driver." Gold took a seat and studied Leonard.

"So we need him to see how he can use the Lambda driver without needing the drugs the pilots use." Leonard shook his head, "Mr. Gold I need no drugs to pilot Belial or even use the Lambda driver why not use that data?"

Mr. Gold looked away for a second and tapped his finger on the couch. He then turned to Leonard, "What need would I have for data on someone who has little combat experience?"

Leonard was offended by that and stood up, "Mr. Gold, I defeated the Arbalest without any problem. It should show that my knowledge of that device is more valuable than anything that man could bring us. So why do you need him!?" Leonard had never been more infuriated in his life until now. Sousuke's worth was more than his own. At this rate, his own life would be worth nothing.

Mr. Gold merely stood up and looked at him, "Your right why would I praise a man like Sousuke over you. I mean you did create the Alastors and your knowledge of AS units has indeed been valuable." Mr. Gold looked at him, "So why would I need the experience of the man we want to kill?"

Leonard looked at him with his face still holding the same contempt look. He-

Mr. Gold swiftly grabbed Leonard's head and smashed it into the oak desk. Leonard cried out in pain as he tried to force his head back up. He couldn't and his fear only grew as he saw Mr. Gold merely holding him down with one hand.

Gold applied more pressure, "I need him because unlike you he has years of combat experience. His experience with AS units is more valuable than anything you can make."

Gold twisted Leonard's head, "Technology is only as good as the pilot. The pilot MUST be able to know how to use any weapon to its fullest potential and the only way he can do that is if he has experience."

Leonard could almost feel Gold's hand about to smash his head like a melon. This man could be called the equal to the Legendary Solid Snake.

"He can pull out the power of the Lambda driver without drugs and I need to know how!" Mr. Gold finished and took his hand off of Leonard's head.

Leonard panted as he slowly turned his head to face Gold. It would not be wise to say anything at this point.

Gold turned away, "And concerning your battle with the Arbalest was not an equal fight. You won and nothing changes that but if he had a machine that could equal yours in every aspect than it comes down to two things."

Leonard turned his head as he braced himself against the desk, "And what is that Mr. Gold?"

"The skill and experience in the fight. Both of which you lack!" Gold slammed the door and left the room.

Leonard was silent for a second and thought about what Gold had said. He admitted that Sousuke was an accomplished pilot. Even he was amazed that he was able to take out so many Venoms when they attacked Tokyo. The OCELOT unit pilots should have done the job and taken care of him but they had a tough fight and Sousuke had earned their respect.

Gold was right though, he lacked the experience and skill that Sousuke had over him. Still in due time he could come up with a way to win.

Leonard looked outside and saw Kaname walking around the outside of the villa. He smiled as he looked down at her thinking about all that was happening here and now.

Leonard was indeed in love with the beauty and her tenacity was what drew him to her. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before and he had met a lot of women. Kaname Chidori stood out the most and that was what drew him to her. All that needed to be taken care of was FOXHOUND, Mithril and soon the rest of Amalgam. Leonard only needed to get his hands on Dr. Hunter and eventually Project R.

* * *

Kaname felt a chill go through her body as she turned around. She saw Leonard looking at her through the window. The way he watched her with those wanting eyes still made her keep her guard up at all times.

She looked around the Caribbean island and knew that this was a paradise and a prison at the same time. At least four Venoms patrolled the island keeping an eye out for things along with satellites that could detect any kind of submarine.

What worried Kaname more was the fact that more and more AS units were arriving which meant that Amalgam was expecting a massive assault on the island. Sousuke had hinted in their last meeting that Mithril and FOXHOUND were almost ready to strike back. She could only guess that the reason they came to that party was to get information on the heads of Amalgam. If Kaname knew the two brothers then it was safe to say that they accomplished their mission along with many other perks.

Leonard threw a fit when a Mithril operative in a disguise had snuck into his private office and planted the entire bathroom with C4 explosives and promptly blew the whole thing straight to the heavens.

Not only that, she was able to literally kick Leonard's butt when he deserved. She would have to thank Sousuke, Michael and the other Mithril operative who called himself Joe for that gift to her.

She stopped walking and leaned against a tree and looked up. No matter what she told Sousuke, he was going to keep coming no matter what. He was totally devoted to bringing her back to Tokyo and to her family.

However, the men around Mr. Gold were some of the most dangerous people she had ever met in her life. The sheer power and raw killing intent they emitted was almost enough for anyone's spirit to break at just being near them.

They were true killers and professionals at the highest level in the mercenary world.

_Caw Caw_

She stopped as a massive bird flew near her head almost hitting her. She cried in fear and ducked down and looked at the ground in front of her.

It was a black raven with its back behind her.

"Stupid bird." She muttered.

Almost immediately the bird hopped up and turned to face her. Its head moved up and down looking at the now frightened woman.

"Easy bird, easy," She said tense as the vivid memory of Alfred Hitchcock's movie 'The Birds' came back to her mind.

She took a step back and the raven cawed at her and flew at her.

Kaname protected her head with her arms as she tried to make some kind of shield to protect herself from the raven.

She tensed as she felt nothing hit her. Instead she felt something on her shoulder. Kaname opened her eyes and was greeted by the raven sitting on her shoulder.

The raven moved its head forward and rubbed its head against her cheek like a cat would to an owner's leg.

Kaname was taken back by this new development and wondered what a raven was doing here. They were not native to this area in any way what so ever, so someone had to have brought it with them as a pet.

It would explain why it was so well trained.

The bird jumped off her shoulder and flew to the ground in front of her. It looked forward than hopped up and turned around in one fast motion. It cawed at her almost wanting her to follow where it wanted to go.

Kaname had seen a lot of things in her short life but nothing like this, "Okay bird, I'm leaving and-" She turned around and the raven flew by her almost intent on making her follow where it wanted it to go.

Kaname was not sure how to take this but she would try another way.

She took a step to the left and the bird copied her.

Kaname took a step to the left and the bird followed her as well.

She growled in agitation. Kaname was able to put up with Sousuke but now she was having her patience drain away quickly by this birds actions.

Kaname did one final thing. She walked in a straight line to the left and the bird followed her. She did the same but to the right and bird followed her.

Kaname stopped and yelled, "What do you want from me bird!?" She was thankful that no one was around to see the teenage girl having a shouting match with this bird.

The raven cawed again and flew past her. It landed and looked at the trail leading into the forest. The raven cawed and pointed its head in that direction and turned to Kaname again and once again cawed and pointed its head at her.

Kaname threw her hands up in frustration, "Okay bird you win." She started to walk down the path and raven jumped on her shoulder and gently held its place on her shoulder.

Kaname gently stroked the underside of its neck like a cat and the bird seemed to like it. She did feel tense about the raven considering they were generally symbolized death and other ominous things.

The raven cawed and moved its head towards the path she walked on. It seemed that it wanted to go in that direction.

Kaname sighed in defeat and followed the bird's instructions deeper into the woods. She had never walked around the woods since she became a 'guest' of the villa. Kaname arrived here only two months after she was taken from Tokyo. She had to keep enduring Leonard's constant advances and his efforts to win her over to his side among other things.

She looked down sadly. The only thing that really kept her going was Sousuke coming for her. It was a double edged sword because of the feelings towards him she developed.

Kaname wanted Sousuke to come and rescue her but at the same time she did not want him to come. If Sousuke came and got her out, then the whole game would begin all over again.

Another organization or government would kidnap her and Sousuke would come for her again and again. There was no telling how many organizations wanted the secrets of the whispered and how far they would go to get that info.

Sousuke was a strong and dependable soldier but even he could not keep up with all the battles to come in the future.

Even with his brother the battles would keep going and more and more people would suffer because of her.

She stopped for a second and whipped the tears from her face. She-

Kaname felt something go from her shoulder to her head.

The raven walked down her head and peaked its head down.

Kaname growled at it saying, "You stupid bird," She waved her hands around to get it off, "My head is not you personal perch!"

The raven flew to a branch and looked at her. It cawed at her the same way it did earlier.

"You want me to go through that?" She eyed the path with suspicion since it was heavy with grass and overhead vines.

The raven cawed again and took off into the forest even further.

Kaname was hesitant for a second and weighed her options. On one hand she could leave and never think about this other bird again. However, on the other hand the raven could track her down and have to repeat the whole process all over again.

Kaname rubbed her neck and only followed the trail. She was really happy that she was wearing pants instead of those dresses she had to wear because of the heat. Kaname had a good idea as to who was behind her wardrobe.

Kaname stopped after a few minutes and saw a massive clearing in the forest. It was dark and she soon realized that she was in a dense part of the forest without even realizing it.

_Caw_

Kaname looked up and saw her raven friend above her and flew into the clearing.

Kaname took a step forward and stopped. She gasped slightly at the massive colored stone in front of her.

However, it was not a stone since it started to move. The giant person sat with her back to her in front of what looked like a fire to Kaname.

Kaname heard the raven caw one more time and finally it perched on the giant's shoulder. She gulped and slowly took a step back.

"Do not be afraid Tiger," The massive person finally spoke in a low and heavy tone, "I will not hurt you."

Kaname seemed to almost be hypnotized by the voice. It was strong and powerful but at the same time soothing to her. She could believe that this person did not want to hurt her.

The man stood up and Kaname got a good look at how huge this man was. He was clearly the most massive man she had ever seen. He had dark skin and his entire body just seemed to be one big tank with all the muscles on his body.

The man turned and stepped closer to her. Kaname looked up and saw the black markings around his chest, arms and the raven on his bald head. She recognized the markings and saw that they had to be Native America.

The massive man looked down and smiled at her, "My name is Vulcan Raven or Raven for short tiger." He turned and head back to the fire, "Come join me for a few minutes. My friend seems to like you."

The raven cawed at his response and flew back to Kaname who landed on her shoulder.

Kaname took a seat opposite the small fire the man called Raven had made. She noticed the circle was surrounded by cut logs. The fire was surrounded by stones and by the look of the ashes in the fire Raven had been here for some time.

Raven took a deep breath and threw what looked like sticks and stones at the ground. He looked at the ground and looked like he was studying them closely.

Kaname coughed slightly and said, "So what are you doing?" She asked almost innocently.

Raven smiled slightly and looked at her, "Seeing what the future holds Tiger."

Kaname looked at me puzzled, "Tiger?"

Raven gave a low laugh, "Indeed," He pointed at her, "Fierce, strong and independent. However you are calm, gentle and a wondrous spirit. You indeed possess all the strengths of a tiger."

Kaname was not sure how to take what he just said, "I hate to ask but," She hesitated for a second, "was that a compliment?"

Raven chuckled at her, "Indeed. The strength you have supports the red dragon." He picked the sticks up again and threw them just short of the fire.

"Red dragon?" Kaname asked wondering how much weirder this conversation could get. She was sitting with a giant man who called her a tiger while also talking about a red dragon with a raven on her shoulder.

The raven rubbed against her cheek as she stroked the bird on its back.

Raven laughed, "He seems to like you."

Kaname smiled and looked back at the giant, "I guess so, he seemed so intent on bringing me here that he did everything except drag me by my clothes." She laughed a little at that.

Raven pointed at the bird, "Raven's in our culture have been a link between this world and the spirit world. He appeared to you because there was something that you needed to hear tiger." He reached over and picked up the sticks.

Kaname looked at him sharply, "Hear what."

"A warning, the future and a message," He threw the sticks and studied them closely then looked at her, "A red dragon will come soon," he looked down at the sticks than back at her, "It will be reborn of a blue dragon that was destroyed by the demon. This red dragon will spread a fire that will consume all in its path and strike fear into the demon."

Kaname shook her head confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Raven smiled, "The red dragon is the symbol of the man you love. The demon is the man who seeks to sway the tiger to his side."

"Man I-" She gasped, "Sousuke!?"

Raven only nodded, "He is strong. Much stronger than you can imagine however his heart from what I can gather is weak and his spirit is unsure. The path he walks on is like ice. It is a path that can break easily beneath his feet if his heart is unsure even in the slightest bit the ice will break. Once he drowns this time he will never return to the man you once knew."

Kaname was silent at this. She knew that Sousuke was so gun-ho about finding her but the words she spoke to him at the party were the same kind of things she told him before the huge battle that took place in Tokyo.

"A wolf supports him as best he can but this wolf's true nature is not as a wolf but as a fox," He looked up at her, "When the dragon is reborn wolf and fox will fight to claim dominance and only one will stand at the end."

Kaname was silent at this just listening to his predictions. The only wolf that supported Sousuke was Michael. She knew that he would stand by his side through thick and thin and until the end. It was a bond that was so deep that she could barely scratch it.

"I see something else and you must be careful of what I tell you tiger," Raven looked at her sharply, "Two snakes will fight and it will be unlike anything we have ever seen. One snake lives in this world and the other lives as his shadow. Two different snakes but they share one body. A battle of control will begin with dragon, fox, tiger and demon in the middle. A battle to control the very destiny and shape of the world we live in." Raven pointed at her, "You must make a choice soon but it will require the loss of the one most precious things to you. Remember, you will make that choice and it will affect everything." Raven finished.

Kaname's heart pumped blood faster through her body to try and control the immense fear she felt. These predictions could be possible but the man's very presence and spirit told her that he was right about what he just said.

Kaname took a deep breath, "This choice was my warning?"

Raven nodded, "Yes tiger and you must be careful. The demon is cunning and will use anything that he has at his disposal to win." He stood up and pointed at the raven on her shoulder, "However this message was not what the raven was sent for."

Kaname looked at him confused, "Then what did you just tell me!?" She demanded.

Kaname hated being yanked around like a dog when it came to things like this. She understood the warning and the cryptic future but what was the freaking message!? How was a bird supposed to deliver it to her!?

Raven smiled, "Close your eyes and relax."

Kaname stood there with her mouth opened looking at him. If he wasn't so big she would hit him, "You want me to relax after all that cryptic talk about dragons and demons. I swear it sounds like a movie!?"

Raven laughed at her.

Kaname huffed and put her hands on hips, "What is so funny?!"

Raven stopped and smiled at her, "I can see why he loves you."

"Loves what do-"All of a sudden Kaname just dropped to her knees. She was consumed by an overwhelming sense of warmth and almost completion of her soul. The tears followed down her eyes without her saying a sound. She clutched her heart and touched her shoulder almost touched the hand on it. She gently rubbed her shoulder as if she was touching someone's hand.

The warmth and everything that she felt was so strong and so familiar. Kaname was able to whisper out, "Sousuke."

Raven nodded, 'Yes, the dragon." The raven jumped off her shoulder and flew to Raven's shoulder as it looked at her.

"How did you-" She was barely able to get anything out. Kaname wiped the tears from her face as she slowly stood up with her own strength.

Raven turned to leave, "There are things in this world that even the greatest geniuses do not understand. The world beyond ours is such a world of mystery and wonder. Sometimes through the right methods it can communicate feelings and souls to those in dire need. This raven was that messenger." He disappeared into the forest.

Kaname took a seat back on the wood and just looked at the fire as it died down slowly. She picked up some sand and covered the fire to put it out completely. Kaname threw another handful of dirt on the fire and soon it was out.

Kaname was silent as she walked back to the manor. She clutched her heart with both hands and still felt the warmth covering and protecting her from the cold that she felt for many months.

Kaname's only hope and wish was that Sousuke would survive and get her out of this. A feeling was one thing but she wanted to touch and hold the real thing.

It was the only way for her life to ever return to her old life.

The old life she remembered of mishaps, kooky situations and the familiar smack of her paper fan across that skull of his.

The old life she treasured with Sousuke Sagara always standing by her side.

* * *

Weber snapped his fingers over the glossy-eyed Sousuke.

Sousuke shook his head as he snapped out of the daze he was in. He rubbed his head coming out of whatever hit him just moments ago. For a second he just felt something far but close at the same time.

It just felt familiar.

"Hey you okay?" Mao got up from her seat next to Weber and looked at him. She put her hand on his forehead, "You seem okay and you don't have a fever but what was that?"

Sousuke looked at Mao, "It was nothing. Nothing happened."

Weber eyed him cautiously, "You sure you okay buddy? This isn't like you." He knew Sousuke very well and knew that he was at full attention when it came to any mission briefings. This one however he needed to be alert for in every sense.

"It's not a problem." Sousuke said quickly. He looked around one more time trying to find Michael who still had not made it to the briefing.

"Hey, Sarge!"

Sousuke turned around and saw Joe leaning in his chair behind him, "Joe?"

Joe leaned forward and said, "Any idea where Mike is right now? Briefing is about to start and I doubt he would miss it."

Sousuke shook his head again, "Michael left to go talk with the Lt. and since than nothing."

Joe shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "By the way Sarge." Sousuke looked at him unsure as to what he was going to say now. "Looks like you, me and Mike are at the top of Old-boy's shit-list." Joe slapped his shoulders, "Nice going there."

"I was merely answering his question." Sousuke smiled slightly. He did respect Commander Mardukas but most of his decisions seemed to be biased against him. It all seemed to stem back to the Captain and his relationship with the teenage girl. At most he tried to keep it as professional as he could but Tessa seemed to want a little more.

"I betcha he's with that cute little Lt in her cabin." Weber snickered as his thoughts started to run wild.

Mao nudged his shoulder, "I hope that those two are having fun." She smiled hoping that Mei Ling was doing a little better now with Michael talking to her. Mao could honestly see that Mei Ling loved Michael but he was too stubborn to acknowledge it or even let the past go.

"Talking about Sun and Mike again?" Joe asked as he stuck his head between Weber and Mao.

Weber stretched his arms, "Hey I bet that-"

"Bet what?"

All three turned around and saw Michael standing and giving a slight wave at them.

Mao stopped smiling and turned away.

Weber did the same as Joe just smiled and waved at him.

Joe smirked and said, "So... You and Sun are..."

Mao and Weber immediately tensed and sat rigid. They saw what he could do with CQC in the Paris operation and they both agreed that he was scary.

Michael shook his head and banged Weber into Mao's head, "We were."

Mao turned around about to pounce on him as if he were Weber, "You little shit!" She yelled and sighed, "Is she doing better?"

Michael merely nodded and took a seat next to Sousuke.

Sousuke still looked at the front as Snake and the others prepared to give the briefing,

"Anything bothering you?" He knew little about the history between Mei Ling and Michael but could only summarized that something happened that involved the two in major ways.

"We just talked and that was it." He said quickly as the Colonel got everyone's attention.

The lights dimmed and the map screen behind them came on. The image of an island came up as a red house shape figure marked the intended target.

Everyone turned to the front of the board as Campbell got started, "It's time everyone. As of o'-eight hundred hours tonight we will commence Operation Zeus."

There was loud cheer and clapping as people showed their eagerness for this op. Mao and Weber whistled over the crowd and clapped as hard as they could. Sousuke and Michael did not look at each other but instead hit the back of their palms.

The Colonel silenced the calming cheer and continued, "All of our operatives have been placed near their targets. Orders are to eliminate at zero-eight-hundred hours which is the same time we will launch the counter attack."

Everyone stood silent listening to the Commander of FOXHOUND continue.

"Before we get to the operation phases there is something that must addressed to you all now," The map behind him changed to a screen with the four pictures behind him, "What you are looking at are the personal bodyguards of Mr. Gold and they are the highest ranked mercenaries in the world. If you encounter these four your orders are to retreat for all. These mercenaries are in their own league and will kill you easily. Let us begin."

Sousuke and Michael looked at the picture of Wolf on the screen. The very sister that looked after them was one such person. For them to accomplish their goals they would have to fight her.

"Sniper Wolf," Roy pointed to the first picture, "She is a specialist in sniping and hunting her targets. She is called Ms. W in Amalgam's assassin's guild and is high ranked in the organization. Rumors are that she is responsible for the deaths of many politicians against military building in their own country. Wolf is a survivor of the Kurd gassing as well as Outer Heaven. In the underworld she is the number one sniper in the world."

Weber looked at the picture of Wolf and whispered to Mao, "He is not lying. Rumors are that she can stand still and wait for a target for seven days without food or water. Waiting for that perfect shot."

Before Mao could comment Campbell continued.

Roy pointed to the Eskimo looking man, "Vulcan Raven or Mr. R. He is a giant and shaman from the Eskimo tribes in Alaska who seems to have other worldly powers. He is a spiritual man who has been reported seen lifting a car and throwing it fifty feet away.

He is in charge of many of Amalgam's training and testing operations. His methods are described in their reports as brutal and in some cases deadly. However, those that survive become top-notch soldiers and these soldiers were the front-line men in the attack months ago."

Campbell took a deep breath and moved on to the man with a gas mask on his face,

"Psycho Mantis is known as Mr. P in Amalgam. Not much is known about this man except his telekinetic powers and mind reading powers."

Weber scoffed and said, "Are you sure these reports are confirmed?"

Campbell smiled and said, "We expected this so we found this in one of his training sessions."

The image changed to a video where Mantis stood floating as objects floated around him. He gave a cackle that gave Sousuke the chills a little. It almost sounded like Gauron.

The image changed to a man pleading to Mantis as he floated to him. Mantis looked at him and than flung him against the wall. The man cried out in pain as he was pulled back and slammed even harder with each hit. Soon a small imprint of the man's blood was painted on the wall. The body was flung one final time and gave a sickening smack and thud on the ground.

Weber looked like he was about to throw up at that scene.

Campbell had the image change back to the four pictures, "Continuing," He said over the sick looks on everyone's faces, "He was a psychic for the KGB and for the Secret Police before he broke away. It was reported that he had over fifty people kill themselves as he made his escape. Since that incident, his current whereabouts were unknown until now."

Campbell turned to the final image of a blonde man. Sousuke looked over and saw Snake leaning against the wall looking at the picture closely. Up close, those two could be twins if not for the blonde hair.

"This man is Liquid Snake or as he is called Mr. Gold."

Everyone just stood up in a collective shock and gasp. It was just that the fact that they found his identity but to know that he had a codename similar to Solid Snake.

"Before he became Mr. Gold, Liquid served as the personal bodyguard to the original Mr. Gold until Liquid killed him. After he killed Mr. Gold, he eliminated Mr. Gold's supporters and took the organization by force. This change was only days before the Hong Kong incident."

Sousuke and Michael tensed at this new development. They both knew that Mr. Gold now Liquid Snake was indeed a dangerous man. At the party he seemed to show no mercy or pity at all. Liquid seemed to only get joy out of the mayhem he caused. The one thing that bothered them both and they discussed this slightly after the op. It was Liquid calling out Snake and demanding if he was listening to everything. Did they know each other?

"We know nothing about Liquid Snake except he shares the same code name as our own Snake." Campbell finished with, "However, he is the biggest danger in this operation. Stay away from Liquid at all costs."

Everyone just nodded their heads at it and watched as Tessa took the stage.

Tessa took a deep breath and started, "Due to the importance of this operation we have decided on three attack phases. The first two phases Mithril will have authority over, but the third phase will have FOXHOUND's stamp."

Everyone murmured at this but agreed that it made sense.

Weber looked over at Michael and said, "Looks like Mithril takes the big show doesn't it Mike."

Michael smirked and said, "We work backstage to make sure the main play goes off without a problem."

Weber would have continued but Tessa raised her voice to get everyone's attention. She felt she was in a pack of wolves with everyone eyeing her hungrily. Tessa knew that most of FOXHOUND did not respect her in the slightest but she had a job to do, "The first wave will launch at the time of the operation. The SRT from Mithril lead by Lt. Commander Clouseau will launch with half of FOXHOUND's unit called 'Hounds."" She finished and a detailed map came up behind her.

The Hounds were FOXHOUND's equivalent to the SRT AS teams. They were the best pilots gathered from other U.S military branches and trained in stealth tactics in AS suits. Currently Second Lt Tim Clappord was the commanding officer since Meryl went missing.

"The two teams under the Lt. Commander's orders," She added, "will attack the island from the north here." She pointed to the landing zone and it was marked by a red x mark, "Once you land you will push through the enemy lines to the villa."

The pilots talked to each other hoping that the next phase would involve some kind of reinforcements.

Tessa continued, "Once all units have been launched the TDD-1 will move to the south of the island and launch all remaining forces both AS and ground units. Our hope is to cause a split in the enemy. Once the enemy units have been subdued ground troops will move in to secure the villa. We can expect heavy resistance from both AS units, Alastor units and even human troops. The right weaponry has arrived and support of the TDD-1 will be available upon request. However, concerning the villa we do not expect that Amalgam will wait till the last second to vacate. By the time our ground forces reach the villa we will be able to secure it.

Solid Snake will take it from here." Tessa stepped back and allowed Snake to take stage.

Snake took a deep breath and started, "Tonight we will send a two man team into the island and they will send any and all defense intel back to the TDD-1. This intel will allow us the chance to break through the defenses easier."

Mao stood up, "So this two pronged attack is a distraction that will allow this team to take control of the villa?"

Snake nodded, "Yes Lt. This kind of infiltration is what FOXHOUND excels at and the kind of attack that will take place is what Mithril is best suited for. Hence why we split the decisions based on the organizations strength."

Mao took her seat some what satisfied with his answer.

Sousuke whispered to Michael, "Makes sense, but who is the team?"

Joe peaked over and said, "Not sure, but my money's on the mullet over there."

Weber scoffed and said, "That's Solid Snake. THE Solid Snake. The Legend from Outer Heaven and Zanzibar land!"

Joe looked at him and said, "Like I'm going to fall for that one"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you sneaky..."

Before Joe could finish Campbell took the stage, "This mission will be lead by Solid Snake and..."

Snake crossed his arms and smiled, "Major Michael Kanzuki aka Specter Wolf."

Michael's eyes shot out of his eyes with that response as the FOXHOUND soldiers cheered and clapped at this new twist.

"Stand up! Stand up!" Weber encouraged him as Joe pushed Michael to stand up.

Michael wasn't really sure how to take this new twist considering that there were much more qualified people to assist Snake in this op. Still, he smiled as Commander Mardukas went sour at this new twist.

"The objectives of the two operatives," Campbell spoke which silenced everyone, "is simple. The first objective is to pinpoint all anti-air weapons for the TDD-1 to take out along with possible AS suit locations. Once the attack from both sides begins the team will infiltrate the villa and take control of the manor. This leads to the second and third objective which is securing all laptops, files and other intelligence pieces that could be useful. The third objective is the capture of ANY high ranked Amalgam members. You are authorized to shoot to kill if they do not heed the warnings. This is after three warnings are given of course." He looked sharply at Michael making sure he did not overstep himself this time. Campbell knew well that if Michael had the chance to kill Leonard he would not hesitate to pull the trigger.

Michael nodded, "Understood sir."

The map behind them dimmed and the lights came back on. Tessa continued, "The objective of the two waves is to control the island. However, you may be called upon to capture or shoot down any escaping vehicles. Try to shoot them down but if you cannot then you have permission to destroy. Understood?"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone yelled.

Snake walked past Tessa, "We have been waiting for this moment for a long time. We lost a lot of friends and comrades because of them. It's about time we repay them." Snake listened to the silence, "Dismissed."

Everyone stood and saluted the commanding staff.

The command staff returned the salute as everyone lowered their hands and started to leave.

"Sgt. Sagara and Major Kanzuki we need to speak to you for a moment so please stay."

Mardukas yelled over the crowd.

Michael and Sousuke froze for a second.

Weber turned to them, "We will wait for ya." He said as Mao and Joe followed the rest out.

The room emptied as Michael and Sousuke stood at ease in front of the others. Tessa coughed and cleared her throat, "Sgt. Sagara, the Colonel and I have discussed this as much as we could and decided that you will be part of the SRT strike tomorrow."

Sousuke felt at ease. Now he could-

"However, Sgt and please take this to heart. You will be under strike observation and any deviation from the rest of the squad will result in termination from the SRT, arrest and detention to your quarters for an unspecified time. Understood?" Tessa said calmly and coolly. She was not going to mess around this time, They needed him for this!

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Yes ma'am!"

Commander Mardukas watched the man, "Dismissed!"

Sousuke saluted and looked at Michael. Michael gave Sousuke a nod and he left down the hall. Everyone could hear Weber's chatter and Mao's threats as they walked down the hall toward the hanger.

Michael took a deep breath, "I take it me being a part of the insertion is the way to ensure that Sousuke does not have to worry about Kaname."

Campbell looked surprised, "You caught onto to that quickly Major. You are right on that and we need to discuss something."

Michael sighed, "The capture of Tessa's brother?"

Tessa nodded, "Yes, I know how much you want to take him down but he is still my brother."

Michael bit into his lower lip, "I will exercise the three warning policy the Colonel ordered but," He looked at Tessa hard, "if he still refuses to surrender. I will take him out."

Tessa nodded meekly at this. She knew that Michael was hard pressed at getting Leonard but even he knew when to follow orders. This was a time that he would. He would do it for Sousuke's sake.

"Dismissed." Campbell ordered as Michael saluted him and left.

Mardukas watched him leave and once he was out of sight said, "Is it wise to have them in the operation?"

Tessa looked at Mardukas, "Regardless of their own personal feelings in this matter we cannot argue the simple fact that they are important for this operation to succeed. Even without the Arbalest the Sgt is still a fully capable pilot. The Major is the youngest member to earn the codename status and is indeed a fine soldier. The two play to their own strengths and those strengths make up for the others weakness."

Campbell nodded, "They know what is at stake and focus on that."

Mardukas shook his head, "Regardless of their talent there is still a chance of them being a hazard in this operation."

Snake took a seat and scoffed, "I'll be keeping a close eye on Wolf and the SRT will keep an eye on Sousuke. I don't know what you have against them?"

Mardukas looked sharply at Snake, "What I have against them is a lack of military discipline and procedure at this point. They are too reckless and focused on something else then what is at stake."

"Exactly!" Snake stood and looked at Mardukas square in the eyes, "They trust in each other as brothers should at this point. Now what I am saying is that they should stay focused on the mission but also on other important things as well."

"You mean the Sgt. and Miss Chidori?" Mardukas challenged. He never grew to like Solid Snake since he first met him. There was no doubt that Snake was a legend but he seemed too lax with the two.

Snake shook his head, "If you did not have your head so far up your ass then you might understand them a little better!"

Mardukas's eyes went aflame, "Excuse me! I think it is fair to address the fact if they are too preoccupied with their own objectives that they forget what they are!"

"And what are they Mardukas, huh!? Are they just soldiers meant to follow orders blindly!?" Snake challenged. He heard this too many times and would not put up with it again.

"Stop it right now!" Campbell ordered. He knew what was going to happen, "We made our decision so get use to it Commander."

Mardukas nodded as Snake just shook his head and walked away.

Tessa knew that this was going to happen. She knew that Mardukas had his reservations about the role Sousuke and Michael played in the operation, "Why do you put so much faith in them Snake?"

Snake stopped and said nothing. He just walked down the hall towards his room. He would need to prepare his equipment and maybe take a nap.

"His faith in the next generation." Campbell answered, "Snake knows that for the future to be created we need to trust the next generation. That is why he trusts those two so much."

Tessa sighed, "We can only hope that our faith is not misplaced tomorrow." Tessa walked down the hall and toward the command center. Things needed to be done before tomorrow.

* * *

A few hours passed after the briefing as Michael finished cleaning the M4 and Mark 23 that he would be using. He cocked each gun and made sure that everything sounded right and there would be no miss fires.

He quickly put his KBAR in his sheath and jammed everything into a bag. Michael took a deep breath and was out the door.

Michael walked briskly through the halls toward the torpedo launchers to meet with Snake and the others. The biggest question about the whole operation was which was how to successfully insert them. A HALO jump would take too long and they would be spotted once they deployed their chutes. Taking a raft would give too much notice so a two mile underwater swim was the only choice.

Snake and Michael would exit through the TDD-1's torpedo bays one hundred feet underwater to avoid radar. The TDD-1 was two miles just outside of the radar safe from any possible detection.

All their equipment would be in a waterproof trailer attached to a underwater scooter that the TDD-1 would control. It would follow them to the island and than head back once they got to the shore.

Michael lugged the M4 over his shoulder as he tried to adjust to the wetsuit he would be wearing. He was lucky that they had jungle camo clothes to change into once they were safe. Michael would not be able to stand walking around in the jungle while wearing the wetsuit.

Michael was already nervous about all of this. He was generally cool headed and calm about missions, but this was the big one for him. Michael was going to be working with Solid Snake on a mission, a mission to determine the operations outcome. Everyone was counting on him including Sousuke.

He would bring Kaname back and that was it for him. Michael's debt to Sousuke would be repaid in full at that moment.

"Michael!"

Michael stopped and silently cursed himself. Mei Ling was behind him.

Mei Ling ran to him and caught her breath. She raised her hand showing one finger at a bewildered Michael, "One second. Let me catch my breath."

Michael laughed, "Not getting enough exercise Mei Ling?"

Mei Ling gave a half hearted laugh, "Whatever." She said in a tone he was not use to.

Mao was definitely having an effect on her.

"Mei Ling," He said rushed, "I'm in a hurry and I need to be at the tanks quick!"

Mei Ling smiled and grabbed Michael's hand putting something in it, "This may help you."

Michael's face went from shock to awe in seconds, "Mei Ling," He opened his had to see a charm with the Chinese character 'lucky' written on it, "This is your charm."

As long as Michael had known her this was her most important possession. It was the only thing she had with her when he found her on that mission. Mei Ling never went anywhere without it since they had known each other.

"Just," She looked down, "keep it. You may get lucky."

Michael looked away and handed it back to her, "I don't need it."

Mei Ling shook her head and gently pushed his hand back, "No I want you to take it for now. I do expect it back."

"I don't need it." He said with a little more forcefully.

Mei Ling looked at him hurt and curled his fingers into his palm securely around the charm, "I want you to have it for this mission. This is important to you in so many ways. A lot of people are depending on you for this."

Michael said nothing.

'So just," She pushed his hand back, "Please let me do something for you besides talking to you on the radio."

Michael bit his lower lip and nodded, "Okay." He put the charm in his bag to would make sure it did not get wet.

Mei Ling nodded a little as she wiped her eye, "Okay, good luck." She turned around to leave.

"Hold on." He said as he put his bag down and unzipped the top part of his wetsuit. Michael took his dog tags off and threw them to her.

She caught them surprised and looked at them, "Your dog tags?"

Michael turned around and picked the bag up throwing it over his shoulder, "Just hold on to those. If I lose your charm than you keep those. Deal?"

Mei Ling yelled, "Deal!"

Michael waved at her as he disappeared down the hall.

Mei Ling looked at the dog tags and noticed something. Michael wore not just his FOXHOUND dog tags but his dog tags from the SAS as well. He still had those.

Mei Ling smiled sadly as she put the necklace on and stuffed them down her shirt. She felt that he was at least trying to show some change.

Not a lot but just a little.

* * *

"Alright. The old weirdo gave me these" Joe said as he gave Snake a few of the remote charges, "This is a variable geometry explosive device. It's constructed of smaller explosive charges which can change positions to shift the explosion. It can be remodeled to your standard SLAM mine in a matter of seconds." Joe pulled out a PDA "I've outfitted them with a computerized firing system. They can be controlled remotely through this. It jacks into your CODEC. The rest is simple if you follow the user-friendly interface of the PDA"

"Not bad. " Snake nodded," So, you're the squads bomb-nut?"

"You can say that." Joe looked at him and smiled "So, you're Solid Snake?"

Snake loaded his M4 and other equipment into the chest, "Don't I look like him?"

Joe sighed, "No offence, but words 'Solid Snake' coming from the pervert over there" he pointed to Kurz, "usually mean more than they actually say"

Snake smirked, "Now I'll know what to expect."

"Which isn't much" Joe laughed.

"Ehehehehehehe." Weber laughed back mockingly.

"Come on, Joe. Kurz CAN be useful." Mao smirked at the blonde.

"I can?" Kurz asked with pretended shock, "Wow! That's, probably, as close to a compliment as it'll ever get!"

Mao shut him up courtesy of an elbow under his chin, "So what is the plan?"

Snake got to it first, "We infiltrate the island with you guys controlling the underwater scooter. Once we get to the beach we take the equipment and find a place to change out of the wetsuits. Before the sub goes we will give it all our scuba gear to make it easier to get to the woods. After that we plan, observe and wait."

"Sounds like a straightforward plan but stuff goes wrong all the time." Michael said while he was moving past Sousuke and the other SRT members, "And we all know it can't be that easy."

"Never is but we have a job to do." Snake finished as he took Michael's guns and k-bar and put it in the water proof chest.

Michael shrugged his shoulders as he hoisted the oxygen tank onto his back. He heard more people coming and saw the Command Staff along with Sousuke.

"From this point on and until the operation is complete we will refer to you by your codenames. Specter Wolf and Solid Snake do you understand this directive?" Campbell asked.

Snake nodded and Michael answered with a 'Yes sir' at full attention.

"It is so simple anyone could understand it." Weber whispered to Mao who looked annoyed with him just being this close to her.

"So you would be the exception Weber." Snake finished checking his gear.

"Gentlemen," Tessa said, "Happy hunting."

Snake and Michael nodded at her not really saying anything.

Michael turned to Sousuke, "Just focus on not getting killed out their. If you die, than I die."

"Why would you die?" Tessa asked.

"Because Kaname would kill me if anything happen to him." Michael waved at him as the crew opened the torpedo tanks.

Sousuke nodded slightly, "When you see her can you give her a message for me?"

Michael stopped as he was half-way into the tube.

"Tell her that I am sorry for taking so long." Sousuke had said the same thing to her at the party but it still had the same meaning.

"Kid," Snake said with his body in the tube, "Say it to her when you see her. Just focus on getting to the island." The hatch closed.

Michael shook his head as he adjusted his goggles before the hatch closed, "Always a man of honor when it comes to this. Leave it to me, I'll bring her back." The hatch was closed as the crew opened the torpedo hatches letting the water flow through.

Joe nudged Sousuke's shoulder, "I might not know Mike much, but from what I've seen... I hope he'll leave something for me to blow up."

The tanks flooded as everyone left the torpedo room. Right now, everyone needed to focus on the final preparations before the morning.

* * *

Sousuke needed to go over a few more things in the M9 that he would be using. Right now he needed to trust Michael and get ready for tomorrow's launch.

As morning broke the TDD-1 crew and pilots rushed around the hanger and launch pad. Sousuke sat in his rooms looking at the floor. He was never so nervous about any operation until now.

This was it.

Operation Zeus was about to begin.

The infiltration was a success with none of the Venoms patrolling the island detecting them. The TDD-1 received targeting data on all AA weapons and even detected a few cloaked Venoms that were unmanned.

The plan was revised to include a launch of cruise missiles at the island followed by the insertion of AS units from booster launchers.

All forces would deploy and execute orders as described in the briefing. Once all units had landed Snake and Michael would move to the villa to complete the operation.

Sousuke stood up and took a deep breath. He grabbed his gloves and his Glock. Sousuke took another deep breath and pulled out a picture from his suit.

The one picture they had at the dance was still with him. It was a keepsake that Sousuke kept with him no matter where he went. At night when Nami was asleep, he would look at the picture of Kaname smiling with him and remember all that they did.

Everything they did was hard, tough and at times painful for him. Still, he shared all of it with someone. Someone that trusted him completely and viewed him as a person.

Not a soldier and not as Kashim.

To Kaname, Sousuke Sagara was the military idiot that caused more trouble than he should on a daily basis.

An identity that he valued more than anything else in his life.

Sousuke stuffed the picture in his suit and headed toward the hanger. He heard steps and saw Lt. Commander Bel coming up behind him.

The Lt. Commander looked at Sousuke, "Sgt. we expect a great deal from you."

"Yes sir." Sousuke answered adjusting his gloves.

Bel said nothing as he walked with the Sgt silently to the hanger.

They entered the hanger as the pilots and techs were running last minute checks on their units. Weapons had been loaded which included rifles, machine guns and heavy weapons including grenade and rocket launchers.

Sousuke had decided on using the shotgun cannon he used for the Arbalest. It was the only weapon he ever felt comfortable using in any AS battles.

"Sgt." Bel got Sousuke's attention.

Sousuke stood at attention to the SRT commander.

Bel studied the boy and knew that he was different than when he first met him. At first he was rash and reckless thinking he could handle everything thrown at him. Now, he was focused on what he wanted and not what others wanted from him. Sousuke was truly maturing into a fine man and a great soldier, "Sgt, you will be the first to launch and touch the ground."

Sousuke went rigid at that. He was the first one.

Before Sousuke could say anything Bel continued, "I think you earned this so just get into your unit and prep for launch."

Sousuke watched the Lt. Commander head for his unit. He turned and saw his unit being fitted for the attack. As Sousuke walked toward his own unit he could see the work done on the M9s.

On the right shoulder of each unit was either the Mithril or FOXHOUND emblem. He reached his unit and put his helmet. He climbed into the cockpit and adjusted the controls and frame to fit him comfortable.

The tech gave Sousuke the green light as the hatch closed and the AI came online. He took a deep breath wishing AL was still working.

Sousuke would admit that he missed his partner the ARX-7.

The cockpit screens came on as the computer ran through a diagnostic showing green light for everything.

"Well, Diehard, you ready for this?" Sousuke heard Weber through the radio.

"Affirmative." The unit moved as the booster pack was attached to its back. Sousuke had the suit stand up and moved to the elevator.

"Weber stay off the line, Sousuke needs to get ready for launch." Mao yelled over the radio. Apparently everyone but himself had known about the change in the launching order.

"Regardless," Sousuke knew that it was the voice of the Lt of the Hounds, "I want to see what this kid can do. I heard that you took out five Venoms just by yourself."

Sousuke was a little annoyed that everyone in FOXHOUND seemed to be calling him kid, "Yes sir." He recalled the Lambda Driver working at full power because of her help.

Sousuke squinted his eyes as the morning sun hit his face. He moved forward as the unit crouched down. The claps locked over the M9's feet as Sousuke waited for the countdown sequence.

The Lt. whistled, "You got talent kid. No wonder Snake thinks highly of you."

Sousuke's stomach tightened with that comment but he could not think about that right now!

He could see in the distance the island. Kaname was there and he was going to bring her back no matter what. Sousuke's only fear was Belial.

That monster completely outclassed everything Sousuke threw at it and nothing scratched it either, it truly was a monster. If Leonard had the suit than it could easily take out everyone in a few short minutes.

"Sgt?"

Sousuke snapped out his daze and could see Campbell on his HUB, "Yes ,sir, Colonel?"

"Two minutes till launch. Stand by."

Tessa came on, "Sgt. we will launch the cruise missiles before your suit leaves. After you launch the rest of the members will launch in thirty second intervals. Stay sharp out their."

Sousuke nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Sgt. one more thing before we launch." Tessa cleared her throat, "Wolf has a message for you from the island."

Sousuke gripped the controls as he could hear the rumbling of the launcher underneath him.

"Forty-five seconds to launch." Sousuke heard the AI say.

"He says, 'Remember Lebanon. Check your fire.' End message. Good luck Sousuke."

The channel closed.

Sousuke just laugh at that thought remembering that it was Michael's fault for that one and he knew it. Still Sousuke knew where Michael was coming from with it.

"Thirty seconds till launch. Out loud countdown will begin at five seconds." The AI said.

Sousuke gripped the controls as the rumbling got louder. He could see his goal and it was in front of him.

"Launching cruise missiles!"

Sousuke looked at the sides and saw the missiles fire at the island.

"Fifteen seconds till launch." The AI announced.

Sousuke took another deep breath and drummed the controls slightly.

"5….4…..3…..2…..1"

"Urzu-7 launch!" Tessa yelled.

"Urzu-7 launching!!" Sousuke yelled as the rail launched him straight toward the island.

Operation Zeus had commenced!

* * *

Chapter 7 is done and is being reviewed and worked on. I have just started working on Chapter 8 so we are all on top of this! We hope to get this battle to you as soon as we can. We want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. Expect more and alot this summer!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

This is it! I have been wanting to write this battle for a very long time. I have gotten alot of inspiration and ideas for this battle from many songs, movies and so on. This was tough to write but I am happy with the final results. I hope that you will be too! I have a guest appearance for those that know Metal Gear! I really want to thank again my Beta's SniegZ and Angelbecca for their continued help and support! I do not own full Metal Panic of Metal Gear. I do not own Joe which goes to SniegZ. I do own Michael. Enjoy!!

* * *

_10 minutes before Operation Zeus commences_

Kaname Chidori just stared at the empty ceiling watching the fan spin slowly on the ceiling. She turned over to the open door with the curtains dancing from the ocean breeze.

Kaname looked at the emerald ocean and just looked at it. Her abilities as a whispered were like the ocean. It was beautiful and wondrous but could swallow and drag her down into the dark depths.

She cursed and loved being a whispered. If Kaname wasn't a whispered then she would have never met Sousuke.

Kaname turned over and looked at the empty side of her bed and just touched the pillow and sheets. All night she just felt something next to her but at the same time not there at all.

It almost seemed like Sousuke was lying with her all night.

Kaname got out of bed and looked outside at the jungle surrounding the villa. She noticed the Venoms still on patrol and the Alastor units standing near the manor. These new security measures were put up after Mr. Gold took up a room in the villa.

Leonard only seemed to be more nervous and short tempered with these constant changes. In the months that she had to endure living with him, Leonard was always in control.

In that twisted mind of his a plan was always being formed where he would be the winner. Now with FOXHOUND and Mithril still alive all his plans have been ruined.

He only gave her a few details about what he had in store for Mithril and FOXHOUND but it all seemed to involve Project R.

Kaname had seen the blue prints and knew the potential of this new weapon. She could pretty much sum it up with one sentence.

This was a weapon from hell!

Kaname worked on the AI system and even its ability to hold a Lambda Driver in its core. The idea of this hellish weapon holding a Lambda Driver overshadowed the Behemoth and maybe Belial.

Belial was Kaname's main drive. She wanted to find some kind of weakness of that monster and expose it. She remembered vividly how quickly it crushed the Arbalest and stopped a missile after it was fired.

It was clear that Leonard could manipulate the Lambda Driver with better precision than Sousuke ever could.

Her only hope was the tool she designed to help him. All Sousuke needed was a machine that could be considered Belial's equal.

Kaname heard her door knock and did not turn. She knew who was coming in. Kaname quickly put a robe on to cover the nightgown she had to wear.

"Kaname." Leonard came in as elegant and dignified as he could. His plan needed to be revised but it could still work for him.

"What do you want?" She said not turning around to face him.

Leonard shook his head, "I would hope that you could welcome your future husband a little nicer."

Kaname was silent as she turned around to look at him. She noticed he still wore the same classic clothes he always had, but was not wearing that special coat of his.

Leonard stepped closer to her, "You have been part of the organization for almost two months and yet you scorn everything we stand for. Why?" He had asked her that question so many times and she never responded to it.

Kaname shook her head, "An organization that took me from my home. Tried to kill everyone I knew and is holding my family as hostage without them knowing it." She looked at him straight in the eyes, "Most importantly you have repeatedly tried to kill Sousuke. Not the best way to win someone over."

Leonard shook his head slowly letting his anger about that man get to him, "I ask again why could you ever care for someone like him? In my opinion and from what i know about him i think he is no better than Gauron."

Kaname ran up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She had hit him so hard that Leonard had to regain his balance, "Don't ever make that comparison!! Gauron was a monster that enjoyed killing and murder!!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, "Sousuke does not enjoy killing!!"

Leonard touched his face still feeling the sting, "You say that but can you be sure?"

Kaname smiled and said, "Because as long as I trust him as Sousuke he will never be like that. That is how I can never love let alone stand the sight or you! You're the monster!!"

Leonard's face contorted with that comparison, "I am not the monster!" If anyone was a monster it is Sagara!

Kaname scoffed, "You take everything you want because you want! You take my friends hostage and threatened to kill them! You hired Ocelot and had him go against Michael!!

You threatened to kill Sousuke and destroy everything to get me from him!! If that is not a monster than I don't know what is!! Even worse you try and justify it by showing me a new world! Your not showing me a new world your showing me a world where war goes on!!"

Leonard lost it, "You don't understand what we are trying to do! What I am trying to do!! We want to overcome the old world ideals that lead to war and eliminate those that divide the world!! You could be-"

"I don't care about any of these plans!" Kaname screamed at him, "I don't want anything to do with you or your organization!! Your nothing more that a spoiled child!!"

Leonard was silent at that comment.

"Your mother must have hated dealing with your tantrums as a child! You-" Before she could finish Leonard grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

He pinned her arms down and looked at her, "You don't understand anything about me, my sister or my family. So don't tread into territory that you don't understand." His tone was dangerous and threatening.

A tone that scared her since she was not use to this side of his.

Kaname found it surprising that she could not push him off of her. He was stronger than she thought he was and she wanted him off.

Leonard looked at her with that wanting look in his eyes, "So lovely and yet you hold feelings for an animal." He moved his head closer and kissed her forehead, "He cannot win against them." He slowly let her go and got off the bed.

Kaname quickly covered herself with the robe and shot back against the bed frame trying to get as far she could from him. Those eyes had startled her and a new fear had over taken her.

Leonard turned to her, "I apologize for that but tread carefully in the future. I hope you can forgive me like last time." He smiled at her.

"Go to hell." Kaname shot at him.

"Perhaps and I might take Sagara with me." Leonard closed the door.

Kaname took a deep breath and tried to control her shaking hands. She was never in a more helpless position in her entire life. Something like that was her greatest fear.

Something that-

She heard a whistling sound outside. Kaname went outside to investigate and the whistling got louder.

"Oh-" The whistling was followed by several massive explosions.

She instinctively dropped to her knees and covered her head as more missiles hit the island. Kaname slowly got up and looked at the jungle. Several parts of it were on fire and she could see the smoldering wreckage of Venoms and AA weapons.

"It's begun!"

Kaname turned and saw Sniper Wolf coming in wearing that skin tight jumpsuit of hers. She had her PSG-1 rifle on her back.

Kaname was shaking her head, "What is starting!?" Her morning had already gone to hell in a hand basket what else was going to happen.

Wolf shook her head and pointed outside, "Look closely."

Kaname walked to the edge of the railing and squinted her eyes at the sun. She started to see something and her heart jumped.

It was an AS suit on a booster pack!

"Can't be?!" That idiotic moron was so stubborn that he could not listen to her,

"Sousuke?" She wondered.

"It appears your boyfriend has come."

Wolf and Kaname turned around looking at Gold.

"Wolf please make sure that Ms. Chidori is ready to leave the island. It would appear that I underestimated them." Mr. Gold looked out the window as the M9's started to get closer.

Kaname looked at Gold waiting for whatever he had planned, "What do you mean?"

Gold looked at her, "I was not expecting a night insertion so it must mean that either Snake or Michael or both infiltrated the island."

Kaname looked at him unsure of how to answer, "How do you know that?"

Gold said nothing as he left the room.

Kaname turned and had a pair of jeans and shirt hit her.

"Get changed and come with me."

Kaname pulled the pants up, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't ask questions! Just get dressed!" Wolf snapped at her.

Kaname looked at her and than turned her attention to getting the pants on. She looked outside and the AS suit she saw had just landed on the island. Kaname quickly put the shirt on and was led out the door by Wolf.

Kaname could not do anything as the battle started. They had fallen for Gold's trap perfectly and nothing could save them.

* * *

_1 minute after the start of Operation Zeus  
_

Joe was not having the best morning. Considering the events that had happened he just wanted to set up a few of his "specials" for a few friends, but with what he had on his hands this looked very unlikely.

"This is an HE grenade." Joe stated, placing the grenade on the counter in front of the quartermaster.

"Yes, I-"

"Do you have any idea how much damage a HE grenade would cause if thrown at a walking tank?" He asked the guy, trying to keep his calm demenour.

"Ummm, uhhh…"

"None at all." He hissed as the bomber squeezed the device so hard his knuckles bleached, "Now… WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAMN EXPLOSIVES!!"

The young soldier flinched several times as Joe spat the words out in his face.

"T-the… the loadouts were set by your CO, sir! Y-you should bring the matter up to her..."

Joe smirked, "Yeah,yeah,yeah... You're the fifth one I'm hearing this from and I haven't seen a single proof that this all-high-and-mighty CO everyone's been bull-shiting me about actually exists. For all I know, the fairy godmother is more real than him."

Joe was with the second wave and would be part of a FOXHOUND demolitions and heavy weapons squad. Of course his expertise easily won him a spot as the front line demo-man. His CO however was nowhere to be found.

"He is a she, Cinderela!"

Joe turned around and sighed. He was expecting to see Mao behind him but only saw another woman. She was a just as tall as Mao but had black eyes and red hair that was cut short. She looked like a punk looking kid with the haircut.

"Well, holy hell," Joe chuckled, "It's the lil' red riding hood."

The CO walked up to him and threw him a striking glare, "I'm your all-high-and-mighty CO, loudmouth, and trust me, I ain't that little! You do something I don't like, I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass you can taste the shit off my boot!"

Joe looked at her and said, "Shit off your boot? Well, that's just great. I'll be walking through an island deathtrap with a wonder-woman that can't watch her step enough to avoid plunging her feet into dog-shit."

Joe turned around and saw the other FOXHOUND members were just frozen.

The woman looked at him and just smiled and than slowly laughed, "I hate you kid but we will leave it at that." She hit his arm and left for the boat.

Joe turned to a guy who walked up to him, "Who's the amazon?"

The guy just looked at him and said, "That's Master Sergeant Carol Zamora. Call-sign - C4 Scorpion. She is the head of the demo squad at FOXHOUND."

Joe looked at him unsure and said, "No shit?" it took some time for him to digest the fact,"With bunker-busters like that, there's no wonder she's in the bomb-squad."

Another guy came up to him, "Hey, pal, we know that you know your job, but show some respect. Zamora is so precise in her bomb-business that she brought down AS suits intact with a few explosives. She saved a lot of people when Amalgam attacked."

"Give her a medal." He said looking at the bag of grenades he had, "But if Red's expecting me to play with party poppers she's got another thing coming."

Another was about to speak when, "Hey! Get your asses in gear!! Who do you think you are? Neo? Move!"

Joe grabbed his HK69A1 launcher and a belt of grenades. In his side holster he had a silenced Mark 23 and an arsenal of hand-grenades in his bag. He sighed at the fact he was dealing with another Mao.

* * *

Sousuke grunted as the suit landed much rougher than he would have liked. It took him a little while to get use to the M9 adjustments. He was more use to the ARX-7 and AL assisting in things like the landing.

Sousuke gripped the controls and waited for-

Something caught his eye and Sousuke dove the M9 out of the line of fire. He kept the suit moving as the enemies came into view on his screen.

Two Venoms were quickly approaching his position with rifles blazing. The units stopped short and opened fire.

Sousuke quickly moved and started to return fire only to encounter that accursed shield from a Lambda Driver.

Sousuke swore and-

The Venoms quickly leapt out of the way as shots were fired above him.

"_Yo! Diehard can__'__t let you take all the fun_." Kurz fired another shot tripping a Venom up.

He detached the parachute and saw Sousuke rush after the downed Venom. Sousuke quickly leapt back, barely avoiding being shot. He turned to his right and saw the other Venom approaching him and to his front another one was coming up.

Weber fired more shots and one of the Venoms went after him.

Sousuke quickly avoided the Venom charging at him. He turned the M9 on its heel and fired behind him.

Surprisingly the shot connected taking down the Venom.

The pilot must have lost focused and the Driver would not respond to him. Still-

A huge force slammed behind the M9.

The M9 hit the ground face first.

Sousuke turned the M9 quickly and avoided being stabbed from behind. He turned and looked at the black Venom and indicated that it was a pilot from the OCELOT Unit.

Sousuke fired at it and rolled the M9 away from the Venom, "Uruz-7 to all units! These pilots are from the OCELOT Unit!"

Kurz scoffed, "_They ain__'__t so tough!_" Weber was still holding his own, albeit barely, against the Venom he was fighting.

The black Venom kicked Sousuke's M9 and it flew across the battlefield and skidded to a stop. It charged at him knife in hand ready to deal the killing blow.

Sousuke tried to get the M9 up as fast as he could but-

The Black Venom tripped in front of him.

Sousuke was stunned to see Lt. Commander's Bel M9 in front of him. After hitting the ground he used ECS to hid himself and snuck behind the enemy to take them out. The Lt. Commander had found an effective strategy against the Venoms.

Bel finished off the Venom with his molecular cutter. The Commander got up, "_Uruz-7 get moving! If you can__'__t keep up don__'__t expect us to save you." _

"_He doesn__'__t need saving_," Sousuke heard on his radio and turned to see Mao's M9 with its foot on top of the smoking rubble of the Venom with her thumbs up, "_He can take care of himself." _

"Yes ma'am." Sousuke answered as he got his M9 up, "Are the other units landing?"

Bel turned to Sousuke, "_We have a few more units landing along with the Hounds launching in two minutes. We need to-_" Bel turned his attention back to the alarm his radar was giving, "_They need to move quicker. At least five venoms are coming our way._"

Mao scoffed, "_That insertion team did a real crappy job finding those defense_."

"_Not likely sis_," Weber reloaded his rifle, "_It would appear that Amalgam was expecting us. No doubt they had protective bunkers for the real force_."

"They must have destroyed just the guards." Sousuke cursed as three more venoms joined the radar alert. Soon the island would become ablaze in fire and bullets.

It would truly be a scene out of hell itself.

Fire and bullets rained across the treetops as man and machine fought to the death. A bloody sight that Sousuke was used to seeing, however it was something Kaname should not see. All Sousuke could do was just hold the line as long as he could for Michael and Snake to get into the villa.

Things would-

"_Move!!_" The Venoms opened fired as-

A missile roared overhead and hit the Venoms. Most of them were able to get out of the way but two were not so lucky.

Bullets rained from above as reinforcements started to arrive. Six more units belonging to FOXHOUND arrived along with an additional three from Mithril. They already had a total of thirteen units invading the island.

A FOXHOUND pilot launched a rocket at a Venom only to have the Venom stop it with it's lambda driver. The other units landed and slowly moved and fired at the Venoms.

"_Hit it boys!_" The Commander of the Hounds yelled as the pilots all detached their parachutes and activated ECS the moment they landed.

Bel caught on, "_All Mithril Units open fire but watch it!!_"

All units lit up their rifles as the Venoms just walked forward without a care. The bullets were ineffective against the lambda drivers

A grenade exploded behind one Venom at the end of the line. It changed its fire hoping to get the guy that fired at him.

The same happened on the other side of the line as both ends tried to keep their focus on the cloaked FOXHOUND members and the Mithril forces firing at them.

Sousuke noticed this lapse in formation and moved to one of the sides firing at the Venoms. Bel saw it and moved to take care of the other end.

The Venoms-

A huge explosion burst in front of Venom squad creating a dust cloud.

Weber and Mao smiled as they could hear the radio chatter from the enemy.

"_Use heat sensors to..AHHH!"_

"_There jamming the sensors with.. Look out!" _

"_Dammit they..AHHH!" _

"_Formation! Get it..Oh God!" _

Mao and Weber watched the dust cloud clear. The Venoms lay broken and destroyed.

Mei Ling was just a genius and was promised a big party for her efforts. She effectively found a way to jam the enemies' radar in a manner similar to what Amalgam did to FOXHOUND.

This allowed her to jam the radar for detecting any kind of ECS cloaking. It was the only advantage they had.

After the battle in Hong Kong Bel wanted to find a way to destroy a Venom incase the Arbalest was destroyed.

After researching and studying the data and video footage he realized that it was not just numbers but overwhelming them with firepower might also stop them.

The Venoms still had the greater chance of victory but Mithril had a small shot.

The moves that FOXHOUND executed where what the SRT needed. An ability to jam radar and split their focus was all that they needed.

If they enemy should ever loose focus while using the Lambda Driver for just a split second than they could be destroyed.

Bel looked at the radar and saw more enemies approaching. Indeed they had some kind of underground bunker or else they could not have this many Venoms. His greatest fear was of the Behemoth lumbering into the battle. So far they had been lucky, but they did not want to push their luck.

"_All units engage!"_ Bel ordered as all the units opened fire to engage the enemy.

A Venom leapt forward and Bel met the challenge.

Sousuke put his knife away and turned toward the manor. Kaname was in there along with Leonard and Mr. Gold aka Liquid Snake.

"Kaname hold on." Sousuke said sounding very cliché but it was the only thing he could really say. He and everyone else would stop this.

* * *

Everything was a blur to Kaname after the past several minutes.

The entire island had become one big battlefield as Mithril and FOXHOUND units fought to the death against Amalgam's Venoms.

More forces landed on the south of the island when Kaname overheard a quick radio conversation. AS suits along with ground forces landed on the island and were quickly advancing toward the manor.

The Venoms were stretched thin with having to hold two lines from the front and back. Add in the support that the TDD-1 was giving and the enemy would be pushed back. The power of the Lambda Driver could not save the Venoms when attacked from two ends.

Kaname was kept in a room not far from hers but she could still hear the running and shouting from people in the halls.

Kaname looked at the window and wondered if she could at least attempt an escape. She looked down and could see the Alastor units patrolling the outside along with other forces.

Any kind of escape at this point would be just a wasted effort but she needed to do something. Give some kind of signal that would alert the invaders to her presence.

Kaname stopped when she heard a knock and Wolf entered.

Wolf was upset and sighed, "Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver want you on the helipad now."

Kaname froze for a second. She need to think fast and-

"If you don't come immediately then," Wolf looked away and scoffed, "Mr. Gold will kill someone from your school in front of you."

Kaname's blood froze in her body and she shook slightly. She took a few steps back and braced herself against a desk. Mr. Gold was not somehow who gave threats he was not willing to complete. He could deliver them and more.

Wolf clapped her hands and got her attention, "This person will take you upstairs."

Kaname looked at Wolf, "What about you?"

Wolf patted Kaname's shoulder, "I have work to do." She left the room as a guy in full jungle get-up including the mask walked up to her.

"Miss, we need to go."

The guard grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her along. The voice however was familiar to her.

"Miss please." He whispered as he ushered her into the hall. The man was holding a M16 and had a 9mm sidearm including a small combat knife.

"Wait what are you-"

The guard ignored her as he pulled her through the halls. He stopped at an intersection and looked around.

"Wait! What are you-"

The guard put his hand over her mouth quieting her, "Please be quiet. Or they will hear you." He raised his rifle and looked again. The hallway was empty as he motioned for her to follow him.

Kaname had been around this manor long enough to know that he was going to wrong way. Could it be an inside operative?

She whispered in his ear, "Are you with Mithril or FOXHOUND?" Kaname was hopeful that they had thought this far ahead.

"No," The soldier whispered back, "I was just a mercenary hired by Amalgam."

Kaname's mind realized that he was working for someone else. Someone that wanted her,

"Do you work for someone else?"

"No," He stopped and pressed himself against the wall. Kaname copied him as a few guards ran parallel to them.

"I was attacking a base when it just exploded." He heard footsteps and quickly shoved her in a closet to hide her. The soldier stood still next to the door pretending to stand guard.

Once the others were out of sight he got her out of the closet and pulled her along.

"We don't have much time!" He hurried, leading her to back entrance.

"Wait!" Kaname said stopping in the hall, "What about my family and friends!? If I leave than they-"

"FOXHOUND and Mithril are taking care of that." The soldier answered.

"What?"

Soldier took a deep breath, "Follow me and I will explain but please," He held his hand out, "You have to trust me that I am going to get you out of here."

Kaname looked at the hand not sure what to believe. She knew that FOXHOUND and Mithril would want vengeance so strong that every single person involved in the attack would be dead. Could that include the assassins hired as well?

On the other hand, this guy could be lying. Still, "Okay," She took his hand, "Lead me out of here."

The soldier nodded and pulled her along explaining everything, "When FOXHOUND and Mithril hacked into the database. They were looking for all the names they could find. They were looking for the heads of companies and even people in the powerful positions in different countries. They must have also found the assassin guild information which means-"

"They can locate and take out the ones watching my friends and family." She said a little too loud for her tastes.

The soldier hushed her, "If they can take them out than Gold and Silver's threats will be meaningless. However," He stopped clutching the rifle, "It will be for nothing if they can not end this today."

"Why are you helping me?" She pulled him into an empty room hearing footsteps behind them.

The soldier held his breath until the guards were gone, "Mithril soldiers had a chance to kill me but let me live instead." He pulled out a knife, "A guy gave me this knife" he showed her the engraving. "De oppresso liber" "I returned alive to Amalgam, but thought through everything that Mithril and FOXHOUND were doing and what Amalgam was doing. I was not sure what I should do until I met you and heard your story."

Kaname was puzzled for a second not sure where or when she even met this guy, "Are you stalking me?"

The soldier's head went back, "No!" He took a deep breath, "Remember when you first came here and you helped the guy who dropped all those boxes?"

Kaname thought back and it came to her, "Yea! You were really nervous but still polite."

"I had heard that the whole operation two months ago was to purge FOXHOUND and Mithril." The soldier put his knife back, "I later heard that it was for that Silver brat to get you!" He said with a lot of disgust and venom in his voice.

Kaname was silent. She had nightmares about the whole event and they all ended with Sousuke losing his life at Leonard's hands.

"I chose the wrong side and I want to correct that." He opened the door holding his rifle and it was clear. He motioned for her to follow as he continued, "I can't work for an organization that would not think twice about innocent people. They kill so many people just to get you and that brat doesn't care." He led the way through the halls with Kaname following in his wake.

So far everyone was distracted with the attack and getting rid of any and all information that would damage the organization. She looked outside and thought she saw something move.

Kaname turned to see the soldier still running. She sprinted and caught up with him, "So you want to-"

"I want to do what's right. Fight for what I think is right and-" The soldier turned around and saw a few people running after them. He cursed and started firing at them.

Kaname lowered her head and cursed at him, "What are-"

The soldier kept firing as he run to her and pulled her up. The soldier dragged her through the halls and down a extravagant looking staircase. He-

Kaname froze as a metal hand reached out from the staircase and grabbed his ankle.

The soldier landed head first into the stairs and was thrown against the wall. He slumped against the wall trying to stop himself mid-spin.

Kaname ran to the bottom of the stairs only to be stopped when an Alastor grabbed her arm and held tight. She looked at the door and it was so close to her. It was just a few more feet if she could just get free.

"Well you never cease to amaze me my dear."

Kaname knew that eloquent manner of speaking and saw Leonard walking down the stairs. She looked at the soldier who tried to help her. His head had hit the wall rather hard.

Leonard walked down the stairs and looked at her, "Still why do you resist?"

Kaname smiled, "Instinct."

Leonard shook his head as two more Alastor units appeared. One was holding Kaname and other was near the guard but both turned to attention, "After we are married we will have to find new things to do that are fun."

Kaname shivered at that thought, "What makes you think that any of your precious organization will be left after this attack?"

Leonard just chuckled, "What makes you think that Amalgam will be destroyed in this attack."

The soldier started to come to and saw Silver. He moved his hand ever so carefully to his pistol. His rifle was on the other side of the room as a result of him being thrown. If he moved too quickly than the Alastor's would notice him and kill him. He needed to be patient.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not plan to remain in this lowly position within the organization." He looked at her, "I plan to take it and run it the way I want."

Kaname looked at him and laughed, "Gold would kill you before that happens."

"Gold will be taken care of in his own way that I can assure you. He has a rather obsessive nature when it comes to the man called 'Solid Snake.' Mr. Gold wants to kill him so much that I doubt he would see the peril around him from me."

Kaname was silent. He was really full of himself but at the same time he knew how to move and manipulate people. Leonard could move people like the pieces on a chess board.

"The names that Mithril and FOXHOUND are taking care are in fact supporters of Mr. Gold. When they die, and I know they will, Mr. Gold will lose most of his support and-"

"You have the other half supporting you and you take it by force without so much as a sweat but what makes you think it will go that way?" Kaname was trying to buy more time. The soldier was almost set to fire his weapon. A simple distraction was all that she needed. If he went down than she could force him to have the Alastor release them.

"My dear," He caressed her face, "I have worked this long and this hard. All I have to do is have the little soldiers fight and kill each other. These people live for fighting and killing much like your precious Sousuke and his brother."

Leonard stepped back to avoid Kaname trying to grab him.

"Still," He had his back turned to the soldier, "When I-"

The soldier raised his gun, "Die!" In a split second the gun was knocked out of his hands by the Alastor. He was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. The soldier quickly pulled his knife out and slammed it into the arm.

The blade snapped off.

Leonard turned to the soldier, "It appears that we have a traitor." He glanced at Kaname,

"Would he be trying to get you out?"

Kaname was silent looking at the soldier.

The soldier kept kicking the robot's arm in a futile effort to at least loosen the grip.

Leonard walked to the soldier, "Why would you betray an organization that has such great benefits?"

The soldier scoffed, "Benefits!? Right! Why don't you ask all the soldiers that died in the MITHRIL raid in Switzerland."

Leonard glared at him, "Their incompetence killed them… And the MITHRIL soldiers might have had something to do with it."

The soldier chuckled, "MITHRIL soldiers gave me my life back! You're not even worth the shadow of those people!"

Leonard said nothing.

"I hope they fry your big white head with a flamethrower!!"

Leonard turned around and headed toward Kaname.

"Sir," The Alastor asked, "Your orders?"

Kaname saw Leonard give a cold smile as he said, "Plan B-120. Rip his head off completely."

"Roger." The Alastor grabbed his stomach and started to pull.

"Wait." Leonard said as the Alastor stopped.

Kaname was nervous praying that he was not going to be killed in front of her. Another person killed because of her. She turned to the door, she could have sworn she heard something.

"Pull it off slowly." Leonard said with a smile, "Consider this your punishment."

"Roger." The Alastor responded as it started to slowly pull up.

The soldier bite into his teeth holding back the pain that kept increasing. He could feel his muscles tearing with each second. His bones and spine slowly coming apart as the Alastor pulled up on his throat.

Leonard motioned for the Alastor holding Kaname to follow him up the stairs. If things-

"Get moving!!"

Leonard stopped and everyone turned to the door.

"Two intruders have breached the sector!!" He heard outside.

Gunfire and cursing broke the silence. Guards ran down the stairs as Leonard turned to the Alastor holding the soldier and with one motion he stopped pulling. He ordered the other two Alastors to wait at the doors.

One of the guards turned to Leonard, "Sir! We have a situation!"

Leonard turned to him not happy with this new development, "What is going on!? I thought that they were not even close to the manor!"

The guard turned to his radio getting confirmation, "We think it's a two man insertion team. From what we can gather we think it's Snake and that Michael kid!!"

Leonard's face paled and his blood froze in his veins. Just how could they keep coming!!

Leonard turned the guard, "You think? YOU THINK?!" he screamed,"I want them dead!!

I don't care about Snake! I want Michael dead!!" The man motioned to the Alastor holding Kaname to follow him up the stairs.

Leonard turned to Kaname, "We have Mr. Kalinin waiting for us at the helipad and I want to leave as soon as possible."

Kaname smirked still trying to shake the Alastor's grip, "You're like a rat deserting a sinking ship."

Leonard turned to her but held his tongue. He had no time for any of this and now was not the time to get into a fight with her.

The guards took a defensive position around the stairs. A few were near the railing and some where in front of the door. Each were holding either a Uzi or a 9mm submachine gun.

They all stood tensely at the door thinking about all that they had heard about Snake and this Michael.

Snake was a legend and they all knew that. He was in fact the best soldier in the world and his record spoke for itself.

Michael was someone that little was known about except that he was indeed dangerous.

Each guard would have to watch out for the other. They would have only one shot to really repel them. If they could advance this far without being seen and push back their forces than that was one thing that was clear.

The moment they got into the manor the battle would turn to the opposing sides favor.

The soldier felt some relief that he was not being pulled apart but wanted to have the robot at least loosen his grip. He only wished-

The only thing he heard was a loud ringing in his ear as he fell right on his butt.

The soldier crawled away as fast as he could, barely able make anything out. The only thing he heard was a loud ringing in his ear.

He turned around and saw a gun barrel out and shooting at the guards and Alastors. He saw a hand waving and than the gun barrel disappeared behind a hail of bullets.

The soldier turned to his left and saw his 9mm handgun. He grabbed it and tried to stand up.

The soldier started to hear a little better. He noticed two other voices calling to each other amongst the fierce battle. The blood flowed back to his neck . He looked down and saw part of the Alastors arm still clinging onto him. One strong tug and it was thrown across the room.

All of sudden the noise stopped.

The soldier stood up holding the gun in one shaking hand and the other rubbing his ears to make sure he could hear better.

"You have to admit. These bombs ARE user friendly" The soldier heard a low almost husky voice.

"You would say that Snake." The other voice was not as low and almost sounded like a teenager. He heard a loud cock as he got closer. The soldier was in complete shock with what he saw. The Alastors were in pieces and all the guards on the railing and stairway were dead.

The soldier looked over the railing and noticed someone. He had dark hair and was wearing jungle camo pants and jacket. The guy was armed with an M4 rifle with grenade attachment and silencer. He was reloading a Mark 23 with laser sight and flashlight block under the barrel. It too had a silencer.

The soldier froze as a gun was jabbed against his right forehead.

"Looks like we got a straggler, Wolf."

The guy called Wolf turned to the other guy, "Was he trying to sneak up on us?" He was putting away his pistol but drew out a k-bar knife.

The soldier shook out of his daze, "No, no I am not with them." He turned to look at the guy holding the rifle and saw he was wearing the same thing but had a bandana on.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Wolf asked twirling the knife between his fingers, "What do you say Snake?"

The soldier froze and turned to Snake, "Snake, as in 'The Solid Snake'? The legend of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land?!"

"Looks like you got a fan Snake." Wolf joked putting his knife away.

Snake studied him closely and lowered his rifle, "He was not sneaking up on us. From what I can gather he was about to be killed."

The soldier looked at him amazed, "How did you know that?"

Snake was surprised, "Really? I was just joking on that but the fact that your hand is shaking is kind of a give away."

The soldier steadied his shaking hand, "Yea, its not everyday that something explodes near your face."

Wolf just shook his head, "If he is not a threat than we need to get moving. Silver may be on his way to the helipad or destroying data as we waste time here."

"Agreed." Snake walked past the soldier taking out his rifle and following Wolf up the stairs.

"Wait!"

Wolf and Snake turned to the soldier.

"I want to help." He said holstering his sidearm, "I know the layout of this manor and Silver was just here with Ms. Kaname."

"Wait, wait," Wolf put his gun away and turned to the soldier, "She was just here and Silver? What was she doing here? I would think that she would be under close guard to prevent any chance of escape?"

The soldier walked over and picked up the M16 that he lost, "Well, I was trying to get her out..."

Snake and Wolf turned to him not really sure on how to take what they just heard.

"Why were you trying to get her out? I thought you worked for Amalgam?" Snake asked not sure if he was a double agent.

"It was the right thing and-" The soldier heard foot steps and fired his gun at the railing.

Guards with rifles started shooting at all three as Michael leapt over the railing to get out of the line of fire. The soldier crouched closer to the staircase keeping low to get better cover. He fired a few more shots than started to reload.

Snake kept firing as he slowly moved back watching the bullets fly around him. He fired the grenade launcher to his left and no more fire was seen.

Wolf copied him on the right and the enemy was silent.

The soldier got up and dusted off the particles of wood and chips. He was in awe at the two soldiers in front him. These were indeed professionals.

Wolf reloaded the grenade launcher and checked the magazine in his gun. Snake did the same thing and turned to the soldier, "You said you know this place pretty well, right?"

The soldier nodded quickly.

"Than would you know where all the intel and archives would be?"

The soldier rubbed his chin, "Yea, most of the info you would want would be in the mainframe on "Alpha-sector". Almost all the rooms have them and I think that Mr. Gold has his personal computer here as well. There are also some files kept at the basement of this manor."

Snake nodded, "Okay, you take point and lead us to the helipad. However," Snake walked up to him and looked down at him, "If you try anything than you'll know the other reason your at the front."

The soldier gulped and turned to Wolf who was checking his gear, "Got another name besides, Wolf?"

Wolf smiled and patted his soldier, "The name's Michael."

The soldier laughed at that, "Silver was talking about you. Before you two destroyed the walls he ordered the guards to lay you dead. Snake didn't interest him so much."

"The language of a rat." Snake said as he walked up the stairs.

Michael laughed and said, "Just proves that he is reaching the end of his rope." He turned

to the soldier, "What is your name?"

The soldier straighten and followed them up the stairs, "Johnny, Johnny Sasaki."

Snake smirked, "Johnny is a good strong name there."

Johnny smiled, "Yea, my grandfather said the same thing."

* * *

Around the world members of Amalgam were coming under attack in many different assassinations.

People hidden in their homes were shot in their beds while others met with a fiery death from a car bomb.

Others were more subtle with poison in their food or the wrong kind of medication.

Mr. Gold aka Liquid Snake sat with his legs propped up on the control panel inside one of the Hind-E Russian attack helicopter. He kept getting news through his laptop as more and more members were reported dead.

The only ones that would live were the heads of Armstech, Constant Dealers and "Lock and Head" Missile Company. These were vital components in the Project R and they would need to be protected greatly if the project was to be truly completed.

Liquid changed the screen to review the test data from the first missile launch. It was a success and more showing the power of what it could do. It would truly succeed once Kaname Chidori finished her part then the weapon would truly be ready for mass production.

Liquid turned and closed his laptop once he saw Kalinin coming toward him. He had to admit that he was the last person he thought would have join them. However after some discussion with the man he seemed to agree with their main goal.

The old were so easy to manipulate was what Liquid thought the moment he joined.

"Mr. Gold," Kalinin said approaching him. They needed to evacuate the rest of their forces or they would be too close for them to do any good.

Liquid closed his laptop and got out of the helicopter, "I can assume that they are still advancing?"

Kailin nodded, "Yes sir, forces from the north and south are slowly advancing. Our forces are being flanked and destroyed. Mithril pilots are use to this combat style and FOXHOUND's skills are throwing our pilots off."

Liquid crossed his arms and smiled, "Did you find Sagara?"

Kalinin looked at Gold unsure of how to answer, "We cannot find him exactly, but he must have been with the first wave in the north."

Liquid rubbed his chin and turned to the helicopter, "And those people inside the manor?"

Kalinin looked at the door, unsure of how close they really were, "They wiped out the guards and are advancing much-"

Radio static stopped Kalinin before he could finish answering, "This is Kalinin what is it?"

The channel switched to a frantic guard screaming, "They keep coming! They are not slowing down." A loud explosion washed over the radio and than the man came on again, "They are on the second floor hallway facing the pool and courtyard and-" The man screamed and Kalinin clicked the radio off.

He looked up and saw the helicopter starting up, "Mr. Gold where are you-"

"It's time to mobilize our forces Mr. Kalinin." Liquid checked all the instruments and everything was perfect for take off.

"Mr. Gold what are you-"

"Have Mr. X on the rooftop and order the evacuation force to keep Silver in the dark about the evacuation. Mr. X will follow Silver's orders but he will not kill Snake or Michael." Liquid pumped gas into the turbine and it started to get louder.

"Mr. Gold-" Kalinin yelled over the turbine.

"I have to go greet Snake and give him the welcome that he deserves!" Gold said as he slammed the door and the helicopter started to rise up.

Kalinin switched the radio channel and said, "Begin counterattack!"

* * *

Sousuke got the suit up and looked around.

So far they were half-way to the manor despite encountering heavy resistance from the Venoms. The forces already lost a total of ten suits and reinforcements were landing to support their push into the island.

Sousuke threw an anti-tank dagger at a Venom only to have the shield catch it and throw it back.

Sousuke moved the suit to the right as best it could but the dagger impacted the shoulder cover and exploded. He quickly regained balanced and returned fire.

The forces where-

"**ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT APROACHING! DANGER CLASS: RED 9!!**" The AI and motion trackers were going crazy! Something big was coming!

"_Urzu-1 to all units, report!"_ Bel yelled over the radio.

"_Nothing on any one__'__s ends!"_ Lt. Tim yelled as the forces started to assume a defensive stance.

They needed to identify the target and see if they could advance. Any pause in the push would give the enemy the chance to turn the tables.

"_This is Sgt. Kinji from the south push!"_ His voice came over the radio for all the pilots, "_We are…Oh shit!.."_

"_Sgt. Kinji!"_ Bel yelled as he flipped to the side to avoid an attack aimed at him. He drew his molecular cutter blocked and the Venom's own knife attack.

"_This is Cop. Jones of the Hounds! Sgt. Kinji was killed and we are getting pushed back. Two Behemoths are pushing us back!_" He cursed and everyone could hear explosions and gunfire.

"_Cop. Jones repeat!_" Bel twisted the knife and flung the blade out of the Venoms hand. Before it could react Bel slashed it into the shoulder and cut through it quickly. Bel's alarms went off and grabbed the Venom. A second later and he would have been cut apart from the rounds fired at him.

Sousuke regrouped with Kurz and Mao as they looked at the two massive Behemoths that were coming in range.

Bel dropped his cutter and back flipped from the line of fire. He pulled out his rifle, "_All units assume-"_

"_Lt. Commander Bel! This is the rear unit and we have another Behemoth advancing behind us_."

Bel cursed, "_Great! All units prepare for attack. Keep moving to avoid getting shot at and keep firing_!" He reloaded the gun_, "It has to have a weakness!_"

Sousuke cursed and turned with Mao and saw the monster coming. He could see the Hounds and the other SRT members firing at the suit. He saw the shield glimmering and knew that the Lambda Driver was what was holding that thing up. Sousuke froze in horror as a massive chain gun on the shoulder rotated behind the right shoulder and opened fire.

The units were torn apart like paper as he could hear the cries and screams of his comrades.

"_Sousuke! We need to shoot underneath it to destroy the cooling unit right?!_" Mao inquired over the radio.

"Negative," Sousuke moved his suit as the Behemoth opened fire at them, "We need to shoot all the way through it and the Lambda Driver is the only thing that can!"

The other units started to move as the Behemoths tore through the defenses. Venoms joined in the push with the plan of payback in their minds.

Sousuke moved out of their firing range and returned fire as best he could. The Venom's and Behemoths kept pushing forward and were hell bent on pushing them to the beach.

He could only hope that…

"_This is Wolf of the insertion team! We have broken radio silence to request the help of any AS units or teams advancing toward the manor!!_" Sousuke heard Michael's voice over the radio. He got worried as he could hear gunfire and explosions.

"_Major! We are currently engaged with Behemoths what is your position!?_" Bel demanded over the radio as he tried to regroup the line.

"_We are on the second floor about fifteen hundred yards from the stairs that lead to the heliport! Shit!!_" Michael cursed and returned fire, "_Johnny! Cover our back!!_"

Bel looked around and kept moving as he regrouped with Sousuke and the others. Weber kept trying to find some weakness in the shield but could not find anything. Mao tried her best to give the retreating units cover but most were getting mowed down by the Venoms.

Things were not better for the southern forces who were having the same trouble. The TDD-1 tried deploying cruise missiles but were stopped by either the lambda driver or Behemoths ability to destroy the missiles.

"_We are pinned down from both sides! Enemy forces are leading the Alastor units and we can__'__t break through them! We need ANY kind of support we can… Damn it! Snake watch out!!_" Michael was firing as Snake came on the radio,"_If we don__'__t get some kind of help we are going to be wiped out!_"

Bel weighed his options and looked around. No one could really move at that speed and avoid the fire from this kind of fire power.

He cursed, "_Sgt. Sagara! You are the fastest person next to myself! Your also the only one who can dodge better than I can_!"

Sousuke looked at the Commander, "Sir what about-"

"_Sgt. Sagara,_" Tessa came over the radio, "_The Lt. Commander is right. Move now that is a direct order!_"

Sousuke gulped and looked around at the situation. Behemoths stopped advancing and it only looked like they were serving as artillery for the Venoms.

"_Sousuke!_" Mao came over the radio, "_Do it you have orders_!" She smirked knowing full well he was waiting for this moment.

"_Oi, Die-Hard_." Weber said smiling as he reloaded his rifle, "_If you make Kaname wait any longer than she might hurt you more._"

Sousuke went grim with the party incident was still fresh in his head. He always wondered how Kaname was always able to throw him like that.

"_Sgt._" Bel moved his suit next to Sousuke's, "_Head through that way to get more cover. Stay in ECS mode and keep scanning for any kind of missiles!_"

"_This ground team squad Zeta_," The Sgt came on, "_This is Master Sgt. Zamora aka C4 Scorpion! We are one mile from the manor and advancing slowly! Our ETA is twelve minutes!" _

"_Make it eight!"_ Bel ordered as he opened fire. He turned and saw Sagara still standing their next to him firing his rifle, "_What are you doing Sgt! Get moving!!_"

Sousuke hesitated for a second and activated ECS he dashed through the right side moving as fast as he could.

"_This is Lt. Commander Bel to insertion team!_"

Bel and the others heard Wolf aka Michael come on, "_We heard it all! Much appreciated and tell the Sgt this!_"

Sousuke's attention was split at this point. He just dashed past the enemy and avoided some fire as the Behemoth tracked him. He kept running and snaking to avoid fire.

"_We got a guy who was trying to get Kaname out! They are heading for the heliport and we just saw them three minutes ago! Tell him to secure the helipad at the top!!_"

With that Sousuke quickened his pace by a great deal. His ETA was two minutes!

* * *

Michael stuck the gun over the corner and fired to at least buy some time. He was trying to hold down one side while Snake and Johnny held their own corners.

The enemy was advancing from three points and they kept coming. They had only two Alastor units which meant that most had left to defend the island.

He cursed as his gun went silent and pulled back to reload his last magazine. Michael cursed and threw a grenade.

The hall exploded in fire and rug bits as he cocked the gun and opened fire.

"How many of them are there?!" Snake cursed peaking over the corner and firing as best he could. Three men went down as the enemy stopped firing and regrouped.

"I don't know!!" Johnny yelled as he tried to keep his aim steady. A rain of bullets was around him as he hugged the wall as best he could.

"Just keep shooting!!" Michael detonated one of Joe's charges and then fired again with his grenade launcher. He looked over and it was clear, "Snake we got a window!!"

Michael put the gun around his back and pulled out his pistol and knife. He turned to Snake and nodded.

Snake yelled at Johnny, "Johnny! Covering fire!!" Snake and Johnny unloaded as Michael made a break for the end of the hall.

Michael rushed down and the hall and saw two men. He fired two shots and got one in the head.

The other raised his gun to fire only to have a knife in his throat.

Michael grabbed the knife and turned at the corner picking up a G-36c. He braced it against his shoulder and yelled, "Cover!" He opened fire unloading the entire magazine on full auto.

The gun clicked and Johnny ran down the hallway meeting up with Michael. He picked up a 9mm machine gun and held it tight.

Michael grabbed a magazine for the G-36c and yelled, "Last one!" It meant that he was low on ammo and this would only work once. Michael opened fire and Johnny assisted with the 9mm machine gun.

They stopped and moved behind the corner waiting for Snake.

Nothing happened for a second so Michael called Snake's name again.

Again nothing for a second.

Michael drummed the gun and looked at Johnny. Johnny looked nervous as Michael took a deep breath and peaked over the hall.

Nobody was firing so Michael started moving down the hall with his rifle ready. He tensed when he heard footsteps and saw Snake emerge from the hallway. Michael shook his head seeing a cigarette in Snake's mouth.

It was hard to try and quit when his CO smoked all the time.

Snake smiled and said, "What? Thought I was dead?"

"Nah. I know that the only thing that can get close enough to kill you are cigarettes." Michael retorted throwing the G-36c down.

Johnny peaked down the hall and said, "Did you get them all?" His voice was nervous with even asking the question.

Snake was puzzled and said, "How did you end up with a gun in your hands, rookie?"

Johnny stuck his chest out and said, "Hey! I'm no rookie! I'm a seasoned, three-year veteran!"

Snake shook his head and said, "Three years? How the hell did you survive three years?."

Johnny sighed in defeat and let his shoulders slump down.

Michael laughed a little and got a message from Sousuke, "This is Spectral Wolf to Urzu-7, say again?"

"_Urzu-7 to insertion team I am one minute from the manor what is your situation_?"

Sousuke inquired.

Snake answered, "Took your time kid, we just took care of them but we need to secure the helipad on the top roof."

"_Roger Snake_," Sousuke answered, "_I have visual and.. Shit!_"

"Urzu-7 respond_!_" Michael yelled.

"_Shit! I got a missile on me!"_ They could hear Sousuke cursing and trying to evade the missile.

"_Its an AEC-missile! Use ECMC and jam the radar.."_

"_Negative! I repeat negative missile countermeasures are not working! Repeat…Shit! _

_Uruz-7 to CHQ! I have two missiles on me and ECS and ECMC are not working!"_

Michael paused and they could hear Sousuke shooting the rifle and than came back on,

"_Uruz-7, one missile is destroyed and.."_ They all heard a huge explosion hit the AS suit.

"_Uruz-7 come in!"_ Tessa yelled over the radio.

"Sousuke respond!" Michael yelled listening as he heard another explosion and than a familiar voice over the radio.

"_Uruz-7 to all units! I__'__ve suffered heavy damage and am unable to move. Another missile was fired and got me from behind. I shot down the other missile just two seconds ago. The missile was fired from a Hind-E Russian Attack Helicopter! Repeat a Hind-E Attack Helicopter"_

"How the hell could a helicopter like that shoot down an AS!?" Snake yelled over the radio.

"_Unknown Snake_," Sousuke cursed, "_The suit is unable to move. The missile destroyed the leg. I am about a quarter of a mile away from the manor. I__'__ll proceed on foot_."

"Watch it Kid," Snake warned him, "There could still be a few guards around. Got a weapon?"

Sousuke could be heard opening the cockpit and loosening the straps, "_Affirmative I have a.." _

A huge explosion created a huge static from the radio.

"Kid! Come in!" Snake yelled, "Come in!!"

Mei Ling came on, "_We lost contact with the suit! It was destroyed and I can__'__t confirm Uruz-7!" _

Tessa came over the radio, "_Change frequency for his pilot suit!" _

After a few tense seconds they could barely hear him over the radio,

"_..Alive…Re...mov…….on……way..Re.."_

"Let me try something!" Mei Ling worked to clear up the static as they could slowly hear Sousuke's voice.

"_Repeat! I am alive and moving on foot to the manor. Will meet up with Zeta Squad and advance into the manor. Contact already reached and will meet up with them. To insertion team the helicopter is heading toward you! Repeat the helicopter is on its way!" _

Just as Sousuke finished his message the helicopter popped up right in front of them. Snake cursed and said, "Thanks for the advance notice kid._" _

The helicopter hummed and Snake yelled, "Down!"

Snake hit the floor as Michael grabbed Johnny's collar and pulled him down with him.

The windows and walls behind them where ripped to shreds as the helicopter rotated, the gun demolishing anything in its line of fire.

The guns stopped as Michael peaked his head up and saw the rocket barrels staring right at him, "Scatter!"

Snake ran to the left as Michael pulled Johnny up just as the rockets fired.

Johnny was blown forward and crashed into Michael. He pushed him off and got up, "Snake status!?" He could see Snake on the other side facing the helicopter, "Snake!"

"Go!"

Michael froze as he aimed his rifle at the helicopter, "I'm not leaving you Snake!"

"_**I would advise that you listen to him Mr. Kanzuki!**_" The helicopter's machine gun rotated and fired at him making clear where the line was drawn.

Michael lowered his rifle as he recognized the voice, "Snake, that's Gold!!"

Snake turned to the helicopter with his rifle aimed at the cockpit, "So you're Gold, or should I call you Liquid!!"

Gold aka Liquid laughed, "_**You have no idea how happy this makes me Snake! You have no idea!!**_" Liquid turned the helicopter and aimed the rockets at Snake.

Snake crashed out the window and did the basic tuck and roll once he hit the ground. He held his rifle and started firing at the helicopter.

The bullets danced off as sparks lit up underneath the helicopter.

Liquid turned the helicopter to face Snake, "_**Come Snake! Show me what the legend can do!!**_"

Snake reached Michael through the CODEC, "Wolf get out of here that is an order!!"

Michael responded quickly with, "_I__'__m not leaving you Snake!_"

Snake ran as the Liquid opened fire with the machine gun. Rounds dropped from the gun as bullets rained down obliterating the ground and statues in the back yard.

Snake dove behind a small hill as the bullets flew over his head, "You're mission is to secure the helipad so get moving!! Did you not tell Sousuke not to worry!?" He popped up over the hill and fired at the cockpit.

The bullets sparked the glass having no effect on anything.

Michael paused for a second and said, "CHQ! This Wolf proceeding toward the helipad Wolf Out!" He turned to Johnny and said, "We got a job to do so get moving!"

Johnny hesitated for a second but followed after Michael. The whole place had gone to hell in a hand basket and it only looked like the beginning.

Liquid turned and saw Michael and the traitor leave for the helipad. He wished that he could see the fight between Michael and Mr. X.

Sousuke was proceeding on foot to the manor and everything was going the way he had hoped. In time the forces would be destroyed and those two would be captured.

However, one other thing needed to be taken care of before he could enjoy that fight.

Liquid turned his attention to Snake.

Snake was facing Liquid with his rifle aimed at him showing no fear.

Liquid was expecting nothing less from the legend, "_**So Snake, you think that he can complete his mission!?**_"

Snake reloaded the gun, "Past experiences have shown that he can!"

Liquid laughed, "_**Your faith in someone like that is admirable Snake. You have great hopes for those two. Is it because you can relate to them in some way?**_"

Snake held the rifle firmly at the helicopter, "That is my business Liquid!"

"_**Those two are very talented especially that Sagara. With his current skills are you thinking of training Sagara as your own apprentice!?**_"

Snake did not respond.

"_**It does not matter now Snake**_," Liquid lowered the gun pointing it directly at Snake, "_**You should worry about this, brother!!**__"_

Snake froze and said, "Brother?"

"_**Yes! Are you ready, my brother!**__" _The venom and disgust dripped with those words.

Snake shook his head trying to throw the idea out of his head, "Brother!? What the hell are you talking about!! Who are you!?"

Liquid yelled, "_**Ask the father that you killed Snake! I**__**'**__**ll send you to hell to meet him!!**_" Liquid warmed up the gun and made sure that all remaining rockets and missiles were ready to fire.

"Who the hell are you!?" Snake yelled ready to move as the chain gun started to rotate indicating it was warming up. He needed to time this just right, "Why are you calling me brother!?"

"_**I**__**'**__**m you Snake!! I**__**'**__**m your shadow!!**_" He proclaimed as the chain gun opened fire.

Snake ran just as the bullets started to fire and the battle was underway.

* * *

Tessa banged on the screen breaking the pencil in her hands.

Every single AS suit had been deployed and they were still facing a massacre.

The North forces were being surrounded by the Behemoths and the Southern forces were being pushed back to the sea.

The Venoms were breaking through their defensive lines as easily as they were formed.

The enemy had the advantage and they were not going to give it up!

Sousuke's suit was destroyed and he was proceeding on foot toward the manor. He barely made it a few steps from his suit before he came under fire and was pinned down by a small squad from the manor.

Zeta team was on its way to rescue him but time was running short.

Snake was facing a Hind-E alone while Michael and Johnny headed toward the helipad.

"Captain."

Tessa turned saw Mei Ling, "What is it Lt?"

Mei Ling paused for a second, "Southern Forces lost an additional three suits and are taking heavy casualties. The Northern Forces lost five suits which brings our forces to fifteen suits on the island."

Campbell sighed and banged his hands on the desk. More and more people were dying and they could not do anything, "There has to be something we can do!"

Mardukas's face went grim, "We should order a full retreat of our forces."

"We can't do that!" Campbell yelled, "Any boat that gets close to the island will be shot and more people die!"

"And we can't just leave them." Tessa banged her hand on the map screen again, "We walked into another trap."

Campbell sighed, "We have to trust the insertion team. We can only hope that they can complete their mission."

Tessa took a deep breath, "We can only hold them off for so long until they turn their attention toward the manor. If that happens they will be killed or captured."

Campbell was trying to think as hard as he could to find a way out of this. The enemy had numbers, power, and the advantage. Their own forces did not have any of three and it would be near impossible for them to regain control of just one of those things.

Tessa scratched her head and..

"Captain!"

One of the controllers in charge of radar called the Captain.

"What is it?"

The woman got up from her post and handed her the earphones, "I think you should hear this."

Tessa walked over and put one of the phones over her ear.

The controller gasped when Tessa gasped.

Tessa now had a death grip over the phones and turned to Mei Ling, "Lt. I want you to send them Sgt. Sagara's tracker ID through the signal that they are contacting us."

"Captain.."

"Do it!" She yelled making everyone jump in their seats.

Mei Ling pushed her way to the radio and sent them the tracker ID.

Campbell walked up to the Captain, "Captain?"

Tessa turned smiling at him, "Colonel, we just found a miracle." She walked past them and sat in the command chair, "Order all forces to hold off for just a bit longer. Reinforcements are on the way!"

The atmosphere changed as everyone contacted the battle groups.

Mardukas walked up next to Tessa, "Captain I thought that.."

"Commander," Tessa stopped him quickly, "adjust the ship so that we can launch any support to Sgt. Sagara's position."

Mardukas was getting confused by her orders, "Ma'am we.."

"Commander have I asked for your opinion?" She turned looking him dead in the eyes.

Mardukas froze surprised to see this side of her. It was the same side he saw after he voiced his objections about Sousuke Sagara, "No ma'am."

"Than follow my orders and just trust me. We are about to witness a second miracle." Tessa said as Mardukas relayed orders to the crew.

Mei Ling walked next to the Colonel, "Colonel what is-"

Campbell smiled, "If my hunch is correct than we could really be calling Sgt. Sagara a one man army."

* * *

The last guard went down as Michael quickly reloaded his Mark 23. He picked some .45s from the weapons that littered the halls.

Michael took a deep breath looking at the cracked door, "This lead to the helipad?"

Johnny nodded reloading the AK-47 he picked up, "Follow those stairs and we will reach the top."

Michael sighed and handed Johnny his M4 and grenades for the launcher, "Take these and secure those files."

Johnny froze, "I'm not leaving.."

"In about eight minutes a squad of Mithril and FOXHOUND soldiers will reach the manor. I want you to meet up with them and secure the files. If nothing else works out than at least we have those files." He cocked the Mark 23 and holstered it on his thigh.

Johnny shook his head, "They will probable shoot me once they see me. How do I make sure I don't get shot?"

Michael picked up two grenades and put them on his belt, "Say that you're with Spectral Wolf and the password is "Shield". Report to Master Sgt. Zamora."

Johnny hesitated for a second but nodded.

Michael headed for the door but stopped, "Oh and one more thing. Tell Joe to be careful where he does his 'work'" Michael added quotations around work as he took off the camo jacket he was wearing. Underneath the jacket he wore a black shirt worn by normal Special Forces.

Johnny looked confused but nodded again.

Michael opened and door and..

"Wait there is something you should know." Johnny grabbed him before he ran up the stairs.

Michael looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

Johnny took a deep breath, "Silver is being protected by Mr. X."

Michael inquired with, "Mr. X?"

"He is the best assassin in Amalgam. The thing is that no one knows what he looks like so he is called the Executioners Ghost." Johnny explained.

Michael had heard a lot of things in his life but this was stretching it.

Johnny could see that he did not believe him, "Just be careful. I mean really, really careful. It was rumored that he could kill a man in a half of a second."

Michael remembered a report that he read after he was recalled to the States. The report was about the killing of a small squad of FOXHOUND members in a safe house. They were killed in seconds, every one of them quick and clean deaths that baffled even the best crime scene investigators.

The weapon the assassin used would have had to have been a blade tempered to a point that it could cut steel and still leave a clean cut.

Michael took a deep breath, "I'm a big boy and you have a job to do so get moving."

Johnny nodded and headed toward the other side of the manor.

Michael grabbed his shoulder, "Thanks for the warning and watch your back." He slapped his back and ran up the stairs.

Johnny nodded and slumped against the wall. That slap hurt a lot more than it should have.

* * *

Leonard kicked the door opened and his fear only grew.

No helicopters where on the roof and the only person he saw was Kalinin.

Leonard motioned for the remaining Alastor holding Kaname to stay near the entrance until he figured things out.

Kalinin looked over and saw Leonard stomping over to him, "Mr. Silver what can I-"

"Save the small talk," He cut Kalinin short which was unlike him, "Where are the remaining helicopters?!"

Kalinin looked at him, "They were deployed to hold off the advancing enemy."

Leonard took a deep breath to regain his cool, "Than where is Mr. Gold?"

Kalinin merely pointed to the sound of gunfire near the pool, "He is fighting Solid Snake right now. He has ordered other evacuation copters and they are arriving very soon."

"Tell them they need to hurry!" Things where getting too close in Leonard's opinion.

Michael was right on his heels and Sagara was approaching the manor despite having his suit destroyed.

They needed to leave before they got too close to the manor. He looked in the distance and saw the towering Behemoths and heard the roar of their guns raining down at the enemy.

Leonard walked over to Kaname, "We will only need to be patient for a few more minutes."

Kaname scoffed. She remembered seeing Michael just for a second and knew that he was going to hunt them down, "When are you going to realize it?"

Leonard looked at her unsure on where she was going.

Kaname tried to shake the Alastor's grip loose and finally Leonard motioned to have it release her. She fell to the ground and slapped Leonard's hand away when he tried to help her up, "Don't touch me!" She yelled getting to her feet and stepping back from him.

Leonard looked at her trying to make sure she did not try anything to escape.

"When are you going to realize that I would never even look at someone like you! The evidence is around you Leonard and no matter how hard you try you cannot beat them!"

Kaname proudly proclaimed.

Leonard was silent as he contemplated what she had said. It was true that in terms of strength and other things they out did him. However, that did not mean that they would win easily, "Are you sure they can win," He pointed to battle, "I am sure that they are use to things like this but what will they do if they find you and capture me. I can assure that I will not order them to stop and Mr. Gold will not do anything either. In the end they will all die and they will have still failed."

Kaname kept a brave face but he still spoke the truth. Even if they fought their way here there was no way they could really stop the battle on the island. Still, they could do something!

Kaname turned to Leonard, "You cannot win Leonard in a matter of minutes Michael will be here and that one Alastor cannot stop him. You've felt his increased abilities!"

Leonard rubbed his nose and promised to make her pay for that shot, "Abilities or not that still does not change the main fact. We have the advantage of power and we are pushing them back."

Kaname was silent but it was the truth. She had listened to enough of Sousuke's military ramblings to see the truth in Leonard's words.

"However this is not about them or what they can do," Leonard turned to her giving a rather cunning look in his eyes, "Do you still think you betrayed them that night months ago?"

The guilt of that ate at her in those long and sleepless nights. The thing that hurt the most was that Sousuke was fighting for her and her alone. His devotion was repaid by her leaving with Leonard.

Kaname's act must have seemed like the ultimate betrayal for Sousuke.

"And yet you still cling to wanting to go back with him but can it really happen?" Leonard inquired, "Can you really return to your old life with him?"

That was the ultimate question and it was something she did not know how to even plan for. The entire attack on the city was meant to destroy any hope of her going back home.

Why return to a place that hated you?

Kaname would be left with no home and the only choice she would have would be to go with Amalgam.

She shook her head at that and looked Leonard dead in the eye. She controlled her voice, "I'll cross that bridge when it comes, but I do know this any place is home to me as long as _he _is by side."

Something inside Leonard snapped as his face contorted with the mere mention of that man.

Because of him his status in Amalgam had been reduced to almost nothing.

Because of him he faced a great humiliation in Paris.

Because of him his plans were ruined and Kaname still held onto to him!

Everything that defined Leonard was being destroyed bit by bit by this one person. It was hard to imagine a simple mercenary who had nothing but above average skills slowly overshadowed his own accomplishments.

The straw that broke the camels back to Leonard was the mere idea of Sousuke being considered able to claim the title of Big Boss.

That would mean he was the greatest soldier in the world. The mere idea of that man being the 'greatest' ate away at Leonard's patience and fuelled his hate.

Leonard looked at her and threw his coat off, "If you want to leave with him so bad," He pulled out his revolver and pushed it into her hand. He stepped back and threw his arms back, "Than shoot me."

Kaname held the gun at him as her arms shook.

"Shoot me, and I will let you go. Shoot me and you can go back with him. Just pull the trigger." He smiled at her making it clear that he was very serious about the whole thing. He even motioned for the Alastor behind her to stand down as it was about to attack the threat to its master.

Kaname blinked at Leonard not sure on how to even handle this situation. She gently touched the trigger and saw that it was indeed loaded.

Just one shot would give her the freedom that she longed for since her abduction.

One shot would make her a killer.

"If you can't shoot then you go with me but you had better decide quickly. Once Mr. Kanzuki arrives, he will be taken care of I promise you that much." Leonard smiled.

Kaname looked behind him as Leonard lost his smile.

"She is not going to shoot you," Kalinin jabbed the gun against the back of his head, "But I will. Call them off." He ordered.

"Mr. Kalinin, I would advise against this." Leonard said calmly.

Kalinin cocked the hammer, "Now."

Kaname lowered her gun. If Kalinin..

"Kaname," Leonard said in a sing song manner, "Have you made a choice? If your lowering the gun than that means you are coming with me."

Kaname kept the gun pointed at his chest. Something was not right and she knew it.

Leonard was acting too cool for someone with a gun against his head.

Kalinin jabbed him harder, "Do it Leonard!" He yelled.

Leonard smiled, "I thought you wanted to change the world Mr. Kalinin. I thought that we had an understanding on our real goals?"

Kalinin's arm shook with rage, "I wanted to end this Cold War but not with that! Not with that weapon!!" The memory of seeing R built was enough for Kalinin to know who the true enemies were, "I will not let you resurrect that demon!"

"Mr. Kalinin I am sorry for this, I truly am." Leonard said lowering his arms.

Kalinin looked at him, "Hands up L…" He lurched forward as if he was pierced from behind with a sword. He looked down and saw a hole in his stomach.

Kalinin felt around and felt some kind of blade sticking into him.

"However we do not hesitate to kill those that would shoot us first." Leonard said still keeping his gaze on a shaken Kaname.

Kaname was not sure what the hell just happened. Her heart and hands shook as Kalinin was lifted up off the ground like he was floating.

Kalinin cried as the blade was pulled out. He gasped and lurched back and forth as the invisible blade pierced his stomach and chest several more times.

Kaname saw several bolts dance in front of her and for a split second she saw someone or better yet something.

Kalinin looked up and saw his own reflection and realized what it was, "Stealth camouflage." He muttered out and than felt a massive kick that sent him tumbling and rolling along the helipad.

Kaname watched in horror as Kalinin flew across the ground wondering what kind of person could do that to anyone!

Leonard merely turned to Kaname and said, "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

Sousuke returned fire as best he could with the HK UMP-9. The small assault gun was stored in the M9 and came with four magazines all stored in a pack underneath his seat.

Sousuke was down to his last magazine.

He pulled out his pistol and ducked behind a tree trying to keep some cover between him and the advancing enemy.

Sousuke heard a shot and ducked out behind the tree and shot a man trying to advance toward him.

A massive roar of gunfire shot out through the woods as Sousuke threw himself onto the ground mere moments before a hail of bullets tore the tree apart.

He rolled to the side to avoid the cascading debris. Sousuke reached over his shoulder and fired his UMP-9 at the enemy.

Sousuke stopped firing and leapt to his feet heading into the woods.

The moment he got out of his suit, the enemy had already reached his downed M9 and were hunting him.

Contact between him and Zeta squad was brief considering they were the only squad that could advance this far into the island. They had encountered some resistance but were able to quickly suppress it thanks to Joe's explosives.

Sousuke was starting to wonder if maybe the entire island was going to go up in flames with Joe here. A grimmer thought was having him meet the Hermit.

Even his imagination couldn't grasp what those two could do if they were to ever work together.

Sousuke saw motion from the right and opened fire only to hit something like a steel wall.

He barely avoided the thrust from the Alastor in the forest.

The Alastor's visor shined red and it said in its lifeless voice, "Eliminate intruders."

Sousuke stepped back only to have it lunge out at him.

He leapt to the side and..

Sousuke felt a violent grip and jerk back as the Alastor threw him against a tree slamming him harder then he would have liked.

Sousuke slid down the tree and tried to stand despite the massive shock emanating through his system.

The Alastor took a few steps and..

A silent thunk came out of the woods and the Alastor exploded.

Sousuke covered his face from the exploding metal in front of him. He braced against the tree and looked out to see a familiar face, "About damn time Joe."

Joe slugged the grenade launcher across his shoulder, "Sorry, Sarge. I must've lost track of time, what with all the fun I've been having."

"Scorpion will not be happy about that C4, Joe." Another FOXHOUND soldier said as he emerged from the woods.

Joe dismissed it, "Her problem, not mine."

The guy tensed hearing that, "It's not smart to hassle a woman who has bombs with her."

"Bombs don't scare me, mack." He smiled throwing Sousuke a spare AR-15 that he found, "Women, a little scary. But not bombs."

Sousuke loaded the gun, "Where is the rest of your squad?"

Joe answered, "Red wanted to send back up to a squad under heavy fire. When we got your SOS she sent us to save your ass."

Sousuke nodded, "Thanks for the help."

"Well I hope you can help us with one other thing." Joe inquired and pointed behind him.

A Venom appeared behind Sousuke as it opened fire with the head mounted machine gun.

Everyone dove out of the way to get cover as the FOXHOUND soldier threw a chaff grenade. Joe added a flashbang for effect.

The pilot cursed and waited for him to be able to see again. The flash caused the camera to jump off focus so he switched to thermal vision.

He looked around and saw his target behind a tree, "Easiest million I ever earned." He gently rubbed the trigger as the target lock chimed.

The suit shook as an explosion caused the Venom to wobble left and right. He looked at his screen and saw that one of his legs had been blow off.

Before he could even plan a counterattack another bomb went off blowing the leg up. The suit fell forward and the pilot's head slammed into the pilot screen.

The pilot tried to reach for the emergency release but the hatch opened already.

The last thing he saw was a woman opening fire with a machine gun.

Sousuke was indeed impressed with the expertise of one C4 Scorpion. She waited for the right moment to plant the bomb and did so in a sneaky fashion.

She put the charge right in a space where the foot connected to the ankle. Judging by how it exploded, the charges were of Joe's tailoring.

"Sgt. Sagara it seems that your doing fine." Sousuke recognized the Mithril member followed by two other members both, from FOXHOUND.

Sousuke nodded and checked his weapon.

"Hey Bozo!"

Joe cringed hearing that name, "Missed me, Red?"

Scorpion walked past her men shoving one of them out of the way, "Watch and learn. That is how you take down an Arm Slave." She gloated pointing proudly at the downed Venom.

Joe smiled and said, "I see that you have a very foggy understanding of the concept of demolitions. Next time you should bring something to actually, ya know, demolish the robot."

Scorpion raised her index finger to make a point.

"So that's why they call you Scorpion." Joe smirked, "Pretty small stinger you've got there."

Scorpion mumbled something under her breath and waved her hand to signal the squad to advance to the manor.

"Having trouble "bonding" with your new CO?" Sousuke asked after witnessing the strange scene.

Joe sighed, "Oh, we're bonding. No doubt about that. Her "Amazon" act is kind of slowing the process, but we're bonding."

Sousuke smiled. It was a rarity to see Joe so optimistic, "Before we get going have you heard about Michael?"

Joe took a deep breath "Well..."

Sousuke tensed hearing everything that had happened since his AS was destroyed. He listened intently at every detail Joe could give him.

"And now we've got a problem that involves Angel holding a gun up against Leonard and she ain't putting it down either." Joe said watching Sousuke almost sprinting.

* * *

Things had indeed taken an unexpected turn.

The turn wasn't blowing up the remaining Alastor and disabling it with a door being blown open.

He could only hope to see the video of that later.

No, it was a turn involving Kaname holding a gun right up against Leonard and was not putting it down.

The moment he reached the roof he told her to put the gun down but she refused to do so.

Michael had already reported to the TDD-1 that he had reached the roof and knew that there would be a dust cloud behind Sousuke once he heard this.

Michael drummed the grip of the Mark 23 as he held his knife underneath the gun, "Kaname, Sousuke is on his way. Just put the gun down and step away from Leonard."

Leonard faced Michael with Kaname still holding the gun behind him, "Mr. Kanzuki you have an annoying habit of appearing where you are not wanted."

"My business is where you are Leonard!" Michael shot at him suppressing his urge to kill Leonard on the spot. He did not have that special coat and it would be all to simple to just pull the trigger.

Michael could not risk it. If he missed by one degree then the bullet would exit and hit Kaname.

It was something that he was well aware and Leonard knew it.

Michael kept his distance as Leonard opened his mouth. "Mr. Kanzuki if you just turn around leave, I can assure that nothing will happen to you." He pointed to the body near the edge of the roof.

Michael peaked over and said, "What are you going to do, put me to sleep with your constant babbling about how great you are? Because if you're going to do that than, you would win."

Kaname fought a smile despite the fact she was still holding a gun. She took a deep breath to try and control herself, "Michael just please. Go." It was hard for her to say those words and nit only added to her guilt.

Michael stood still keeping his aim between Leonard's eyes, "That is not going to happen." He said firmly.

"But-"

"That's not," He said a little louder to stop her from talking, "going to happen. I told him not to worry about this. That I would bring you back no matter what."

Leonard chuckled a little, 'So a promise to that brother of yours." He sneered at that, "Don't tell me you actually think you can win."

"It's not a matter of winning or losing Leonard," He glared at him, "It's a matter of completing my mission and we always complete our missions."

Leonard challenged him, "A mission to FOXHOUND or him?"

"Actually both Leonard but let's get back to that," The red laser blinded Leonard as it froze right between his eyes, "Leonard Testarossa you are under arrest. Put your hands behind your head and get on the floor. I will repeat myself three times and than I will kill so you best decide quickly." He glanced at Kaname, "Kaname, just throw the gun away and its over."

Leonard smiled and sent a resonance to Kaname, 'Put it down and X will kill him.'

Kaname envisioned Michael's dead body and the fact that it would be her fault all over again. Kyoko had come so close to dying and she never wanted to put someone in that position again.

Michael was in such a position and she could not bear the burden of being the one to kill him. She would be responsible for the death of the only brother Sousuke had.

She replied, 'Please don't do this.' Kaname pleaded to him asking for some kind of mercy.

"Kaname!" Michael yelled getting her attention, "Just put it away and move!" He needed to get control before things got more out of hand or Leonard played his trump. Michael gave a quick glance to the guy near the edge.

Whoever did that must have been big and strong and quick. It was someone that could put the situation in Leonard's favor.

'I'm not the one doing this. You are.' Leonard retorted, 'Just surrender and it will be easier.'

Kaname banged her head, 'Stop please.' She pleaded to him feeling something weird and dangerous. It was as if he was slowly invading her mind.

It felt like rape.

Michael saw this, "Kaname are you okay?" He turned to Leonard, "What are you doing?!" Michael demanded stepping forward keeping the gun trained at Leonard's head.

Leonard paid him no attention as pressed harder into her mind, 'Can you bear with the burden of being responsible for his death? What would Sousuke think of you?'

Kaname grabbed her head and wobbled to the side feeling him press harder and harder on her. She felt naked having no protection against this attack, 'Just please stop. Let him live! I'll make him go and go with you.'

'You have to do more.' Leonard answered, 'You have to show that you want to stay with me. That you want to go with me and you must make it convincing. You must make Sousuke stop coming.'

Kaname started pulling on her hair as the pressure and stress kept multiplying more and more with each second. Her heart and soul where torn and her mind being raped was more than Kaname could ever handle.

A shot broke the connection!

Leonard looked down and saw a bullet hole right near his leg. His face grew red with rage at this interference.

Michael held the smoking gun, "If you ever try resonance like that again, I will empty this entire magazine into that face of yours."

Leonard tried to smile, "Will you willingly disobey orders?"

Michael's face did not changed but his body radiated an intense feeling, "Your sister warned me and gave me permission to shoot to kill the next time you do that."

Leonard tried to keep cool but things where not progressing at the rate he would wish.

"First warning Leonard, hands behind your head." Michael said precisely and firmly.

Kaname's arms still shook using whatever strength she had to hold the gun. She called out to Michael, "Michael just go! Please." Kaname pleaded, "Just leave and never come after me. Please just tell Sousuke to forget me." Those words broke her heart but it was the only way to make sure he would be alive.

Michael gave a small smile and lowered his gun, "You can order Sousuke around but I don't listen."

Kaname looked at him almost pleading him to just listen to her.

"I made a promise to get you back and I'll do that," He laughed a little, "Even if I have to drag you behind me while you're kicking and screaming."

Kaname fought a smile.

"Then of course you can pummel me later but right now you need to lower that gun." He motioned with his hand holding the knife.

Leonard whispered, "Remember what I said."

Michael snapped at Leonard, "Leonard shut up and get on the ground. This is your second warning!" He brought the gun up making sure of that first shot.

"Remember how quickly Kalinin died? I wonder how fast X can skewer that pest. Five second or ten second. Want to make a bet on it?" Leonard taunted.

Kaname now had a reason to keep the gun up, "Just stop!"

"Leonard! For a supposed genius you sure don't recognize a gun! This is your third warning. Get on the floor and keep your hands behind your head now!" His arm was firm and the first shot would kill, "If you do not comply in thirty seconds than I will kill you."

Leonard was waiting for that, "Kill me? You exercised the three warnings Mr. Kanzuki. Did you exercise that warning with Mary?"

Mary's dead face flashed in Michael's mind as he fought to keep the sorrow away, "Watch your words carefully Leonard."

Leonard laughed a little, "Please Mr. Kanzuki, someone like you trying to get people to feel sympathy for that murder is a surprise to me."

Michael held the gun fighting what Leonard was saying. It was the same thing that Ocelot repeated to him in the basement.

"Accept it," Leonard waved his hand, "You are a killer and that is all you will ever be. Soldiers are just killers with the protection of a country behind them."

Michael's breathing was controlled but slowly getting louder and louder.

"You and your 'brother'", Leonard said brother in a tone that showed his disgust of the word, "are nothing more than killers. Mr. Gold should be calling you two the next Ocelot and Gauron."

Michael looked at Leonard's smug face, "Tell that to Gauron in hell!" He fired once, twice and three times in rapid succession.

Kaname ducked and…

_Bing._

_Clang._

_Bing._

Michael only saw three sparks and three wheezing sounds pop his ears. He felt something warm on his elbow and saw a cut across his arms.

Whoever did this reflected a bullet right back at him.

Michael turned to Leonard who was just as shocked as Kaname was with what he saw. A man out of thin air appeared in an exoskeleton suit in front of him. Most of the suit was blue with his shoulders, kneecaps, elbows and ankles covered with a light orange. Its fingers were orange with silver around the lower arms making them look like arm guards. The helmet was silver with two slits for eyes and a big red eye that made it look like a Cyclops.

He was holding a sword with the blade behind him. The strange sounds of it moving its arms reminded him of the Alastor robots.

Michael took a defensive stance and aimed the gun at the new enemy, "Who are you!?"

The man responded in a cold robotic voice, "I'm like you, I have no name. "

Leonard stepped to the side. He turned to Kaname still standing behind X, "My dear please follow me." He smiled as she followed in his shadow.

Michael grunted and yelled, "Who are you!? Answer my question!" The exoskeleton worried him the most. It was the same design they were building for him. It only meant that this guy had undergone the Gene therapy treatment.

X responded again, "Why ask that question? You and I are from a world where things like a name are meaningless."

Michael kept his cool getting a bad feeling about X, "I have a name."

"A name that was given to you by others Michael." X brought his sword up.

Michael felt something unusual about the way X said his name. It sounded familiar,

"Who are you?" He asked again almost pleading in his voice.

X moved back looking like a track star ready to run, "I told you. I have no name!" He ran forward at Michael.

"Fast." He got out as he moved back to avoid the strike but X disappeared. Michael blinked and looked around with his gun and knife up.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kaname yelled.

Michael could almost see the blade about half cm away from his neck. He ducked and rolled in one fast motion.

Michael turned his shoulder to come out of the roll facing X. Once his feet touched the ground he fired at X.

X deflected the bullets away surprising Michael.

Michael jumped to his feet and stood up still watching X.

X's blade pointed to the sky behind his arm as he studied Michael, "I'm impressed. A normal person would not have survived that."

Michael was forced to agree, "Yea, you move pretty fast with that sword pal."

X chuckled and pointed at the knife and gun combination, "CQC, very few use that style or can master it. Are you a master or pretender?"

Michael smirked, "How about you see for yourself."

X said nothing as he stood ready to attack.

Michael kept his gun up holding the knife in his left hand.

X charged and Michael stood still watching him since he could still see him at this point.

X started a slice close to Michael. He swung his arm back and swung with the blade aiming for his neck.

Michael stepped forward and just as he started to swing. Michael grabbed his arm with both hands and stopped it.

Before X could react something powerful hit his stomach. X looked down and saw Michael's right elbow in his stomach.

Michael quickly snaked his left hand to his neck and brought his head down quickly.

Michael slammed his knee into X's stomach and heard X cried out in pain.

That too sounded robotic.

Before X could even think, his head was hooked.

Michael had his arm around his neck and his other hand on his leg. He grunted and threw him across his body to the floor where X landed hard on his head.

Michael smiled and stood ready to attack again, "What do you say now?"

To his shock X started to laugh a little, "Good, good, good, good! Make me feel it! Make me feel alive Michael!"

Michael braced himself for whatever attack X was going to throw. He gritted his teeth as he saw X get up with almost no effort at all.

X calmed down, "You are excellent in CQC. Show me if you are master!" Again X charged.

Michael studied him and blocked the elbow and..

X pushed his hands back and Michael lost his balance.

X took this chance and attacked with a kick in the ribs.

Michael spat out spit from the hit. He felt like an Alastor had punched him!

X studied him and punched him in the stomach. X held his fist there letting Michael slump on his arm. X held him perfectly still on this one arm.

The pain almost caused Michael to black out but he fought to keep conscious. Michael could see this strength and fought to keep his gun and knife in his hands.

X pushed him and spun around kicking him in his gut.

Michael was thrown back and landed hard on the pavement. He coughed out spit and some blood. He turned to his sides and kept coughing harder and harder. Michael felt bruise ribs and saw the room spinning. If it were not for his augmentations his ribs would be dust.

X watched him struggle to get up, "You are good at CQC but no where close to the Boss or Big Boss level. If you were you could have blocked that."

Michael struggled to get up as he turned to look at X, "You're an expert in offensive and defensive martial arts!" He got out before grabbing his ribs.

X chuckled, "I'm impressed. If you know that you can't win."

Michael knew full well that offensive fighting style had the advantage of strength and quick thinking. Defensive styles were those that had speed and surprise on their side. Karate was an offensive style with its kicks, punches, and powerful combinations. Judo was a defensive style that focused on throwing and using the opponents own speed against him.

Michael could not be in a worse situation. Finding fighters that were masters in both was rare and deadly. In short, all of Michael's CQC style could be countered and beaten just like earlier.

X watched him, "I would expect nothing less from you."

Michael stood on his feet still wobbling, "I've got a job to do and you're just in my way!" He held his weapons up again ready to fight.

X chuckled, "Than show me! Make me feel it, make me feel alive!!" X charged and the fight continued.

Kaname watched in horror with the display she just saw. Michael was an expert in close battles and never lost but to see him be beaten like that.

"My dear," Leonard got her attention, "What do you choose?"

She watched again as Michael got punched across the face and the manhandling continued. Kaname winced as the wind was knocked out of him as X pulled him into his knee, hitting him with all his might.

Kaname looked at Leonard as the gun started to shake.

"Decide quick or he dies." Leonard pressured her harder.

Kaname heard a loud clanging sound and Michael curse. She saw his gun get cut in half by the sword.

Michael threw it away and threw his arms up to block a kick.

X was stronger as he broke the block and lunged forward punching him in the stomach.

Kaname just didn't know what to do.

The gun made a loud clang as it fell to the ground. She fell to her knees, grabbing her arms and crying. She muttered, "I'm sorry." Over and over again to no one.

Leonard could only smile as he watched X pummel Michael. Now he could enjoy the show with no problems.

* * *

Agent Wraith of the Mithril Intelligence checked over everything one last time before the drop.

The cold eyed agent took a deep breath as everything checked out okay. Wraith turned to the young red haired girl named Sarah Miller.

Wraith had to give the girl credit that she knew what she was doing throughout its development. The girl worked hard to repay the debt she had to Sousuke Sagara.

Wraith wondered if the boy knew he had a fan club with every woman he saved.

"**Agent Wraith."**

Wraith turned to the AI speaking to her, "What is it?" She asked wondering what it wanted now.

"**How much longer until I drop?" **

Wraith checked her watch and turned back to the screen, "Five minutes and not a moment too soon. Our forces are being overrun and the insertion team hit a big snag."

It was silent than said, "**Do you think he will be surprised?" **

Wraith nodded to a tech as they got ready to open the ramp to launch the suit, "By you surviving or this suit?" She gave one last look at the suit, looking at its greens eyes.

Wraith did not know much about a real battlefield but she could feel something.

A sense of anger.

"**Both?" **It asked.

Wraith was surprised to hear that. This AI was something else indeed, "What do you think?"

It paused for a second and than spoke, "**I believe the answer is both." **

Before Wraith could say anything the warning siren went off, indicating that they were going to be opening the ramp very soon.

Wraith turned to the AI and said, "Good luck." She was the last one out as the door closed and the room started depressurize.

"**Thank you." **The green eyes of the suit flashed for a second indicating it was coming online.

* * *

Michael slammed against the wall of the fire escape on the roof. He slumped to his knees and than collapsed to the floor.

X twirled his sword behind his arm kicking Michael's k-bar to his hand.

Michael grabbed it and tried to stand up but started to cough violently. His augmentations were useless against this man. If he could even be called a man.

X advanced but stop when he heard Leonard ordering him to do so.

Leonard walked past X and looked at the beaten man. It was amusing to watching Michael trying to stand up despite the immense pain he was in.

Michael struggled to keep his head up. His arm only had enough strength to keep his head up as he looked up at Leonard.

"Look around Mr. Kanzuki," He pointed to the two battles in the distance. It was still in Amalgam's favor with Mithril still on the run, "You cannot win."

Michael was silent as he started to get to his knees.

"Your brother is being hunted in the woods and Snake will be taken care of by Mr. Gold." He pushed even more.

Kaname was still hugging her arms listening to Leonard's every word. There was no hope at all. No hope at all.

"I can have you killed in a heartbeat and yet you still stand up." Leonard watched with a cold look at the man barely standing on his two feet. Somehow he was able to stop wobbling, "You cannot win so give up."

Michael started to laugh as he raised his bruised face. He stopped laughing and looked at Leonard, "Don't you ever shut up."

Leonard was stunned by this. He was still raising his fist against him despite his own appearance.

X watched him listening to him.

"Do you really think that I care about what you say?" Michael twirled the k-bar between his fingers watching Leonard's reaction, "I have a job to do Leonard and nothing is going to get in my way." He said with that same determination from earlier.

Leonard was silent listening to this man's ramblings. He looked over and grew a little worried. Kaname was listening to him.

"You call us killers, murders and just plain shit Leonard." Michael held the knife with the blade behind him, "Yet you know nothing of what we really are."

Leonard scoffed, "Please don't tell me that you're a man or human Mr. Kanzuki because that is very lame."

"Your right." He smiled surprising Leonard, "We're not men. We are soldiers."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Leonard challenged wanting to break him before he had X kill him.

"Soldiers never surrender." Michael said looking at Leonard's eyes.

Leonard just laughed, "Do really think that that matters now Mr. Kanzuki." He challenged as he pointed all around him, "Look around. You are out matched and out gunned and you cannot win."

"It is not a matter of winning Leonard," He took a stance ready to fight X, "It is a matter of what we fight for."

Leonard looked at him unsure of what he meant.

"You asked me what I fought for once and I did not give an answer but I can give you a hint." He paused hoping she could figure it out.

Kaname covered her mouth fighting back sorrow that just seemed to come out so strong.

Leonard turned and smiled, "You fight to help him get her back?" He started chuckling.

Michael smiled, "And what is wrong with that!" He charged at X throwing a fist right at him.

X caught it and..

Michael threw his other arm and X caught it as well and fell into his trap. The moment he grabbed it Michael kicked X as hard and as fast as he could in his knee.

X fell forward and met with Michael's knee. His head swung back as his body arched.

Michael lunged forward and..

X's foot slammed into Michael's jaw knocking him up and back onto the ground. X pulled his body in and flipped to his feet.

Leonard gulped relieved that X bounced back on that. He turned as Michael rose to his feet again, "Why don't you stay down!" He yelled.

Michael gave a few hard laughs popping his neck, "I told you we never surrender no matter what." Michael looked over at Kaname amazed by this new twist, "As long as he is willing to fight I'll stay by him."

Leonard was about to speak when he heard a loud whistling sound. Everyone looked up and saw something falling and falling fast.

"Hit the DECK!" Michael yelled as everyone but X threw themselves to the ground.

A massive dust cloud flew over their heads.

Michael was the last to get up as he saw everyone looking at something. He turned and saw a suit he had never seen before.

It was red with a head similar to Mao's AS unit. The body however was something else. The suit could have been the Arbalest if not for the paint scheme and bulkier body. The arms were bigger than the Arbalest with a massive cannon attached behind his right shoulder with a huge gun extension.

"What is that?" Kaname asked as Leonard stood there frozen looking at the new suit.

Leonard could not believe what he saw. The suit was reported as destroyed before the island attack. They pulled a fast one on him and he fell for it.

Michael smirked, "Back-up."

* * *

Joe looked at the suit crouching before them. "Nice paintjob." he complimented.

Sousuke held his AR-15 looking at the suit. It looked like the Arbalest but it was a completely new design.

Scorpion kept her team a safe distance from the suit, "What the hell is that?" She turned to Sousuke who was standing next to her.

"I don't-"

"**Sgt. Sagara." **The suit called out with its green eyes glowing.

Sousuke froze and took a step back, "AL?" He could not believe it. AL was alive and in this thing.

"**Sgt. Sagara I am making a request." **

Sousuke found his voice and said, "What is your request?"

"**I ask for permission to enter combat." **AL answered with confidence in that robotic voice of his.

Sousuke started to smile looking at the suit, "What is this?" He said looking at the suit.

AL opened the cockpit and answered, "**ARX-8** **Laevatein Sgt. Sagara. This suit awaits your orders." **

Sousuke looked at the suit and nodded, "Request granted."

* * *

The ARX-8 is an actual suit that comes from one of the novels published in Japan. If you want pictures of it or a picture of Belial message me and I will send it to you ASAP. The same goes for X's armor suit as well. Chapter 8 is being edited right now and will be out as soon as we can get it to you. I hope that you still like the story and review. Those that have reviewed I love that supported and hope that you will continue to give it in the future. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The ARX8 has arrived. Let the fun begin! I don't own FMP or MGS. If I did I would have no need for a job! I don't own Joe he belongs to SniegZ and Michael belongs to me including C4. Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

* * *

The suit came on as Sousuke fit got into the cockpit. He turned to the screen and saw Scorpion waving at him.

"_We will proceed inside and meet up with the others. You get that suit out there Sgt." _Scorpion said.

Sousuke was silent and turned the head to the manor. He magnified the image and gulped. The sight of Michael getting pummelled was too much for him. He then saw Kaname, "Master Sgt. my original orders where to secure the  
helipad."

Scorpion cursed, _"This isn't the time to be disregarding my orders Sgt.!"  
_

Sousuke gritted his teeth. She was so close, he could almost take care of her.

"**Warning incoming missile.**" AL said.

Sousuke turned to the radar and saw the missile right on top of him. Before he even had a chance to give orders the missile hit.

Joe and the others where thrown back by the explosion that engulfed the entire suit. Everyone stood frozen for a second waiting to see what was left of the suit. Laevatein stood there still crouched down completely unharmed.

The suit was surrounded by a shield produced by the Lambda Driver.

Sousuke cursed at AL, "Damn it AL! Where was the early warning alert for the missile!?"

AL paused for a second and said, "**The radar system of this suit is on par with the M6's**."

Sousuke looked at the screen with his mouth open, "Are you telling me that this suit does not have the same radar system as in the Arbalest? What else does the suit not have?"

"**Affirmative Sgt. This suit also does not have electronic camouflage system and it does not come equipped with anti missile systems like in the M9.**"

Sousuke banged his head against the seat, "This is a worthless piece of junk AL. I should rip you out and put something else I need in it!"

"**Then this suit would be a piece of junk by your own hands Sgt**."

Sousuke just shook his head as he looked at the readings the suit was giving, "AL give me a report on the Lambda Driver?"

"**Lambda Driver operating at maximum efficiency and read out is normal.**"

Sousuke was thankful something was working properly, "Okay AL explain to me  
everything that this suit does have."

The screen changed in front of him as AL displayed all the weapons on the screen, "**ARX8 Laevatein comes equipped with M107 grenades and M108 Antitank daggers like any other M9. Two Vulcan cannons are stored in the head like the M9. The grenades and daggers are stored in the same place as the M9 but this suit has two robotic arms in the front frame.**"

Sousuke put his helmet on and moved the controls to get a feeling for everything, "Are you saying AL that you can assist in combat as well?"

"**Affirmative Sgt. I can give you an additional hand if you need it, and you will."**

"So still cracking jokes AL? Go on with the run through." He moved the head around running one final check through the systems.

"**The gun you saw is a 165mm Howitzer Cannon with barrel attachment. In the legs are GRAW4 molecular cutters similar to what Lt. Bel has for his Falke**." AL finished the run through.

Sousuke got the Laevatein onto its feet. He looked at the distant battlefields and bit his lower lip and sent a transmission to the TDD1, "ARX8 to TDD1 requesting orders." Sousuke would hate himself in the morning for what he was asking for.

Tessa came online, "_Sgt Sagara we are glad to know that you have acquired the ARX8. This is a 4th generation suit meaning it is the same as Belial_."

Sousuke could not help but smirk knowing he had something to match Belial,

"Captain what are my orders." He said very reluctantly.

Tessa could hear the disappointment in his voice but at the same time thankful he was thinking about others, "_Sgt. get to the northern front and assist your team as best you can. We are down to at least eight suits with the Lt. Commander doing everything he can to keep it together. The southern front has been able to hold them at bay but we do not know for how much longer_."

Sousuke looked at the screen and saw Kaname looking at the suit. He looked away as Michael took a powerful punch across the face, "Urzu7 copy that."

AL closed the transmission but another beep came on, "**Sgt. I have a transmission from a Major Kanzuki**."

Sousuke patched it through, "Michael are you okay?"

"_I'll feel better after I throw this guy off the roof!_" Michael responded in his typical fashion.

Sousuke was relieved to know that he was still fighting, "What is the current situation?"

"_This guy is Mr. X and he is Amalgam's best assassin. The suit he is wearing makes him stronger and faster than I am! It is apparent that this guy has under gone Gene Therapy Treatment_." Sousuke just understand it since Michael was talking so fast.

Sousuke got a lock on the battlefield as the readings for the Lambda Driver went through the roof, "I have orders to go assist the battlefronts." If he could finish that quickly, then he could help Michael and end this once and for all!

"_Smart move. I can take care of things on this end, get out there and save them!" _Michael ordered.

Sousuke nodded, "Can you give Kaname a message for me?"

Michael was silent but came back on, "_Yea what is it?" _

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Tell her that I might be a little longer."

Michael chuckled and said, "_I'll hold him off as long as I can but I can't promise anything so move your ass!_" Michael closed the channel.

"**Sgt. I have a estimated count of about fourteen Venoms and five Behemoths from both fronts. The northern front is surrounded by the enemy." **

Sousuke drummed the controls, "We can wrap this up in ten minutes AL."

"**Why so slow Sgt? I can give it eight minutes**."

"Calculate us going from on front to the other AL." Sousuke countered as he crouched the ARX8. The Lambda Driver was coming online and Sousuke was going to be in the battle field in a matter of seconds.

He gave one last look at the roof top as Michael was still barely holding his own against X, "AL let's go!"

"**Roger Sgt. I suggest you hold on tight.**"AL warned.

Sousuke dismissed it and had the suit jump straight to the battle. His body slammed against the chair with much more force than he expected, "Damn you AL!!" He yelled as the suit executed a mighty leap to the battle.

* * *

The moment the suit launched everyone on the roof turned to watch it go.

Even X took a moment to look.

Michael charged at the distracted X and delivered a roundhouse kick to X's stomach. He spun his body around and kicked X across the head with his other foot throwing him out of Michael's way.

Michael looked at the stunned Leonard and Kaname whose attention was at the flying suit. Gripping his knife he sprinted right at Leonard going to..

Something grabbed him from behind his stomach and pulled him back. Michael looked at the last second and it was X about to suplex him into the roof. X cried out in fury and slammed Michael's shoulders and head onto the roof.

X let go and Michael's legs slumped down. X looked at him and pointed his sword at Michael, "Get up. I know that this was not enough to stop you."

Michael's eyes opened and swung his legs at the sword knocking it out of X's hand. He than tripped X and slammed his leg on his chest as hard as he could.

Michael winced with the impact X's back made on the roof. He rolled to the side and started to stand up again. He grabbed his head shaking it side to side as he regained his balance.

X got up without a problem, "You have lasted longer than any other person I have ever fought before." He turned to Michael raising his fists, "However, you must be getting tired from all those hits. Augmentations or not, you are reaching your limit."

Michael scoffed at him, "Save the speeches. I've barely started to get warmed up."

X laughed, "Than show me how much more you can take."

Michael's body drifted to the side but he kept his balance. The hits that X kept delivering to him where getting stronger and stronger. Michael was amazed that he was still standing despite all the hits he had taken from X.

Right now he was bluffing about warming up. He could only hold out for a few more minutes before X really got him.

Sousuke and that squad needed to get moving!

"Hey! Bleach stain!" Michael called out Leonard.

Leonard turned to the soldier, unable to really comprehend what that machine was. There was no way that Sagara could get a machine that powerful in that short of a time. He froze remembering Raven's warning.

Dragon's flame destroying all in its path and the fox standing by the dragon.

"Worried about the ARX8?" Michael smiled watching Leonard squirming at the mention of it.

"ARX8?" Leonard got out, "That is impossible."

Michael smirked, "Why not ask the suit yourself?"

Everyone turned as they saw a big explosion on the battlefield. Michael could not help but smile at Sousuke doing his work.

Kaname stood up looking at Michael, "ARX8 does that mean it is.."

"It is a 4th generation design." X answered for Michael, "Meaning that he has a machine to match yours machine Leonard."

Leonard bite into his teeth at this news, "That is impossible. Belial is one of a kind machine. No other 4th generation exists but mine!"

Kaname looked at Michael. For a second she started to feel a little hope,

"Is he coming back?"

Michael smiled, "He said he was sorry but he was going to be a little longer. He wanted me tell you that." Michael grabbed his sides as the pulsating pain kept getting stronger and stronger.

This was going to be a problem as he looked at X ready to go.

X was the toughest opponent that Michael had ever faced. The only one that could really match Michael blow per blow was Snake.

Kaname could barely contain the tears in her eyes. Sousuke was still fighting with everything he had and she would have wanted him to as well.

He could do it.

Sousuke could end it all!

Saving the lives of his friends and the others fighting was more important than saving her. Kaname wanted to make up for all those that where lost in Tokyo.

She glanced at Leonard who only seemed to lose his cool completely. Kaname smiled at Leonard's panicked demeanour

It was about time that they saw what _her_ soldier could do.

"You should have taken care of them when you had the chance." Kaname eyed Michael blocking a blow from X and countering as best he could.

Leonard looked at her furious at that remark, knowing that she was right, "They have not won yet."

"Just watch. He can do it."

* * *

Liquid was beside himself with joy.

The arrival of this new suit only made it clear that Sagara was the soldier he needed for Project R.

Liquid got the latest report that the new suit had destroyed four Venoms in the blink of an eye.

After the suit launched it leapt clear across the island and landed on top of a Venom.

Before the enemy could react Sagara smashed another Venom with just its bare hands destroying the entire frame.

Another tried to attack from behind but the suit evaded it with ease and punched the Venom, the attack encountered the Venom's shield but it broke in a matter of seconds.

It was obvious that Sagara used the Lambda Driver to destroy the shield and take the Venom out.

The fourth Venom grappled with the suit and tried to bring it down but encountered a surprise.

Two robotic arms popped out of the frame and broke the arms.

Sagara pulled out an antitank dagger and threw it right into the center of the frame.

Liquid had already ordered all forces to converge to the northern front to fight this ARX8. The Behemoths were trying to hit it but the suit was able to evade and block its attacks with the Lambda Driver.

Bullets hit the glass as Liquid turned the HindE toward Snake, "_**Sorry Snake. I was busy at the moment!!**_" Liquid fired the rockets at Snake.

Snake jumped out of the way and rolled away from the attacks. He was caught in the explosion and was blown right into the ground.

Snake rolled onto his back and fired his gun.

The gun clicked and Snake cursed as he jumped out of the way to avoid the chain gun fire.

As he was running he pulled out a magazine and reloaded it. Snake dove behind a statue as the bullets blew large chunks of cement off the statue.

Liquid stopped firing, "_**What is this Snake? Is the legend of Solid Snake nothing but hype? Are you a**_…"

The right side of the helicopter exploded destroying the rocket launcher.

The helicopter weaved left and right as Liquid gripped the stick to regain control of the craft. He looked at his right and saw the rocket launcher destroyed, and falling off completely.

Liquid smiled at Snake who stood steadfast with a smoking grenade launcher.

Snake emptied the launcher and slid a new grenade into it, "I know a couple  
tricks Liquid!"

Liquid laughed over the microphone as the helicopter regained full control, "_**This is what I want Snake! The harder you fight, the greater the victory!!**_"

Snake scoffed, "I wont die until after I kill you Liquid!"

Liquid laughed "_**Now it's a true sibling rivalry brother!!**_" Liquid turned the helicopter at Snake and fired its last two missiles at him.

Snake watched the smoke screens scream at him as he waited for the right moment. He took a deep breath and started to run at the missiles.

Just before they even hit the ground, Snake hopped up one and with a rabbits touch leapt from one missile to the other like he was skipping from stone to stone.

The missiles exploded below him and Snake was launched into the air.

Liquid was gaping at this twist not realizing why Snake did it.

Snake smirked and fired his last grenade at the cockpit of the HindE.

The glass and cockpit exploded with plastic and metal raining on the ground below. The HindE rocked back from the attack with the tail almost hitting the ground.

Snake landed on his back and grunted out in pain. He regained his senses and jumped to his feet holding the M4, "C'mon you bastard. Stay down."

Snake waited for a few agonizing seconds until the HindE regained control, "Damn!" Snake cursed loudly trying to figure out what he could do now!

Liquid's head popped out of the hole the grenade made. His face was slightly bleeding with his fury still building, "_**You will pay for that**_ _**Snake!!**_" He dipped the helicopter down and…

A whistling sound came from the forest as it got louder and louder.

The tails propeller was hit as the HindE was rocked forward as it lost control.

Snake watched and listened to Liquid trying to control the helicopter, "_**C'mon you worthless piece of junk**_!"

Snake noticed the helicopter spinning out of control heading toward the manor and towards him. He jumped out of the way to avoid the blade hitting him as it chopped up grass, statues and anything in its path.

He rolled into a crouched position that would allow him to react quickly. Snake saw the HindE crash its side right into the manor.

"Snake!!"

Snake turned and saw Scorpion and her squad arriving at the manor. He shook his head and jogged toward him, "Better late than never C4."

Scorpion gave a quick salute throwing Snake a spare magazine for the M4, "Sorry it took so long. We needed to assist Sgt. Sagara."

Snake pulled out the emptied magazine and reloaded it with the fresh one, "Sounds like its been a blast getting here." He cocked it and turned to her, "What is the situation?"

C4 nodded, "That new suit whatever it is has destroyed several enemy suits without breaking a sweat. We can confirm that the forces from the South are converging toward the North."

Snake nodded, "Good we.."

A shot hit a soldier right between the eyes next to C4 and two more went off killing another and injuring the last one.

Snake pulled C4 to the ground and looked up at the wreckage, "Liquid!!" He yelled unable to believe that he had survived.

Liquid was holding a smoking pistol, "This is not over Snake! Not by a long shot!" He fired the rest of the ammo at Snake. He pulled C4 away to avoid getting hit.

A silent thunk came from out of nowhere and exploded near Liquid.

Snake cursed as the trench coat he was wearing protected him like a shield. It seemed that Liquid had a coat similar to what Leonard had with him.

Two more thunks came out as Liquid ran out of the range of fire yelling, "We will meet again brother!! We will meet and Father's dream will be realized!!"

Snake yelled Liquids name over the sound of the M4 firing. He kept firing until the magazine was empty, "Damn it!!" Snake yelled frustrated that he got away.

"Hey,Red! How ya doin' down there?"

C4 looked up annoyed, "About time you got here, moron! The battle has already ended." She said as he helped her up.

"Well, at least I wasn't lying around,." He smirked reloading the grenade launcher.

"Hey!" Snake got everyone's attention, "Get moving we need to stop Liquid and Silver! You two take care of the injured and the bodies," He pointed at two soldiers and than turned to everyone else, "The rest of you come with me!"

Snake took point as the rest of the squad followed him into the manor.

Joe was in front of C4 and said, "Ya know, Red, I think we got off on the wrong foot..."

Red smiled and said, "Shut the hell up Black or I'll shove my RIGHT foot up your ass!?"

Joe shook his head, "Why do I always get paired with kinky chicks?"

C4 sneered and jabbed the butt of her rifle into Joe's back.

Sousuke could not believe the power of the Laevatein.

In just the first few minutes of entering combat he had destroyed four Venoms  
with just his bare hands.

"**Proximity alert! To your right Sgt**!"

Sousuke turned to the right and saw a Venom trying to ram its knife into him. He evaded the strike and grabbed the suit's arm.

Sousuke pulled the arm back and swung the Venom into the ground. The suit's arms and legs shattered on impact leaving a dead frame.

"**Five**" "Five" Al and Sousuke said at the same time.

Bel and the others were completely stunned at the suits raw power. It was able to rip Venoms apart like they were paper.

Bel gulped back and saw that this suits performance was light years ahead of the Arbalest.

He smirked slightly, wanting to see how far Sagara could take this suit. This was a opportunity to see if the Sgt.'s skills had increased.

Weber and Mao both shook their heads at this suit. They were very proud of that man right now.

Weber came over the radio making a fake sniff, "I am so proud of that boy. Words can't describe my feelings."

Mao would normally tell Weber to shut up but, "Yea mommy's boy has all grown up." She said in a dignified manner.

Mao smiled proudly at the boy. He knew what he wanted for his future and he was fighting for it.

Sousuke jumped back to avoid another attacking Venom and…

"**Alert Sgt. Above**!"

Sousuke looked up and cursed at AL, "Damn it this thing is junk!" He pulled out the cutter from his leg and swung at the Venom.

Two red shields erupted with knife against knife.

Sousuke threw the arm harder at the shield and threw the Venom back. He swung behind him slamming the knife in the center of the Venom on the right side.

The left arm was extended as the Anti-Tank dagger destroyed the Venom.

The two exploded behind the Laevatein as Sousuke pulled his knife back.

"**Seven**!" "Seven!"

Al and Sousuke said at the same time. Sousuke viewed the field watching for any enemies, "AL status?"

"**Eight Venoms are remaining as the Southern Forces are converging on our point**." Al reported to Sousuke showing him the latest radar report.

Sousuke pulled out his other knife and flipped back to avoid a rocket fire, "Where is the nearest Behemoth AL?"

"**Behind and above you**!"

In a split second the knives held the massive arm from smashing him into the ground.

To Sousuke's surprise he was holding it almost effortlessly. He smiled as he started to slowly push the Behemoth back.

The pilot slammed its other fist on top of the enemy suit. He started to panic as the suit still held both arms without a sweat.

"**Alert. More Behemoths in the perimeter Sgt**."

Sousuke cursed as two more hands slammed on top of him. The ground underneath him started to break, "Al status of Lambda Driver?!" He yelled trying to get a reading on it.

"**Lambda Driver reaching critical point. Fifteen seconds are needed for full power Sgt**."

To his surprise Sousuke was still holding the Behemoths at bay. Sousuke clenched his jaw pushing harder and harder up against the Behemoths. Sousuke cried in surprise as a huge force slammed on top of him sending the ARX8 into the ground.

The three Behemoths stood still for a second waiting for their plan to work. The third Behemoth arrived at the right time and crushed its fist together on top of the enemy's suit.

No way could….

Something moved.

The pilots could not believe the suit was still moving. Something was actually pushing them back, and winning!

Slowly all three fists where being pushed up. In the distance Bel and the others stood completely stunned.

The ARX8 was getting to its feet without much effort.

Kurz came on the radio, "Look at that!" He pointed to the blonde ponytail behind the head.

"They used the same method for the cooling process as in the Venom's and the other suits." Mao added.

Sousuke slowly got his suit to his feet. He was about to be a little happy, "Al Lambda Driver at full power."

"**Affirmative Sgt, Lambda Driver at full power. Proceed to dealing with the enemy**."

Sousuke gave one big push up with the full power of the suit and Lambda Driver combined.

All three Behemoths rocked back except one.

One Behemoth tried to move but it could not!

The pilot looked down and saw the enemy suit still holding it tight with just two knives deep into its arm.

Sousuke smirked and ripped the arm completely off the suit!

Before anyone could plan for something Sousuke slammed the massive arm right into the Behemoth.

The arm smashed right into the suit and its side exploded! The Behemoth fell to the ground with multiple explosions going off inside the monster.

"**Eight**!""Eight!"

Sousuke evaded a saber attack from one of the two remaining Behemoths. The ARX8 turned and the ground around it started to make a whirlpool. The suit leapt right onto the attacking Behemoth's chest.

The force from the jump sent the Behemoth rocking back.

Sousuke slammed its knives into the chest and sparks flew all around as Sousuke started to cut into the suit.

The Behemoth regained balance and tried to slam the fly on his chest. Sousuke braced the legs and flung the suit right at the Behemoth's head. The knives cut into the cockpit.

Sousuke made a quick leap to the top of the massive head and slammed its knives right into it. He slashed back making a X on the top of the head.

"AL!" Sousuke ordered as he saw the Behemoth behind him ready to fire its chain gun at him.

"**Roger**!" The robotic arms came alive and a grenade fell into one of its hands. It dropped the grenade inside the head.

Sousuke jumped right before the Behemoth was torn to pieces by its friend. He touched the ground and the suit's head exploded behind him.

The Behemoth plunged to the ground as Sousuke looked at it. He than turned his head up toward the last one, "Nine!"

AL got Sousuke's attention, "**Sgt. this would be a good time to see what the 165mm cannon can do**."

Sousuke flipped the ARX8 back to avoid the rain of chain fire the enemy was throwing at him. It came out of the flip holding the massive cannon.

Sousuke dashed around the remaining Behemoth and stopped short of its right side, "Al locked onto its center."

AL made the corrections.

Sousuke pulled the trigger and a massive boom filled the entire land. The bullet shot through the shield and became a beam of light.

It pierced all the way through the Behemoth and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Sousuke paused and…

The suit exploded in a massive blaze of fire and parts that rained over him and the entire island. Everyone had to see and hear that explosion.

"**Ten**!" Al got to it before Sousuke.

"Don't say it before me Al." Sousuke gripped still controlling his shaking hand. He had never seen this kind of firepower in any suit. He only smiled hoping to get a rematch with Leonard's AS suit.

"**Sorry Sgt but you said it without me last time**."

Before Sousuke could answer he got new info from the TDD1 that the remaining enemy forces where on there way toward him.

Bel came over the radio, "_Sgt, the rest of us will proceed to the manor on foot. Don't do anything stupid out there_!" Bel turned his suit and ran toward the manor with everyone following him.

Sousuke moved to avoid incoming fire but most of it was deflected by the shield, "Roger." He spun on his heel to avoid a Venom's attack. Sousuke stabbed the knife right through its head and more rushed at him.

Sousuke turned and saw the rest of the SRT and Hounds move toward the manor. He could only hope that they could stop the Kaname and everyone on the roof from escaping.

* * *

Michael's fist smashed against X's face.

X countered with a hook across the chin.

Michael's body rocked back and X spun his foot right into his face. X watched as Michael hit the floor.

X's excitement grew as Michael threw his arms behind him and flipped to his feet. This was turning into a good fight but not the fight that he wanted.

Michael got to his feet and heard a massive boom. He turned and saw a huge explosion that could only be from a Behemoth. He cracked his neck hoping that reinforcements where en route.

Michael was putting on a good show but he was getting tired. X kept coming at him like a machine and was not giving up his assault. He could last maybe a few more minutes before he really went down.

Mei Ling informed him that C4's team had entered the building along with Snake, who took down the HindE. However Gold was still a threat and could be heading toward them right now.

Michael was barely holding his own against X and if Gold entered the fight than it would end quickly.

Sousuke needed to hurry up if they were going to succeed today.

A sound of knuckles cracking got Michael's attention as X stood ready for more.

Michael took a deep breath and walked toward X popping his knuckles too. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw X's sword.

So far X had not made any attempt to get it which suited Michael just fine. It was one less thing he had to worry about considering he still had his k-bar.

Michael put it in his sheath since he had some honour in one on one combat. If this was to be a fight with fists than Michael would honour that.

The fight had turned from style and technique to a simple street brawl where the winner would be the last man standing.

X and Michael continued to fight with fist and feet smashing into steel and flesh.

Michael was amazed at this new strength and where it was coming from. The harder he was hit by X he would hit back even harder. The drive to beat this man in combat was almost overwhelming him.

Michael's smile slowly grew as excitement grew with each hit he took from X. The only thing he was thinking of now was hitting back harder.

X punched Michael's shoulder and Michael responded with kick to X's legs.

"_Harder_!"

The voice inside his head kept urging him on, and it was getting louder and louder. His heart beat was getting louder and louder along with it.

Michael turned and punched X only to have X evade and wrap his arm around him.

Michael pulled X and punched him across the face and delivered a kick into his side.

"_Harder_!!"

The voice cried louder with more joy coming from his heart.

X grabbed Michael's wrists and pulled him forward. He then swung his arms down holding him in place.

Michael looked at the one red eye of X. X had his arms crisscrossed in front of each other.

X spoke, "That excitement is intoxicating isn't it?"

Michael tried to lift his arms up but X still held him firm, "What you feel it too?"

"Yes." X pulled Michael in and slammed a furious head butt into Michael's skull, "Control it." X whispered as Michael fell onto his back grabbing his forehead.

Michael grunted and groaned in pain after that hit. He would call it a cheap shot but he was thinking the same thing.

X watched him closely, "A raw feeling like that will take your life. The stronger the urge the sooner death will take you."

Michael hid the bloody nose listening to X. The voice and manner X spoke to him was so familiar to him.

X watched him get to his feet, "You have another mission to worry about Michael." He hunched forward tapping his heart, "Killing me is not on that mission."

Michael wiped his lips listening to him talk. X had actually helped him and for what reason.

X was a veteran fighter without even saying anything. His form and style was perfect with the right control of his emotions to aid in his fighting.

Michael looked at him standing with whatever strength he had left, "Why are you helping me X?"

"I have my reason's Michael." X stood ready.

Michael looked over and saw Kaname watching along with Leonard. Leonard looked annoyed at this new twist until Michael saw something.

Kaname looked at Michael closely. It looked like Michael was looking at her but more towards her feet. She covered her mouth when she realized the gun was there.

They could still pull this off but Kaname would have to wait.

Kaname's eyes told Michael she had caught on to his plan. Michael would have to time this just right.

Michael moved back a little and X copied him.

Kaname's hand slowly moved to the gun next to her. Michael was smarter then he looked.

Michael took two more steps back. He was close to the fire escape on the roof.

Kaname felt the cold grip of the gun as her fingers carefully moved to get a better grip. She would need to slide it softly to her.

Michael stopped moving and slid his foot back. His performance distracted Leonard since his main worry was to escape despite Sousuke slaughtering his subordinates.

Kaname slowly slide it and…

Leonard turned hearing a scraping sound and saw Kaname with her hand on the gun.

Kaname swung the gun up and Leonard caught it. She jumped to her feet and started struggling to get the gun out of his hands.

"LEONARD!" Michael yelled hoping to…

Michael turned and barely blocked a kick from X. He pushed the leg back and rushed in hitting X's chest with his elbow.

Leonard had a strong grip around Kaname, fighting to get the gun out of her hands. Kaname tried shaking his hands off and pulling as hard as she could.

Leonard pulled her back and swung her to the floor. He straddled her and pinned one of her hands trying to get the gun with his other hand.

Kaname's feet could not reach him. He had a tight grip on her other wrist and she was swinging her arm and wrist around to keep the gun from him. She felt his hands almost on the barrel of the gun and threw it away before he could grab the barrel.

She smiled and..

Something slapped her against her head and the pain resounded across her face.

Leonard's hand was still resting on her face as he sneered at her, "You.."

Kaname slipped her legs free from Leonard's hips and kicked him off her completely.

She scrambled off the ground and…

Leonard lunged at her pushing her straight into the ground and tried to pull her away from the gun.

"Kaname!" Michael yelled and moved to dodge a hit. He countered and throwing his full weight into a kick aimed at X's stomach, "Get out.." He moved next to X and gripped his fist together and swung it at his neck, "of my.." He grabbed X's arm with both of his arms and threw the arm over his shoulder.

Michael faced the fire escape on the roof, "way!" He threw X over his back right into the fire escape.

He spun in the air and slammed hard against the cement wall. X gave a cry of pain in a voice that did not seem human.

Michael fell to one knee having used his all his remaining strength. He panted and..

A gunshot got his attention turning to Kaname and Leonard.

Kaname had accidentally shot Leonard in his arm at point blank range. The blood dripped down onto her jeans as she looked in horror at Leonard's face.

"You shot me?!" He got out as he stumbled back from her covering his arm, "You shot me!!"

Kaname shook her gaping mouth. The gun slipped from her hands and hit the floor. She covered her mouth, "I'm sorry." She muffled through her trembling hands.

She shot someone.

Leonard looked at her, "Why would you shoot me!?"

Kaname looked at him trying to find someone why to apologize to him. She looked at the gun near her feet and scrambled to get away from it.

Michael tried to stand on his feet, "Kaname."

She looked at him not sure how to answer.

Michael got one leg up, "Kaname just stay there we need to.." He froze when he heard a metallic breath behind him.

He turned around and saw X starting to get up, "I felt that Michael." He stood to his feet, watching Michael struggling to face him.

Michael's legs felt like rubber and his head was spinning. He looked at X knowing that another attack from X would kill him.

"I remember that move Michael." He hunched forward watching Michael closely.

"That move? You know it?" Did X have some relationship with Mr. Frank? Mr. Frank was the only one who taught him that move.

Mr. X tapped his chest, "Do you remember who I am?"

Michael started shaking his head blocking him out. A forgotten memory was coming back and it was just impossible.

He pointed to the knife, "You know who I am. I gave you that knife."

Michael put his hand down from his face looking at X in disbelief and growing shock, "You can't be?"

"Yes." X answered, "You know who I am."

Michael shook his head more trying to throw that idea, "You were killed in Zanzibar land!"

Kaname and Leonard turned to observe this new development.

X was silent until he said, "Say it."

Michael lost all his strength and fell to his knees, "Mr. Frank?"

The mask slid open and X looked at him with his real eyes, "It's been six years Michael and you have grown in so many ways. And Sousuke," Frank shook his head and smiled, "that boy continues to surprise me."

Michael looked at him utter disbelief. The very man who was like a father to him and Sousuke was standing with the enemy. This was the man who taught them so much in such a short time, "Why Mr. Frank?" He looked at the pale face of Mr. Frank. His appearance had not changed one bit since he last saw him in Outer Heaven.

Frank was silent and than said, "I have my reason's Michael just as you do yours."

Michael tried to stand but this time it was even harder, "You taught us to fight for what we believed in." He almost fell down but still kept going, "Is this what you believe!?"

"Like I said Michael I have my reasons." Frank said and smiled slightly, You two have grown in so many ways Michael. I am.."

"Save that shit Mr. Frank." Michael spat out. Right now he needed to remember that he was the enemy and not a friend. He would need to kill this man.

"Yes we should."

Michael turned around and something hit him. He was on the ground in seconds dazed by the power of the kick.

Michael rolled to his stomach and tried to stand up and..

Someone soccer kicked him across the rooftop.

Kaname watched the whole scene and heard something over head. She looked up and saw two helicopters above her. One started to descend down while the other hovered overhead.

Michael looked over and saw Liquid standing next to X.

Liquid only smiled, "Impressive Mr. Kanzuki. I am truly impressed that you survived this long."

Michael glared at him trying to stand up.

Liquid turned to Frank and said, "Get those two in the helicopter and prepare for lift off." He turned around and saw three AS suits running toward them. It could only mean that Sagara had succeeded in destroying a good number of suits.

Liquid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. He pushed it and five Venoms appeared out of nowhere not far from the manor. All five where armed and charged at the three approaching suits.

Liquid smiled and saw X getting Kaname and Leonard in the helicopter. He waved his hand at the pilot indicating that he should wait a minute before leaving.

The hatch opened and Wolf shuffled a stunned Kaname into the helicopter. Michael needed to do something. Something to makes sure they still had a chance, "The order." He tried to yell over the motor.

Kaname turned to him.

"Give him the order." He tried to stand up, "Tell him you want him to come after you."

Kaname looked away from him.

"Do you trust him!?" He yelled as Liquid watched the whole scene.

Everything was going as he planned.

Kaname looked at him unable to answer.

"Answer me!!" He yelled slowly standing to his feet. Michael would get an answer out of her no matter what.

"Yes." She muttered hoping he could read lips.

Michael was lucky he could read that word from her lips, "Than give him the order. He will not die."

"I.." Kaname did not want anymore people to get hurt because of her. She could not bear the guilt if Sousuke were to die.

Liquid walked toward the wobbling soldier, "Mr. Kanzuki as much as I would love to hear more of this drama." He grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground, "I need you shut up for a few minutes." He smiled and threw Michael right into the cement wall.

Michael slammed against the cement and landed on his arm. He coughed out spit and blood as he turned to Liquid standing above him.

Liquid grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him off the ground, "I must say that Snake does have an eye for talent." He slammed Michael against the cement wall, "I wonder how he would react after seeing you like this." He slammed him repeatedly against the wall.

Wolf turned away not wanting to see Michael in that much pain. Each time he cried out she felt her anger grow more and more. She glanced up at Frank aka Fox, "Are you happy?" Wolf turned back to Kaname as she covered her ears trying to block out Michael's cries.

Frank said nothing and watched Liquid torture Michael.

* * *

The Venom fell at Sousuke's feet as he turned to face the rest of the force. Sousuke was surprised to see the suits backing off. They stood frozen unsure of how they could stop him.

"Al status?"

"**The Venoms around you are the last ones. Two Behemoth's are approaching us and will arrive soon**."

Sousuke pulled the suit back to avoid a rush from a Venom, "Al what about the others?" The suit landed and grabbed the Venom's head and smashed it into the ground.

"**Lt. Commander Bel and the others have encountered five unmanned Venoms. Two have been destroyed and are still engaging the other three. The Southern front has ten suits left with at least twelve destroyed. The northern front lost eighteen suits including reinforcements**."

Sousuke slashed a Venom in half and cut off the legs of another near him.

He turned and fired his head machine guns at the remaining Venoms.

"**TDD1 has entered safe range and sending in recovery and medical teams. Zeta squad has made contact with Snake and successfully saved the files from self-detonating**." Al showed him the current radar with rescue boats landing.

Sousuke ran and picked up a machine gun from a disabled Venom. He made a quick turn on his heels firing at the Venom pursuing him, "What about Michael and Kaname?"

"**Limited contact with the Major indicates he is still fighting with X. During the fight rescue helicopters appeared with ECS aid**."

Sousuke cursed, "How come we did not detect them!?" He cursed again slamming his shield head first against another Venom. Sousuke overwhelmed the pilot and broke his shield.

Both knives pierced the cockpit and slashed back sending both halves flying.

"**Unknown at the moment. One helicopter has landed and Snake's team is getting closer to the roof. ETA is five minutes**."

Sousuke flung a dagger into a Venom's torso and exploded, "That is the last Venom."

"**Correct all Venom's have been destroyed**." The alarmed beep, "**Alert Behemoth's in visual range**."

Sousuke magnified the image and saw the last Behemoths lumbering toward him. He noticed that there was one behind it behind its right side, "Al can this gun shot long range?"

"**Affirmative Sgt**." Al brought up the cannon and barrel on one of the computer screens, "**The barrel extension will increase the range ten times more than without it**."

Sousuke nodded and moved the suit to shot both Behemoth's at an angle. He stopped and pulled the gun from his shoulder and than the barrel extension.

"**However Sgt**." Al warned as Sousuke attached the gun barrel, "**Be warned. Even with the Lambda Driver the suit will not be able to stand after firing it**."

Sousuke examined the entire gun. It was a massive thing that should be on a battle ship and it was not a surprise that AL told him this. Firing it without the barrel attachment the gun was pretty powerful, "Not a problem for now AL. We need to wrap this up."

"**Affirmative Sgt**," AL said as he made the necessary corrections for the gun, "**You have taken longer than I predicted**."

Sousuke smirked as he positioned the leg firmly behind him, "Still with those insults AL?"

"**Affirmative Sgt**."

"And abusive," Sousuke got a lock, "Good to have you back AL."

"**I agree Sgt. It's good to be back**."

The blast exploded out of the gun as trees where blown back from the fire. The shell became a speeding stream of light and hit the Behemoths.

The suit flew back and hit the ground. Sousuke skidded three more times and then slide across the ground. The suit slid a little bit more and stopped. Once it stopped the Laevatein got to his feet and still held the massive gun.

Sousuke cracked his neck and checked everything out. The suit had sustained minor damage but Sousuke would need an aspirin later. He turned and was in awe with what he saw. Both Behemoths had massive holes all the way through them.

The suits stood motionless for a second then fell to pieces.

Sousuke took a deep breath relieved that the enemy forces where destroyed. He was amazed at this suits power and hoped to see what else this thing could do.

Sousuke snapped back to reality and turned toward the manor. He ran as hard as he could hoping to stop them from leaving.

There was no telling if he would even get another chance like this. One attempt had been wasted already and too much time had passed between them. He had waited too long for this moment to let it slip by. Sousuke wanted Kaname back and nothing would stop him.

* * *

Liquid dropped Michael to watch the explosion that even rocked the helicopters and cracked the mirrors. He only chuckled with his original expectations blown out of the water regarding Sagara. Liquid turned to Michael and saw him trying to stand up, "I must say that you two have some skill." Liquid turned and saw Fox's sword not far from him.

"_Sir_," One of the pilots said, "_That red suit is on its way with one Venom left. Snake's team could be here soon as well sir. We have to leave_."

Liquid examined the sword and saw a little blood on it. Fox was too easy on him and would pay for that soon. He smiled as Fox and Wolf turned away at that moment.

Liquid walked back to Michael, "Mr. Kanzuki," He grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Liquid showed him the sword and said "Project R is almost complete." He smiled as Liquid pulled the sword back, "Tell Snake this too." He pulled the sword back.

Wolf saw the reflection of the sword shine and turned around. She screamed, "Liquid! No!" She pushed her way out of the helicopter.

Frank and Kaname turned.

Kaname covered mouth and screamed, "No!! Michael!!"

Michael hunched forward as the blade went between the ribs on his left. He started to breath erratically with his shaky hand grabbing the blade.

Liquid smacked his hands away and grabbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry Michael." He pulled him down the blade ignoring Michael's screams, "I'm going for impact."

Michael's stomach was touching the very hilt of the blade. The blade had not pierced his spine, that being the only good news, that and the blade went between his ribs and pierced his organs but should be easy to fix. This was the only good news he could find in this situation. He could not fall with Liquid still holding him firmly. Michael's legs  
started to shake and…

A loud cock was heard and Liquid lost his smile.

Michael looked into the eyes of his sister holding a gun at Liquid's head.

"Let him go now." She said in a icy tone Michael was very familiar with.

Liquid looked at her, "Remove the gun and I will forget this Wolf. If not I promise something bad for the young lady and yourself."

Wolf stood her ground, "You said that no harm would come to them Liquid." She cocked the hammer, "You told me."

Liquid smiled and let Michael fall onto his side.

Michael grabbed hilt and slowly started to pull the sword out. This was easier said than done, especially considering the small amount of strength he had left. He could barely tear paper in the shape he was in.

Liquid stepped back and walked past Wolf.

Wolf holstered her gun and looked at Michael, "I'm sorry Michael. I wish that you, Sousuke and I did not have to meet again like this."

Michael could tell as well as see the pain she was going through. She may not be the best person in the world, but she was still a person, "We're sorry too." He was able to get with his strength leaving him.

Wolf looked away and turned toward the helicopter not saying anything.

"Kaname!" He yelled using all his strength for these last words.

Kaname slowly turned to him trying to see if she could apologize for this. All the pain and suffering they were putting themselves through, and all for her sake. The brothers were going to descend to Hell without a second thought.

"We have nothing to regret Kaname." He got out taking a deep breath, "Don't regret this Kaname this is not what you want!" Michael fell to his side again trying to pull the sword out.

Kaname slowly rose from her seat but was pushed down by Liquid. She turned back to Leonard who was getting medical attention for his arm. Kaname could not find anything to say to Michael but she knew what she wanted to say.

Still, could she live with Sousuke going through Hell because she told him to do it?

Sousuke had been through so much and.. would not stop no matter what.

Kaname gasped remembering Raven's words to her. Sousuke's path was like ice with his heart unsure of what was the right thing to do. For him to truly come and save her, she needed to tell him those words.

The helicopter door opened as Wolf took a seat next to her in the spacious HindE. Kaname looked forward and saw at the corner of her eye Wolf's gun. Liquid got up from his seat and looked out of the open hatch. Just as he did Snake and his team arrived on the roof.

Snake yelled, "Liquid!"

"Brother!" Liquid yelled standing up as the helicopter started to ascend. The helicopter above them moved away and fired at them.

Everyone dove out of the way as Liquid was getting away.

Liquid yelled at Snake, "Brother! This is not the end Snake!! Father's dream will be realized!!"

Snake fired at Liquid, but he had closed the hatch before the bullets hit. Snake cursed watching the helicopter leave.

The helicopters turned to the AS suits coming and fired all their missiles at the AS suits. They tracked and aimed right towards AS suits but were shot down quickly.

Joe aimed an AT4 at the helicopter but could not make the shot. The helicopter was too high to crash without injuries.

All of sudden the helicopters disappeared.

Snake yelled, "Someone alert the TDD1 and tell them to find it.

Joe was about to call when he heard something behind him. He turned and froze "Aw, shit! Mike!" He yelled running to him.

Johnny rushed over and helped him up.

C4 rushed over and gasped seeing the sword, "Oh my God." She muttered.

"God isn't going to do shit until we get this out of him!" Johnny yelled.

"Pull the damn thing out." Michael muttered as Johnny held him up.

Joe was unsure, "I'm no medic, but if we pull it out without having anything to bandage it with..."

"Do it! I'm giving you a order so get this thing out of me!!" he yelled realizing that yelling was hurting him.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Your call." He grabbed the hilt and nodded at Michael, "On three?"

Michael nodded as kept his back straight as much as he could. Johnny would hold him to make sure he did not hurt himself more.

C4 grabbed the hilt with Joe and said, "Three!"

Michael screamed through his teeth as the sword came out.

C4 and Joe carefully pulled the sword out and it was coming out like it was in butter. After a few seconds the sword was out and Michael's back slouched.

Joe threw the sword away looking at the other members coming with a med kit, "Hold on . Medevac is on it's way."

Michael was silent and said, "They got away?"

Joe looked away as did C4.

"Yea, they got away." Snake said getting on one knee to look at him. He grabbed his chin and turned him left and right, "Don't worry. Should heal until the wedding bells ring."

Michael looked at him, "Get bent.." And he passed out completely on the roof.

Snake turned to the medic, "How does he look?"

The medic said, "Like hell. He took a real beating and I believe he has a couple fractures in his bones and…well just look at him!"

Snake got up and looked at him. He shook his head, "I told you not to go overboard." Michael's body was a mess. Bruises and cuts littered every part of his body, but the damage inside could be and probably was worse.

Snake was at least thankful he went through with the augmentations. Those may have been his only saving grace for the entire fight.

He contacted Campbell, "Colonel I need a medical team for Michael right away. He had a nasty fight."

Campbell came on, "They will be arriving in two minutes Snake."

"Colonel what about the helicopters? We can.."

"Sorry Snake. The ECS they have must be more advanced then we thought. Mei Ling is trying to find them but it will probably take too long."

"Speaking of Mei Ling, how is she doing?"

Campbell paused and said, "She is on the helicopter coming here. She took a laptop with her to assist as best she could. She can't find them."

Snake sighed and turned to his team who where trying to help Michael as best they could. C4 was already pushing Morphine into him as the others worked to find any wounds he missed.

One said, "Two broken ribs on his left and his hand has multiple fractures in his wrist and fingers."

Joe turned his head looking at him, "He does not stay down does he?"

C4 got up and said, "Yea he.." She turned and saw something move. C4 walked over with her gun and saw the body. C4 noticed the sword wounds on his back and the blood that stuck to his clothes had pooled around his body. She nudged him onto his back and the body gasped in shock, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" She smiled and turned Snake, "Snake! I got a surprise for ya!"

Snake walked over to C4 who only pointed at the face, "Well what do we have here." He smiled looking at the barely conscious Kalinin, amazed that he was still alive with all that blood he lost. He heard two helicopters coming toward them. Snake walked to the edge and saw the ARX8 arrive.

C4 was behind him as the helicopters started to land, "Sir what do we do with him?"

"Have the medics patch him up and get me as soon as he gains consciousness." Snake turned to the suit and sighed.

He shook his head slowly telling him everything. Snake turned one more time to see the teams get Michael onto the stretcher.

* * *

Liquid sat in the co-pilot seat in the front of the helicopter. He spoke to the other helicopter giving orders and getting updates about the current shape of the organization. His tone was surprisingly calm considering all the support they lost since the island attack.

Kaname bit her lower lip as she again eyed Wolf's gun sticking out of her holster. She would need to move fast to get it away from Wolf.

Kaname turned to Leonard who was getting stitches for his wound. He was hard for Kaname to read and wondered how he would retaliate. She rubbed her face remembering Leonard slapping her across the face. The way his eyes had become furious in a way she never expected from him.

Her fear of him only grew when she thought back to minutes before the attack started. Leonard was able to hold her down and keep her down despite her best efforts. She felt a chill through her body realizing that he was on top of her and pressing against her.

She stopped her thoughts when Liquid walked up to Wolf.

Wolf glared at Liquid as she stood her ground against the towering man.

Liquid looked away and sucker punched Wolf. She spun and hit the metal frame of the helicopter. The helicopter dipped left and right with the pilot regaining control of the craft.

Wolf kept her head down as she touched her face. The pain surged through her body as her face felt an intense burning. She coughed a bit and a tooth spat out. Wolf looked up and Liquid slammed her against the helicopter holding her throat tight.

She gasped for air as Liquid squeezed her throat.

The helicopter was stable as Liquid spoke, "If you try anything like that again Ms. W than I assure that you will not die."

Kaname stood up but was forced back down by the man known as Mr. Frank. She would never have expected to see this man alive. Wolf told her everything about Grey Fox before the party in Paris. The man was a legend and was a hero to both Sousuke and Michael in Outer Heaven. She overheard that part and it would kill them inside to know they had to fight a sister and a man equal to a father.

"No you will not die Wolf. I will use every resource I have to find them and torture them in front of you." Liquid shook her head slamming it against the frame, "I only need their bodies and that is it. After that," He tightened his grip and Wolf started gasping, "I'll have Ocelot have his way with you and Ms. Chidori." He looked at Kaname.

Liquid dropped Wolf and she slid down the frame. She coughed as she struggled to start breathing again.

Kaname rushed past Liquid who looked at Wolf and started talking to the pilot.

Kaname helped Wolf sit against the metal frame. She brushed some hair away from her bruised and wet face. Kaname shook her head realizing that she was crying a little bit.

Wolf put Kaname's hand down and was helped to the floor and to her seat. Kaname looked in front of her making sure she would be okay. She stroked Wolf's face in a motherly way, "You still love them?" She whispered.

Wolf nodded sadly and glanced over at Fox. Fox knew full well how much those two loved and looked up to him. He had said before to Liquid that he hardened his heart for this fight. The attached feelings were still strong and they may have saved Michael's life.

Kaname smiled, "I know and I am sorry." She said while throwing her hand at the gun and grabbing it. She rushed back before Wolf had a chance to grab her. Kaname held the gun slowly and carefully turning left and right to see who was where.

Liquid turned from the pilot, right at the gun, "Sure you can kill?" he inquired

She cocked the hammer at him, "Just land this thing."

Liquid smiled and said, "No."

Leonard got up shaking the medic off of his arm, "Kaname." He said wincing at the pain, "Dear, please don't do anything we will regret."

Leonard was nervous enough about Liquid, he did not need two things to worry about.

Kaname spun at Leonard, "Stop calling me dear!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She panted smiling a little at being able to say that.

Wolf stepped forward but was stopped when Liquid raised his hand. Liquid looked at her and pulled a gun on her, "Your plan is not that well thought out Ms. Chidori I can shoot you and disarm you in a second."

Kaname smiled and stuck the gun at her head. She smiled and said, "If you shoot me Liquid than I will shoot myself. Then what Liquid?" She taunted, "You need me to finish R and if I die then there will be no Lambda system for that weapon." Kaname had been working on that system for most of her stay. Her whispered knowledge incorporated vast information about the Lambda Driver theory and how it worked. That was also her greatest weapon against Amalgam.

The ARX8 was strong enough to take on Belial. The gift she left for him would ensure Belial's downfall.

Liquid lowered his gun, with the knowledge that she would not kill herself that easily. However she was a teenager and no telling how reckless she could get. He looked at her, "Lowering the helicopter is impossible Ms Chidori and even if you shoot," He crossed his arms, "We are a few hundred feet up and survival would decrease drastically so I can offer you this." Liquid reached to the cockpit and threw her the head set for the helicopter. She looked at him unsure of what he was talking about or implying.

"I will allow you to call your soldier and talk to him for a few minutes. If not," He pointed at Leonard, "I kill him and than we go from there Ms. Chidori."

Kaname lowered the gun and threw it to Wolf who caught it and holstered it. She nodded and put the headset on.

Liquid turned and only smiled at her. The weak were truly easy to manipulate.

* * *

Sousuke watched nervously with Snake as the teams got to work on Michael. He watched Michael being pumped with drugs as someone held the IV bag up. Mei Ling put the oxygen around his face and checked the tank pressure. Her finger was shaking as she tried to control herself. She glanced back at the doctor bandaging the hole through his side.

This person to him was indeed inhuman.

Sousuke gripped his helmet in his hand at what happened. If he only moved faster than he could have saved him and..

"Kid." Snake put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for what happened. We had no idea how strong X was until now. He knew what he was getting himself into and did it proudly."

Sousuke was silent.

Snake grabbed his head and pulled him close, "The moment you start blaming yourself for things that are not your fault, there is no going back kid." He shoved him back.

Sousuke thought about what Snake said and agreed that he was right to some degree. Still, this was his brother. He should have been there to watch his back. Michael would blame himself for failing. Sousuke would have to talk to him about this.

Snake watched them get Michael into the helicopter as Mei Ling followed in with the oxygen tank.

She sat down next to him holding the tank in her lap and gently rubbing his arm. Mei Ling wiped her face just glad to know he was alive. She nearly had a panic attack when she heard what happened to him. Mei Ling squeezed his hand and to her surprise Michael gripped it gently.

The door closed as the helicopter started to leave for the submarine.

Snake sighed and was thankful that the sub had been outfitted with a nano tank for emergency cases. They would have to schedule all the soldiers in serious condition from the hellish fire the Behemoths rained on them.

He glanced over at Sousuke who was sitting against the wall.

Sousuke leaned against the wall and banged the floor. They were so close to her and she still slipped through their fingers. It seemed that fate or God had it out for him from the moment this whole ordeal had started.

Snake kicked Sousuke's leg getting his attention, "They say he will be okay after a few days. He is alive though."

"What about Kalinin?" He said bitterly.

Snake looked over and saw them still working on him, "He is going to die anyway but I need him alive for a few minutes. He may know what they are working on."

Sousuke looked at Snake, "Can I ask you something Snake?"

Snake looked down at him, "What is it?"

Sousuke looked away and said, "How do I know who to trust if everyone around me suffers or turns against him?" He made slight reference to Wolf and his past relationship with her. Sousuke would have to fight his own sister to get to Kaname.

Snake slapped him across his head, "Kid listen up." Snake's voice was well heard despite the helicopters and people yelling. Sousuke gazed up at him and seemed to only hear his voice alone.

"You should never blame yourself for things that you can't change. The choices any person makes are their choices and theirs alone. Kaname made the choice to leave to save your life. Imagine the guilt and blame she has felt for these months. Michael was going in blind against X and knew he could be in serious trouble. He must blame himself the most since he promised to bring her back. Self pity and feeling sorry for yourself are not the ways of soldiers like us."

Sousuke's mouth dropped when he said 'us'. He was referring to himself on a level playing field with the mighty Snake, "But what about trusting people?"

Snake thought for a second, "Kid I only trust a few people in my life. I've seen a lot of people killed and a lot of comrades die on the battlefield. Some I fought against them, then ended up killing them." Snake remembered back to Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land. The choice to kill Big Boss and Fox were the hardest decisions he ever made in his life. Snake fought with those nightmares for years and he was losing. He looked at Sousuke locking eyes with him, "Kid are there people you trust?"

Sousuke paused for a second and silently said, "Kaname I trust her no matter what."

"Will she ever betray you and try to kill you?" Snake asked studying him closely.

Sousuke shook his head, "Only if I do something bad in school."

Snake covered his mouth and started to slowly smile and laugh. Sousuke smiled and started to laugh with him. He shook his head at his own foolish statement he started to laugh more thinking back to every time he saw that angry face of hers. Sousuke slowly stopped laughing and caught his breath. He quietly said, "I know she would never betray me."

Snake put his hand on his shoulder, "Kid, then that is enough to carry you through the toughest battle." He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "When a soldier knows what he is fighting for then he is at his most dangerous type of soldier kid."

Sousuke nodded at Snake and got off the ground. That was true in more ways then one, and it could not be explained. Hong Kong had brought out the full potential of the Arbalest and it was thanks to Kaname. She reminded him of what he was to her and everyone at the school. Sousuke was reminded of what he was fighting for and Kaname saved him from the darkness.

Snake turned to him and gave him a questionable look, "What about Michael? He is your brother how do you know you can trust him?"

Sousuke smiled and said, "I just do Snake. I just do."

Snake looked at him, "But how can you be sure? I'm sure you heard the saying, 'yesterday's friends can be tomorrow's foes'. Who said that?"

Sousuke smile sadly, "The Boss said that, but I can't explain it with words." Snake turned to see Kurz and the others arriving.

Snake hit Sousuke's arm getting his attention, "Try me."

Sousuke shook his head and walked past him saying, "It's a brother thing Snake." He headed toward the others as Mao hugged him pulling him close to her chest. Kurz yelled at Sousuke getting upset at his reward.

Snake shook his head and smiled, "You were right about them Big Boss." He turned back as Mao turned to Weber yelling at him. However Sousuke was still stuck between her breast with Mao showing no signs of letting go, "You were right."

Sousuke finally managed to get away from Mao and snapped to attention saluting everyone.

Mao could not help but laugh at how red his face was at the moment. She smiled and said, "Hey at ease trooper. You saved a lot of people out there."

Sousuke turned away, "Yea but she is gone."

"Oi Sousuke," Weber walked forward and slapped him across his chest, "You saved a lot of people. More people then you could ever imagine. She would have wanted you to save them. Be proud of that at least."

Bel was stoic and nodded at him. He sighed and closing his eyes while shaking his head, "Sgt, you are still far too reckless in your skills. It seems that you are more reckless then before."

Weber's face went sour at that comment.

"Still," He looked at him, "Your performance was above average."

Sousuke saluted him knowing that this was as good as compliment he was going to get from the Lt. Commander.

"_Hello_."

Sousuke snapped to his helmet putting it on. He recognized that voice from anywhere, "Chidori what is going?!" He demanded hoping to get some kind of transmission from her. Any kind would help in finding her.

"_**Sousuke**_!" She cried out she was sniffling in the radio to him, "_Are you okay!? What about…_"

"Chidori I'm fine!" He managed to stop her, "Where are you going!? Can you give us some kind of location!?"

The radio was silent than Kaname came on, "_You know about everyone around me and Leonard right?_"

Sousuke paused before he spoke. She must have been making reference to all the mercenaries that Liquid surrounded himself with. Sousuke had heard many things about Raven and Wolf but his knowledge about Mantis and Liquid was very limited. X's strength was known from the fight with Michael. Sousuke knew the full story as to what happened on the helipad and even about Kaname holding a gun.

Sousuke was going to have a few words to say to Michael when he was better. As long as Sousuke knew him, Michael had never lost in hand to hand combat or even in CQC. These were his greatest strength and they could barely hold against X.

"Yes Chidori I know all about them."

"_You will even have to fight with Wolf and many others to get to me._" She hesitated in her voice meaning she was hiding something from him. Something that he would need to question Snake about.

"I know Chidori," He said sadly, "I will have to fight her. Tell her it was good to see her alive."

Kaname was silent despite the sniffles she was giving, "_Sousuke I don't have much time but you will come after me now matter what_?"

"Chidori you don't have to ask that." He said confidently as everyone formed a circle around him listening to the conversation. Sousuke turned to Mao and the others with Weber giving a thumbs up.

Weber was about to say something until Mao grabbed him by the hair making him  
shut up.

"_You will not die right? Because if you do Sousuke I will bring you back to just kill you again_!" She yelled into the radio.

Everyone heard it and laughed a little at the joke.

Sousuke sighed and said, "Only you could do that Chidori."

Sousuke could hear Kaname trying to stop herself from crying, "_Then I am giving you an order Sousuke Sagara._"

Sousuke stood at attention as everyone watched him. Sousuke had his hand in his gun making sure that if anyone spoke then they would be in big trouble.

Weber turned and started to frantically nudge Mao's shoulder.

Mao hissed at him as he pointed to someone behind them coming to the circle.

Tessa was making her way through the crowd!

"_Sousuke I am ordering you to use every single of those troublesome and annoying otaku skills of yours. I want you to come after me no matter what and never stop. I don't care what you need to do to get to me just come and get me Sousuke_." She said the last part softly to make sure he was at full attention.

Sousuke smiled and said, "I accept it Kaname."

Kaname sucked her voice back in to prevent her from crying outloud, "_Tell that brother of yours that if you die, Ocelot will be the least of his worries. Tell Tessa that I left something in my room she will be able to read it._"

Sousuke nodded, "Affirmative Kaname. Kaname I…."

"_Make up your mind about Kaname or Chidori Sousuke_," She laughed a little, "_Sousuke I like you the most out of all the people the most_."

Sousuke looked at the ARX8 and said ,"I… Kaname. I.."

Chidori hushed him, "_Save those words until we can say them in person Sousuke._"

Sousuke smiled and said, "I'll keep coming after you Kaname no matter what. I promise you that."

Mao and Weber tensed up as they looked down at Tessa.

Tessa was still stoic at those words but they still hurt her heart. She pushed her envy away trying to be as professional as she could be. Tessa grew worried knowing she would have to talk to Sousuke about this.

"_Sentimental words aren't they Sagara_?"

Sousuke gulped and said, "Liquid?"

"_Indeed Sagara_."

Sousuke turned and saw Snake watching and listening to everything Liquid said. Sousuke took his helmet off so everyone could hear this, "What do you want Liquid?"

"_Sagara you are truly an impressive pilot. You obliterated a powerful strike force with pilots more experienced then yourself. How about you join us Sagara?" _

Sousuke froze hearing those words coming from Liquid. He felt everyone's eyes  
upon him watching and listening.

"_Just leave with the ARX8 and destroy everyone Sagara. If you join us you can be with your girl no strings attached_."

Sousuke did not say anything except, "There would be strings attached Liquid."

Liquid laughed, "_You would have to pilot something for us but only for a  
limited time Sagara and then you are free to leave with her_."

Sousuke smirked and said, "I decline your offer Liquid. We are going to stop you no matter what."

Liquid was silent and said, "_Spoken like Big Boss himself. You are a true soldier and I do hope to fight you and my brother soon_." The transmission went to static ending the conversation.

Sousuke gripped the helmet in his hands hearing the sound of metal squeal. He then felt warmth and relief thinking back to Kaname's words. She wanted to be saved and that was all Sousuke needed. He looked up and met with Tessa's eyes. Sousuke felt butterflies and gulped.

Tessa merely smiled and walked away.

Snake turned away and sneered thinking about Liquid. He was about to say something, but someone got his attention. He turned and saw that it was a medic treating Kalinin. Snake left the crowd and Sousuke followed after him. Snake soon reached the conscious Kalinin and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up, "It's been a few years Kalinin."

Kalinin smiled and said, "A few Snake." He winced at his wounds, "I still owe you money don't I?"

Snake smirked, "About ten bucks traitor." Snake's face went stone letting his angry be known by everyone.

Sousuke gulped just being around him. He had never felt a spirit like this before.

Kalinin laughed than coughed. Between coughs he said, "I am a traitor aren't I?" He stopped coughing and looked at Snake, "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Snake looked at Sousuke and said to him, "He suffered a lot of injuries including a lot of blood loss. We injected nano machines to try and heal him but he has lost too much blood."

Sousuke tried to keep a cold face but really could not. Kalinin had saved his life and always looked out for him. Hearing that he was the Mithril traitor hit him harder than he would ever admit to people, "I understand."

Kalinin froze and said, "Sousuke is here?"

Snake turned him and nodded.

"I must speak with him." He pleaded.

"Why should I Kalinin? It would be payment for all the lives you are responsible for. You can live in Hell for the rest of your life with this guilt." Snake said coldly.

Sousuke kneeled down and grabbed Kalinin's shirt just like Snake. He turned to Snake and said, "I'll talk to him."

Snake shook his head and let Sousuke have Kalinin.

Sousuke glared at Kalinin as he let him down, "Why did you join them?"

Kalinin laughed a little, "They were going to end this Cold War Sousuke. Mend the rifts between East and West and create a new world that would be free." He coughed as Sousuke handed him a piece of tissue paper.

"What do you mean free?" Sousuke asked trying to get more out of him. Could there be someone else behind Amalgam?

"I don't know who they are, but they are very powerful. They control the world behind the scenes and have influences everywhere Sousuke." He grabbed Sousuke's arm, "You must be careful of them Sousuke! They are more dangerous and more powerful then anything you can imagine!"

Sousuke gulped wondering about this new foe. He tensed wondering if Kaname was in the middle of a conspiracy that he saw no end to.

"Sousuke," His grip got weaker as Sousuke grabbed his hand, "You have to stop Liquid no matter what. You must stop him! Stop Project R from being truly complete!!" Kalinin yelled coughing up blood.

Snake heard everyone word and asked, "Kalinin what is Project R?" He asked kneeling down towards Kalinin.

Kalinin looked at Sousuke and Snake and said, "Metal Gear is Project R Snake."

Snake pushed Sousuke out of the way and grabbed him by the shirt with both hands, "Metal Gear!? They are rebuilding Metal Gear!! How much of it is complete?! Tell me!?" He yelled as he shook Kalinin.

Sousuke and a few others pried Snake off of Kalinin.

Sousuke had never heard of Metal Gear but to get that kind of reaction from Snake worried him. This had to be a truly dangerous weapon.

"It is all set to fire a missile Snake." His breathing got heavier and heavier with each word, "They are working to install a Lambda Driver in Metal Gear."

"Where is it Kalinin!?" Snake yelled.

"I don't know, Gold never told me," He turned to Sousuke, "Sousuke." Kalinin raised his arm and Sousuke took it, "I wanted to make the world better but I realize something now." His words were becoming shorter as he sweat even more, "It is up to you, Kaname, Tessa, Michael and everyone else to make the future better then what we made." He glanced over at Snake.

Snake nodded at him listening to his words.

"Sir, I.."

"Sousuke," He gritted through his teeth, "These are my last words but listen. Please listen to me."

The medics saw his heart beat and pulse going crazy at the moment. One of them turned to Sousuke and he understood him.

"Live. No matter what happens you must live. Don't end up like me Sousuke." He smiled at him and said, "I always thought of you as a son and I am so proud of you Sousuke."

"Kalinin," Sousuke muttered gritting his teeth to keep his emotions under control. He gripped his hand tighter as he looked Kalinin.

"Please stop," His breathing got slower, "Liquid..he.."

Sousuke felt nothing from Kalinin's grip. Snake looked at the EMT's as the machines gave a flat line. He looked at Sousuke without saying a word and left. Campbell needed to hear about Metal Gear.

Sousuke closed his eyes and gently put Kalinin's hand on his chest. Sousuke looked at Kalinin with his eyes closed with a stoic look forever on his face.

Sousuke bowed his head and said a silent prayer he learned from the Muslims. He did not hear anything around him except the silent words he spoke to himself.

* * *

The island assault is over and now things getting more dangerous. The next few parts are going to change the pace but it is still the same story. I have been inspired after getting my PS3 and playing MGS4 which mops the floor with Halo any day of the week! I am working on chapter 9 right now and I have not had alot of time to write with school and my job. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it and to all who have favorite this story or had alerts on it thanks for the support.

On another note Michael made a guest appearance in Ominae's story _Overwatch. _I wanted to thank Ominae for putting Michael in his story and hope to see more of his FMP writing in the future!

Read and review, those reviews really help. Again thanks to my beta's SniegZ and Angelbecca. Until next time!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a very long time since I posted. However, I am back. Alot has happened and I have had to deal with some issues in my life. I am back and I am sorry for making everyone wait for so long. Thanks to SniegZ for his help! I don't own FMP or MGS but I own Michael.

* * *

The manor was full of soldiers raiding every room for any kind of intel.

Sousuke was escorting the lanky man known as Otacon or Dr. Emmerich to the computer files in the basement. This was his first time meeting the hacker in person. Most of the time he heard his name around the base and during the Paris operation. He was surprised to find someone like him in a unit like FOXHOUND. He followed behind Sousuke carrying a computer in his suitcase.

Otacon walked fast to try and keep up with Sousuke's pace, "Hey slow down a little. I'm not in shape like you soldier boys."

Sousuke turned to him and said, "I apologize." Sousuke slowed down to let the hacker catch up to him.

The manor was a buzz with soldiers tearing through every wall and carpet to find any kind on intelligence they could use for later.

Sousuke lead Otacon down the stairs and into the hall where the main frame was stored.

It was code named 'Alpha Sector' by the former mercenary Johnny Sasaki. It contained large amounts of information and details about every project Amalgam funded and experimented on since its birth.

Hopefully it would contain some information on the weapon known as Metal Gear and Kaname's possible location.

"Dr. Emmerich?" Sousuke asked the scientist as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They were now in the lowest levels of the manor.

Otacon laughed a little and said, "Just call me Otacon. Everyone calls me that Sousuke." He turned to Sousuke, "What is it?"

Sousuke tensed and said, "What is Metal Gear?" The only thing he knew about Metal Gear was that it was a special Arm Slave. The exact details of Metal Gear were still unknown to him.

Otacon stopped walking and looked at him, "A weapon that should not exist Sgt. A weapon that could destroy the entire world." He walked past him and opened the door to the computers.

Sousuke tried to keep a cool but the way Otacon said it made him nervous. He walked through the door and followed Otacon into the battered hallway. He went grim realizing it was Joe's handy work.

Otacon was sputtering out nonsense and said, "What happened here!?" He said pointing to the massive hole that lead outside and the other hole next to the safe lock, "Was there some sort of an attack from giant gophers?"

"Giant gophers?! HA!"

They both turned to C4 who was sticking her head out of the whole that lead into the computers,"It wouldn't be half that bad!"

She looked upset as she was pulling on her hair, "I thought I had this "Joe" guy by the neck when I cut all of the demo-charges from his inventory..." She sighed in a exasperated way and said, "Big surprise – he found some explosives right here on the island."

Sousuke smiled, "Specialist Black has been known to reuse enemy explosives to carry out his objectives. He is also quite capable of making explosives with simple household products."

"NOW he tells me!" C4 shouted at the sergeant.

"I believe that was mentioned in his dossier." Sousuke nodded.

C4 pursed her lips and said, "Really? Does it say that he likes to eat gummybears while disarming nuclear demolition munitions?"

Otacon and Sousuke looked surprised when she said those words.

Sousuke paused for a second, "I don't believe it mentioned that-"

Otacon covered his mouth stopping him from completing that sentance.

"The lazy half ass son of a bitch kept munching on gummy bears while disarming a nuke!" C4 yelled with throwing her hands up, "Not only that! He actually had the balls to offer me some!"

"Did you..." Otacon wanted to ask, but was silenced by the drop-dead look of the red-head.

"The only reason I didn't beat the everlovin' shit out of him " the soldier swung her fists menacingly,"was because we were in a presence of a fusion bomb!"

Sousuke and Otacon took a step back to avoid getting hit. Both knew to not add or even antagonize when a woman was mad.

Sousuke had enough experience with Kaname to know when to stay out of her cross hairs when she came charging after him.

C4 let her hands down and stretched upright, "The port for the computer is over there." She pointed to a terminal near the exit.

Otacon waved a thanks to her and rushed over with his briefcase.

Sousuke followed behind him amazed at how fast he got to the terminal.

Otacon crouched down and opened up his briefcase. Inside was a portable computer that Otacon used in case he had to travel.

It was a computer that Otacon had personally designed. The computer was able to hack and download anything from any computer just like the computers at the FOX base or even on the _de Danaan. _

Otacon popped his knuckles and said, "Well than let's see what they are working on now." And Otacon started typing at a pace the Sousuke considered inhuman.

Sousuke watched in amazement as Otacon's eyes danced across the screen and his fingers kept up. Sousuke could have sworn that Otacon's hands were moving faster than his brain could think.

"So what was it like?" Otacon asked without looking away from the screen.

Sousuke snapped his attention to the hacker. He did not want to break his concentration and said, "What was what like?"

Otacon looked at him and his face reminded him of Shinji, "Piloting the ARX-8!"

"Oh." Sousuke said, "It was very impressive."

"It's okay Sousuke you can say more. I do this more than you think. Go into more details!"

Sousuke hesitated for a moment and said, "It felt normal." He was unable to bring words into something like this, "Just liking being back in the Arbalest."

"Laevatein was reborn out of the Arbalest. So you are in fact using the Arbalest it just has a different body." Otacon pointed out, "And it uses the same Lambda Driver from the Arbalest so its spirit is still alive."

Sousuke pondered Otacon's choice of words. He would have normally said that is impossible to him but he thought of Al. The AI's personality was changing and it was different than any other AI he used before. Al could joke and even make witty comments toward Sousuke in battle.

"It is possible." Sousuke concluded.

Otacon smiled and asked, "What about Al? That is a very impressive AI you have Sousuke. An AI that can joke its just like in anime."

Sousuke gave the good doctor a questionable look but there was some truth to that. Black Technology was the technology right out of science fiction. Giant robots, devices that use thought to attack, and even miniature robots that could be used in close combat. It was amazing technology but at the same time it was very dangerous.

Weapons like the Behemoth, Venom and Belial came to mind. These weapons were all born from the black pit of Black Technology. Sousuke went grim realizing how much of a difference these things made in battle.

Any one of those weapons could tip the tide in any global conflict. With Amalgam building these weapons they could control the battlefield.

Sousuke's thoughts soon went back to Metal Gear. It was a weapon that he just heard about again. Thinking about all he heard about it, Metal Gear could be from the same black pit of the Whispered.

It was a weapon that Snake knew about and was worried about it greatly.

After Kalinin died Snake merely left in another helicopter and flew back to the sub. He had not tried to contact anyone or heard anything from the sub.

"Got it." Otacon smiled and the final fire wall was broken through.

Sousuke looked over his shoulder and started to see files download and pictures come up, "What do we have?"

"Give me a minute hero." Otacon joked.

Sousuke looked at him as Otacon laughed.

Otacon stopped laughing when he looked at Sousuke's stoic look, "My bad." He gave a small smile, "It is just that you are like those hero's in anime Sousuke."

Sousuke got up and said, "If it worked out like that I could have saved her. And Michael would not be in that shape." He wondered how he was doing right now.

Otacon stopped typing and said, "There is still work to be done and we have jobs to do. So just do what you do best."

Sousuke nodded at him agreeing with what he said. Work needed to be done now and than they could plan there next move.

"Sgt."

Sousuke and Otacon turned to find Corporal Yang in the doorway, "Corporal Yang glad to see you in good health." He shook the man's hand.

"Sgt. Sagara good to see you too. Good work out there on the island too." He thanked him.

"Thank you Corporal," Sousuke nodded, "What is it?"

"They need you on the second floor ASAP. They may have found something that you should see." Yang said, "Follow us please."

Sousuke nodded and gave one glance back at Otacon who only waved him goodbye.

* * *

Leonard was grabbing his arm and ignored the pain as best he could. It was the only way to stop his body from shaking with such hatred toward Sousuke Sagara.

He could not believe the scene he witnessed.

The entire island force that could stop three armies was destroyed by one suit.

One suit piloted by a lowly man who was nothing more than a brute in comparison to himself.

This ARX-8 was the next step for the ARX series which meant that it had a Lambda Driver. More infuriating was how Sousuke used the Lambda Driver with such precision.

Even with all the knowledge stored in his head, it took some practice to manipulate the Lambda Driver in Belial. It took him a few months to properly use it in combat and several more to make Belial float and fly like it could. It was a machine unmatched in technology and raw power.

Now Sousuke had a powerful machine that ripped apart AS suits like cardboard paper. There was no telling how it could fair against Belial. It still had the flight advantage but Sagara had years of experience in piloting.

There was no telling what that mercenary could pull out this time.

And yet still Liquid held him in higher regard than Leonard would ever be. His own life was almost worthless and would be if Liquid found out about his own plans.

Leonard looked up and saw Kaname's head in front of him. He was so close to getting her to his side. Only a few more months and she would belong to him. However he was not sure if he would even live. Those two continued to be nothing more than cockroaches that interfered at every crucial point in his plans.

Sagara returned from the dead and was fighting at full strength and now armed with a 4th generation suit. The radio conversation he had with Kaname was more than enough to come after them come hell or high water.

Michael was fighting beyond a normal human with advancements thanks to Gene Therapy. These changes allowed him to go toe to toe with X and live. There was no telling what else he could do when his own therapy was complete.

He looked over at X who only stood still a few seats from him. His hands were in his lap and he was silent the whole time. He never spoke to anyone and today was the first time he ever spoke to anyone. Leonard never expected that X, now the man called Gray Fox, had a close relationship with the two. This made things more complicated.

Leonard shook his head unable to understand how Michael was able to survive that fight. X was there strongest assassin with a perfect kill record and superhuman skills. X was there demon but this demon could not kill one mortal.

Leonard massaged his temples trying to think things rationally for at least one second. Than he could..

Leonard froze when he saw Liquid standing above him.

Liquid only smiled and said, "It seems that your plans did not work out as well as you hope Silver."

Leonard went pale and…

Liquid's arm spring and grabbed Leonard's wounds, "Mine however are working out perfectly." Liquid yanked him out of the chair reopening the wound.

Leonard was on one knee trying to free himself from Liquid's iron grip, "Sir I.."

Liquid only smiled and opened the helicopter door.

The wind rushed in and pushed Kaname and Wolf back on there seats and slid back.

Kaname saw Liquid holding onto the rope above the door without a problem. This man was inhuman!

Wolf braced her self and grabbed Kaname holding her tight as she buckled in her own seat.

Liquid only screamed out, "Yes you do Silver!" He swung his arm holding Leonard outside and dangled him over the open ocean, "Do you really think that Ocelot would follow your orders so easily!?"

Leonard looked at him pleading, "Sir I don't know what you are talking about!" He glanced down at the water and realized he was about one hundred feet from the water. The fall would either kill him or he would drown.

"Yes you do Silver!! You planned on taking the organization by force if needed but you didn't know anything!. You see, the original Gold hired me to protect him from you when he figured this out! When I realized what this all was about I killed him and took it from you! The people that died today were people I was going to kill anyway. FOXHOUND and Mithril just did the work for me. The other part will be dead soon." He smiled and said, "I will have all that I need soon and I don't need them anymore!!" Liquid let Leonard's arm slid a little bit out.

Leonard grabbed Liquids arm to hold on, "Sir you need me!"

"In fact Silver I don't!!" Liquid smiled as he let Leonard slid a little more, "You built the Venom, Cordal and Alastors perfectly! Also, I owe Mithril and FOXHOUND for doing my dirty work. Killing you would be a way to be square with them." He laughed as looked down at the water, "Your usefulness is at an end Silver!!" Leonard's arm started to slid as Liquid relaxed his grip.

"You need me to fight Sagara!!" He screamed letting all his hate come out with that declaration, "I'm the only on who can fight him!! Belial is the only other suit that can match that thing he has!!" He yelled and grabbed Liquid's jacket and squeezed it as tight as he could, "If you want to kill me!! Than kill me after I kill Sagara!!!" Leonard screamed at Liquid.

Liquid grabbed him tight and said, "You want to kill Sagara before you die?!"

"Yes!!"

Liquid pulled him and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to rip him apart and let him bleed to death?" Liquid closed the hatch.

"I want to take everything from him and than kill him. I want to kill that brother of his and make her mine." He smiled in a way similar to Gauron, "Than I will kill him."

Liquid only smiled and pulled him back in. He dropped him on the floor turned away and said, "Have patience than Leonard. I assure you that when this is done we will get what we want." Liquid glanced over at Kaname who was holding onto Wolf.

Leonard did impress Liquid a little bit. This killing urge to one person was something he had in common with. If Leonard could control it as Liquid did than Sagara would be in for a surprise. Things were going to be very fun soon. He wanted to be sure Sagara was the one he needed. This was the perfect test!

Wolf assured her that she was okay and that the hatch had closed. Kaname looked up and saw Leonard walk past him. There was something in his eyes that she was not comfortable with. In fact, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Leonard only sat down and started to change the bandages on his wound. The pain was not something that bothered him anymore.

All the hate and fury he had before was being converted into something else.

It was becoming an intense and deep drive to kill Sagara on the battlefield.

If Sagara wanted a war with Leonard than he would get it and it would be a spectacular battle he would win.

* * *

Sousuke thanked Yang for the escort to the room. He opened the door and discovered that it was a very large bedroom. Sousuke was surprised that this room was not being ripped apart. Perhaps this would be the last one to inspect.

"Sousuke catch!!"

Sousuke spun around and caught a rag that Weber threw at him. He looked at it reluctantly wondering if Weber blew into it, "What is it Kurz?"

Weber shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just unwind it and see what it is?"

Sousuke felt it again and felt like silk or a very smooth material. Maybe it was a expensive handkerchief found in the room. He started to unwind it and quickly realized that it was not a handkerchief. He blushed a storm when he saw that it was girl's underwear!

Kurz was banging on the wall laughing at Sousuke's reaction. The look from puzzlement to blushing like a girl was forever in his head.

Sousuke clapped his hands together hiding it in his hands, "Kurz you.."

"That is not any girls underwear Sousuke!" He took a deep breath and burst out with, "That is Angel's underwear!!"

Sousuke face almost sucked in when he realized what exactly he was holding in his hands. He threw it out of his hands like it was a live grenade and it would explode soon.

Sousuke look at Kurz more annoyed than usual and said, "You.."

"Officer in the room!" The door swung open Mardukas bellowed in his usually fashion.

Tessa saluted the two soldiers and cocked her eyebrows. She glanced over at Sousuke who looked like he was going to pass out and Kurz looked like he was going to laugh outloud. Tessa sighed quietly wishing Kurz would grow up.

Mardukas scanned the room and noticed the wad on the floor. He turned to Sagara with that steel gaze he saved just for Sagara, "Sgt. Sagara?"

Sousuke stiffened more as his slowly turned to face the former submarine Captain, "Sir?"

Mardukas pointed to the panties on the ground, "Could you explain that?" He inquired letting his eyes pierce through the young man hoping to make him nervous.

Sousuke was nervous, "Sir I can explain it logically Sir. I.."

Tessa raised her hand stopping Sousuke from speaking. She closed her eyes and cocked her head back, "There is no need for explanation Sgt."

Sousuke stiffened as Weber stood at attention.

"He was involved." Tessa pointed to Weber and than turned her head to Mardukas, "Sgt. Weber had no orders to be in here and tricked the Sgt. into coming up here on urgent business."

Weber started to sweat but in the end it was still worth it considering Sousuke's reaction. His own only regret was that he did not have a camera for that face. Mao would have killed to see it.

Mardukas turned to Weber who seemed to not care, "Is that true Sgt. Weber?"

Weber only nodded and shrugged his arms, "What can I say his reaction was priceless I tell you." He pointed at Sousuke who grew annoyed.

Weber continued, "His eyes went wide as plates and went from normal to red in about half a second. Sousuke's face reminded me of a middle school kid's reaction when they get their first love letter."

Tessa could not help but laugh a little thinking about it. A young Sousuke in middle school appeared in her head. If only she knew what he looked like as a toddler.

Mardukas cleared his throat and the laughing stop, "Captain there are things that we must do." He hoped that his young protege would take things like this more seriously. Mardukas wonderd what Snake saw in this guy.

Tessa's face light up, "Correct Commander," She looked at Weber in a innocent way, "Help the others in the living room and kitchen. Make sure to strip the walls completely bare or you'll stuck in the kitchen for another week."

Weber went grim and said, "Another week?"

"Yes," Tessa pointed to the Commander, "He would already have you on it for one week so let's just save him the time."

Mardukas could not help but smile at that. She was defiently starting to learn.

"The other thing," She looked at him sharply, "You never go through another girl's underwear drawer." Tessa pointed to the top drawer next to him with a red cloth sticking out of the top, "I'll be sure to tell Mao and the others."

Weber gulped and looked at Sousuke who was stoic but he was happy, "Others?"

"The other female staff at FOXHOUND and Mithril was what the Captain was thinking." Mardukas pushed his glasses up.

"Dismissed!" Tessa said suddenly stunning everyone in the room.

Weber had his head down a little but smiled. The face was worth it.

Sousuke started to leave but Mardukas shook his head, "No Sgt. Sagara you need to stay."

Sousuke looked at the Commander and than back at Tessa who only nodded agreeing with Mardukas.

"He is correct Sgt. We were going to contact you anyway this just saves time." Tessa walked past him and opened the door on the nightstand next to Kaname's supposed bed.

Tessa took out a diary and saw the lock. She turned to Sousuke and said, "Sgt. open this book." Tessa handed the book to Sousuke.

Sousuke was hesitant at first but he glanced up at Mardukas who gave a slight nod. He took the book and pulled out his combat knife. He stuck the blade under the lock and pushed it up. After only one try the lock came off and picked the book up, "Captain."

Tessa took the book and started going through the pages. She turned her back to Sousuke as she took a seat in the room, "Sgt. Sagara is it true that Lt. Commander Kalinin was working for Amalgam." She closed the book after she found what she was looking for in the diary.

Sousuke lowered his head and said, "Yes."

"What did he say exactly when he talked about R? What happened word per word?" Mardukas wanted to keep going and the sooner the better. The more he thought about it the less likely he was going to remember what Kalinin said. Mardukas knew that Sousuke looked to the old Russian as a father and felt sorry for him.

Sousuke took a deep breath and looked at Tessa, "He said that he wanted to end the Cold War. That was why he joined Amalgam."

Tessa took a moment to think. Kalinin was a veteran of the Cold War and lived through the most intense moments that happened. The Cold War was dying down and the U.S and Russia were at peace but even than that did solve any problems. Other countries were still fighting for either communism or democracy. Endless battles with almost no end in sight.

Tessa stopped and looked at Sousuke, "What else did he say?"

Sousuke explained to them what Kalinin told them about his fight to destroy the old world order and create a new one free from this other power.

"Did he mention any names?" Tessa inquired. A third party involved would be a worse case scenario for the remaining parts of Mithril and FOXHOUND. Zeus drained there resources drastically. Until further notice all operations would have to be worth the risk.

"No ma'am but he warned me about them." He looked at the ground and said, "The Lt. Commander warned me to stay away from them. That these people were more powerful than anything I could imagine."

Mardukas studied the young man as he looked at his eyes. Sgt. Sagara was indeed serious about everything Kalinin told him. He started to sweat a little thinking about those in the shadows. There was no telling when these vultures would attack.

Tessa's voice snapped him back to reality, "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." Sousuke said in a quick tone that even surprised him. He was more frustrated than he was letting on.

Tessa was stunned by his tone with her but who could blame him. Kaname escaped through his hands and Michael was beaten by Gray Fox. They heard the whole conversation through his nanomachines. They were even able to watch the fight and see everything that happened. Tessa played with her braid knowing that Sousuke had not heard who X really was, "What else did he say? What did he say about R?"

Sousuke paused for a second and said clearly, "He said that Project R was recreating Metal Gear."

Mardukas and Tessa shook at this news. Tessa looked at her hands holding the book and say that she was trembling slightly.

"Captain, no Tessa," Sousuke said as he got Tessa's attention, "What is Metal Gear?"

Mardukas and Tessa were silent. Tessa nodded at Mardukas and he cleared his throat. The next words were going to change this war.

"Sgt. Sagara," Mardukas said precisely, "Metal Gear is an Arm Slave capable of launching a nuclear missile at any target regardless of the terrain or situation." Mardukas gulped as he studied Sousuke.

Sousuke heard the word nuclear clearly, "Its an Arm Slave capable of launching a nuclear missile from anywhere?" Sousuke seemed to be frozen completely understanding what this weapon could do. He understood why Snake got so angry.

Tessa was about to speak than paused, "You understand what this weapon could do don't you Sgt?" She knew he was smart enough to figure it out.

After all they had dealt with enough nuclear hijacks for him to get the picture.

Sousuke spoke, "A weapon that is an Arm Slave has the advantage that tanks and planes don't have. The ability to hold heavy weapons and move at will on the ground. An AS unit that fires nuclear weapons is considered a portable nuclear site," Sousuke knew Tessa was stunned to hear that, "with the ability to move at will and never be detected if ECS is installed. The need for nuclear submarines and massive silos would be gone. The world orders could send these things into any country and they could truly strike anywhere they wanted." Sousuke could not picture a more nightmarish thought than that.

Tessa took a deep breath and said, "Where they going to install a Lambda Driver in it?" She knew the answer already but just maybe they were not.

Sousuke gasped realizing what Metal Gear could do with a Lambda Driver. He remembered what Gauron had said about the Lambda Driver in there fight. Nuclear weapons would be made useless when it was fully understood.

No the Lambda Driver would only increase the power of one bomb to a exponentially number higher than any amount of uranium in the warhead.

Sousuke nodded, "Yes they were working on installing Metal Gear with a Lambda Driver."

Tessa's head slumped down and cursed under her breath, "Damn it." She scratched her head trying to figure out the next move. Metal Gear coming back was something no one could imagine. Her brother was a monster if he was helping to create that. Tessa was wondering if sparing his life in FOXHOUND's operation was a good thing.

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Captain permission to speak freely."

Tessa came out of her daze and nodded, "Granted Sgt."

"Captain what is our next move?"

Tessa played with her hair trying to find a good answer. It was hard for her since more of his heart was toward finding Kaname. She stood up and said, "We have something in the works right now but we have to wait until all the information is decoded. So you will have to wait Sgt. Is that clear Sgt. Sagara?" She said the last sentences closing the conversation.

"Yes ma'am!" Sousuke nodded and said, "I do want to thank you for getting Al and the Laevatien to me Captain."

Mardukas nodded at the young man approving of his actions. His face was still stone cold but Tessa was another matter.

She blushed a little and said, "Your welcome Sgt. I would anything to help you." Tessa bit her tongue on that when she realized what she said. Tessa cringed a little feeling Mardukas look at her and than at the now stiff Sousuke.

Sousuke felt a bad chill in his body when Tessa said that sentence. He did not know why the commander gave him a dirty look since Tessa offered to help Sousuke out.

The door knocked and Tessa got up for her seat thankful that someone was coming.

Richard opened the door and Mao peeked her head in and muttered a quick 'damn.'

Mao turned and saw Sousuke at full attention and sweating. Tessa must have done something to get him in hot water.

Mao turned her attention to the matter at hand, "Captain, Commander and Sousuke have anyone of you seen Joe?"

Everyone in the room paled and Tessa's mouth hung at, "You can't find Joe?" She said each word with deep breaths.

Joe missing was a bad thing. That went without saying.

"No and he kept asking about the manor. My answer was not sure but we really do not need it." Mao realized her mistake when Joe disappeared with a disturbing smile on his face. and all the explosives were missing as well as several bricks of C4. Scorpion was already looking for him... and the explosives."

Richard looked at the Lt. sharply, "Find him quickly. That is an order" There was no room for failure in that tone.

Mao nodded and stopped before she left, "Captain, Colonel Campbell is here too."

Tessa nodded and Campbell walked past Mao.

Sousuke and Mardukas saluted the Colonel and he returned them as well, "At ease."

Sousuke nodded and stood at ease to the Colonel.

Campbell smiled at Sousuke, "Sgt. Sagara impressive work out there. If you were not with Mithril I would ask you to join FOXHOUND but I doubt your Captain would let that happen."

Tessa nodded and said, "He is too vital to Mithril Colonel and I will not let you try and steal him."

Campbell nodded and watched Tessa open a closet. He coughed and said, "Have you found anything at this moment that Miss Chidori was talking about."

Tessa turned to Campbell and smiled, "She kept a diary and I know she never does. I'm pretty sure Sousuke knows she does not have a diary in Tokyo."

Sousuke nodded, "Affirmative Colonel, from surveillance she.."

Mardukas waved his hand telling him to stop there and was happy he complied.

Tessa reached into the corner of the closet and pulled out a Bonta-kun. She threw it on the bed and grabbed the stuffed animal until Tessa felt something in front of his bow-tie, "She mentioned a few times about this doll. Leonard gave it to her as a gift knowing she had one in her room. It was vain attempt to try and make her feel more comfortable and yet she mentions it a lot." Tessa turned to Sousuke and said, "Open it behind it on the neck. Make a small cut Sgt."

Sousuke answered and pulled out the same combat knife. He made a small tear cutting the stitches on its neck.

Tessa opened it more and reached inside. She smiled and pulled out a flash drive disk, "Only another girl knows how to find a girl's secrets." She smiled and handed it to Richard who put it in his front shirt pocket.

"I would like to speak to Sgt. Sagara alone if you do not mind." Campbell said getting to the point of his visit.

Tessa nodded as did Mardukas.

Sousuke tensed up as he saluted Tessa and the Commander. Nothing else could really hit him at this point.

Tessa smiled sadly at Sousuke not knowing how he was going to take the news. She left and Richard closed the door behind them.

Campbell took the chair Tessa was using earlier and slid it to Sousuke, "Take a seat, Sgt." He got another chair and sat in front of Sousuke. He took his hat off and set it on the bed next to them. Campbell pulled out a recorder and held it in his hands, "Do you know what happened between Michael and X?"

Sousuke tensed wondering the news about his brother. He paused and said, "Major Kanzuki was engaged with X. I saw only a few seconds of it before heading off to fight the enemy forces. My first thoughts from what I saw were that X was the better fighter."

Campbell nodded and said, "You don't have to speak formally about Michael and he is going to be okay." He smiled when Sousuke looked at him, "His body is okay and nothing life threatening. Michael will be fully healed after some time in the tank. It did wonders with you Sgt and you were in much worse shape than Michael."

Sousuke nodded and said his thanks again to the Colonel. The tank did save his life when he was shot in Namsak. His body had been given nano-machines to help increase his bodies natural healing rate. The entire report was given to him when he asked about the tank.

"However that is not the reason I am here." Campbell squeezed the recorder, "It is about X."

Sousuke gulped wondering about this new enemy. They had no idea he existed until today.

Campbell pushed play on the recorder and Sousuke heard X's voice. Campbell felt sorry for the young man. Children should never fight in wars.

"_I'm like you I have no name." _

Sousuke started to shake when he heard those words. One person had ever said that to him ever. His mind flashed a picture of a man with almost white hair.

"Sgt you know who he is don't you." He stopped the recorder. Sousuke needed to hear the truth no matter what.

Sousuke shook his head, "No it can't be." It was just impossible for _him _to be alive.

"It is Sgt." He pushed it again and more was played. Campbell felt bad for the young man but he needed to keep pushing him. He had to know who he ws fighting.

"_I remember that move Michael. Do you remember who I am." _

Sousuke listened more as X's voice came on again, "_You know who I am. I gave you that knife." _

Sousuke started to breath harder and harder. He only felt this way once.

Michael's voice came on as Campbell kept the recording going, "_You can't be?!" _

Sousuke rest his forehead on his palm as the conversation kept going.

"_Yes. You know who I am." _X pressed harder

Michael spoke again in the same shock as Sousuke was in now, "_You were killed in Zanzibar Land!" _

"_Say it." _

"_Mr. Frank?" _

Campbell stopped the recorder when Sousuke stood up. His back was turned to Roy but he knew Sousuke was startled by this.

Sousuke was taking deep breaths trying to control himself, "Colonel could I have a few minutes alone."

Campbell said, "Take all the time you want son." and the left the room quickly.

Sousuke's bit his lip and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were wide as the sweat poured down his face. Sousuke felt his heart beat harder and harder as something dark started to come at.

Sousuke punched the wall and his hand opened. His fingers pressed against it shaking with each push.

He shook his head trying to make sense of it all. Sousuke started to breath and whimper with each breath.

Failing to protect Kaname was shame that would never leave him. No matter what he did, that failure would be with him forever.

When he heard that Wolf was alive, that hit him harder realizing he would have to fight family. She was the closest thing to a sister and maybe a mother he ever had in his life.

Now he had to fight Mr. Frank. He was the man who taught and looked after the two in Outer Heaven. He was a huge impact on their lives and his example was a model for them to this day. Sousuke tried to follow his example after Outer Heaven knowing that Mr. Frank was a man of intense honor.

Sousuke looked at himself and only got angrier. Everything was being taken from him piece by piece.

The woman he treasured the most was still out of his reach and only seemed that much further from his hands.

Sousuke thought back to what Leonard said before the left with his prize. He could grab the stars while Sousuke could only hope to reach them and it started to seem true.

Leonard.

The man's taunting face reminded him of Gauron and than it exploded all at once inside of Sousuke.

Sousuke broke the mirror and it split.

Another hit and the pieces of glass fell to the tile.

Something raw started to enter in his heart. A feeling of rage and sorrow like nothing he had felt before.

His legs went rubber and he slumped to the floor. Sousuke's hands gripped the sink above him as he started to pant out loud.

There was no telling what else this war was going to take and it was only starting.

* * *

Mao gridded her teeth with no solution in sight for her little problem.

Joe was still missing and no one really knew where he was at this moment.

things were getting worse for her, Mao found out that at least fifty pounds of semtex and C4 were delivered to the island to a certain someone.

"Where in the world is that nut job!?" Mao cried out trying to find a solution.

"Who? Me?"

Mao turned and fell on her bottom pointing at Joe. She started spurting and moving her finger around her face in a effort to explain this.

Joe looked at her strangely and said, "Been drinking again, Coach? Or have you been out in the sun too long because it looks..." The last words were gagged with a tight grip around his neck by his enraged superior.

"Do you have any idea how long we have been trying to find you!!" She yelled gripping his shirt as she lifted up the ground a little.

Joe looked down at Mao, "Is this about the radio?"

Mao looked at him dumbfounded, "What?" as she put him down.

Joe dusted his shirt and glared at Mao, "My radio got busted back in the happy woods of doom." He raised his hands up, "Now, I'm really sorry about that. I'm sure I can fix it once we get back on..."

Mao got even angrier, "Screw the radio! What about the explosives YOU ordered!!"

Joe looked at her puzzled, "What about em'? Red said it's okay."

"Say what?" Mao looked at him eyes wide unable to believe him.

"I asked Red if we needed the manor. She said "No." " He reached down and picked up a bag.

Mao rubbed her forehead to try and calm yourself down. She took a deep breath and said, "So what are you doing now?"

Joe whistled a little as he pulled out a laptop. He connected it to a small wireless antenna, "What I'm best at."

Mao looked at him puzzled and said, "You're gonna..."

Joe peeked over and said, "Yep." He yelled, "Hey Johnny you ready!!"

Mao peeked over her shoulder and saw the hooded mercenary now wearing sunglasses over his eyes. She would never expected the nervous guy to have blonde hair. Mao would admit that he looked a little cute if he took his sunglasses off.

Johnny gave a thumbs up, "Yea the camera is all set up and everyone is clear!"

Joe smiled and the panel came online with green lights indicating that everything was set, "Okay," He popped his knuckles and paused for a second, "Anyone seen Red or Blondy?"

Mao turned around and saw more soldiers from both Mithril and FOXHOUND gathering around Joe and the others. She sighed, "We should be selling tickets."

"C'mon Sis." Kurz came up from behind and slapped her back, "Cheer up! It'll be like little Chinese New-year!"

Normally Mao would have clobbered Weber but instead said, "You just made my day."

Kurz merely turned Mao's face to the manor and said, "Here it comes."

Joe merely continued to whistle and said, "Sector clear?"

"Clear and ready. Quit stalling and blow it already!" Kurz shouted. The crowd around them was starting to get excited pushing Joe to press that button.

Joe rubbed his hands together eager to get the show going, "Okay here we go." Joe positioned his finger on the "Enter" key.

"HOLD!" Scorpions voice thundered from behind his back "I get to push the button."

"How rude of me." Joe smiled, handing the computer to her, "Go right ahead."

Without a bigger ceremony, C4 pushed the button and the first floor exploded in a dazzling scene of fire and debris.

Another second later the second floor exploded and the roof blew straight up a couple feet and than came crashing down.

The crowd whistled, clapped and cheered as one final explosion went off finishing the entire manor in one huge fireball that shot up to the heavens.

"See that?" Joe turned his smile to his 'high-and-mighty CO',"Now that's what I call "Demolition"."

Mao slapped her forehead and sighed, "After all that work tearing through the manor we just blow it up."

Weber put his arm around Mao and smiled, "C'est la vie, sis. Speaking of which, you heard the news?"

Mao ducked under Weber's arm, "What news?"

Kurz gave a half smile, "Its not good sis. Not good in the slightest." He told her the news as she just listened to him.

* * *

It took three days for the submarine to get back to FOX base.

Sousuke had not been out of his cabin in the submarine and even when they reached the base he refused to talk to anyone.

Weber and Mao tried to talk to him when he went out to eat or neede something. Every attempted though ended with him either ignoring or walking by them without a simple word.

Tessa tried to talk to him but he still refused to open up to anyone.

Michael was out of the tank and on his feet but was still in no shape for any missions for awhile. They had not spoken to each other since Michael was walking. The two needed to sort things out for themselves before the next operation. The way he handled things with Frank and Kaname was deplorable in Sousuke's eyes. The actions he took were wrong.

Sousuke sat in his apartment alone as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Underneath his bed were reports that Snake gave to Sousuke about all of Amalgams doings and projects.

The data revealed a great deal of time invested in Arm Slave technology and the Lambda Driver theory. Some of the theories and calculations were done by Kaname which confirmed her Whispered knowledge focused around the Lambda Driver.

Snake gave him these files as to not keep him out of the loop of what they found and what they were trying to uncover.

Sousuke asked again about Metal Gear and Snake promised to tell him everything about it at a meeting in a few short hours.

There was still no news about what was on the flash disk Kaname left but it had to be very important since she took a great deal of effort to hide it.

Sousuke rolled onto his side and gazed blankly at the wall. His thoughts drifted back to Mr. Frank aka 'Gray Fox'.

Sousuke closed his eyes as sleep took over him and his memory drifted back to Outer Heaven.

* * *

Sousuke could see himself and noticed that his hands were smaller and that he was shorter. His clothes consisted of a tan cloak with matching pants and a dark shirt.

On his back was a small caliber rifle and he also carried a 9mm pistol strapped around his waist.

"Hey!"

Sousuke turned and saw Michael hitting his arm. He was younger wearing a black ragged cloak with tan pants and a black shirt. Michael had around his back a Uzi machine gun and a Mark 23 around his thigh.

"If you keep slacking I'll make it to Mr. Frank first!" He ran off through the crowds as Sousuke chased after him. Michael loved to play these games with Sousuke and both of them enjoyed it.

Sousuke remembered the buildings and the people around him. They were gruff, rugged and all had weapons with him.

Around them were merchants and vendors selling food, clothes, ammo and various weapons.

Sousuke smiled sprinting after Michael as he came into Sousuke's view. He was always taking advantage of the moment to get ahead.

Sousuke snickered and chased after him promising to win this time!

Michael dodged through the crowd smiling and looking back making sure that..

He trip head first into the ground over a piece of board. Michael groaned and touched his head feeling the bruise that was growing to grow.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings!!" Sousuke gloated as he sprinted through the crowds ahead of him.

Michael growled and rushed to his feet chasing after him.

Sousuke ran into alley way and stopped for a second. He looked up and saw the massive wall of Outer Heaven.

It always amazed him how awestruck he would get every time he gazed at it. He jogged out of the alleyway and saw the entrance to it. The gate was guarded by massive guards under orders to not let anyone in.

Anyone that was not approved by Big Boss himself.

Once a week Big Boss would personally observe games and make his choice on who was allowed in. It was a prize that motivated everyone to stand out.

It was Sousuke and Michael's fifth attempt to get noticed by the legend himself and it paid off. After the games were done the results were posted the very next day. When the results were posted they rushed to the board and saw there names on the piece of paper.

They would finally have their place in the world! They would fight and work along side the legendary Big Boss!

"Hey," Michael caught up with his gawking brother as he looked at the gate, "We are almost there huh?"

Sousuke nodded, "Two days and we can enter Outer Heaven." He was never this excited before in his life. In two short days they would train and fight side by side with Big Boss himself.

The two could remember the daze they were in when Big Boss inspected them at the first game they did.

He looked down at the two and they stared up at his one eye. Just being in his presence had the two holding there breaths until he left. They never felt such strength and confidence coming from one man. It was enough to inspire anyone.

Michael smiled and said, "Yea but," He pushed him and sprinted off, "you should never loss sight of your goal!"

Sousuke stumbled and grumbled giving chase again.

They rushed through the crowds as they headed to a familiar gun shop. The front displayed many rifles and weapons that could be bought or modified.

There was a reason they stopped by this particular shop.

Michael reached the entrance and caught his breath. He grinned with Sousuke catching up to him.

Sousuke pushed him in and said, "Cheater."

Michael merely laughed at that comment.

"Hey you two not causing anymore trouble are you?"

The two looked up and saw Wolf coming out of the back holding her massive PSG-1 rifle. It always amazed the two how she handled that rifle and more importantly her skill was just perfect.

"Hey sis." They both said in perfect unison turning there attention to there older sister. They had a chance to tell her the big news without her knowing anything about the games.

Wolf seemed to take it on herself to watch and observe every exercise. Even simple running exercises had her worried.

She would drag them to her apartment with force and strip the two to there boxers, which was a huge relief to the two, and examine every square inch of her body. The smallest and lightest scratch would set her off yelling at the two.

It amazed them that such a quiet woman behind the rifle could also be so loud at the same time. Still, they always got her to calm down and they would sit and talk about their days and than eat.

The only thing was her borsch. Memories of that first taste made Kalinin's borsch taste like apple pie.

Wolf sighed and leaned her rifle against the wall, "Okay what did you two do?" She always knew when they lied and it was fun getting the truth out of them. It was amusing how they fought with each other.

"Nothing." Michael said quickly hoping to move to the next topic.

"Yea nothing." Sousuke answered with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Wolf would smile but this was going to be fun, "Nothing huh?" She took a few steps around them watching the two. The gun keep came out from behind the door. He was old and had one eye but he was the best around when it came to repair and modifications on guns.

Wolf stopped and stared at them, "Really well I thought I heard the word cheater earlier." She gazed at Sousuke, "Someone that sounded like you. Also someone sounded like you," she turned to Michael, "making a familiar laugh." Wolf cocked an eyebrow at them and walked back to her gun.

Sousuke looked at Michael "Yea a familiar laugh."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Here we go and you get defensive."

"I am not defensive." Sousuke made no attempt to try and make it come out differently.

Wolf smiled and just let the two go.

Michael shook his head, "I pushed as a joke."

Sousuke pointed at him, "But you said you would make it to Mr. Franks first."

"I did not say that." Michael said trying to ease the mood.

It did not work, "Here you go making jokes about things like that!" Sousuke exploded out.

"I make jokes because maybe if you weren't so stiff sometimes!" Michael countered, "And if I were to push you than you should learn to react faster."

Sousuke's eyes popped out, "Do you still blame me for that scratch on your leg!"

"Yes I do. If you had just move when I grabbed you that shrapnel would not have gotten stuck in my leg and that your arm would not be a pincushion." Michael pointed at him.

Wolf snapped out of her daze when she heard the word shrapnel, "What shrapnel?!" She demanded but it was too late.

They were already at each others throats.

The Gun keep could not help but start to laugh as the events played out.

"So you want to play the blame game!" Sousuke pointed at his back, "What about the grenade that slipped out of your hand two days ago! That burnt my hair and I couldn't hear well for a while."

"Grenade!" Wolf exclaimed trying to get there attention but it was worthless. They were at full steam with each other.

There was only one way to end this quickly.

Wold picked up her rifle and cocked it. Soon the two stopped and started at her wide eyed and trying to look somewhat innocent. When Wolf cocked her rifle it was enough to make them stop dead in there tracks completely.

Wolf put the gun against the wall and looked at the two glad that they were focused on her, "Shrapnel wounds? I thought you two said that you cut yourself on the course." She said slowly making them fidget, "And two days ago I thought that Sousuke was trying a new hair style and a microphone yelled in his ear?" Wolf gave a sly smile watching the two sweat and pray.

The gunkeep kept laughing at the predicament. It never got old for him and made for good stories around the town.

Wolf drummed the top of her barrel, "We will talk about this later when you two come by tonight. I think we will have the borsch tonight since you two like it some much."

The two felt their stomachs flip at the first letter of borsch.

"So what was the news you wanted to tell me? You had to stop by here to find me today." Wolf said changing the mood.

Sousuke looked at Michael and he nodded a little. Sousuke took a deep breath, "We got in today."

Wolf looked at them making sure they were not joking, "You got into Outer Heaven."

Both nodded suppressing there joy.

She scoffed and laughed a little. Wolf walked up to them and saw that they got a little taller. They were almost to her shoulders. She put her hands on their heads, "About time you two."

Sousuke let his breath out and Michael started to laugh and smile.

Wolf ruffled there hair, "You two earned it at the last game." She picked up her rifle, "Go see Mr. Frank and come back in an hour. Dinner should be ready by than."

They were glad they did not have a big lunch today.

"Go and get out." She pushed them out of the shop as they tripped back into the streets, "And be careful. This was your third strike."

Sousuke and Michael cringed when she said that. This could be worse than her cooking.

"One more lie about your injuries and the boxers come off." She said cocking a smile at them.

"Could you let this go?" Sousuke asked and Michael quickly agreed.

"If you are late then no." Wolf smiled shooing them away.

They merely rolled there heads and ran through the streets toward Mr. Frank's house. That was the one person they needed to tell.

* * *

Sousuke shot out of bed hearing the knocking at his door. He glanced over to his clock and realized that he was asleep for four hours.

Sousuke scratched his head as he got out of bed to answer the still knocking door. It was loud enough to get him out of bed but did the person need to keep it that loud. He opened the door slightly, "Yes?"

"Sousuke!" A nervous voice yelled through his crack.

Sousuke snapped out of his daze and realized that it was Mei Ling, "Lt?" He opened the door more realizing she had never came to him before.

"Sousuke," Mei Ling said a little more sure of it, "The meeting is about to start so get ready soldier!" She said ordering him.

Sousuke froze letting it sink that he indeed over slept.

The door slammed on Mei Ling sending her back a little. She regained her balance and approached the door and leaned against it.

Mei Ling could hear the cursing and rushing from the room as Sousuke moved around rushing to change and make himself more presentable. She cringed wondering if he was actually doing anything to not make it worse.

Mei Ling heard him running to his door and she moved out of the way before it swung open. The door closed and Sousuke was already on his way to the meeting.

Mei Ling ran to catch up a little. Her pace soon changed to match his feverish steps despite wearing heels.

Sousuke paused for a second and turned to her, "Lt," He was nervous asking, "I can't seem to remember where the room is located."

Mei Ling giggled and grabbed his arm, "This way Sousuke." She pulled him down the halls until he was able to keep up with her.

Sousuke walked silently with the young Lt and wondered about her. She had little combat experience but she was descent in firearms and self defense. However, she never took part in missions that Michael or other operatives in FOXHOUND took. Mei Ling seemed to take a less direct approach in missions but still played an important role.

Sousuke knew that she was a genius in communications and radar systems. She was able to keep track of all the teams during Zeus and make communication between them easy despite the horrendous battle. It was because of her abilities that allowed teams to get information and orders quickly and keep the loss of life as minimal as possible.

Other than that, he knew nothing else about her. Sousuke knew nothing about her past life, family or even why she was here. She spoke with a slight accent in her voice that told him she was a native from China.

The only clue was that she was close to his brother. Michael would not give or tell Sousuke anything despite his persistence in the matter. He seemed to end the discussion quickly whenever it came to her past.

"Sousuke?"

Sousuke snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Mei Ling, "Yes Lt?"

Mei Ling rolled her eyes and hit his arm, "Mei Ling, Sousuke. My name is Mei Ling not Lt." She hit him again smiling at his embarrassment.

"Yes," He hesitated for a second, "Mei Ling."

Mei Ling nodded in approval, "What do you think about everything that is going on?"

Sousuke looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Mei Ling turned her head to think and said, "About everything. The battle on the Island and the truth about.." She stopped before finishing that sentence. Michael was still coping with it even after his wounds. She had never seen him this upset about it and wondered how it was going to affect them.

"Mr. Frank you mean?" He answered for her.

Mei Ling nodded sadly, "Yes." She heard from Michael about his role as a father to the two. They looked up and idolized him while they were together at Outer Heaven, "Are you going to fight him?"

Sousuke wondered that same question many times when he first got the news, "We may have to. He is the enemy." He said calmly.

Mei Ling shook her head, "He was a father to you two." She got in front of him stopping him from moving, "You both loved him so much and now you are going to accept that you have to fight him? Maybe kill him?"

Sousuke looked at her and took a deep breath, "Yes we do." He said quietly walking past her.

Mei Ling stood in shock hearing that from Sousuke. Michael gave her the same answer when she went to check on him.

Michael answered in a cold tone that scared her. He was so serious about killing Fox that nothing was going to change his mind. What scared her more was what was happening to both Sousuke and Michael.

The battles had changed and now this war was being drawn out. Lives, machine and blood were spilled and lost over the course of months. Now it was starting to wear everyone down. This seemed to be a war with no end in sight and the number of dead seemed impossible to even guess.

In the center were these two. They were willing to throw themselves into this war without fear, hesitation or sorrow.

They were brothers that were loyal to each other and would fight to keep there word to one each other. Michael promised Sousuke to bring Kaname back but at what cost. What cost were these two going to pay to achieve their goal? Was it worth the little humanity they had left?

They did not care who they had to fight or even who they hurt. All that seemed mattered was there objectives.

Mei Ling caught up with Sousuke and said, "Do you still love Mr. Frank?"

Sousuke stopped and looked at her, "Everyday I fight, I fight as he told me I should. he taught us to go into battle without fear or hesitation. He also said, "Sousuke paused remembering his words, "That we should fight for what we _believe in_."

"What do you believe in Sousuke?" Mei Ling inquired.

Sousuke raised his hand stopping the conversation, "That's private Mei Ling." He turned around and thought back to Kaname.

She was the only real and true thing he ever fought or believed in. The days he spent with her, the time and everything they shared together were the small lights in his life.

Everything he did in Mithril was to protect others.

Now he just wanted to protect the world she lived. Sousuke never wanted Kaname to see the horrors that he witness when he was child.

He never wanted her to see blood from a man or see people stabbed and gun downed in a alleyway.

Sousuke never wanted Kaname to feel Death all around them when the next shot could be to the one to kill you or the person next to you.

"Sousuke." Mei Ling got him out of his daze, "He is still family to you."

"I never said he wasn't." Sousuke answered, "We should get going or we will be late."

Mei Ling was a little relieved to hear those words. There was hope, "You are correct Sousuke and I will not be late because of you!" She pointed at him and walked ahead of him.

Sousuke caught up with her and finally asked her, "Mei Ling can I ask you something?"

"Sure depends on the question."

Sousuke paused and said, "How did you meet Michael?" This was a s good an opportunity to find out something about her. Maybe a little information to figure out who she is exactly. A young girl like Mei Ling in a organization like FOXHOUND gave him a similar feeling with Tessa.

Mei Ling paled and looked at him and than away. She took a small breath, "In China. I was born in China before I came to the U.S."

"Were you a undercover operative or special agent for.."

"I wasn't either one of those okay so just stop!" Mei Ling snapped at him controlling the trembling in her hand, "I'm uhh," She stopped, "I'm sorry Sousuke."

Sousuke did not know how to even answer with her answer. Mei Ling was so angry and flustered at his question. It made him wonder what role FOXHOUND and Michael played in her life.

"I'm sorry for asking. If it bothers.."

"It does more than bother me Sousuke." Mei Ling nodded at him, "Its something that I want to forget but I will tell you this."

Sousuke waited for her to continue.

"Your brother saved my life in China in so many ways." She walked to a door in a hallway.

"He saved your life?"

Mei Ling nodded, "When I feel I can trust you, I will tell you the whole story Sousuke but we have other matters to deal with." She pointed to the door, "Meeting is about to start."

Sousuke looked at her, "Affirmative." He headed to the door when Mei Ling grabbed his arm and pulled him to her face.

She whispered in his ear, "Don't tell Michael I told you this. He will have a fit."

Sousuke nodded and Mei Ling let go of his arm. Sousuke opened the door for Mei Ling who thanked him.

* * *

Snake turned his head, "About time you showed up Kid." He said still calling him kid.

Sousuke stiffened with Snake addressing him, "I apologize for-"

Mao grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the chair, "Just sit down before you make things worse for yourself." She was happy that he got out of the room at least but Sousuke always seemed to unintentionally dig himself a grave.

Sousuke got comfortable in the chair and turned his head to the front of the table.

Colonel Campbell and Tessa were talking with each other quietly about something with the Commander listening to ever word they spoke.

The table was divided with Mithril on one side and FOXHOUND on the other. Each sat in there seats according to there rank but their entire command staff was present.

Sousuke normally would not be part of a briefing like this but Snake had requested that he attend this meeting. Mardukas and Bel had alot of arguments about his attendance but it was finally it was agreed.

Sousuke turned to his left and saw Wraith at the end of the table keeping her distance from everyone else. The agent was not in a disguise and wore just a plan black shirt and jeans that fit her snugly. She was going over something when she turned her head.

Sousuke turned away from her gaze and looked at the rest of the FOXHOUND staff. Dr. Emmerich was present along with Mei Ling sitting next to her. He looked in front and saw Michael going through some papers without looking at him.

Michael did not even look at Sousuke or Mei Ling when they entered the room. He was keeping himself busy with the reports and data that they found in the database. It seemed like nothing was settled between them.

Neither had spoken or seen each other since the island assault. They did even make an appearance at the small ceremony that was held for those that fell in battle.

It was a short service with a reef of flowers being thrown into the water and a twenty one gun salute. The salute group was composed of both Mithril and FOXHOUND soldiers to symbolize the fallen brothers and sisters that died in Zeus.

Sousuke gave him a quick look as did Michael. They looked at each other for a second and Sousuke mouthed, 'We need to talk'

Michael responded with, 'After the meeting.' He pointed to the front where Tessa was about to start.

Tessa took a deep breath and said, "Though most of Amalgam has been crippled the other remnants consisting of Silver and Gold remain alive. These two are the major powers in the organization which means that as long as they live Amalgam will live. However it is not that simple." She pointed to the screen, "From information we gathered from the database we uncovered that Silver was going to make a grab for Gold's position."

"A power dispute in the organization?" Bel asked.

"Not exactly, my brot-" She stopped and corrected herself, "I mean Mr. Silver had these plans for a long time. He was waiting for the right moment to strike at Gold and take it for himself."

"Liquid must have put a wrench in his plans when the original Gold was killed by him. After that Liquid assumed leadership without any opposition except from that brat." Snake finished.

"Exactly," Tessa agreed. The screen changed to a list of names, "These names look familiar?"

Mei Ling studied them, "Yea those are the names of the people we killed at the start of the operation."

"Correct Lt," Tessa sighed, "However, we uncovered that these people were the ones supporting Leonard's bid for power."

Silence filled the room. Everyone took a moment to digest this information.

Michael paused and said, "So we just did Liquid's dirty work." He slammed his fist on the table, "We were played."

Mei Ling whispered to him and he calmed down quickly. It seemed that she was the only one who could really control him.

Sousuke fiddled with his hands and said, "How did Liquid know we were alive? Do we still have a traitor?"

"No," Snake answered calmly, "Liquid is different. There is something about him that makes him stand out from Silver."

"What is that?" Mardukas inquired.

Snake tapped on the desk, "Liquid knew we would survive or he expected some remnants to reform and strike. Either way he knew who he was dealing with. Silver just expects everyone to play dead when he says play dead."

Campbell nodded, "I agree with Snake on this. Its not just Liquid, the mercenaries around him are the best in the world. Liquid wants to wage a large war and is prepared to wage it at a much higher level than we anticipated. He wants to fight us."

Mao shook her head at this, "So you're telling us that this Liquid character is just a guy who wants to wage war. That doesn't make sense why would someone do that?"

"Because he wants to," Michael turned to Mao, "Liquid has some kind of agenda but that has nothing to do with him."

"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked.

Michael paused for a second, "He's not Gauron. Liquid is not a man that wants to see the world burn," He glanced at Sousuke who agreed with him, "Liquid wants to accomplish something and is going to burn and kill anyone and anything in his way. He is willing to go all out even if it means taking the world with him. That is the kind of man he seems to be."

"A man like that," Sousuke added, "is a man that is to feared and be cautious around. He is a man who enjoys chaos all around him. Once he has had his fill Liquid would come in and put his own version of order over the world."

"We could discuss and analyze Liquid all day but we need to turn our attention to something else," Snake pointed to Tessa, "Am I right?"

"Yes we do," The lights dimmed and Tessa looked to the screen that changed to a giant AS suit, "This is Metal Gear."

The design was nothing like an ordinary Arm Slave. Instead it looked like a Behemoth but without any human looking features that most AS units have. It looked more like a tank with walking legs and a pointy nose and head that served as the cockpit for the pilot.

"Snake will take over the debriefing." Tessa took her seat.

Snake got up from his chair and looked at Metal Gear for a moment. They were in a bleak situation if they did not locate Metal Gear and fast, "August 1964 does this date sound familiar?"

"It was the month and year of Operation Snake Eater." Wraith answered putting the papers down, "The mission that made Big Boss a legend."

Snake Eater was the stuff of legends for mercenaries and black ops around the world. The story of that mission and the dangers that Big Boss faced gave inspiration and purpose to anyone who heard it.

It was a bedtime story for Sousuke growing up.

"Correct," Snake continued, "Big Boss also fought this." The image changed to blue prints of a massive tank with drill like wheels at the front of it. On the back of it was a tube used to hold a missile, "This is the first Arm Slave."

"The Shagohod," Otacon explained, "A tank capable of launching a nuclear missile without the need for silos or submarines."

"How is that possible though? It does not look like it could launch anything." Mardukas asked.

"True but this man found a way around that," Snake changed the image to a Russian man with a one piece eyeglass wearing a black coat. The photo was faded due to it being black and white, "Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov the man who created this monster. He built this thing based on the old rockets used in the Space race."

"The three booster system of the old rockets." Sousuke answered.

"Correct kid," Snake smirked with Sousuke going sour at being called kid, "Sokolov added rocket boosters to the tank. This allowed it to achieve boosts up to three hundred miles per hours."

Bel looked at Snake, "That," He pointed at the Shagohod, "thing can achieve up to three hundred miles per hour?"

"Yea," Snake answered, "All you need is a three mile stretch of road and these missiles could be launched into any city in the United States."

"Plus a thing that small would make radar and satellite detection almost impossible. Its about the size of a tank and no one could pick it up until it was too late." Mei Ling pointed out.

"That's right but after this was destroyed a Soviet Scientist by the name of Granin went in a different direction." Campbell added, "To this."

The image changed a rather odd looking AS suit but this thing had legs. This one had a launcher on the back similar to the Shagohod but it had legs, "This was the Metal Gear that Big Boss created in Outer Heaven. This is the TX-55 and the first Arm Slave to be used in missile technology."

Sousuke looked at Metal Gear and could only shiver at what this thing could do. He just had a terrible thought, "Snake," Snake turned his head waiting for Sousuke to continue "Amalgam has built and tested all sorts of weapons. Could they mean to mass produce Metal Gear and sell it?"

"It is a strong possibility kid. It really is. Add in the fact that they are trying to put a Lambda Driver in this monster will only give more countries a reason to buy it." Snake answered for him. Snake looked at Campbell since both had discussed this idea with Mithril.

"We have also theorized that Metal Gear could be what Silver and Liquid are fighting over. If either one of them get their hands on it than either could use it to solidify their power in Amalgam." Tessa added.

Sousuke glanced at Michael who only nodded in agreement with her.

"After Big Boss was killed in Zanzibar Land," Campbell got everyone's attention, "FOXHOUND took up an anti Metal Gear stance. Any kind of work on Metal Gear was to be found, captured and destroyed. All documents and personal would be handled properly."

Mao raised her eyebrow at that one, "What does 'properly' mean Colonel?" Mao asked, "You mean to kill everyone involved with Metal Gear?"

Tessa turned her head to Campbell shocked by that thought, "Colonel Campbell you can't mean that-"

"Yes Captain," He looked at the young CO, "Metal Gear is a weapon that just should not exist. If it went into mass production than the world could face a nuclear nightmare."

"So it's Black Technology?" Sousuke wondered.

"We are not sure about it," Michael handed him some reports, "It is AS technology so it means that it does use Black Technology but at the same time this idea is not any different from a submarine caring nuclear weapons or a mobile nuclear transport. This thing just happens to have legs."

Sousuke gave a quick glance over the reports, "Are Silver and Miss Chidori working on it?"

Snake shook his head, "We don't know kid. It is possible that Silver is working on it since he developed the Venom and Cordal. As with your girlfriend we don't know."

Sousuke went red in the face hearing that from Snake.

Tessa straightened herself and said, "Well have you taken apart Metal Gear in anyway to confirm this theory?"

Snake looked at her flabbergasted, "What? Metal Gear is destroyed down to the last bolt. That thing is never touched in anyway what so ever." He personally handled the demolition of all the parts of Metal Gear. He would personally push the button himself.

Tessa stood up, "It maybe dangerous Snake but it can be used for other purposes."

"What?" Snake said in a low voice.

Michael and everyone else started to get nervous. That low voice from Snake meant someone was going to get hurt.

Sousuke picked up on it when Michael motioned him to get ready for something. Whatever was about to happen between them would not be good.

"The way it has been designed could be used to shot down missiles or-" She never finished her sentence when Snake picked her straight up the ground and started to shake her like a piece of paper.

"Yea go and believe that Metal Gear is a pacifist's wet dream!! I already know that it is nothing more than a nuclear equipped walking death mobile!!" Snake shook her harder about ready to throw her against the wall.

"Snake!" Michael and the Colonel both trying to pull him off of Tessa with Sousuke running to help Tessa with Bel's help.

The Colonel and Michael eventually got Snake to put her down and Sousuke pulled her away from Snake.

Tessa grabbed Sousuke's arm and gripped trying to calm herself down. The way that Snake reacted was not what she had expected.

He could have really killed her.

"Captain?"

Tessa snapped out of her daze and realized the Sousuke was holding her and she had a death grip on his shirt and sleeve. Tessa looked down trying to hide her face from Mao and the others.

Tessa was especially worried about Richard who would punish Sousuke for just touching her the way that she did.

"Captain, are you okay?" Sousuke asked again stepping back from her.

Tessa nodded quickly and straightened her uniform. She could have done with maybe a few more seconds, "Snake I.."

"Shut up." Snake snapped at her as he took his seat.

Tessa was about to speak but her eye caught Campbell shaking his head. Nervously she took her seat as Sousuke pulled it up for her, "Thank you Sgt."

"You're welcome Ma'am." He said quietly taking his seat next to Mao.

Michael tapped the desk and got everyone's attention, "Okay, so we know that Project R is Metal Gear. So, "He looked at everyone, "What do we do from here?"

"Gather intelligence as best we can," Wraith spoke and turned to Tessa, "We should break into the records of all the corporations Amalgam has ties with. We need to find out where they would ship the materials needed to produce something like this."

"Agreed Agent Wraith." Campbell turned to everyone else, "Our focus should be finding out where those four other whispered are. If we find them, than we may have some clues to where Liquid's main base is located. I'll see what I can dig up from the White House."

Mao chimed in, "Something like that has to be well hidden in the world. Producing and testing weapons is something that no government will allow. They have to be using their political connections to do this."

"I'll see what I can find," Michael leaned back into his chair, "I have some contacts in the Triad and other gangs that might know something. Since Amalgam has been killing Triad leaders I am sure they will want some payback."

Sousuke leaned forward in his chair, "I have a contact in the black market who deals with information and AS smuggling. It was what we used back before we joined Mithril."

"You're talking about Black Jack?" Michael was puzzled, "That guy only sells to the highest bidder. She will stab you in the back if she can make a few bucks."

"Yea but she owes me a favor." Sousuke countered and said, "South Africa?"

Michael remembered and said, "Oh yea. I remember that, she does owe you a favor." He smiled at his brother.

"Okay," Tessa rose from her seat, "We will gather what resources we have and get whatever information we can get. Report everything you find and get approval before leaving somewhere. If someone should go, take another person to watch your back." She looked at Campbell, "Agreed?"

Campbell nodded a little impressed at how fast she recovered from Snake's attack, "Agreed."

Everyone stood up and saluted everyone's superiors.

They filed out of the room except for two people who sat in there chairs looking at each other.

Mao turned around, "Sousuke you coming?" She looked nervous since the two looked like dogs ready to fight.

"In a minute Lt." Sousuke answered not breaking away from Michael.

"Yea in a minute." Michael said keeping his eyes focused on Sousuke.

Mao grew a little worried at what could happen between the two. She did not say anything else since Snake pushed her out of the room.

The door closed behind them and Mao let Snake have it, "Are you insane? They look like they are going to rip each other apart!"

"Than they are brothers." Snake said with a smile. He pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Mao who accepted, "Let them sort it out themselves."

"Sure you know what you are doing?" Mao said as Snake handed her a lighter.

Snake did not answer as the flame and smoke rose from his cigarette. He turned to the door hoping that this would end okay for them.

* * *

"So where we do start?" Sousuke inquired looking at Michael. The question was there and Michael knew the answer.

"You tell me." He shot back without a fail. He studied Sousuke and wondered where and how this would end.

Both knew that it could end violently.

"The gun." Sousuke put his hands on the table, "Why did you let her have a gun?"

"I did not let her have a gun. The gun happened to be there." He pointed at Sousuke in a angry tone, "Get your facts straight."

Sousuke shook his head, "Can you be a bigger fool?"

Michael looked at Sousuke very quickly. His manner changed to him facing an enemy, not his brother.

Sousuke rose from his seat and glared at him, "She had no experience in shooting an actual gun let alone holding someone up. The situation could have gotten worse with Leonard having a gun at Kaname's head."

"First off," Michael shouted pointing at him, "he would have not done that! If Leonard did than he would know that you go crazy! You would actually try to blow him off with that 165 mm cannon you got!"

"It could be done with the Lambda Driver." Sousuke smiled at that one.

Michael shook his head, "What choice did I have?" He defended, "I am asking you what choice did I have?" He stood up getting in Sousuke's face.

Sousuke stood his ground, "Wait for Snake's team. They were on their way and you could have waited for back-up" He said through his teeth.

"I was getting my ass handed to me by Mr. Frank. He knew how to break CQC and throw me around like a rag doll!" He fist hit the table, "Even with my augmentations I could not even touch his level! His skill goes beyond anything my body can do!"

"So you decided to go low?" Sousuke asked.

"No, don't start that game Sousuke."

"You decided to put a gun in a noncombatant hands and get Leonard from behind. That's the reason. You wanted to win." Sousuke pointed out.

Michael did not answer the question and cocked his head down. He took a deep breath and said, "You can't protect her forever."

Now it was Sousuke's turn to change face. That sentence pitched a sensitve nerve.

"You think you can protect her from war. From everything and do it all by yourself. You can't do it." Michael finished the sentence sincerely.

"At least I am not always trying to win at all costs. Michael you have always tried to do the most and show off. You are the youngest person to achieve a codename and I think it has gone to your head." Sousuke countered. He wanted each word to hit Michael like a bullet.

It did.

"First off, I gave you my word that I would get her back. Answer me this, have I ever broken any promises to you?"

Sousuke did not answer instead kept his gaze.

"Have I?!" He demanded and pulled his head back, "Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"What happened with Kaname.."

Michael interrupted, "No, no that does not.."

"With Kaname" He raised his voice letting him be heard, "Has given me second thought."

Michael looked at him as if he was shot, "Excuse me." He got back in Sousuke's face.

"You heard my correctly Major." Sousuke said quietly.

"This is not about my actions or anything else." Michael shook his head, "This is about your precious girlfriend in the line of fire. You weren't there to protect her and I was there."

"She should not be part or see anything about what we do." Sousuke stood his ground on that one.

"She already has seen it. More times than you care to admit Sousuke." Michael said, "I have accepted it and she is a sister to me."

Sousuke pulled his head back in amazement when he heard that word from Michael's mouth, "You can't be serious. She is not part of the battlefield!"

"Are you that blind?" Michael threw his hand up pulling back from the table, "North Korea she chose to fight by helping you."

"That is different." Sousuke stated.

"No it isn't Sousuke. In situations like that the ones we are in it calls for that choice and what is that?"

Sousuke paused not saying anything.

"Wolf said it and I would be shocked if you forgot them." Michael said softly, "A newcomer in battle must either be family.."

"Or die." Sousuke finished.

Michael nodded, "Yea and she chose to fight."

"I don't accept that. She can't be that to me." Sousuke said quietly.

"I.."

"You don't understand."

Michael turned his head toward Sousuke, "I don't understand?"

"Yes you don't!" Sousuke yelled at him, "War is something that she should never see or see what it is all about. It changed when Amalgam attacked!"

"War is already going on Sousuke!" Michael yelled, "You are playing by the rules and our enemy is not. We have to be prepared to face anything they throw at us and still pursue them like bloodhounds. Leonard knows this and is playing to that weakness of yours and its going to get you killed!"

"Is it wrong to protect people from what we have seen!" Sousuke threw at Michael making him stop in his tracks, "We have seen and done so much in our lives. You call it weakness when I want to spare people from the horrors of war. You may call it weakness but I call it strength."

"Than go and seek your death with that strength you have Sousuke." Michael turned to leave, "But let me tell you one thing!"

Sousuke watched him and waited for what he had to say.

Michael opened the door slightly and said, "You can't protect everyone Sousuke. You just can't and the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be for you to fight against Liquid and the rest."

"And at least I am fighting for what I believe in." Sousuke said coolly, "Who said those words?"

Michael did not say anything and merely pushed his way past Mao and Snake. He did not even look at either one and just walked down the halls.

Mao looked at Sousuke a little concerned, "Are you-"

Sousuke did not even give her time to finish that sentence. He only wanted to be alone and there was only one place he would have that.

* * *

That is it for chapter 9. I hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you for being patient. I am looking though for a beta to good through grammer and sentances. I need someone who has written a story before and knows what to look for in grammer errors or word choice. If you want it, send me a message and we will talk. Thanks again to those who wrote reviews as I tried to get this done. Thanks to everyone who still reads and enjoy this story. Your support means alot to me. Thanks and see you soon! BW


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 for Project R. I am still looking for a grammar beta. Anyone interested please drop me a line. I know things have been slow but its how the story needs to be for a while. I can promise that things will pick up and more and more will be revealed. I don't own FMP or MGS. I do owe Michael and SniegZ owns Joe. Thanks again to SniegZ for being my first beta.

* * *

The long hallways did nothing to ease or give Michael peace. In any other instance the hallways were a way for him to think and figure things out.

However it did nothing at the moment. All that he had were guilt and anxiety inside him. They chewed away at him and it was starting to affect him in more ways than Michael cared to admit.

He was not sleeping as much and was pushing himself even harder. Things were getting worse and worse each day and there seemed to be no end in sight. These new events forced Michael push his Gene therapy to be next week instead of the end of the month.

The final stage was meant to completely stabilize and ensure that Michael's body could handle the changes on its own without the nano-machines. He needed that extra edge since he could be fighting Fox again.

The therapy was dangerous but Michael volunteered for it the moment it was announced. There were many risks since this was all theory and had never been tested on a human before. It was dangerous and since everything was theory there was no telling what the short and long term damage could be.

The pain he endured was good enough since he needed to be better and stronger. Things were getting out of control and Metal Gear only made it worse.

Michael cracked his neck thinking back to the fight. It was no surprise that Sousuke would get upset but not like this.

Sousuke was committed to protecting Kaname from not just enemies but from war itself. It was a foolish dream in Michael's eye and one that would come crashing down. The thing that Michael could not deny was that it kept Sousuke going. He was absolute in this and would die for it.

That was what Michael was worried about. Many times in the past Sousuke's spirit could also be his pride. He always wanted to protect people even if it resulted in his death.

Michael thought back to the fight and knew that it was not the first time they had fought like that. Fights like the one he just had sometimes ended with their fists instead of words. They fought before but they never really tried kill each other. There other times it escalated.

It was only twice in their time together that they almost really killed one another. In the end neither could ever pull the trigger but both knew under the right circumstances it could be done.

It was a scary thought and both were well aware of it.

Michael's thoughts drifted back to the mail in his hand. It was something that he had been waiting for and happy to finally have it.

The cooking magazine gave a new recipe for pasta and fish. It had to do with cooking the sauce over oven and stirring it for sometime.

Sousuke had his own hobbies like fishing and Michael's was cooking.

Surviving in different countries with different food motivated him to learn how to put something together wherever he was in the world.

Sousuke seemed to survive on just MRE's, jerky and calorie mates. That kind of diet could not be healthy and he always wondered how Sousuke's stomach put up with that abuse.

After many failures and sick stomach's Michael got it right. Now he could put a meal together in just about anywhere and make it edible.

Deserts, jungles and even harsh blizzards could not stop Michael from scavenge something together. In the end it was worth it if he did not have to eat a month old MRE that Sousuke would keep.

Michael reached his door and finally could relax. He had some meat that he marinated this morning and would cook some fried rice with a small salad on the side.

He opened his door and was greeted with a strong smell of smoke.

Normally Michael would have his gun up but not this time. He simply put his knife and gun on the living room table.

This would not require either one. He knew who was in here.

Michael could not suppress a small grin looking into his kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and watched the frantic girl try and manage the disaster. Michael would admit that she looked good wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

A pot of boiling water was bubbling over with the oven venting smoke. Mei Ling opened the oven door and black smoke came out.

"Damn it!" She cursed and heard a steaming sound. Mei Ling shot up and slammed the oven door pulling the pot off the hot top.

The hot water poured a little on her hand and she slammed the pot on the kitchen counter. Mei Ling rubbed her hand and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. She took a deep breath and opened the oven door.

The black smoke poured out while she reached for the meat inside. The smoke filled the room while she gazed at the ruin chicken.

Mei Ling cursed a third time upset about this. She was trying to make something for Michael since a lot had happened. She really wanted to help him out!

She knew him better than anyone else in FOXHOUND and saw the stress he was under. He was always someone to carry his burden without help.

This time he needed help whether he liked it or not.

However, her plan was not going the way she hoped.

Mei Ling waved her hand around clearing the black smoke around her and looked at the chicken. It was black and burnt and something not even Snake would eat. He would be back any minute and she needed to come up with something quick. Her mind raced trying to find a good-

"Need a hand?"

She jumped and did a full turn to face Michael. Mei Ling bit her lip and said, "Michael hey." She looked around at the dirty kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Michael laughed a little, "Watching you make a mess in my kitchen."

Mei Ling shrugged her shoulders, "A little mess."

Michael stepped into the kitchen so he could get a better look. The kitchen was a mess that was the only way to put it. The counters were messy and stains were all over the floor and the smell of smoke was just as strong, "A little mess?"

"A little." Mei Ling raised her hand to emphasize little.

Michael crossed his arms, "So you need a hand?"

"No!" She jumped at him pointing her finger at him, "No I will do this."

"You don't need…"

"Yes I do. You just got out a few days ago and I think a good meal will do you go." Mei Ling said with a little perk.

"I can cook you know. So let me help you." Michael suggested.

"I can do this." Just as she said that a small boom was heard from the microwave.

Before Mei Ling could do anything Michael walked over and opened it. He could not help but laugh as the potatoes had exploded inside the microwave.

Mei Ling threw the apron off, "Why is cooking so damn hard!!" She than started to curse in Chinese and said words that Michael had never heard her say.

Michael walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, I can make something for the both of us."

"But I.."

"I appreciate the thought. I really do." He said sincerely, "However, you need some practice on your technique."

Mei Ling threw Michael a pout, "But I really wanted to do this."

Michael leaned against the now off oven, "I know you did but let me handle this."

Mei Ling looked at him, "Okay." She said softly finding the plates and silverware.

Michael put his apron on and popped his knuckles. He opened his refrigerator door and looked around. Thinking for a second an idea came to his head and hoped that he had some of that mix left in his cupboard.

Mei Ling pouted around the table throwing the plates on the table. She huffed trying to find something good out of this night.

The plan was to make him dinner, have him relax a little and for him to just not think about anything involving Amalgam, Mr. Frank or even Sousuke. Now her plan was all over the kitchen and Michael was the one cooking.

Mei Ling put the silverware down and looked at Michael from behind. She could not help but laugh a little that he was actually wearing an apron. She knew Michael would not let Mei Ling tell anyone this.

Mei Ling quickly finished setting the table and turned to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and looked around. Mei Ling looked at the living room table and saw his weapons laying out for all to see.

Mei Ling sighed and shook her head. He still carried those things around the base like they were his favorite toys or something.

Mei Ling picked up his Mark 23 and held it. It was a heavy weapon for a pistol and meant to be an offensive weapon in a shootout. She rubbed the trigger and wondered how many battles this weapon had seen. She thought grimly on the lives this weapon took.

In the short history she knew Michael, he always seemed to keep the stress of battle under control. He killed in missions but Mei Ling took some comfort that he never took joy or satisfaction in killing like some people in the world.

Mei Ling was always in close contact with Michael in every mission that he did. No matter what happened she was always the little voice in his head encouraging and guiding him everywhere.

She loved him. That was the only way to she could say it.

Mei Ling loved Michael with all her heart and would do anything to protect him. Despite all his bravado and control of his emotions he still was a human being. Michael kept alot bottled and in time it could destroy him. They were close with each other but even with her he had a wall around her.

She never understood him until Mei Ling read his full report. Losing someone that he loved and being the one to kill her was a scar that would always be on him.

Mei Ling understood something about scars. It was something that she could relate with him. However, the ones on her back were something that very few people knew about and fewer that have seen them.

Michael was the only one who could understand her and she was the only who could understand him.

The wall around him was tall and deep. It was something that very few people could even imagine to climb. He was like Sousuke in so many ways. They both refused to let anyone help them out of fear of hurting others. They fought there own battles alone when they did not have to do it alone.

Despite their arguments and Michael's insistence she kept trying to break it down.

Michael saved her in China and she would save him from this war.

Mei Ling put the gun back and clenched the knife close to her heart. He was always fighting, always throwing himself in line for others.

He would give an inch of his life for those he trusted and more for his brother.

He would even give his life for Mei Ling without hesitation. Mei Ling wondered if that was his way of expressing love to anyone. Mei Ling wanted to show him that love had many meanings and show Michael 'her' version of love.

Mei Ling thought back to Sousuke and the young lady Kaname. She knew very little about Kaname except from what she read in FOXHOUND's file about her. She was a teenage girl thrown into something that she could not avoid no matter how hard Kaname tried.

Mei Ling could not help but laugh a little at what they shared. She could not wait to actually talk and get to know her. Mei ling knew they had a lot in common.

Mei Ling smelled something familiar and put the knife back on the table. She walked into the kitchen and stood in awe.

"Pancakes?" Mei Ling poked at his back. Poking him from behind would almost gurantee Michael grabbing and holding that person but Mei Ling was different, "Your making pancakes for dinner?"

Michael turned around and looked at her, "Cook with what you have." He pointed to the other stove tops that he cleared away, "I also have eggs, bacon and can get toast going if you want."

Mei Ling could not help but giggle than start laughing outloud. She braced against the wall as she tried to keep it together.

Michael put the pan down, "What is so funny?" Already embarrassed that she was laughing at him. Michael would never understand why women do what they do sometimes. It was mystery he sometimes did not have the energy for.

She soon got control and took a few deep breaths, "It's funny." Mei Ling looked at him smiling a little.

"What's funny?" He asked more defensive.

Mei Ling could not help the big smile she had, "I don't get you sometimes."

Michael stared at her, "I don't understand your statement."

Mei Ling walked up to Michael and looked at him, "I sometimes wonder who you really are."

Michael took a moment before he spoke, "I know what I am."

Mei Ling shook her head, "What did I say last time?"

Michael turned the temperature on the stove down, "What do you want me to say?"

Mei Ling was prepared for this. He always got like this when she asked those kind fo questions.

"What did I say last time?" He challenged.

"I know a person who is loyal." Mei Ling would not answer his questions. He was going to answer hers, "Your judgments may not be popular but you know they are the right choices."

"What does that have to do with who I am?" Michael had been pushed this way before by Mei Ling. Something about her was different this time. Mei Ling seemed determined to prove a point, "The choices I make have nothing to.."

"You have a goddamn choice!" Mei Ling shouted at him. She grabbed his shirt and kept a firm grip, "Everything you do and everything you have done you have chosen to do. Look at where you are now."

Michael shook off Mei Ling's grip, "Like you know anything about me."

Mei Ling was shaken by that claim. He never spoke to her like that and she started to get angry, "I don't know anything about you?" She punched his chest as hard as she could, "I don't know anything about you! What do you know about me!!" She shouted at him.

Michael hit himself when he realized what he just did, "I-"

"No!" She pointed at him, "No! You always talk and I listen so you will listen and I will talk Mike." Mei Ling used his nickname getting the point across.

Michael was about to say something but knew it was wiser to just keep his mouth shut.

Mei Ling huffed and continued, "You have other choices besides being dead!"

Michael was taken back by her statement, "When have I ever-"

Mei Ling started listing, "Iran, Israel, Brazil, TOKYO!" She screamed out the last one, "Do you want me to continue?"

"No I-"

"Too bad I'm going to keep going." She started listing more places and saw Michael starting to get nervous with each place she named. Mei Ling was with Michael every step of those missions and watched everything he did and said.

"Northern China." She said softly.

Michael looked at her than down, "Why bring that up? I thought you would want to forget that."

Mei Ling reached into her pocket and pulled out his dogtags, "You still wear the same ones from when you were in the SAS."

Michael snatched them from her and looked at them. His finger gently touched the imprint '_SAS_', "Why I wear them is not your business."

"It is Michael." Mei Ling rubbed her left shoulder gently, "At least you can take off something that reminds you of the past. Mine, " she gave a low scoff, "are always going to be with me no matter what."

Michael looked at the dogtags and walked over to Mei Ling. He put them around her neck, "I'm sorry about what I said." He paused and struggled with his next words, "It's hard to think about things when the first thing I see is London."

Mei Ling could say that it was not his fault but the reality was that it was his fault, "There are some things that are part of us no matter what." She shoved the necklace underneath her shirt, "We take the good and bad as life goes on."

"Sometimes," He grabbed a large plate and put the pancakes on it, "I wish that I could just remember the good and not the bad." It was hard for him to admit something like that. Michael wondered if Mei Ling had some kind of special skill.

Mei Ling giggled, "We all wish that but the good and bad define who we are." Mei Ling walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, "You're a good person Michael. No matter what anyone says you are a good person to me." She froze when Michael's hand was on her shoulder. It was very soft and almost tender.

Michael could not get out his words, "I-" He paused, "Give me a second. I-"

"Just say it." Mei Ling offered.

Michael nodded and pursued his lips together, "A lot is going to happen and I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Mei Ling squeezed his shirt.

"I-" He lowered his head and looked at her, "I may need to hear that from you again."

Mei Ling had an iron grip on his shirt. The next thing she knew she was resting against his arm. She felt Michael's arm holding her tight against her. For awhile she just enjoyed this. It was like before Zeus with him holding her while she slept.

She slept peacefully even though it was for a few hours. It was the best sleep she had in a long time and he was gone.

The next thing she knew he was on his way to be at the head of the assault. He came back almost dead against a man who was Sousuke and Michael's father.

"I'll say it as many times as you want." Mei Ling held the tears back, "You're a good person Michael and I'll punch anyone who does not think so."

That same feeling started to creep back to Michael. It was the same feeling of peace that was forgotten until recently.

It scared Michael.

* * *

The hanger was empty with only thirteen suits for both FOXHOUND and Mithril combined. Three units belonged to Bel, Mao and Kurz with the other nine belonging to Mithril and FOXHOUND.

The thirteenth suit was the Laevatien and no one was in the hanger. It was how Sousuke hoped it would be. This would be the only place he could just be alone.

The fight kept playing over and over in Sousuke's mind. He heard things he did not want to hear and other things that were the truth.

He needed time to think, process and than how to move on. It was a three step process that worked in combat effectively and one he would need to apply to the situation.

The situation became worse now that Fox returned from the grave. He thought that Wolf's rifle was enough for him but it was just another obstacle. A huge obstacle that seemed inpassable.

Sousuke needed to be ready mentally if he was even going to have a chance against them. They were more experienced than he was with little to no hesitation when it came to the trigger. Sousuke wondered if he could even aim a gun at them.

"Mr. Sagara."

Sousuke turned around startled and saw Sarah Miller, "Ms. Miller how are you." He took a deep breath and turned around to the red haired girl.

Sarah looked at the ARX-8, "It's a powerful tool Mr. Sagara."

Sousuke looked at it too, "It is. Thank you for getting it to me." He never had a chance to say thanks but now was the perfect time he thought.

"He was insistent on getting to you." Sarah added.

"Who?"

"AL." She shook her head, "He is an 'interesting' AI and one I have never seen before. He is very curious about a lot of things. Almost like a child Mr. Sagara."

"He is." Sousuke looked at the green eyes of the ARX-8, "I hope I can beat him." He froze when he realized what he said. Sousuke was suppose to keep his feelings personal and he was letting them out like a teenage girl. What was wrong with him!?

Sarah nodded, "It's okay Mr. Sagara. Everyone wants him to fall. I want him to fall." Her gaze became intense almost hateful.

Sousuke looked at the young girl. He puased for a second and said "Where you taken under his orders?"

"Yes I was." She sniffed a little, "Killed my father and took me to that cursed place in Siberia."

Sousuke only listened to her words. Leonard's style was something he knew very well but was very difficult to predict or even plan. Leonard seemed to control the situation from start to finish.

"I remember seeing him while I was having my brain probed. I later heard he was in charge of my kidnapping." Sarah looked at him, "He has done this before me and Miss Chidori."

"It would not surprise me." Sousuke said still looking at his machine, "That machine he has is something I have never seen before. I could not even scratch it." The feelings of guilt and anger that he kept buried were starting to come out.

"His personal AS suit." Sarah explained, "We are still going over the combat data from your first fight."

Sousuke looked at her, "I was not told about this. When did we get the combat data? I always thought that the remains of the Arbalest were destroyed."

"They were Mr. Sagara but Mr. Kanzuki retrieved the data before you left for Namsak." Sarah explained, "Since than Mr. Emmerich and now AL have been going over the data extensively. I think they are close to something."

Again Michael was keeping something from him. He seemed to not trust Sousuke with anything, "Michael never told me this. Why-"

"He was going to tell you as soon as we had a machine that could stand up to Leonard's suit. It was classified information shared only with Mr. Snake and Dr. Emmerich. Mr. Kanzuki kept it from leaking since we are not sure if we still have traitors." Sarah explained the situation precisely the way Otacon told her.

"Why did they tell you?"

Sarah cocked her head toward Sousuke, "You saved my life Mr. Sagara." She touched the ARX-8, "This is my way of saying thank you." She walked past him giving him a little smile.

Sousuke dissected what she told him and it hit him. He turned around, "Thank you."

Sarah stopped, "I'll tell no one I say but you have to promise me one thing."

Sousuke stood at attention.

"Make him pay." Her eyes filled with hate, "So many people are dead because of him." She squeezed her fists when she first saw that man's smile. It still scared and angered her, "and he thinks he can get away with it. Make him pay." Every word was precise and focused toward Sousuke.

"Affirmative." He turned toward his suit and started to climb up the suit. Sousuke looked at Sarah one more time as she walked out of the hanger.

Sousuke opened the cockpit and slid into the seat. He booted the systems up and the computer started running through its diagnostic systems and checks.

Sousuke realized that this was the second time he was in a AS suit when no mission or checks needed to be done. He just needed time to try and figure something out.

Something to give him either hope or point him to the right path. Kaname _ordered_ him to come after her no matter what but did she really understand what she was asking.

Accomplishing this mission would mean that a great deal of sacrifice and fortitude beyond any mission Sousuke had in his past.

Michael was always one to point things out to Sousuke and he hated it. He was right about a few things that Sousuke did not want to admit.

Giving Kaname a gun was a stupid but desperate move. However when Sousuke thought about it what choice did he have. His opponent was tougher than either one could imagine.

This was the legendary Gray Fox. They both knew well his history both as a professional soldier and mercenary. He was the only man in FOXHOUND's history to ever obtain the 'Fox' codename. The former right hand man to Big Boss himself he was not only intelligent in combat but was a master in tactics and adapting to whatever the battlefield threw at him. He personally taught them how to use CQC and more.

He was Sousuke's hero.

This was just one opponent that Snake, Sousuke and the rest of Mithril and FOXHOUND would have to fight and still Liquid was a mystery.

Sousuke knew that Liquid was nothing like Gauron or even Leonard. Liquid was a dangerous man that could break Sousuke without even trying. The one thing that bothered him was the offer Liquid extended to Sousuke.

It had to do with Metal Gear and the Lambda Driver.

"**Sgt. Sagara are you well?" **

Sousuke turned to the screen as AL came online, "I'm fine AL." He said quickly wishing that he had a mute button for him.

"**I would disagree about that Sgt. Your heart rate and other medical tests would disagree with that." **AL pointed out like he was a doctor.

"You should file a request to the medical wing AL." Sousuke shot back at AL a little irritated that he still threw jokes and insults at Sousuke's way.

"**I'm too big for that Sgt" **

Sousuke was actually impressed with that one. Still like Sarah said he was not like anything he had ever seen or used, "Nice one AL." He had to give his partner that one.

AL did not speak for a moment, "**Sgt Sagara can I ask you a question?" **AL said out of the silence

"What AL?" The AI always asked to ask questions and it always related to something surrounding Sousuke.

"**Your relationship with Master Sgt Kanzuki, you call yourself brothers correct?" **

Sousuke looked at AL almost confused on how to answer the question. His relationship with Michael was at times strong and other times strained, "I guess you could call us brothers."

"**The definition of brothers are two individuals that share the same parent. Am I correct Sgt. Sagara?"**

"That is the text book answer AL but the term brothers," He paused, "is a loss term in the real world."

"**Can you clarify on your statement?"**

"When you are on the battlefield you need to depend on people. They have to be people that are like family to you but they are not really family." Sousuke was not sure if that was the best way to answer but it still had truth to it.

AL took a moment before he spoke. It seemed to try and digest this new information and process it into something it could understand, "**You depend on me Sgt. Am I correct?" **

"Affirmative."

"**Than could you consider me a brother?" **

Nothing in Sousuke's military career or his history with Kaname had prepared him for that question. It was true in some ways. AL came to Sousuke in his time of need on the island and supported him while the Arbalest was around.

Still, AL was an AI and was not a real person. So based on that logic he was not a real brother.

Sousuke still knew how to answer, "AL, you watch my back in battle and I make sure we both come back. So I would say that we are brothers."

AL was silent and than spoke, "**I like that Sgt. How should I describe it?" **

"Happy AL, that is how you describe something like this."

"**Than based on your response Sgt. Sagara I am happy." **

Sousuke did not know what to really make of AL. It seemed that he was something different everyday.

AL, in Miss Miller's opinion, seemed to be like a child growing up and learning about the world. He wondered if Bunny had something more in mind before he died.

"**Sgt. Sagara if this makes me happy than what makes you happy?" **AL asked.

Sousuke turned his head on that one. He never would have expected AL to even comprehend that others were happy. The AI continued to quiz Sousuke on just about everything dealing with human emotions and ideas.

Sousuke sighed and his head banged against the seat, "A few things make me happy AL."

"**What makes you happy exactly Sgt? I am sure that piloting this suit is not something you would want to do all the time."**

Once in a blue moon AL seemed to be right about a few things, "Fishing is something that makes me happy."

AL was quiet for moment and than asked, "**Did going to Jindai High make you happy Sgt?" **

That was something that Sousuke had not thought about in the long months he was away. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone in the school wanted nothing to do with him and Michael.

Why would anyone want to be associated with people who killed for a living or even be associated with killers?

It was something Sousuke always tried topush away when he was deep in his thoughts. Every time Sousuke thought about Jindai he thought about that day.

It was a day that Sousuke would have nightmares about. The terrors were either the school being destroyed as a result of his fight with the Venoms or with Belial.

Another one he had was arriving too late and Ocelot executed Michael right in front of Kaname and everyone else.

However these were a break compared to the one that caused him to shake and sweat in his sleep. Seeing Kaname leave with that bastard always shook his core. He could almost hear Gauron laughing at him from the grave.

The truth was that he failed and no matter how hard he tried to forget those feelings would always been with him. A painful reminder that he was human and no human could stop every bad thing that happened.

In a way Michael was right.

"Other things made me happy Al." He said just exhausted from thinking about it.

"**Did Miss Chidori make you happy?" **

Sousuke looked at AL, "You know me pretty well AL." He said that with a little spite in it. It always got to Sousuke how noisy and perceptive AL could be.

"**It does not take an AI like me to know that answer Sgt. Sagara. I believe this may make you happy." **

The HUD display changed to an email screen and Sousuke realized that it was his personal email!

"AL!" Sousuke screamed at him, "Have you been going through my email?!"

"**No Sgt. I merely have been taking care of it. You can see that all I have done is not delete anything. I have kept a track of anything coming to you. I was hoping that Miss Chidori would try and send you something. I could trace it and than follow that lead but she has not or Amalgam keeps a keen eye on it."**

The logic was sound according to Sousuke and it was a clever one, "AL never do that again unless I give you specific permission to do so."

"**Affirmative Sgt. Sagara but this email is what will make you happy." **The screen scrolled down to one that was just sent last week.

Sousuke recognized the email as Kyoko's!

The message opened and it read only a few lines. It was enough for Sousuke.

_Sousuke, I do not blame you, Michael or even Kana for what happened to us. In fact some view you as heroes but others view you as killers. I heard that you were trying to find Kana after she was taken. I cannot imagine the sacrifice and pain you are enduring but you are not alone. I heard from Shinji that Michael took part of the blame and was going to help you. Michael may be rough and rash but he is someone you want in this. Shinji was able to help with this and wishes you the best. This file may help you. Open it when things get tough. Come back alive! All three of you!_

_Kyoko, Shinji, Ren, Tusbaki, Hayashimizu. _

Sousuke took a moment for his heart to start beating again. He would have never expected or even predicted that Kyoko or anyone else would do this much for him and the others. It made things a little bit easier for Sousuke, "Open it Al."

The file downloaded and it was full of pictures. The file had various pictures from all the different events that Kaname and Sousuke did together. He just looked blankly at them as the memories rushed back to him.

Everything they did was right in front of him. It happened and it was not a dream as he thought before Belial finished them off.

He also came across pictures of Kaname smacking Sousuke around like a drill sergeant would do to a rookie. Instead of wincing like he would do, he just shook his head and smiled a little. Maybe Kaname was right, he could ease on the explosives and learn to not view every person as a terrorist trying to kill him or her.

Sousuke stopped and looked at one picture of Kaname just smiling at the camera. Sousuke looked sadly at this picture. He would do and give anything to see that smile just one more time. When they saw each other at Paris and she smiled after there hug he felt that everything was going to be okay.

Sousuke lowered his head and the shame came back. He swore to protect her and her home no matter the cost and he failed.

He failed!

No matter what Sousuke did from this point on, that failure would be on his soul and that was the end of it.

Sousuke raised his head and remembered the first time the peace. It was after the mission in Afghanistan. It was after hearing Gauron killed all the members of the team he worked. It was after seeing Gray's M9 crucified in front of him. It was after he finished Zaied, an old comrade who was shooting against him. It was after that long and unnecessary flight back to Tokyo to his apartment. When he saw her sitting outside his apartment waiting for him to come back, he knew that there was something 'special' about her.

Sousuke moved his hand from the controls and his index finger traced her face. He would give anything to touch that face and more to hold her close, "I miss you."

Sousuke was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a banging sound outside. Sousuke composed himself and thankfully AL closed the files, "AL did you.."

"**I saved the files. No one will know they existed and even if they found them which will not happen, they are password protected. I have that password and it changes every hour. Anytime you want to see them link up with me and I will give them to you." **

Sousuke was never more impressed with AL until now, "Thanks AL. You have made me happy."

"**That's what brothers do Sgt." **AL shut down and the cockpit door opened.

Sousuke got out and still heard the constant banging. He looked near the feet and saw Snake kicking the feet.

Snake looked up when he realized the door was opening, "Hey Kid, I knew I would find you here."

Sousuke closed the hatch and kept his gaze at Snake, "How did you know I was here?" He made sure now one would follow or even guess where he was right now.

"Lucky guess." Snake leaned against the leg as he watched Sousuke jumped down to the floor. He pulled out his cigarettes, "You work things out with Mike?" He offered one to Sousuke.

Sousuke refused, "Not exactly Snake."

"Sure you don't want one Kid," He had it in front of Sousuke's face, "These can help with the stress."

"I have other ways of dealing with stress Snake. Those things are proven to cause lung cancer." He pointed out to Snake.

Snake waved him away, "You sound like Mei Ling kid, always taken the fun out of things." He pulled out his lighter and proceeded to smoke disregarding Sousuke's disgust over the legend's habits.

"I would like that you stop calling me 'kid' if your taking requests." Sousuke offered since Snake called him kid since they first met.

Snake laughed through the smoke and shook his head, "That is not going to happen kid." He pointed at Sousuke taking the cigarette out.

"Why do you call me kid than?"

Snake walked past him, "You'll know in time but that is not the reason why I am here." Snake turned around putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"What is it? Has Amalgam made another move?" Sousuke asked ready to take the fight to them again.

Snake shook his head, "No we are going to make a move though. I am leaving with Wrath to locate one of the whispered kids Ocelot told Michael about. We may have a lead on two of them but we are not going to wait on this."

"So why are you telling me this." Sousuke asked wondering why Snake had even bothered to come to him with this news, "Do you need back-up?"

"Nah, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself but your mission will be a little different. I do hope that you and Michael can work out your differences and fast." Snake dropped his cigarette and stepped on it putting it out.

"What is the mission?"

Snake motioned for him to follow him, "I'll tell you on the way to the Colonel's office kid. This one though, you two will need to be at your best for this one."

Sousuke followed Snake out of the halls hanging on every word he said. He did not know where this new strength seemed to come from but it came at the right time.

"During Zeus we secured a lot of potential back lash targets in case you girlfriend refused to work with them." Snake did not have to look that he got embarrassed. He shoved him and got him back to his senses, "We secured the school, friends, relatives and any other potential targets but we are not sure about one."

"Which one is it?"

"Her father and sister." Snake stopped walking knowing that Sousuke would freeze when he gave those names. Snake again kicked his legs to snap him out of that daze, "Pay attention kid or we will find someone else to do this."

Sousuke resumed soldier mode, "That is not necessary." Snake was right, he needed to be at his best.

"Good, so we need you and Michael to 'convince them' to enter under our protective custody. We are sure we got the assassins but we want to leave nothing to chance." Snake finished.

Sousuke gulped when he heard his mission, "So I have to meet her father?"

"Yup and I would advice you to not do anything or say anything that could get you in trouble." Snake looked at him with a smirk, "If you thought she got angry at the stuff you pulled imagine what the dad is like."

It was a thought that Sousuke did not even want to think about.

* * *

_Two Days later_

The cab through New York was just like everyone said. It was hell with the driver unable to understand the customer. Traffic was a maze with drivers on all sides trying to get where they are going and no one knew how to drive properly.

Sousuke was pulling on the tie and trying to stay in his seat with the driver swerving through the traffic. Next time Sousuke would pick the driver.

"Would you leave the collar and tie alone Sousuke?" Michael turned from the dossier file he had.

Sousuke stopped for a second, "I'm not use to wearing," He looked down at the uniform he was wearing, "this disguise."

"Give it time. You'll get use to the whole thing." Michael closed the file and saw the U.N building in coming up.

Sousuke and Michael thanks to the Colonel and the others had fake ID's that would get them in. Hopefully, Amalgam was broken up enough to not have anyone tailing them.

Their ID's had them as seniors from Oak Ridge Military Academy in North Carolina hoping to get into West Point Academy. They had first rate grades and recommendations from the Academy forged from Otacon and the Colonel's contacts in the military and some from Tessa. Campbell was even able to get them the exact uniforms of Oak Ridge which consisted of a gray formal shirt with black pants and matching coat. They even had white hats similar to the Marine Core's hats.

Colonel Campbell commented that even though these documents were forged, he had no doubt that the duo would have earned them on their own.

Sousuke's ID had him as Nathan Hawthorne and ranked as a cadet Major in the program. He had interest in military tactics, management and weapon safety. As Nathan he wanted to go to West Point and hope to work in the National Security Sector of the CIA.

Michael's alias was Benjamin Capelli and held a cadet rank of Major just like Sousuke's. He was annoyed that every one seemed to give him the rank of Major as a joke. His interest was in foreign affairs and economics. He, like Sousuke, was listed as an orphan from Wisconsin looking to go to West Point. After West Point he wanted to work for the State Office in Washington D.C and than move on to work for the Department of Defense in foreign relations.

Sousuke did not like the idea of lying to someone like Kaname's father but they needed to get in. He just wished that he did not have to wear this suit, "Why do we have to wear this thing?"

The cab stopped in front of the U.N and Michael got out with his coat and bag in one hand. He paid the driver and put the coat on, "Because we have to wear these disguises because I don't think we want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Still." Sousuke pulled the tie back and forth trying to figure out this thing worked, "Why the ties. It restricts neck movement and makes it tougher to move in a gunfight." He closed the door and walked around the cab avoiding the speeding traffic whizzing past him. Sousuke swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Michael.

"I had to wear a tie for a long time when I got back to the base." They headed toward the front entrance and looked at the massive structure in front of them.

They took a deep breath realizing that they had no weapons with them. Both felt naked without them but it was wise to go. They would go through metal detectors and it was best to avoid that trouble right off the bat.

The plan was well put together despite how fast everything was moving. Sousuke and Michael would meet Shunya Chidori under these false ID's. These ID's were only meant to get them in with little suspicion. Inside the office they would try and convince them to come with them. Michael and Sousuke both were prepared for this with intelligence from their respective groups to help them get Shunya on their side. They had back up from the SRT posing as janitorial and maintenance workers. They requested Joe to be in the squad, if they needed a quick escape or if things got hairy.

They would meet with Joe who smuggled in weapons for the two mercenaries. Joe suggested to the office to use knock-out gas in case he refused to come.

Sousuke and Michael protested against it since they would be the ones to answer to Kaname, not Joe. God's wrath would pale with her's if they ever did that.

Ayame would be left to Kurz and Mao who volunteered to get her out. Sousuke convinced Michael that they could be trusted with this.

"_Any word from Snake or Wrath?" _Michael asked Sousuke. They went through the front doors and were about to go through the checkpoints.

Sousuke reached into his bag and found his papers to get him through. After the guard looked at it he waved him through to metal detector, "_Not so much a word from either one of them. Last time they checked in they were in Canada talking to a lead. After that they made arrangements to Seattle where they may have found the two whispered."_

Michael went through the metal detector with no problems and grabbed his bag from security, "_Hopefully we can find them alive. If not, than we have no leads to where Liquid is holding Metal Gear." _

The files were analyzed and torn apart by Otacon and the rest of the intelligence members of Mithril and found very little. Metal Gear was well protected and little information about the current design was found.

The only clue was the rail gun that Lockheed was designing along with the missile designed to fire it. Other than that, they had nothing about the design or even where it was in the production stages.

Sousuke and Michael went to the security office and showed them their papers to receive guest passes. After a few minutes the officer came back with their guest passes and told them where to go.

Neither said anything as they made their way to the elevator. The atmosphere between and around them was tense at best. Both realized that they were running out of time much faster than originally predicted.

The latest news stated that talks between the East and West were breaking down and both were ready to fight. The U.S and Russia were gathering their allies to try and push a stalemate and it was not working.

Countries in Africa, Europe and even close the U.S had a surge in fighting but that was not the problem. Recent reports revealed that more sophisticated and advanced technology was being used at the front lines.

A report in Africa had a rebel groups using a Mistral-II with ECS technology and radar systems. Rebels in Brazil were using sophisticated radar and guns to decimate the government forces.

All reports pointed that someone was providing this technology at an alarming rate and it only pushed the world closer and closer to exploding.

They exited the elevator with everyone else and walked in silence next to each other. Neither really talked about anything besides the briefing and the current mission. Both knew how to separate personal and professional problems and work fluidly as a team in tough situations.

Sousuke thought about everything that happened between them and considered everything Michael was doing. There was no question that Michael had Sousuke's back and was helping him just like he promised.

The two entered a bathroom and found a scruffy looking janitor. He was just a little taller than both the brothers who were the same height. The gray mustache had them looking.

The janitor looked at them holding his mop, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Negative." Sousuke answered walking past the guy without a second glance.

"Just a second there, fellas." His hand was up to stop Michael from moving, "I just remembered - the second and fifth stalls are out of toilet paper. So if you're planning on getting a load off – use another one. I'll go get some new loo rolls." He turned and left.

Sousuke had already opened the top of the toilet. The contents in the plastic bag were a Glock 17 with a clip already in the gun and two extra clips of ammo. He pulled back the slide, loading the chamber and pocketed the gun. The clips went into another pocket inside the coat.

"Have you taken care of the matter?" Sousuke pulled out a lighter and lit the plastic on fire. He threw it in the toilet and flushed it quickly.

The loud click was clear even with the toilet flushing.

"They gave me a Colt SSP." He showed Sousuke the gun. The entire thing was black, "Good gun but a little too light for my liking. I'm not used to plastic guns like you are."

Sousuke looked at him, "It is more comfortable to maneuver in CQB than that anvil-of-a-pistol, Mark 23, you use."

Michael nodded his head and stuffed the gun behind his coat, "I hope it doesn't break when I sit down.."

Sousuke straightened his coat, "Ready?"

Michael washed his hands, "Ready and willing."

Sousuke nodded, "I'm sorry."

Michael grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands, "For what?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for saying that I don't trust your judgment."

Michael looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for saying you should seek your death."

Neither said a anything as they shook each others hands. It was a simple gesture that had great importance to Sousuke and Michael.

Sousuke nodded and took a deep breath, "Let's go."

"Hey wait a second," Michael stopped Sousuke.

"What is it? Is there some new information about the mission?" Sousuke asked ready to start. Any new details could help them.

Michael shook his head, "Nah but we need to settle some stuff." He needed to be honest with Sousuke about a lot of things. One of those included Operation Strip Mine.

"We do." Sousuke opened the door, "But we have a mission to complete Major."

"Don't call me Major." Michael grabbed his bag and threw Sousuke's bag to him.

Sousuke caught it with a little wind knocked out of him. He could not help but smirk teasing him like that.

Michael walked past him and the door swung open.

"Alright! Time's up! Get lost!" The janitor yelled at them.

Sousuke and Michael froze in place as the janitor went off on them.

He grabbed there arms and started to drag them out. The janitor whispered so both could hear him, "Yang and the boys are hot and ready. Just give the "Go" when you start to feel uncomfortable and they'll be there in a muzzle-flash. Mao and Weber are on there way to the girls school. Piece of advice – stay away from the walls. Now, good luck and… Get out!" he promptly shoved them out of the now closed bathroom.

Sousuke and Michael shook their heads as they straighten their coats and ties.

"Does this look presentable?" Sousuke ask Michael as he adjusted his jacket.

"Yea its fine to me but your tie," Michael straighten it for him, "needs to be straight. Relax."

"Affirmative." Sousuke said trying to stay calm and collect. He found it difficult since Sousuke was meeting Kaname's father. There was not telling what could happen after they give him this information.

* * *

Amy was working at her desk trying to fight the boredom. She closed her book and started to stare into space. She wished that she could find a more exciting job to help pay her tuition but it was the only one that worked well for her schedule. This was a time that she wished the phone would go off, at least something would happen.

"And I'm telling you that you look fine."

Amy looked up and saw two young men open the door to the office. She smiled a little when Amy saw them. They were both rather good looking and well built for boys there age. The one that caught her eye was the guy with the scruffy brown hair and scar on his left cheek. Amy had never seen a scar on a face and wondered if he got into a fight or if it was an accident when he was younger.

"I want to look presentable to him since he made time for this." The scared one said adjusting his tie back and worth. He seemed more worried about his appearance than with the meeting.

The other one had short black hair and was just as tall as the scar one. She noticed they had military uniforms and realized that they were here for their meeting. Two guys from Oak Ridge Military Academy were going to talk to Mr. Chidori about the U.N. The purpose she was told was to get information and maybe a good reference since he dealt a lot with foreign relations and trade handling.

Amy smiled and straightened her hair. She only wish she had a mirror to look at herself, the scar guy was pretty cute, "Can I help you two gentlemen?" She flashed them a nice smile.

"Yes," the scar one said taking his hat off, "I am Cadet Major Nathan Hawthorne and this is my friend Cadet Major Benjamin Capelli." He pointed to his companion who nodded and took his hat off, "We have a meeting with Mr. Chidori at one o'clock."

She got there names, "Well Mr. Nathan," She smiled at him, "Let me check you on here." Amy opened her computer and pulled up the schedule, "Yes Mr. Chidori has you on here so please take a seat while I page him."

"Thank you," Nathan paused, "What is your name?" He asked politely.

Amy smiled again, "My name is Amy." She took his hand and shook it. Amy also shook Benjamin's hand. She grinned when she felt how strong they were. Amy could only hope to get a little more out of them.

Benjamin walked over and took a seat in the couch at the office.

"Thank you Amy." Nathan said again and took a seat next to Benjamin.

Amy heard the busy tone and put the phone down, "He must be on the phone but I paged him so he should answer soon."

"Thank you." They both said in perfect unison.

Amy closed her computer screen and turned to them ,"So can I ask you a question Nathan?"

"What is the question Amy?"

She pointed at his cheek, "That scar on your face. How did you get that if you don't mind me asking?" Amy was curious as to see why he had it on his face. Medical knowledge now could hide the scar on his face.

"Well Amy I," Nathan stopped and pondered. He thought for a few more moments and than said, "I am not sure."

Benjamin looked at him, "You've had that scar for a long time haven't you?"

"You both know each other?" Amy inquired.

"Affirmative, we attended Oak Ridge together and we work together most of the time." Nathan answered.

"He's fun to work with. I can always depend on him to get the job done." Benjamin complimented.

"And he has proven to be reliable in any circumstance." Nathan said to Benjamin.

Amy giggled, "Ahh, you two are like brothers right?"

Both nodded agreeing with her.

Amy smiled, "It's important to have people you can rely on. It makes living a lot easier." She than said, "So you don't know about that scar?"

"Negative. I've had it for so long I forgot when I had it."

Amy looked at him curious, "So do you have other scars on your body than?"

"Why yes I do. I have-"

Benjamin elbowed his arm, "Now Nathan, I don't think she wants to hear those kind of things."

"She asked the question though and I think I should at least tell her." Nathan countered, "Miss Amy was simply asking a question and I see no wrong in answering her."

Amy blushed when she heard Nathan call her Miss.

Benjamin sighed through his hands, "I bet if she asked to see them, you would take your shirt off and show them."

Amy's eyes lit up at that. This job got a lot better, "Could I see them?"

Nathan and Benjamin both looked at her confused.

"No I would think that would be inappropriate Miss Amy." Nathan answered and flinched when Benjamin hit his arm.

Amy smiled and the phone went off. She answered it quickly.

Nathan and Benjamin leaned back and turned their Codec's on.

"_God you're an idiot sometimes." _Michael said.

"_Whatever." _Sousuke answered, "_What is the status with Kurz and Mao?" _

"_They should be at the school soon. By the time they get there we should be done with Mr. Chidori." _Michael said to reassure Sousuke.

"_I don't like this. Amalgam could still be watching him right now. We need to be cautious about what we say and do." _

"_Agreed." _Michael said, "_We have the jammer in the bag that Mei Ling made. That should give us enough breathing room to talk to him and than get out." _

The channels closed when Amy said their names. Both of them looked up and looked at her.

Amy continued, "Mr. Chidori regrets to say that he cannot see you today. He has had something come up."

Michael was annoyed, "Please tell him that this is really important. We can't come back since the deadline is coming up and we can't reschedule with our schedules."

Amy smiled sadly, "I know and he apologizes but he can get you in with someone else. Mrs. Redstone handles immigration and trade disputes one floor up and Mr. Chidori has spoken with her. The good news is she has agreed to meet you both."

Michael and Sousuke were getting nervous. If they did not get to him today they would have to scrap the mission and revise it. This was would only increase the chances of something happening to him.

Sousuke stood up, "We thank you but can you please tell us why he cannot meet with us. Does he have an important meeting or did something come up."

Amy looked at the door and motioned them to come to the desk. Both walked up and leaned over the desk, "He is meeting with his daughter's boyfriend."

Years of training and discipline did not prepare them for that statement. Both struggled to keep a straight face without giving too much away.

"Apparently he asked Mr. Chidori's daughter to marry him and says he wanted to meet with them both to discuss this." Amy was getting a weird feeling about this. She could tell that they were angry but it seemed angry was not the proper word.

"What is the young man's name?" Sousuke asked praying that it was not who he thought it was.

"Mr. Leonard Testarossa." Amy was now nervous.

The two had their heads down like they were thinking about something. Both had there hands on the desk like they were disappointed. It looked like they were trying to control themselves as best they could. She could not blame them for being upset. They traveled all this way to only be turned down because of that guy. Amy hated that guy every time he visited. He was always rude and thought that he was God's gift to the world.

If this job's pay was not so high Amy would have knocked him down a notch.

Michael looked up, "Could you excuse us for one moment? We need to call our superiors and let them know about this."

Sousuke nodded and followed Michael out the door.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief glad that they did not break the door down. It seemed like there were about to do that. She looked over the edge and her mouth hung open.

The edges of her desk had been scratched slightly by nail marks.

* * *

Sousuke closed the door gently behind him to cover their trail. The moment the door was closed Sousuke opened his mouth, "I don't know if whatever god up there hates us or loves us."

"Agreed." Michael said exhaling loudly to get Sousuke's attention. He knew that Sousuke was one step away from charging in and grabbing Leonard by his hair. Michael would follow by either punching or shooting Leonard to make him cooperate.

The ringing in their ears went off and both knew it was Command.

"_How did we miss this!" _Tessa demanded.

Otacon came on and pulled up the video records, "_I monitored his broadcast since the moment they arrived. They must be jamming the camera or they have people on the inside. It is the only way to explain this."_

Sousuke started to get impatient. Every second they wasted was one second closer to failure. He was not going to that guy escape this time, "_Command requesting permission to detain subject codenamed Silver."  
_

_"I second that request." _Michael said hoping to get the push they needed to do this. They both knew that this was not an opportunity to be wasted. If they could get him fast enough than they could not only find Metal Gear but all of Amalgam's secrets would be spilled out.

"_Your orders are to wait. We need to discuss this." _Mardukas came on the radio making sure to emphasize wait.

* * *

Tessa stood silent considering the situation and her options. On one hand they could capture her brother and make him spill everything he knows. Metal Gear could be found and much more. She knew full well that this chance was not to be squandered and if it was than they were text book fools.

On the other hand, Sousuke and Michael were there and she knew their history with her brother. It would not be a surprise that they would 'rough him up' to get him caught and even worse if he tried to escape than it would be worst case scenario.

Michael was still holding a grudge against her for the destruction of Strip Mine and knew he wanted a second chance to get even.

Sousuke would want Leonard to talk about Kaname's location. Tessa did not put it past her mind that he may use 'unconventional methods' to make him talk. These were methods that she would morally disprove.

"They should take this opportunity." Mei Ling said, "This is our chance to get a big fish and they can do it."

Mardukas turned to her, "Lt. your opinion is noted but we have no idea what could be waiting for them. This could be a setup or worse they let their emotions get the better of them and something happens."

"Your opinions are noted as well Commander," Campbell said, "But your Captain and myself have the final orders. You two are to return to your post right now. Is that understood?"

Mardukas and Mei Ling nodded and returned to their respective positions in the command center.

"Captain Testaroosa," Roy got her attention, "What is your vote?"

Tessa bit her braid, "I understand that we cannot let this chance pass but with limited knowledge of the room one arm is tied."

"I doubt that Silver would have those robots with him in that room."

"And if they are using Stealth Camouflage? They have pistols and they cannot take on two Alastors Colonel." Tessa pointed out trying to find a solution and fast.

Roy paused and whispered in her ear, "We can have SRT on that floor in five minutes. They just need to delay them and get the room secure. Once SRT is in position we can arrest him. Specialist Black is on standby and has 'means' to 'provide support' if it comes to that."

Tessa turned her head, "I cannot agree with that Colonel. We would have two people in a room without back-up. We can't take the risk that those things are in their waiting." She started to play with her braid again, "We cannot afford to lose people. Especially not those two and not now."

Roy understood where she was coming from but time was short, "And if we wait for SRT to back them up and find him dead what than?"

Tessa's face was indifferent.

"We take a risk either way but we need to think about one thing. That's man safety is imperative and those two know that. At least with those two in there we have eyes in that room. Mei Ling can scan that room and find anything in that room." Roy looked back to the screen. He saw Sousuke and Michael checking their pistols, "You have to accept the chance that people will die. It is the duty of being a commander and leader, Captain."

Tessa turned and walked over to Mei Ling and took the headset. She only hoped her judgment and trust would pay off. She did not want more people to die, "Sgt. Sagara and Major Kanzuki," She paused and hoped for the best, "Your request is granted. You two are authorized to capture Silver by any means necessary. Use any means to detain him alive and with little injury as possible. You are not authorized to kill the target. We need him alive gentlemen, alive and not in a body bag. Understand?" She waited for their reply.

Both answered with a quick, "_Yes ma'am!" _

The channel closed and Tessa gave the headset back to Mei Ling. She put her hand on her shoulder and Mei Ling smiled. Both were wishing for the same thing.

Tessa only wished that she made the right choice, "Commander Mardukas, contact SRT and have them on that floor. I want them there in three minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Richard responded and relayed the order to the rest of the staff.

Tessa took a deep breath and the wait started.

* * *

Sousuke switched the safety off and tightened the silencer barrel. He stuffed the gun in his coat pocket for quick access and took a deep breath, "We need Miss Amy to get out of the room. If she is still there she could be a hostage if things turn for the worse."

Michael agreed with him, "SRT will be here in three minutes. We need to secure the target with as little damage as possible. Agreed?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered, "How 'little' damage are we talking about?"

Michael copied Sousuke with the Colt SSP, "No serious gunshot wounds."

Sousuke nodded and opened the door. They both walked up to Amy who was a little nervous to see them come up this close.

"Can I help you two with something?" She inquired.

Sousuke paused and said, "Miss Amy we need you to leave."

Amy looked at the two flabbergasted by this request, "You want me to leave this desk?"

"No," Michael looked at her, "we need you to leave this room. Quickly and as far from here as possible."

Amy started to panic a little but kept herself composed, "You two come back here after being rejected? I mean what is going on here?!"

Sousuke raised his hand keeping her calm, "Please Miss Amy, we need you leave this room and not come back for some time. For your own good."

"Are you going to hurt me if I don't?" She asked quietly.

Sousuke shook his head, "No. But 'others' might."

"Why should I believe a damn thing you say!? You could be tricking me and do something Mr. Chidori-" She paused and rushed for the phone.

Michael had his hand over it. He looked at her pleading, "Because we're here to make sure nobody gets hurt… and you're making our job a whole lot harder by not cooperating. So, pretty please, with sugar on top…"

Sousuke looked at her with Amy looking at him.

Amy lowered her head and opened her desk. She pulled out a purse and rushed out of the room. She opened the door and looked at him one last time, "Who are you really?"

Sousuke paused and said, "Garbage men."

Amy turned away and without saying anything closed the door. They could hear her footsteps rushing down the halls trying to get away from this place as quick as possible.

Sousuke and Michael could only hope that she would not be hurt by Amalgam. They would request for her to be protected and monitored just in case.

Once they knew she was out Michael looked at the door. He turned to Sousuke and said, "Are you ready for this?"

Sousuke took a deep breath and stood next to him, "Direct or indirect approach."

Michael looked at his brother, "You choose."

Sousuke smiled and kicked the door as hard as he could, "Direct approach will throw the enemy off guard."

Michael took a step back and put all his weight into the door. The hinges started to come out and the door started to bend in, "The direct approach is the most appropriate, considering the situation."

Another kick from each brother and they could hear screaming and cursing. Both knew that command had to be throwing a fit over this but they did not care.

"One more should do it." Michael commented holding the back pack tightly. All the files they need were their.

"Together on three." Sousuke suggested holding his own bag close.

Both stood next to each and in one fluid motion they kicked the door one final time. The door swung open. The hinges and nails of the door stuck out of the wall and the door was a mere beaten shadow.

The two waltzed in and looked at the two furious faces in the room. The mission was now complicated.

* * *

Chapter ten is done. I'm still in the planning stages of Chapter eleven and hoping to get started on it soon. School is picking up so I am not sure how much I will get done. I am still looking for a grammar beta. Anyone interested should send me a message. Thanks for you reading and review please! BW


	11. Chapter 11

I finally got out of this writer's block and have this chapter completed. I want to thank all those like leafninja, Ominae and everyone else who sent me reviews and emails of encouragement. It helps me know that evean after not updating for so long people still love this story. I'm glad to thank SniegZ for all his help in this story. I am still looking for someone to go over grammar and sentence structure. Anyone who wants to help than send me an email or message and we will talk. To those who sent me emails that expressed intrest than get back to me and we will talk. Thanks and again I don't own FMP or MGS. I do own Michael and SniegZ owes Joe. Thanks and review!

* * *

Shunya Chidori always worried about his eldest daughter. Even before his wife passed away she always had problems with authority and did not know the meaning of the phrase 'speak loudly but walk softly.' After she stayed in Tokyo he grew worried about that her attitude and how it would make others see her. Shunya was relieved that once she entered high school her old ways changed slightly. Her old rebellious nature simmered down and only would appear if the situation required it.

The only thing he was against was dating of any kind. The fact that Kaname lived alone by herself didn't help his worries either. However, Shunya knew the burden of having a beautiful daughter. Before he left they agreed no boyfriends until she got into to college in either Japan or the U.S. Distractions like that presented a real threat to her future and a bad choice could ruin her entire life.

When she visited out of the blue with her new boyfriend, he was less than thrilled. It seemed that his daughter ignored their agreement and seemed to start dating carelessly.

Shunya's opinion changed after meeting the young man called Leonard Testaroosa. He was very polite, well mannered and above all very ambitious about his future. It seemed that they met at a school function her school was throwing. Leonard was an exchange student visiting from Italy looking at schools to study aboard.

His daughter continued to explain that they had met and things got off to a rough start but after a while his daughter grew on him. After some emails and a few dates they started to care and love each other. The young man seemed to be what his daughter needed to set her on the right path.

"Mr. Chidori, again I thank you for your time in this matter." Leonard said to Mr. Chidori. He was in town for a few days while his daughter was in Tokyo for the start of the new school year.

"It is my pleasure Leonard," He leaned back in his chair, "I make time for my daughter's friends especially someone who has helped my daughter so much."

Leonard waved his hand, "Please Mr. Chidori, you give me more credit than I deserve. Your daughter is a very lovely young woman. She has a lot of passion but is kind when she wants to be. I can tell that she got that from her mother."

Shunya smiled sadly, "Her mother is a good person. Too bad she could not meet you, I believe that she'd be delighted to make your aquaintance."

Leonard smiled, "I appreciate the compliment Mr. Chidori. I just wished that her younger sister would. I still don't know what caused such a negative reaction, on my part."

Shunya nodded. It was unlike Ayame to be as rude as she was to Leonard. When he spoke to his daughter later that night, she seemed nervous around him. Shunya believed that it was just envy for her older sister.

"Well then Mr. Chidori," Leonard said getting to the point of his visit, "the reason for my visit is simple. I would like to invite you and young Ayame to Italy."

Shunya was surprised to hear that. He knew that Leonard was a wealthy young man. He explained that his parents died as a result of a fire that killed them. At a young age he was left with a vast fortune. Despite the fortune he was very humble about it and never let it get to his head.

"I extended the offer to your daughter and she would only come if you accompanied her." Leonard finished.

Shunya smiled, "It would be rude not to..."

The door slammed behind them causing them to turn around. It sounded like someone was hitting the door with something.

It paused and than another slam.

Shunya stood up, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Leonard turned his head wondering if it was the clumsy secretary , who, perhaps, tripped and hit her head against the door.

Another slam. This time, much stronger. The door was starting to break and the hinges were coming out!

Shunya reached for his phone, "Whoever is doing this will..." He stopped when he got no dial tone. He than remembered that maintenance was repairing damaged wires and the phones would be out.

Another slam and Leonard rose to his feet, "I assume that knocking is the polite thing to do, but this is too much."

Shunya noticed that the man had paled a little. It could not be as bad as he thought it was.

The doors flung open and both men in the room got a good look. They were in military uniforms. Neither Shunya or Leonard could get a good luck at their faces because of the hats they were wearing.

"Whoever the hell you two are you need to leave right now!!" Shunya yelled.

Leonard was amazed that they had ignored him and proceeded to try and repair the door.

"You kicked it too hard." One said.

"Entering the room was our main concern. We needed enough force to get in." The other one said holding the door up.

Leonard lowered his head. It was a brief moment but he could believe that they could and had moved this fast.

Shunya yelled again, "Are you two deaf!?"

One of them turned keeping his head down, "Please sir one moment. We need to fix this." The man had proceeded to push the door back.

"Leave the door alone! Hooligans! Leave before I call the police and have you arrested." Shunya threatened. He could not call anyone but had his phone in his pocket.

The door was closed but rather a sloppy job was done. The doors still hung from the hinges and it looked like either door could fall out. The frame and wood were cracked and were begging to be replaced.

"Now then," One of them took their hats off, "We can get to work."

The other copied his friend and took his hat off as well.

Shunya got a good look at the two men. It surprised him that they were still so young. They looked no older than Leonard but their eyes seemed to speak of experience. The first one who took his hat off had brown hair and brown eyes. The thing that stood out was that he looked Asian but with European features. Shunya believe he could be a Eurasian which is a person of mixed Asian and European heritage.

The second man stood out even more. He was Japanese with messy, spiky brown hair. His eyes were grey which were unusual and a cross shaped scar on the right side of his face. Shunya for a brief moment was taken aback by his eyes. They were focused but there was something else about this young man and Shunya could not put his finger on it.

"Mr. Chidori, I apologize for our entrance," The scar man looked back at the door, "but it is very important that we speak with you."

Shunya remembered it, "You two were the young men coming to speak to me about going to West Point." He shook his head, "I will report you to your superiors the moment you.."

"There is no need for that Mr. Chidori." Leonard smiled and looked at them, "Time does fly quickly Mr. Sagara and Mr. Kanzuki." He leaned back into his chair without a care in the world.

Sousuke ignored him but bit his teeth. He wanted to drag him out by that long hair of his and be done with it but that was not the purpose of this visit. He glanced over at Michael who seemed to have the same idea as he did, "Mr. Chidori, we come to you for a whole different reason."

Shunya looked at the man and decided to go along with it. If he had a good enough reason to break his door that it may be just worth hearing, "Go ahead then young man but if I am not impressed in two minutes than you both will leave in handcuffs. Am I clear?" He was happy they answered with a quick 'yes sir'. It seemed very second nature for them.

"Would this have something to do with his daughter maybe?" Leonard smiled looking at Mr. Chidori. This could work to his favor if Leonard played the right cards.

"Does it?" Shunya asked quickly. He had a feeling this would make the questions much easier. The young man reacted just like he thought he would. His face displayed a slight touch of shock and his eyes darted for a quick second. Reading men the right way was the only way to get through politics.

Michael kept his eyes on Shunya and not on Leonard. Any kind of indication to hostility could make things worse. Their time limit would be cut away almost instantly.

Sousuke gulped and said, "Yes sir."

Shunya was impressed that he answered the way he did. Sagara was very quick to answer but it sounded different. There had to be more to this than he was being lead to believe. It seemed almost ridiculous that two men would fight over a woman to this extent but it was different when he was growing up, "What kind of relationship do you have with my daughter? Be honest with me for I will know if, when and how you lie." He kept a steady gaze and presence at Sagara and Kanzuki, "You may begin."

Sousuke's mind raced with how to answer that question. If he said that he was Kaname's bodyguard it would send him into a huge frenzy. If he lied than both of them would be kicked out making this trip a waste. He gave a quick turn to Michael who just nodded hesitantly. They had no choice in this matter and at least they could present their evidence about themselves and about Leonard's true nature.

Sousuke took a deep breath and said, "I'm a classmate of Kaname but I am also her bodyguard sir." He said it definitively without a second thought.

Shunya raised his eyebrows at that one, "Her bodyguard?" He heard a lot of things as a politician but this was beyond anything he heard before, "Young man I am going to-"

"My name is Sousuke Sagara and I am a Sergeant with Mithril sir."

Shunya looked at him confused. The name Mithril was well known in the inner circles of the U.N. It was praised as a good way to handle civil wars without the worry of international ridicule or repercussions. It employed mercenaries from around the world to fight these wars and they were very good at what they did.

The mere idea of this Sagara being in Mithril blew his mind. He looked no older than his daughter and yet he took part in these battles.

"Mithril?" Shunya still skeptical, "Young man I have no idea of what games you are playing but you need to leave now." He pointed at his broken door.

"Sir," Sousuke pulled out a folder. He pulled it away when Leonard tried to grab it, giving the man a stern look.

Shunya stood up from his chair and took the folder. He glanced through it and after a few minutes he took a deep breath. Shunya shook his head reading the material he was given. The man spoke the truth, "I see you have been," He gulped when he saw Afghanistan during the Russian invasion, "around the world."

Leonard looked over at Sousuke, "If a man such as that is at high school, don't you think he would be a danger to the students and especially your daughter."

Sousuke felt that same anger building.

"A person who has seen as much as he has should not be around civil people. Who knows who could get hurt." He smiled looking at Sousuke.

Sousuke took a step forward but Michael grabbed his arm. He turned to Michael who just shook his head slightly. He mouthed a few words to Sousuke who shook Michael's hand off.

Leonard than turned his eyes to Michael, "I can only imagine if these two were indeed related. Who knows what kind of damage they could bring to people. Students and teachers caught in their careless antics could suffer greatly."

Now it was Sousuke's turn to stop Michael. Sousuke did the same thing and Michael backed off.

Shunya realized that there were two of them. He was so focused on Sagara that he forgot about Kanzuki, "And what is your relationship with," He hesitated for a second, "Sgt. Sagara."

Michael was a little surprised that he was forgotten, "I'm his brother."

Shunya did not know what to say but today seemed to have one surprise after another, "Brothers? But... But you look nothing alike!"

Michael handed him a folder similar to what Sousuke had.

Shunya started reading it and paled when he saw the word FOXHOUND. He knew very little about this group but heard tales about them. They were not tales for the faint of heart. The soldiers in this organization were good at what they did and were professionals like Mithril.

The difference was that FOXHOUND did not deal directly in border despites or civil wars like Mithril did. They handled black ops ranging from assassination, espionage, and even direct involvement in country politics.

Shunya scanned through this supposed file and saw Afghanistan, "So that is how you two know each other." He sighed sadly, "You both fought in Afghanistan together. I'm amazed that you two survived through it all."

"We were with the Soviets for some time but than joined the rebels. After that we left." Sousuke answered.

"Sounds like nothing has changed," Leonard commented, "Mr. Chidori, if you allow me to intervene, allow me to say that this story sounds hardly believable. This proof? For all we know these files could be fabricated."

Shunya looked at the files and than looked at the two young men. He considered Leonard's suggestion and it seemed very possible. Two young boys no older than sixteen years old surviving the battle grounds of Afghanistan seemed almost impossible. However, he recalled children taking arms with the rebels to fight the invaders in their homeland.

Shunya took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, "Sagara, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

Shunya tapped the desk and studied Sousuke Sagara. The young man's face betrayed no emotion but knew that Sousuke was not lying about anything, "Fine then, Sgt. Sagara. State your business."

Leonard looked baffled at what he just heard, "Mr. Chidori I..."

"I want to hear this. This young man is not lying as far as I can tell. If he is lying than he is a very good liar but until I determine otherwise you will be silent and let them talk. Is that clear?" Shunya cut Leonard off completely. Both of them had impressed him and would hear their reason for coming.

Michael sighed in relief but was still nervous. Leonard was nervous but not as nervous as he wanted him to be. It almost seemed like he did not care, "We came to speak to you about something else but we can actually prove something to you."

"And what is that Mr. Kanzuki?"

Sousuke pointed at Leonard, "That man is a weapons manufacturer who has made and sold powerful weapons. He is also responsible for the attack in Tokyo months ago."

Shunya's blood ran cold. When he heard the news he immediately called his daughter to make sure she was okay. She did not answer her phone for two days but finally got a hold of her. Kaname told him she was with Leonard in north Japan on a school function. She presented evidence of it in a fax and he was satisfied.

Now Leonard was being called a weapons dealer, "You have said a lot today, Mr. Sagara and Mr. Kanzuki. I expect that you two have proof of this," he paused to find the words, "allegation?"

Michael reached into his bag and handed Shunya a small portable device. The screen had a movie playing and Shunya watched it silently.

Sousuke heard the noise and knew what it was, "How did you get that?" He whispered.

Michael turned to him keeping his eyes on Leonard, "Nanomachines in my body can record everything I see. It was a simple matter of downloading the memory to that."

Sousuke bit his lip and tried to block out the noise and dialogue. He did not want to be reminded of that war filed day.

He saw enough from that day.

Shunya put the device down when he heard Leonard's voice. He glanced over at the massive Arm Slave that looked like something from hell, "Aren't you going to try and explain yourself?" he looked directly at Leonard.

Leonard only smiled, "What can I say? They caught me." He clapped, "Bravo gentlemen, bravo indeed. It seems that your not mindless killing machines."

Both ignored him but stood ready to act if he tried anything.

Shunya took a deep breath, "Where is my daughter?"

Leonard only smiled, "That is a secret." He was cocky with his response.

"Answer the question." Sousuke threatened.

"And what if I don't?." Leonard replied.

Michael had enough. He grabbed Leonard by his coat and threw him out of the chair and against the wall, "I suggest you change your tone Leonard. You're not in the best position right now."

Leonard still smiled, "And your not aware of what I can do Mr. Kanzuki. I assure you that I and my sister are two very different people."

"Very scary," Sousuke commented and drew his gun, "Take the coat off."

Leonard shook his head and pointed to him, "See Mr. Chidori, this man knows nothing but violence and intimidation. I'm sure he's not the best choice for your daughter. He's killed people without a second thought and you crucify me?"

Shunya rose from his chair, "You're a weapons dealer, for heaven's sake! A snake selling it's venom!"

"Very poetic, Mr. Chidori, but I'd use something other for your reference," Michael drew his gun as well, "I know someone who wouldn't appreciate that comparison."

Sousuke kept his focus on Leonard, "The coat!"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I will play along but if we are revealing secrets Sergeant than I have one you should hear."

"I'm not interested in..."

"Did she tell you what happened before Hong Kong?" Leonard knew that would peak his interest.

Sousuke lowered his gun, "What do you mean?"

Michael cursed to himself. This was what he was worried about the most. Sousuke knew nothing of those events and about Michael's mission.

"Gauron told you he sent a assassin to kill Kaname didn't he?" His blood chilled when he saw Gauron in that decrypic state.

Sousuke answered but brought his gun up, "Yes he did but take the coat off now."

Leonard complied, "What did she tell you?" He took the coat off and threw it to his side. Leonard appeared to have no visible weapons on him but nothing was going to be taken to chance.

Sousuke gulped, "She told me that Wraith saved her."

Leonard chuckled, "Ah! But quite the contrary - she was the one who saved Wraith." He smiled looking at the shocked look in his face, "Don't you get it Sergeant, she lied to you about the whole thing. Kaname was afraid of how you would react to the truth."

Sousuke held his anger for moment. He could not believe that Kaname would lie to him about anything. If she trusted him like she said she did than what was she so afraid of him finding out, "Then what happened?"

Leonard's confidence seemed to gain steam, "The truth was that she outsmarted Yu-Lan in a brilliant display of cunning, tactics and intelligence." He smiled at Sousuke, "It's all the reason why I fell in love with her."

Sousuke aimed for the head but held back his finger. He could almost hear Michael telling him to back off but that comment was pushing the envelope. They had already wasted enough time with his games.

More time wasted, was more time for Leonard to plan something.

"But that is not the point Sgt," He pushed a few strands of hair from his face, "That is when I appeared."

Sousuke could not believe his ears, "You?!"

"Yes Sgt. I appeared before her. My objective was to track down Yu-Lan. Such a naughty, naughty girl and she needed to be taught a lesson. When she tried to attack me, I dealt with her appropriately." Leonard recalled the detail with chilling detail.

"You mean kill her?" Shunya said.

Leonard nodded, "'Kill' is such a strong word. I'd prefer 'put down'." He laughed slightly at that joke, "But I digress. Kaname got upset with me for killing Yu-Lan. However when I think about it, I'm sure you would've taken care of her in a similar fashion. Isn't that right, Sergeant.?"

Sousuke fought back the bile in his throat. Hearing Leonard say that he would simply kill her made his skin crawl like never before. Gauron was one thing but Leonard was different.

"As a last resort." Sousuke tried to reply but he knew he was lying to himself.

Leonard chuckled at that one, "Really Sgt just admit it. You would kill her without a second thought. It would really make it easier since you and I are the same."

"We. Are. Nothing. Alike." Sousuke said each word with building fury, "Your nothing like me or him." He mentioned Michael who was silent the whole time. Sousuke wondered why he was not saying anything.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "Keep living in that dream world Sgt but the more you fight it, the more you realize what you are." He waved his hand dismissing the topic, "But that is not the point, Sergeant, is it? You want to hear the rest of what happened, correct?"

Sousuke was silent and slowly lowered his gun.

Michael looked at him surprised but Sousuke grabbed his hand and forced the gun down.

Leonard was surprised to see the good sergeant do that, "Continuing the story, Sergeant, I would have to say that she tried to defend you but could not really find the words. She couldn't seem to find the reason why she was attracted to you," He started to get disdain in his face, "Why anyone would like you is beyond me but one thing that will be taken care of I assure you."

"Try it." Sousuke challenged.

"Ohh," Leonard taunted, "I'm shaking like a leaf, Mr. Sagara. But, really, I could die happy right now since I beat you already. Because... I was first."

Sousuke was confused, "What do you mean by 'first'?"

Leonard smiled and laughed softly, "My friend," He touched his lips, "No cherry could taste so sweet as her lips."

Sousuke's heart stopped, "What did you do?" He demanded.

Leonard was silent.

Sousuke placed his finger on the trigger of his gun, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He yelled , startling everyone, even Michael.

In all the years Michael knew Sousuke he had never seen him that angry before. Unfortunately, it was only the start.

"I kissed her, Sergeant." Leonard said and put his hands in his pockets.

Sousuke's breathing got heavier and heavier as he felt the urge rising. Leonard did not have that special coat of his and Sousuke could take care of Leonard once and for all.

"Please, Sergeant," He spread his hands out, "If you're going to kill me than kill me. You would have a better chance than he did." Leonard pointed to Michael.

Sousuke turned to Michael and asked, "Is that true?"

Michael took a deep breath, "Operation Strip mine." He knew that Sousuke was going to throw a fit at him for this one, "After the incident in North Korea, President Sears charged FOXHOUND with finding out who was behind the kidnapping. An organization with power and influence to hire someone like Gauron and have advanced technology would not be easy to find. After a two month investigation we uncovered one name," He looked at Leonard, "Amalgam."

Sousuke looked at him unable to speak or say anything.

Michael continued, "Once we identified the organization our next goal was to locate and eliminate targets. We had dead leads and blockades from the government. Only did we realize later that they were Amalgam agents blocking us at every turn."

"People are so easy to buy off." Leonard turned to Shunya, "Don't you agree."

Shunya was silent and let Michael continue. Any information he could get about this Amalgam would be important later.

"When we started to see the blockades, the Colonel changed the plan to have only a few people know what was going on. These were people that could be trusted." Michael added, "We soon got a lead and it was Yu-Lan."

"You're orders were to tail her and capture her?" Sousuke asked. There was more he wanted to ask but that would come in time.

Michael nodded, "We tailed her and did not realize that she was after someone. Only after we got in position to move did she attack Kaname."

Sousuke's face slowly grew with anger hearing that, "And you did nothing?"

Michael was silent, "We were going to try and hit her with a tranq dart and than grab her but," He pointed to Leonard, "That was when he appeared. The moment Yu-Lan confirmed that he was Mr. Silver we had our lead."

"Of course the mission changed didn't it Mr. Kanzuki." Leonard added.

Michael looked at him, "When we found out that he was a whispered and working for the enemy our orders changed from capture to terminate."

Sousuke understood the change in orders. He heard rumors from other FOXHOUND agents that the organization would try and save those captured. It would only change if they were working for the enemy willingly.

They would do whatever it took to prevent more Black Technology from leaking.

"That mission was blocked by one person." Michael said with venom in his voice. He could still remember his orders to withdraw and abort.

It was the only time in his FOXHOUND career he wanted to disobey orders.

"Who was that person?" Sousuke asked.

Michael paused and said, "Your Captain."

Sousuke felt a tight knot in his stomach. Everything was hitting him at once and the room seemed to spin.

Kaname kept her meeting with Leonard a secret.

Sousuke's own brother took part in a search and destroy operation that involved Amalgam and kept him out of the loop.

Now his superior and so called friend interfered with the same operation. Sousuke was appalled that Tessa would even consider helping her brother despite what he has done.

All people he trusted deeply and yet they still kept secrets from him. Sousuke did not know how he would even look at Tessa or even Kaname anymore.

He would deal with Michael properly after this mission was over.

Michael heard the codec going off and knew the Mithril staff had to be throwing a fit just as much as FOXHOUND. He could care less about the Captains excuse. His mind recalled an old saying 'You make your bed, you lie in it'. They made their choice and now they had to reap the consequences.

Michael ignored the call and continued, "Look we can deal with it later."

Sousuke looked at him unsure if he could even trust him right now. He didn't say anything but just looked at him.

Michael matched him and knew that this was going to happen. Sousuke did not trust him and he did not blame him in the slightest, "Sergeant, we have a job to do." He said in a low voice to get his attention.

Sousuke raised his gun and kept it aimed at Leonard, "Yes, Major."

Shunya studied the scene and knew that things were more tense than they were moments ago. A while ago those two trusted each other and now it looked like they were going to tear each other apart, "Gentlemen, detain him for questioning."

Leonard raised his hands almost mocking the two, "Yes 'gentlemen' do behave."

Sousuke spoke first, "Against the wall and spread your legs."

Leonard did as he was told which made the two more tense.

Things were going too easy for this situation and both knew it. Sousuke may not trust Michael but he knew he was thinking the same thing.

They had to be cautious and alert for whatever could happen.

Michael tucked his gun behind his back and walked forward. He could trust Sousuke to make sure Leonard did not get away. If he was going to be alive, even he did not know.

Leonard smiled, "I'm truly sorry that things had to turn out this way Mr. Chidori. I really felt that we had a connection with each other."

Shunya scoffed, "Where is my daughter?"

Leonard continued, "I did want to give the news that to save your life and her sister's life she agreed to marry me."

Sousuke kept his cool and tried to remind himself that they needed him alive.

Shunya ignored it, "Where is my daughter?! Tell me before I have these two make you tell me!"

Michael started to pat his legs down to check for weapons. He slowly moved up to check every possible spot he could hide something. He was pretty sure he had nothing on him but he had a coat that could block bullets. It made him wondered what else he could make.

"I wonder how this sounds Sgt." He smiled when he saw Michael at his waist, "Miss Kaname Chidori Testaroosa."

Leonard's coat sprang to life and jumped up three feet in the air making everyone turn.

Including Michael!

Leonard quickly turned and hocked his arm around Michael's neck and held it tight. He had Michael as body shield from Sousuke and everyone else who could arrive. A small knife slid out of his other arm and had it pressed against his hostage's neck.

Michael was seething being at the mercy of this guy. Before he could reach for his gun Leonard took it.

Sousuke immediately jumped to action, "Let him go!"

Leonard started to move with the wall against his back. He slowly moved and dragged Michael making sure he still had his shield, "I would rather not Sgt." He pressed the knife against Michael's neck, "You see I would love nothing more than to slit his throat."

"Do it! Because if-" Michael stopped when he felt the blade cut his skin.

"Do be quiet Mr. Kanzuki. Your voice irritates me." Leonard turned to Sousuke, "Put the gun down Sergeant. or I WILL kill him."

"Shoot him." Michael ordered.

Sousuke paused and tried to align his sights for a head shot but had no luck. Leonard kept as low as he could to still move Michael but keep himself safe from fire. They had underestimated him again. Sousuke never expected Leonard to be as strong as Michael right now, "Let him go right now."

"Sergeant, I order you to open fire on the target." Michael ordered him again and was once again silenced by Leonard's knife.

"Yes, Sergeant, shoot him. How will you explain it to dear, sweet Kaname, that you had to shot your own brother just to get her back. It'd just break her heart from knowing that you spilled his blood on her head." Leonard taunted. His back was against the door.

"Sousuke! Just shoot him already! I lied to you! Shoot me! Just kill the arrogant son of a bitch!" Michael ordered.

"I will not do that Michael. I'm upset with you at the moment but not that upset." Sousuke answered still keeping his focus on the door and Leonard.

"Awww... A dogs heart, ever faithful. Even a warhounds heart! How perfect. How... Predictable." Leonard flipped a switch on the knife and banged the blunt side of the blade against Michael's neck.

Michael gasped through his teeth feeling the electrical current. His body was going numb and could not move.

Leonard quickly threw Michael in front of Sousuke surprising him.

Michael crashed into him throwing both of them on the floor.

Sousuke was about to throw him off when he heard a muffled sound. He looked up and saw Leonard holding Michael's gun.

It was smoking!

Leonard smiled sadly, "It's a shame Mr. Chidori." He fired again hitting Shunya's stomach, "I cannot let you live with what you just heard I did like you." He fired one more hitting his left elbow, "But it appears you will not be giving Kaname or even Ayame away."

Shunya looked at his stomach and saw the blood pouring out. He took a step forward and fell right to his knees. Shunya grabbed the desk and tried to stand up but fell to his side. His hand covered the hole in his stomach in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

Sousuke threw Michael off, "You!" He charged right at Leonard who countered with a kick across his face.

Leonard smiled and ran out the door throwing the broken door to the side.

Sousuke rubbed his chin and looked over at Michael still struggling to get up. He knew he would be fine and rushed to Mr. Chidori.

Michael was telling his body over and over to move. The electrical shock not only distorted his neural network, but also scrambled the nanomachines in his body. A complete reboot and nano-link reconnect had to be done to fix this. He crawled using his elbows and grabbed the corner of the desk to pull himself up.

Sousuke rushed over, trying to assess the situation and remain as calm as possible. He looked at Shunya who had been bleeding in two places. One wound was in the shoulder and the other more serious wound in his stomach. If Mr. Chidori doesn't get immediate medical attention he's going to die, either from either internal bleeding or poisoning from his stomach acids.

Sousuke looked around to find something to stop the bleeding. Anything. He looked down and saw a coat on Shunya's stomach. Sousuke looked up and saw Michael coming around the corner still trying to get over whatever Leonard did to him.

Sousuke without asking took the jacket and started to put pressure on the wound. He was relived that Shunya reacted even if he flinched.

Shunya started muttering something that neither Sousuke nor Michael heard or even cared to listen.

"Hey! What's the situation!?"

Both looked up and saw Yang and the rest of the team inside the room.

Sousuke got up once a medic started to tend to Shunya and Michael, "I'll stay and..."

"No." Michael said, "You have to go after him!"

Sousuke looked at him unsure if he would even listen to him, "You think I'd listen to.."

"An order. That's what you'll listen to!" Michael felt the numbness in his body start to lessen, "I order you to pursue him! Is that understood, Sergeant?"

Sousuke paused for a second and looked at him, "Will you get him out?"

Yang looked at them, "The mobile hospital is on standby, sir. ETA – seven minutes. Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

Sousuke nodded as he got up and looked at Shunya one last time. He turned to the door and start rushing forward when Joe stopped him, handing him his 590 Mossberg shotgun, "Bleach hoped a few floors up. No idea what he's planning, so don't go in without a second thought, alright?."

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered and rushed out the door.

The halls were frantic with people standing up from their desks confused with hysteria and panic. No one knew what was going and were rushing all over the place.

Sousuke knew Leonard would use this panic to make his escape. This was their one chance to find Metal Gear. He thought about what Liquid and Leonard could subject her to and it quickened his pace.

Sousuke sent a call, "_Otacon?"_

The channel was silent and then, "_Yeah, I'm here."_

"_Can you find Leonard's exact position?"_

Otacon mumbled something and than said, "_Okay, I had him on that floor one minute ago and he is heading up to the sixty-fifth floor Sousuke."_

Sousuke got to the elevators and pushed the 64 button, "_What's on the sixty-fifth floor?" _He checked if the shotgun chamber was loaded. On the side it had a travel case with five additional shells marked "HE" for "high explosive". He knew this would be useful if he encountered the Alastor units.

"_It's an empty floor where they are doing reconstruction and remodeling. Lights were disconnected since they are tearing out walls. The only thing on this floor is a conference room and some smaller offices. The only way he could escape is the conference room. Be careful, you're going in blind since the cameras are shut off."_

"_We need him alive, Sergeant. Don't forget that." _A new voice came on and it was the Colonel.

"_Roger, Colonel." _Sousuke answered when the doors opened. He saw several startled people who got out of his way. Sousuke quickly rushed up the stairs to the 65th floor. Using the elevator would put him in a closed situation where he would have no escape. The stairs would provide him with a quick escape and better cover if there were people waiting to ambush him.

"_Sergeant Sagara... Sousuke, please-"_

Sousuke cut the call once he heard Tessa's voice. He did not want to hear anything from her until this was over.

He reached the door and ducked down to present a smaller target. He quietly opened the door and used the barrel to open it more.

Sousuke peaked over the edge and saw no one in front of him. He swung the door open and looked left and right with the gun up ready to fire.

No one was around.

Sousuke lowered the gun to his hip and tightened his fingers on the handle. He took quiet and cautious steps toward the end of the hall.

Sousuke reached the door and jiggled the handle to see if it was locked.

The door opened creaking quietly.

It was dark except for the big windows at the end of the room. Sousuke saw that this was a large conference room with a large table in the center.

Sousuke took a few quiet steps in and looked around. The darkness prevented him from seeing clearly.

Sousuke was starting to feel nervous wondering what was going on with Shunya and..

"_Sousuke!"_

Sousuke quickly turned around hearing a voice behind him. Nothing was there but his gun was up ready to fire at the first sign of…

"_Sousuke? Why are you here?"_

Sousuke frantically looked around hearing more of the same voice near him but he still could not see anything. The voice was haunting and almost alluring.

"_Why do you kill when you know its wrong? Do you enjoy killing?_

Sweat started to drip from his face hearing those questions around him, "Who's there!?" He called out to the darkness.

"_Why are you asking questions when you know the answer to them Kashim?" _

Sousuke started to feel nervous. He sensed his nerves getting shaken and raised the shotgun to keep his focus at the mission at hand.

Leonard was around here and he was playing the same games he always played with people.

"Sousuke why do you do these things?"

The voice whispered in his ear and turned around. His heart stopped and the shotgun was lowered.

The only one he ever desired was right in front of him standing barefoot, in a white dress. She walked towards him the same way she would if she was nervous around him.

Sousuke's arms were at his sides with the shotgun pointing down, "Kaname?"

* * *

Michael pushed the medic away from him watching the scene in front of him. He watched as Shunya had a quartet of combat medics swearing over him as they worked to stabilize his condition. The blood kept flowing.

Michael had seen it many times before. He didn't need a medic to tell him how serious they were.

One of them focused on getting a tube down his throat, "Okay got a clear airway." He attached a plastic balloon like thing to the end of the hose and started to pump it gently and slowly.

The lead medic from Mithril was a Staff Sergeant, Robert Carmine, "We managed to get good blood pressure and readings. He's as stable as we can get him! The time to move him is now!" He took off his stethoscope to check the heart again, "Where's med-evac?!"

"Pulled up a few moments ago. Squad, form up!" Yang pointed out getting his men ready.

Robert turned to Michael, "Orders?"

Michael got up still a little woozy from before, "Have one squad escort him to the hospital." He popped his shoulder, "Second squad tags with squad one and makes sure they depart safely. Once Mr. Chidori is safe I want the second squad to regroup and secure the sixty-fifth floor. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all yelled.

The medic team was moving Shunya down the halls with armed men surrounding them. Nothing was going to get by them or close to Shunya now or ever.

Michael stopped Joe, "Give me that." He reached and took his Mark 23 right out of the holster.

"HEY!" Joe yelled, "What the hell are you..."

"I'm taking your gun. I lost mine." The clip slid out and he saw that it was loaded, "Got more ammo?" Michael had his hand out.

Joe threw an angry glance at him, but the facemask and goggles hid it away. He brought up three more clips and handed them to Michael, "You're leaving me with only a knife to pick my teeth with."

"Don't whine," Michael said pulling back the slide a little to check if the chamber is loaded,"I'm sure you have a whole bag full of explosives somewhere".

"I do, but I was saving them for a special occasion. Listen, maybe I should go with..."

"No." Michael stopped him, "You have orders and you carry them out." He said and ran off before Joe could say anything in protest.

The team lifted the stretcher up and carefully pushed Shunya out of the room. The escort formed a circle around the stretcher with guns up and pushing people out of the way.

The crowd tried to get close to see what was going on but the soldiers kept everyone at a distance. It was all too easy for a sleeper to strike and finish the job.

They reached the elevator and Michael watched them enter with Shunya on the stretcher. The medics continued to pump oxygen into his lungs, trying to keep his pulse and heartbeat as strong and as stable as possible.

The wounds were serious and blood loss was only one thing to worry about. If it appeared there was damage to his organs than he would require immediate surgery.

"Be careful." Michael said watching the elevator door close.

"You too." Robert replied and the door closed.

Michael walked past the second squad as they crowded into the next available elevator. He reached the staircase and followed Sousuke's trail.

Rushing up the stairs he had Joe's gun up and ready. Quickly reaching his goal, he got in contact with the others, "_Shunya is on his way with Yang and Robert's squads as escorts."_

The Colonel came on the radio, "_Good work,__ Major. We will discuss other things when you return." _

Michael scoffed when he reached his destination, "_They already knew about Strip Mine. They have been playing with us for a long time. Let us factor in Dr. Hunter who turned traitor on us. I bet she was the one who gave them all the pass codes when they attacked the base. Who knows how long she had been giving information? She may have been the one to expose Strip Mine. So excuse me for giving him additional information."_

Tessa got on the radio. She was furious about Michael putting the blame on her for the failure of Strip Mine. The mission had been compromised and she was trying to save lives, "_You still had no right to give him that information. The details of that mission before, during and after Strip Mine are classified Major. Who knows how he will act now with what you told him!?" _

Michael was silent and quietly opened the door. He scanned around to make sure there was no one to keep him out. Michael saw no bodies or gun shot holes or shells on the floor.

He quietly entered the floor keeping the gun lowered, _"Now are you mad that you kept something like this from him?" _He paused taking note of his surroundings one more time, "_Or are you mad at me because he will just be mad at you?" _

The question caused her to stutter, "_You….! How dare you make such an accusation!?"_

Michael switched off the radio before she could continue. He knew that would get her mad but he was not looking to be friends with her. Michael was well aware of the consequences of his actions.

That was the last thing on his mind right now. The mission came first and Sousuke would needed back-up.

Michael followed the hall until he got to the conference room Otacon told him about.

He saw the door and slowly pushed it opened, into the room quickly and quietly.

Michael scanned the room and saw that the only light was the sun breaking through the blinds.

His codec was going off again and he was trying to ignore but he recognized the beeping. Michael opened the channel, "_Mei Ling? I'm a little busy so what is it!?"_

The channel was static and Michael was worried. Mei Ling worked night and day to modify the codec again to keep it tight.

Michael turned and saw a figure with his back toward him, "Hands on your head!"

The figure did not respond and Michael took a few cautious, "Hands on your head now!" His gun was trained on the figure's head ready to fire.

Michael was right on top of him, "Hands on your.." He stopped when the figure turned around and it was Sousuke!

Michael dropped his gun when he saw the look of terror and fear on his face. His face was pale and was sweating bullets down his face.

It was a look full terror.

Michael slapped his face, "Sousuke! Sousuke its me!"

Sousuke looked at him and Michael helped him up. He shook his head and realized he was still holding his shotgun.

Michael picked up his gun, "What happened?" In all his years of working with Sousuke he had never seen a face like that.

Sousuke took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat from his face, "I don't know what I saw."

Michael looked at him unsure on how to even ask, "What do you mean.."

They heard laughing and each had their guns up at the ready. They were back to back with each other moving in a three sixty pattern in the empty conference room.

Michael wondered something, "Leonard in-"

"No." Sousuke answered sharply, "Someone else is here."

"What happened Sousuke? You looked like you saw a ghost or something?" Michael kept his senses focused on his surroundings.

Sousuke took another deep breath trying to control his shaking arms. The sight was still strong and it would always haunt him, "I saw Kaname."

Michael turned around, "What?! Is she..."

Sousuke shook his head, "No. I thought she was here but she wasn't." He paused trying to find the words to explain what he saw, "I'm not sure what I saw."

Michael was confused still trying to get something out of him, "I don't..."

"_Michael!" _

Michael's heart froze hearing that voice in his ear. His body spun to the direction of the voice and saw nothing.

"Did you..." Michael could not finish the sentence since Sousuke pushed him out of his way.

A chair nearly took his head off and slammed into the wall.

Sousuke fired the shotgun at another chair and another piece of table. He didn't see the chair hit him from the side.

Michael rolled away from table almost landing on him. He sprung to his feet but a chair hit his back.

Sousuke started to get up and reach for his shotgun. The gun flew away from him and onto the other side of the room. The next thing Sousuke could register was being lifted up and thrown against the wall.

Michael quickly joined him but he was still holding his gun.

"For all your skills and all the talk, the two of you have not matched my expectations."

The voice was the same as the laugh that taunted them.

The air in front of them revealed a floating figure and Sousuke recognized what it was, "Stealth camo." He got out before more of the visible force pushed up back.

The figure appeared wearing black pants, a black muscle shirt and black elbow length gloves. The strange thing about his was the gas mask he wore.

Michael knew who this was, "Psycho Mantis or Mr. P."

Mantis floated to them, "I see you have heard of me but you know nothing of my power Michael." Mantis turned to Sousuke, "You have seen it. Haven't you Kashim?"

Sousuke tried to fight back but Mantis kept a tight control over his body, "You! You made me see that!"

Mantis chuckled and it chilled Sousuke to the bone, "Reading your mind is as easy as opening a book. I am the greatest user of telepathy and psychokinesis in the world. You two are nothing but roaches in the face of my power."

Michael scoffed, "You're starting to..." His head slammed back at the raise of Mantis's hand.

"My power is greater than that of the Whispered. It is nothing more than a joke when compared to my mind." Mantis moved his head closer, "You should fear and tremble!"

Sousuke started to feel he could move his arm. He reached down and...

Mantis raised his other hand without even looking at Sousuke and stopped him from moving, "Trying to reach for your gun and aim for a part of my body. You think that if you shot me than the hold will get weaker."

Sousuke cried out as his arm started to move without his control. The arm reached from the gun and aimed it at his head.

Mantis laughed, "I could snuff your life out like a candle."

Michael would have to thank Sousuke later. The control on Mantis was strong but gave him an idea. He kept pressing his finger on the wall until, "Damn it!" Everyone heard a crunch sound from Michael breaking a finger.

Mantis was caught off guard and in an instant had his gun at Mantis's head.

Mantis laughed, "You are not going to shoot me Michael."

Michael still had control on his trigger finger and slowly pressed it, "Try me."

Mantis laughed again and took his gloves off. It revealed a pasty white arm so thin and bony it was a surprise he was alive, "_Your not going to shoot anyone Michael." _

Michael heard the same voice again and started to lose his will and Mantis took over. The gun was now aimed at his own head.

Mantis floated closer to them, "_What's wrong Michael lost the nerve to shoot? You still have it when you kill." _Mantis turned to Sousuke, "_Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke, no matter how many lives you save and how many times you save me you will never escape the stench of blood and the whispers of the dead._

Mantis lowered his hand and guns were thrown away. Now he had his hands on their heads, "Now, let's see what you have in those heads of yours. I want to see what wonderful memories we can bring to the surface."

* * *

Mei Ling threw her headphones off when she heard them scream. Mantis was probing their minds and making them suffer, "Colonel they…"

"What's the status of Yang's team!?" Tessa yelled.

There was a momentary pause and than, "They will be there in two minutes! We.."

"Tell them to hurry up or I will give them shit duty for the next two years!"

Tessa started to breath heavily trying to keep her professional composure but she had a hard time doing it.

She glanced over at Mei Ling who wasn't doing any better..

* * *

Mantis was satisfied and let them fall to the floor. He laughed watching them struggling to get up or even to move.

All their memories from the good ones to the worst ones were experienced at once. It was enough to shatter the strongest mind.

Leonard came out and looked at the two broken men, "There are many ways to kill a man they say."

Michael and Sousuke looked up trying to keep themselves together. The mental shook was so devastating that they had problems staying conscious. Sousuke started to get up but Leonard grabbed his shirt yanking him up.

"You can break bones." He kneed him in the stomach, "Shoot them until they bleed out." Leonard threw him against the wall making a sickening smack with his back. He than turned to Michael almost on his knee's, "They say though that to truly break a man's spirit." He stomped on his hand and grabbed his hair pulling him up, "That by breaking the spirit you can truly kill a man." Leonard slammed his head into the floor.

Leonard glanced over and saw Sousuke's Glock 19, "Now gentlemen," He walked over and picked it up, "I did have a great deal of fun with you both but you two have been nothing more than pains for a long time." He cocked the gun and walked over to Sousuke, "I've been waiting for this for along time Sgt. Sagara." Leonard tried to aim the gun but his arm would not let him.

Mantis kept his gaze on Leonard, "Boss told us not to leave them alone. Especially Sagara."

Michael's interest perked and looked up trying to keep himself from passing out.

Leonard sneered, "Your Boss told you but he is not my Boss." He tried to move his arm but his arm snapped to his head. Leonard looked at the corner of his eyes of the barrel now aimed at his head.

"Watch who you speak to Silver," Mantis warned putting his gloves back on, "Boss will not tolerate any more stunts or disobedience from you. Remember what happened last time."

Leonard gulped with the memory of the helicopter. Liquid only spared him since he was the only one to pilot Belial. He dropped the gun and turned hearing the banging on the door.

"Our ride is here." Mantis said as he floated to the window with Leonard behind him.

The door burst open and Yang and his men followed in, "Hands in the air."

Mantis responded by throwing the large conference table at them.

The men moved out of the way and the table crashed hitting a few men.

Yang got to his feet and saw a window broken, "Damn it." Leonard and the floating guy got away.

Joe helped Michael to his feet, "I told you should've taken me with, but noooo..." Suddenly Micheal bent down and threw up everything he had in his stomach. Joe winced looking at his boots, "Pancakes. Beautiful."

Yang rushed over to Sousuke who tried to stand up but only collapsed, "Sergeant! Sergeant?" He shook him trying to get him up but Sousuke did not respond.

He glanced over and saw Michael in the same position. Yang heard Joe saying he was unconscious but alive, "Get a medic now!" He yelled backing away from the body.

The next thing Yang did was contact command. He had the latest on Shunya and needed to report about Sousuke and Michael.

* * *

The large warehouse was anything but empty. A small squad of Mithril and FOXHOUND soldiers stood around the bodies collecting evidence on anything and everything they could find.

Wraith pulled the sheet off the body of one of the victims. She kept a straight face since she was use to this kind of stuff. Still, seeing the body of a seventeen year old dead was something she was not use to seeing.

The young girl named Melanie Burns was one of the four Whispered they were looking to find.

The red hair seemed to match the trail of blood from the bullet wound in the head. She had been dead for so long that the lifeless eyes gazed back at her.

Wraith covered the head again when she heard a phone close. She was happy that Snake had finished his call and could get back to work.

Wraith had her doubts working with the so called legend. All Snake seemed to be to her was another old man who thought he knew everything. The smoking she got use to but his 'socializing' was anything but fun. It was strange to see Snake wearing a simple black suit and tie.

Wraith got up as Snake looked at the second body that laid next to it, "What was it?"

"Silver was at Shunya's office. We did not expect that so we sent in the kid and Michael to try and get him," Snake pulled the sheet back more to examine the body, "He pulled a fast one on them and shot Shunya."

Wraith walked over to his side, "That sent them on a rage-chase after Silver. They would not stop to think they were walking into a trap."

Snake covered the body of the young Mitch Fore. He, like Melanie, had a bullet hole in the center of his head. This meant they were executed at the same time. After pulling the sheet over the body Snake pulled a cigarette, "They did. Psycho Mantis was waiting for them. Last Command heard they were alive but in some kind of mental breakdown."

Wraith lit Snake's cigarette, "He had psychic powers. It would be easy for him to break their minds." She put the lighter back in her pocket, "Anything else?"

Snake puffed out smoke, "All the Colonel told us was to get the bodies and head back to HQ. Other than that, we are done."

Wraith gave an order to one of the other people in the warehouse. They would get a gurney for both bodies and move to leave the area. They had a close one in Canada since the lead there had been a cold one. They talked with a few people and they were directed to Seattle.

Snake gave his assumption, "My guess is that they were shot, firing squad style. Liquid did not want them to leave and they may have fulfilled their usefulness in whatever project they were working on." Snake dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

Wraith gave one last look at the bodies, "So what kind of gun do you think killed them?" She had a hutch but wanted to confirm it with Snake.

Snake picked up one of the empty shell casings and looked at it closely. After a few moments he spoke, "Shell casings of a .45 Long-colt. Meaning-"

"Ocelot killed them both." Wraith answered for him, "He seems to have a bigger role than we originally thought."

"You are just starting to realize that Wraith?" Snake snapped, "Ocelot appears to be Liquid's right hand man. No doubt Silver is furious over that."

Wraith was following Snake to the exit, "Now the question is, who set up the trap for them? Liquid or Silver?"

Snake pondered that for a second, "My money is on Silver. Liquid wants Sagara for something and if the trap was set up by Liquid than it would be meant to capture, not kill."

Wraith nodded, "That is true but-"

A loud gunshot and cry stopped them both in their tracks. They reached for their guns and scanned around.

In a matter of seconds they were surrounded with several men behind the large crates and two on the rail acting as snipers.

Wraith lowered her weapon and Snake did the same. Instead of having his hands behind his head, he reached for another cigarette.

Two members of their squad were pushed onto the floor near Wraith and Snake.

"Well," A tall man with long black hair appeared throwing another member on the floor. He was Asian with black piercing eyes holding a Jericho 941 F, "I knew leaving those bodies would force you out." He smiled when he saw Snake, "I never thought that it would bring out a snake."

Wraith dropped her Arcus 94 pistol. They were surrounded and she growled quietly seeing Snake still smoking without a care in the world. He had a mark 23 pistol in his holster but seemed to refuse to use it. Her mind raced trying to figure out why he was not pulling it out or even doing anything!?

The man walked forward and introduced himself as Lee, "I am Lee and it is an honor to meet you Snake. I've heard many things about you, but you not exactly what I expected."

Snake scoffed, "What did you expect?" He tapped his cigarette letting the ashes fall, "A Rambo look-alike with big muscles and a belt of machinegun rounds across my chest?"

Lee laughed and walked forward still keeping his pistol aimed at Snake. He glanced at Wraith, "This beautiful woman must be Agent Wraith."

Wraith was silent with her hands behind her head. She did not like being surprised and this was the second time she was.

Lee smiled, "My orders were to see who would arrive and take them alive. However," He nudged his gun at Snake, "You would not be the easiest person to capture or even stay captured." He cocked the hammer, "I should just kill you to make sure. Are you ready Snake?"

Snake took his cigarette out and walked to Lee, "I'll die after I kill you."

Lee chuckled putting the tip of the gun at Snake's heart, "Brave words for..."

Snake in one motion grabbed the gun and spun Lee straight to the guard. He moved so fast that Lee did not have time to even think about pulling the trigger. Lee's back hit the floor and Snake knocked him out by kicking him across his face.

Lee's man started to fire as both Wraith and the surviving agents took cover behind the nearby crates.

Wraith was smart enough to get her gun as she dodged for cover, returning fire on the enemy. The opposition was armed with assault rifles that were eating away their cover with little effort.

Snake was firing at the snipers and was able to take one out. Once the Arcus was out he switched to his 23 pistol and quickly rushed to take cover.

Wraith was reloading her pistol as Snake joined her, "Any ideas?" She glanced over at the other agents keeping the enemy at bay.

Snake reloaded his pistol and leaned over the edge, "Stay here and keep them occupied." Before Wraith could say anything Snake was already out from behind the boxes staying low to not be seen by the enemy. She growled and loaded another clip.

Snake quickly covered the distance and was already at his first target. Two enemy soldiers holding FAMAS rifles had their back against the wall. The gunfire that Wraith's team provided was good enough to mask his movement and noise.

Holding his pistol up he slowly advanced to his target. In seconds he was close enough to touch their hair but Snake kicked the back of the leg of one the soldiers. The soldier lost his balance and Snake took quick advantage of it by grabbing his shoulders and throwing him to the floor with all his might.

The other soldier turned and tried to aim his rifle. Snake blocked it away with his pistol and grabbed the barrel with his right hand. He elbowed the soldier's throat with the bottom of the handle. Snake pulled the FAMAS right out of his hands and dropped his pistol. Smacking the butt of the gun in the stomach and on the back of his neck took care of the second soldier.

Snake, without stopping, aimed the rifle at the remaining sniper, taking him out with a short burst from the rifle. He then turned to the remaining soldiers standing on the floor and open fired.

The solders dove for cover but were quickly taken care of with the combination of Snake and Wraith's team.

Wraith had seen a lot of things in her military career but there was no doubt about one thing. The style and technique of Solid Snake were indeed legendary. In a matter of minutes he turned the tide of battle with just a few simple moves. All previous doubts about the man's style and fighting were gone.

Snake dropped the FAMAS and again pulled out another cigarette. He watched Wraith grab the one who called himself Lee. "Let's bring him in for a friendly chat. That loudmouth might actually have something interesting to tell us."

"Roger." Wraith answered. She turned to Snake, "Why are you so interested in Sergeant Sagara, anyway?"

Snake did not turn to her. He lit his cigarette and took a big drag, "The kid has a lot of potential. All he needs is a push down the right track."

"That did not answer my question Snake." Wraith snapped. She turned around as the remaining agents dragged a handcuff Lee out the door, "Why are you interested in him?"

Snake turned to her and gave a small smile. He did not say anything as he followed the team out of the warehouse.

Wraith watched the bodies being moved and her mind tried to make sense of things. Sgt. Sagara was another soldier who just happened to use the Lambda Driver with frightening skill.

Compared with Snake, Sousuke Sagara was still just a rookie.

Another time to answer such questions, Wraith concluded. She could only hope that things would get better than they already were.

Metal Gear could be close to compilation and two of their best agents were down. Wraith wasn't worried if they would get up, she was more concerned with what would happen when they woke up.

* * *

Sousuke had only one place in mind and nothing was going to stop him. After at least three days in the hospital all he could think about was getting answers out of his so called brother.

Tessa tried to calm him down but he downright refused to even listen to her. Melissa and Kurz tried to do the same thing but like with Tessa he did not want to listen to anything they said.

Everyone was keeping secrets from him and he was getting sick of it. If anyone knew information about Leonard or where Kaname was they had better given to him or else.

The fight with Tessa just moments ago was fresh in his mind. She apparently stayed with him to keep an eye on him.

When he woke up she tried to explain things to him.

"Sousuke you have to understand that what I did was for the best. The mission had been compromised and the team was in danger. I had to take action before more people died."

Sousuke scoffed at it and said, "Sounds like you're making excuses for your brother. If FOXHOUND thought he was a threat than you should have as well." Sousuke shot Tessa cold look that caused her to recoil a little. He started to get out of bed but Melissa tried to stop him.

Mao tried to smile, "Sousuke you should rest and..."

Sousuke shoved his way past her grabbing his pants and putting them on, "I don't want to hear it."

Kurz grabbed Sousuke's shirt to keep him from going, "Sousuke listen, you should try listen to Tessa and sis. They are only trying to help you."

"Let him go." Joe put his hand on Weber's shoulder," He won't understand. Not now."

Sousuke grabbed his shirt and yanked it out of Kurz's hands.

"We're only trying to help!" yelled the blonde, but Sousuke walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sousuke was nearing his destination when Mei Ling tried to stop him. She stopped Sousuke with her hand on his chest, "Get out of my way." He warned.

Mei Ling kept her hand on Sousuke's chest, "If you go in there, you will both regret it."

Sousuke gently moved her hand out of his way and walked past her to Michael's office. He slammed the door behind him and saw Michael at his desk working on papers, "What else have you kept from me?" Sousuke demanded.

Michael put the papers down and looked Sousuke dead in the eye, "Operation Strip Mine was something I was going to tell you. I needed to the right time to tell you."

Sousuke scoffed and shook his head, "When would that be? After Leonard told us everything or if Liquid told me."

"If I told," Michael rose from his seat, "about his and my involvement in the operation you would gone off the deep end. You've furious with rage that you would abandon us and go look for her yourself."

"Maybe I should!" Sousuke yelled, "Because everyone that I am suppose to trust keeps secrets and information from me. My superiors," He pointed at Michael, "You, my own brother on the command staff who has access to that kind of information and even," He paused for a second, "Kaname has kept things from me and I thought she trusted me."

"Perhaps she was afraid you would react this way and you have." Michael walked around his desk, "You would have been so dead set on tracking that guy that you would not give thought to anything else. Am I wrong?"

Sousuke did not answer.

"See," Michael pointed at Sousuke, "I am right you would have gone after him just to kill him. This all goes back to what we talked about before."

"That is different." Sousuke said regaining his cool, "He involved her in.."

"'Involved her'" Michael pointed out, "You said it. This is not about you or him marking your territory. This is all about you keeping her from your world because she is afraid of what she might see or what you might see."

Sousuke soon changed to a very cold demeanor at that comment. Michael was going to a place that neither one of them wanted to go.

Michael paused to let Sousuke digest that one. He knew he was pushing the limit to how much either could take and it was closing quickly.

"Your one to talk," Sousuke countered, "You afraid of what you might see. You are afraid that you might be more like Ocelot than you think!"

Michael grinded his teeth at that one, "And your afraid that Kaname will see you as Gauron." The next thing Michael felt was Sousuke's fist colliding with his jaw. It sent him back and he leaned against his desk. He moved the jaw horizontal to make sure the jaw was not broken.

Once he knew it was not broke, he lunged right at Sousuke.

* * *

I have been playing this for a long time and thought it would be important on alot of levels. The one thing I will hint to you is I promise a fight between Belial and the ARX-8 very soon. Maybe in the next three to four chapters so keep in touch with this. I hope to try and get a few more chapters out before summer is up but my job has me getting up at four am so I will try and keep my promise. To those reading this please review if you can and again thanks for all the support to everyone!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! It has been a while since I posted but I have been crazy busy with school. I have a huge project that spans two semesters and is my last project before I can graduate and be a real life engineer. The job hunt has been taking my time so writing has been a nice break. I want to give a big thanks to Mika-Kuruyame for looking over my story. She is a talented writer and I encourage everyone to read her stories. I don't own FMP or MG I do own Michael, enjoy!

* * *

Mao and Mei Ling stood outside Michael's office. No sooner after seeing Sousuke walk in had Mao followed him, determined to knock some real sense into him. He was on the war path and dangerously close to losing his SRT status.

And if he lost his position, than there was a possibility Sousuke would be excluded from further operations.

The victory on the island came at a high cost, but it was a victory both FOXHOUND and Mithril desperately needed. Months of running and hiding were taking a heavy toll on both man and machine.

Now both organizations might be back at square one if those two started beating on each other.

Mao looked down at the quiet girl next to her. She just sat there looking at the door waiting for something to happen.

Whether it would be good or bad Mao had no idea.

"Any word?" Mao asked pulling out her cigarettes.

Mei Ling shook her head, "No, I don't expect them to listen to each other. They seem to be unnaturally stupid despite their experience."

Mao laughed at that one and took a drag from a cigarette, "Men can be stupid. Take a look at the blonde one that follows me around all the time. They try and mean well but it can blow up in their faces quickly." She exhaled a puff of smoke, looking idly at the odd formations as they danced in front of her. "I must say though, he is pretty good in the sack." She smiled watching Mei Ling's face turn red.

"When did-"

"Some time after the Merida attack," Mao snickered, thinking back to that memory. "Not sure how, it just happened."

Mei Ling looked away embarrassed to ask anything else. She shook her head when Mao offered her a cigarette. "I don't smoke."

"Your boyfriend does." She said, "Or at least he did until now. I wonder if you had anything to do with that."

Mei Ling cracked a small smile, "Maybe a little. I _may_ have had something to do with his packs disappearing."

Mao laughed and tapped the end of her cigarette, "How long have you known him?"

Mei Ling sighed, "About-" She never finished her sentence when the door swung open throwing a body to the floor in front of them.

Just as the body hit the floor, Weber turned the corner and saw it was Michael. His face was a little bloody, no doubt from taking a few to face. Weber looked up and saw Sousuke marching over and grabbing Michael by the shirt. He pulled him up and punched him again and again.

Mao threw her cigarette away quickly and got Mei Ling out of the way. She was about to break them apart until Weber stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

Weber grabbed her arm, and then Mei Ling, pulling them away from them as the two continued. "They need this!"

"But-"

"They need this now!" Weber said closing the argument. The three watched as the brothers beat and kicked each other around.

Michael kneed Sousuke in the ribs and got Sousuke off of him. Recovering quickly, Michael rose to his feet, as did Sousuke.

Michael slammed his elbow against Sousuke's throat pinning him against the wall. He then punched him across the face several times.

Sousuke moved his head and Michael's fist hit the wall. Cursing in pain as Sousuke pushed him back and tackled him against the wall; Sousuke brought his head up and head butted Michael as hard as he could.

After the painful attack, both of them slumped back, giving the growing crowd a better look their faces. Michael's cheek was full of blood as was his forehead. He would have a black eye later, and judging by the way he was holding his hand, his finger was broken again.

Sousuke spat out some blood as his lips pumped the red liquid all over the floor. He had a gash across his face, and his nose dripped more blood.

Each looked bloody with no signs of giving up.

Tessa broke her way through the crowd and saw the two standing up. Both looked at each other bitterly, both staring at the other as if seeing a powerful enemy before them. She gulped realizing the harsh world they use to live in.

Now, all the stress and hate was reverting them back to their primal nature. Lives of kill or be killed if anyone dared to cross or wrong them. Tessa was forced to re-evaluate the way she fitted on the battle field.

Sousuke struck first with a knee on the chin, pinning Michael with his arm and slamming his fists across face and body. No clear target, it didn't matter as long as it hurt Michael.

Michael punched Sousuke's side with both of his fist. Sousuke cursed, but still would not let go, managing to hold on despite the pain. Michael punched him a second and third time hearing a small crack.

Sousuke cursed loudly and stepped back. Snaking out behind him, Michael got Sousuke in a classic sleeper hold. He held tightly, making sure Sousuke would pass out before he could escape.

Sousuke fought to escape the grip but the harder he fought, the tighter Michael held on. He saw his vision going dark as he saw Tessa and the others looking at him a short distance away. The crowd seemed divided, with either side cheering for Michael or Sousuke.

Sousuke was losing!

He roared out loud and pulled his legs out, slamming Michael on the hard floor with his full weight on top of him.

Finally free, Sousuke turned around and punched Michael across the face. He was losing strength fast with each hit, but he would not stop. He refused to.

He was going to win!

The last time he lost, Kaname had been taken from his world, and he vowed would never lose again.

Not to Snake. Not to Liquid, and never again to that prick Leonard.

Michael, in a quick attempt, elbowed him across the face. It stunned Sousuke for a few scant moments, allowing Michael to push him off.

Both limped away and started to try and stand. Though this time, it was harder with the floor covered with their blood and sweat.

Each panted trying to keep from passing out. Neither would give until the other one did. This was the Iron rule in the mercenary world.

"That is enough!" Tessa yelled stunning the crowd. She'd had enough of their barbaric display of power. This needed to be stopped right now! "You two will stand down right now!!"

Both looked over and disregard her before turning their attention to each other.

"You heard your superior," Snake made his way through the crowd, looking down coolly at the bloodied pair. "You are already being confined to the brig for a week, don't be stupid and make it a month. Stand down right now."

Michael and Sousuke looked at each other, almost as though they were communicating through eye contact only. Now they turned their attention to Snake, and once he was out of the way, they could continue with their 'business'.

"Don't try it." Snake warned. He ducked underneath Sousuke going straight for Michael. He hit him across the face with his full fist. Snake grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. It was so hard his back made a sickening smack that made everyone flinch.

Mei Ling looked away, almost unable to watch the fighting any further. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Weber's encouraging whispers breaking through the sounds of the battle. "You need to watch this. You will have your chance to put him in his place."

Sousuke turned and saw Michael on the ground wheezing. The wind was completely knocked out of him in just a few seconds. From the looks of things, he would not be getting up anytime soon on his own.

Sousuke tried to keep his fear in control. Right now he was facing Snake, and this time he was not going to hold back. This was no spar, this was a real fight.

Sousuke attacked first, trying with a kick.

Snake stopped Sousuke's leg and stepped forward, hitting him in the stomach. As Sousuke hunched forward, Snake finished him with a knee on the chin.

Sousuke fell back on the floor, only to be able to stare at the ceiling. His brain trying desperately to register everything that had happened in the last couple of seconds.

Tessa nodded at Snake, "Take them to the brig. Both of them, and inform Colonel Campbell that I want to speak with him immediately. Lt. Mei Ling, please come with me." She turned to Mei Ling, and then to Snake. "Can you mop up here Snake?"

Snake nodded as he watched Mao, Weber and several other people drag the two up and put them in handcuffs, "When they can register words, tell them they are locked up for one week."

Tessa sighed sadly watching Sousuke and Michael be dragged away like common criminals, "I am really disappointed with them."

Mei Ling nodded in agreement with her, "Men; they could be so selfish."

* * *

Sousuke reached one-hundred and stopped to catch his breath. His cell was a standard 8x8 with a cot, toilet and sink.

A standard sized cell for any prisoner in a military prison. Sousuke leaned against his cot stared at the ceiling for the umpteenth time since he was thrown in.

After the fight, a medic had treated his wounds before leaving, telling him that he had a week in the brig for his actions. It was no surprise that his little fight would get him in trouble, but he did not expect to be thrown in prison.

The time alone forced him to examine himself in silence and without distraction. The only break he had was doing push-ups or reading the fishing magazine slipped to him after the medic arrived.

Sousuke had a good idea who it was since it was addressed to a stupid knuckle head. He read it through a few times, but it provided a nice break from the silence and workout.

Sousuke stood up and lay on the cot, continuing to stare at the ceiling for lack of anything else to do. He had the same clothes he had on in the fight, and only had one shower since he was thrown in here.

He had another five days before he would be released, after that he was not sure. Sousuke had a good guess that Tessa and the others would chew him out for his actions. They had been less than presentable for a soldier of his rank and experience, but his 'frustrations' seemed to be building.

Sousuke sighed and turned away staring at the wall now. His mind drifted back to the memories of Outer Heaven, Japan and all the people he met. Sometimes he wished that Wolf was with him in Japan.

He could have used her advice in explaining Kaname's 'behavior'. Sousuke's mind drifted to her and every question that popped into his head.

Was she okay?

Did she sleep enough?

Was she unharmed?

Did she manage to keep away from Leonard, Ocelot and the other enemies that held her?

The door creaked open and the light shined into the dim cell. Sousuke turned around and was surprised to see Tessa staring at him.

"Stand up." She ordered harshly. The steel in her voice could have been used to sharpen a knife.

Sousuke stood at attention as Tessa walked up to him. He stood silent and-

Tessa slapped him hard across the face. The cell's small space echoed with the amount of force she had used.

Sousuke did not look back; the shear shock of what she did holding him in place. Tessa never struck anyone, even if they deserved it.

"Does it take a hit to get your attention Sousuke!?" She yelled holding her bruised hand. Tessa held back the pain to make sure Sousuke listened, "Do I have to hit you again to make you listen? After all it appears that threats do nothing!"

Sousuke did not look at her, almost ashamed to even look at his friend and superior.

"Look at me!" Tessa ordered.

Sousuke slowly turned to face her, his guilt growing as their eyes met. Tessa looked ready to cry and yell at the same time. It was only a matter of what came first, the tears or the yelling.

"Can you explain your actions Sousuke?" Tessa stepped back, "Think very carefully on your answer Sgt." The steel in her voice came back, "Choose your words very carefully Sousuke because depending on the answer, I may or may not revoke your SRT status and privileges. That means the ARX-8 is off limits with armed guards posted all day and night."

For the first he could recall in his life, Sousuke began to feel very nervous. The next words he chose would affect his involvement in future operations. He had to tread softly.

"Speak." She ordered, almost like she had been talking to a dog. Tessa already hated herself for what she did and knew it. However, it ensured total honesty from Sousuke.

Sousuke paused and took a deep breath, "I have no excuse for my actions. I struck first against Mich-"He corrected himself, "Major Kanzuki."

"What was the cause of the fight Sgt.?" Tessa asked curious to get to the truth.

Sousuke paused, looking away for a second. After thinking a moment, he turned and stared back at Tessa. "He said I was afraid that Kaname would look at me like I was Gauron."

Tessa's stoic face cracked hearing that, "And you said something similar to hurt him as well."

Sousuke nodded, "Yes Cap-" He corrected himself, "Yes Tessa. I said he was afraid that he was similar to Ocelot."

Tessa looked at him, feeling her pity for his situation with the other man. The connection between Sousuke and Gauron was long and ran deep. They had encountered each other so many times, that they seemed fated to do it forever. "What happened in Hong Kong Sousuke? In the report you said that Gauron was killed in an explosion. A sort of last ditch effort to kill you. I did not believe that, so tell me what happened."

Sousuke took a deep breath, "You may want to sit Captain."

Tessa knocked on the door and had a chair brought to her. Once it was in place they both took a seat and Sousuke recalled the tale.

When it was over Tessa's heart almost broke in two. Gauron sending an assassin to kill Kaname, just to bring him back into his blood soaked world. The twisted smile and look on his face as Sousuke pumped Gauron with so many bullets, spraying the drab apartment's walls with his blood.

Everything Gauron did was to just pull Sousuke back into a world of death and murder. The only light he seemed to have emitted from Kaname, and again, Tessa was hurt. Jealous that he still would follow her to hell itself to get her back. All Tessa seemed to be was just a friend and nothing more.

She looked at Sousuke and saw the strain of recalling that day. He looked exhausted both physically and mentally by just thinking about it.

Tessa noticed and stood up to leave, "You have five more days in here Sgt., use them to think about everything, but I want you to keep something in mind."

Sousuke looked at her as he walked up to him. She took his hands into hers and stared at him closely, "You have friends that will help you and are here for you. You are not alone in all this. You have others besides Kaname and Michael. I'm your friend too, no matter what."

Sousuke felt the squeeze from her hands. He felt he needed to say something, and did the only thing he thought he could do. "I know, and I am sorry for earlier," he replied, hugging her tightly.

Tessa had dreamed of his moment all her life. She had often had daydreams of Sousuke taking her in his arms and holding her close. Tessa only wished it could end the way she always dreamed, but it was only a dream. And that's all it would ever be.

Tessa stepped back and only looked at Sousuke. She looked ready to cry but only smiled almost happy, "I know you're sorry Sousuke. That is the thing I love about you. You know what people feel and try to make them feel better."

Sousuke was left breathless at Tessa's confession, "Tessa..."

"I know you love her, and I try to understand why, but it is your choice to make Sousuke not mine." Tessa knocked the door, "I just don't want to lose your or Kaname's friendship."

"That is impossible to lose Captain." Sousuke admitted.

Tessa smiled, "Its Tessa Sgt. It's always been Tessa." The door opened and she picked up the chair.

"Tessa wait!" Sousuke stopped her.

Tessa turned around not sure what he was going to ask.

"Michael?" Sousuke asked, "How is he?"

Tessa smiled, "He is fine. Michael will have to tell you what Mei Ling did to him when she saw him."

"What did she do?"

Tessa only smiled and the door closed leaving Sousuke alone in the cell again.

Sousuke stood up from the cot and got back to doing push-ups. The weight about Tessa seemed to ease a little, but knew it was only the start.

* * *

"Okay Kaname just take a deep breath."

Kaname hated hearing that voice as she sat in the cockpit of this monstrosity. She held the controls and took a deep breath letting her thoughts drift into the whispered trance.

The beeping and sounds in the cockpit slowly hummed up as the Lambda Driver came online.

After a few moments she heard Dr. Hunter's voice, "Okay that is enough. The test is complete."

"Finally." She hastened wanting to get out of this thing, "Can I get out?" Kaname demanded.

The cockpit slid open and Kaname quickly stood out. Kaname hated the fact that she had to wear this skin tight suit but it was needed to get accurate test results. She flinched when the cockpit closed and turned around looking at the monster known as Rex.

Project R stood for Project Resurrection. It was the revival of the Metal Gear project and the expansion of nuclear testing with Black Technology.

Kaname gripped the rail looking at the monster Amalgam was constructing. The hook shape face and long legs made it look like a metallic dinosaur straight from hell.

Kaname bit her lip knowing she had a role in helping this monster. The Lambda Driver installation was near completion, and its systems would be fully functional as soon as the A.I system was complete. The interface still needed some work, and that was the point of her getting in Metal Gear.

The test would show if the Driver would come online without having to use Kaname or Leonard's whispered abilities.

"Miss Chidori."

Kaname looked and saw one of the guards hand her a coat. She hated walking around having to wear this and the soldiers were kind enough to give her a coat when they escorted her back to her prison.

It had a bed and everything, but the fact still remained that she was in a prison. Even if she could escape the surveillance, guards and everything that protected the base the wilderness and cold would kill her.

After the island attack she was taken to a remote region somewhere in the coldest parts of the world. Winter in Japan she could bear, but the cold here was too much for her.

The guards walked her out of the hanger following her closely. Kaname was thankful that the guards were polite around her. Though they were from the Ocelot unit they treated her with the same courtesy she would expect around Sousuke.

The way the soldiers followed her was similar to how Sousuke did at school. She wiped a tear away, missing the little things she had taken for granted.

Kaname finally reached her room and the soldiers opened the door for her, "_Thank you._" She answered in Russian. It was one of the little things Kaname picked up around here.

The soldiers smiled, "Call us if you need anything."

Kaname nodded and closed the door. It was hard for her to understand that the same soldiers who kidnapped her could be polite at the same time. She threw the coat on her bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the light on.

She ran a hot shower and took her time. The hot water seemed to give her tired muscles some much needed rest, but like everything else it was temporary.

If Metal Gear went into mass production she had no idea how she would repent once it reached the first battle.

The lives it could extinguish was a weight she could not bear. She banged against the wall and was thankful for the hot water.

Finally running out of hot water, Kaname turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, drying herself as she looked in the mirror. She looked so different from several months ago, "Funny how things can change," She muttered as she wrapped the towel around her.

Kaname walked out, heading to the dresser to look for whatever she could wear.

"You always looked beautiful with water running down your body."

Kaname turned around seeing Leonard sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, "Guards!"

Leonard raised his hand, "New shift, so we have some time to talk my dear."

"Get out!" She hissed, "How dare you enter this room without my permission!" Kaname rushed to get some clothes and rushed back to the bathroom.

Leonard smiled, "Would you like to know where I have been? Were you worried about me?"

"You're not dead!" Kaname yelled, "That is all I know!"

Leonard chuckled, "I see you do care. The work on Metal Gear is coming along nicely. The help you have given has shortened the timeline, for that I am personally grateful."

"Up yours!" She yelled, "I don't want to talk to you. I want nothing to do with you so get out! I have work to do!"

Leonard smiled as she walked out the bathroom. She rushed to a desk and started pulling out files from the paperwork Liquid had given her.

"I guess I'll take my leave then."

"Yes, good," Kaname pointed to the door, "Get out!"

Leonard smiled and reached for the door, "Oh I did see your father by the way."

Kaname froze turning to him, "Excuse me? You said that he was not-"

"I did, but your friends did not." Leonard leaned against the door, "Getting them somewhere safe was part of our deal but they had other ideas."

Kaname dropped the files, "You bastard what did you-"

"Me?" Leonard looked at her offended, "I was going to keep my word. It was your friends that did it, not me."

"You lying piece of shit!" Kaname spat, "I can see the filth coming out of you as easily as the dirt in the ground. What did you do!?"

Leonard smiled, "I shot him. He knew too much, and we have strict policy on-"

Kaname rushed at him punching him as hard as she could. He slumped against the door and Kaname dragged him up, "I should kill you for what you did."

Leonard smiled, "Being killed by you is something I would enjoy."

Kaname slammed him against the wall trying to control her fury. "I hope you rot in hell."

Leonard smiled and laughed, "It's funny really, and who knew someone like him could scream like that."

Kaname froze, her blood running cold at what she was hearing.

Leonard stood up rubbing his face, "An animal like him still pretending to be human can scream like a child crying for his mother." He looked at the frozen face almost delighting in the memory, "It was funny."

Kaname looked at him stone cold, "If anyone is an animal it's you. Parading around like a man who likes looking down on people, taking and gloating as if you were better than anyone else."

Leonard's face twitched hearing that, "An animal? I am not as-"

"You have designed weapons that have killed and hurt more people than you care to admit!" Kaname pointed out and smiled, "At least with Sousuke he stops people like you. I love him and-"

"How can you love-"

"He has a heart!" Kaname yelled, "More of a heart than you will ever have you beast!"

Leonard was silent and looked at her in contempt. He walked forward and saw no fear with each step he took. In the past, she was nervous whenever he got close to her, but now that resolve was back. Months of isolation should have forced her to break, but she didn't. Seeing him alive gave her the strength to fight back and lash out against him. His hate for Sousuke only grew more.

"Get out." She spoke with resolve in her voice, "right now."

Leonard only smiled, "It's interesting that you still fight," he laughed. "Still, why keep our meeting a secret from him?"

"It is something I wish to forget." Kaname admitted.

Leonard smiled as he touched his lips. "I can't, and I am sure he will not either."

Kaname's stomach dropped and raised a hand to strike him but Leonard caught it and pinned her against the wall.

Leonard held her tight and pinned his arm against her stomach to stop her from squirming. He looked at her and kissed her.

Kaname struggled feeling him press against her. She tried to push him back but his strength was more than she expected.

Leonard enjoyed it a little but stopped, feeling something cold on his neck.

Kaname stared at an angry Wolf pressing a knife against his neck.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should not slit your throat." Wolf said keeping the knife as he slowly stepped back from her.

Leonard merely stepped back and turned with the blade pressed against his throat. "Last I recall, you have many."

Wolf stared at him and walked near Kaname keeping a barrier between Leonard and her. "You will get out."

Leonard merely smiled and made his way to the door. "If he should ever come to hate you, you can always cry on my shoulder."

"Go to hell." Kaname spat out.

Leonard opened the door, "And he will join me." The door closed and Kaname collapsed to the ground. She had no idea how Sousuke could even look at her now that this was revealed. All she wanted to do was curl into the ground and disappear.

Wolf hugged the crying girl trying to find some comfort for Kaname. When she heard that the guards had changed shifts and Leonard disappeared she rushed to Kaname's room to see if she was okay.

It appeared she was too late.

Wolf tried to calm her down, whispering to her softly. "He will not hate you. He is not capable of truly hating someone he loves as much as you."

Kaname wished she could believe her but she was not sure. She was not sure of anything.

* * *

The cell door opened and the guards told him to get out. Sousuke stood up unshaven and slightly dirty from his time.

The guards did not give him a second glance as he walked into the hall. Sousuke threw his coat on and did not bother to button it up. He heard a door open and saw Michael walking out in the same state; the only key difference was his broken finger in the cast.

They looked at each not sure what or even how to talk to each other. Their behavior was disgraceful, and both were surprised that they had not been stripped of their rank or privileges after the fight.

The guard pushed him, "Get going, someone wants to see you both."

The guards walked behind them as they walked shoulder to shoulder without a word to each other.

Sousuke decided to talk first, "How's the finger?"

Michael snorted, "Broken. How's the nose?"

Sousuke touched it still a little sore despite it being a week, "I guess you cheated on that one."

Michael stopped and looked at him but the guard pushed him with his rifle.

"I said move. The person waiting for you does not like to wait." Both complied and walked down the hall and into an elevator.

After the ride they were taken to an observation room where the Bering Sea could be seen. Both had never seen it, but it looked vast and cruel. They heard the stories of the Bering Sea, and knew that it was as merciless and vicious as any enemy on the battlefield.

The guards instructed them to keep walking and were alone.

Neither was sure what to expect, or the plan, but both had little choice as they continued their walk. Finally, they saw the gray smoke and knew who it wanted to see them.

Snake sat looking at the sea in complete silence. It made Sousuke wonder if he even knew they were here.

Snake blew a puff and dropped the cigarette. He stepped on it and looked at them.

Both took a seat at his side without having to be told anything and just waited.

Snake continued to stare at the sea, "Do you have any idea what you two have done?"

Sousuke was about to speak when Snake looked at him. His words were lost and just stopped.

"Were you going to say that you have no excuse?" He turned to Michael, "That it all seemed to happen at once? If I wanted excuses I would listen to a lawyer."

Snake stood up and kept his gaze at the sea in front of him, "If you want to kill each other, do it on your own time. Here, it is the last thing on your minds."

Michael and Sousuke nodded with their attention at Snake.

"I had high opinions of you both," Snake turned now looking at them directly, "That stunt though makes you both look like first rate amateurs. The only difference is you two parade yourselves as second rate. To me, both of you are still rookies!"

Sousuke stood up, "I am no rookie!"

Snake got in his face, "Than how come you let Silver yank your chain like that?"

Sousuke looked away, "He said..."

"Of course he said that," Snake pointed out, "He knew it would make you angry and that is why you lost to him. You lost to him in Japan, and he lost to him again. Both of you!"

Michael stood up, "They were better prepared for-"

"You both are trained to know when to run. Both of you should have known to just run and get away. Evade and survive if your enemy is stronger." Snake pointed out.

"Would you have us abandon everyone who could be a target?" Sousuke challenged, "They went after them, and she would-"

Snake pointed at him, "Exactly, Amalgam knew you would stay. Both of you."

Michael and Sousuke sat down digesting what Snake had said. It made sense that Amalgam would play to their one weakness.

Loyalty.

Sousuke's loyalty to Kaname was his weakness. He would do whatever it took to protect her and follow her wishes. If she asked him to save the school, than he would do it without hesitation.

Michael would follow right behind him.

"Your loyalty and anger are your downfalls, and they know that. Leonard plays to your anger as does Ocelot." Snake continued, "Michael you went after Ocelot at the school hoping to settle things."

Michael held his anger and said, "He said that-"

"That if you went to him that he would release the school and he did. The cost was you with a bullet in your leg and almost useless." Snake turned to Sousuke, "Silver played to your guilt and fear making you strike first, and what was the result?"

Sousuke looked away not able to answer.

"Answer the questions Sgt." Snake ordered.

It was Sousuke's turn to hold his anger, "The Arbalest was destroyed, and Kaname was taken."

"And both of you were left humiliated." Snake finished, "You were played like puppets on strings, and you are still doing it now. The only difference is that Liquid is building Metal Gear."

Snake looked at them. Both were in deep thought trying to sort out their feelings. Snake continued his conversation. "Now you two are beating each other up like convicts in jail. Be glad it was only one week, we almost considered a month."

The wind howled at the window and Michael spoke, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Snake shook his head, "That's for you to decide." He threw the last of his cigarettes between them and walked out, "And one more thing."

Michael and Sousuke turned to him wondering what else he was going to say.

"If either of you pull stunt like this again, I'll kill you."

Sousuke shivered knowing the threat was as real as the legend. He would have no second thoughts in regards to ending their lives.

"I suggest you two talk." Snake left them alone.

Sousuke slumped into the chair and looked at Michael. They both looked at each other for a second before turning to stare at the sea.

Michael spoke first, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about keeping Strip Mine away from you."

Sousuke sighed, "You had your reasons. If you had told me, there could be no telling what I would have done."

"Yeah." Michael picked up the cigarettes and threw them across the hall.

"Thought you smoked?" Sousuke inquired.

"Bad habit." Michael answered.

Sousuke looked at the cigarettes spilled all over the floor, "They do increase the chance of lung cancer and other dangerous illness that can be crippling."

Michael shook his head, "You are right on that."

"I'm sorry for what I said in the office." Sousuke said.

"I am too."

Sousuke sighed again, "I just don't know who else is keeping secrets from me. First you, then Kaname, then the Captain." He shook his head in frustration, "How am I suppose to trust to those that say to trust them?"

Michael sighed, "You can trust me."

Sousuke stood up and leaned against the glass window. The cold glass felt good against his forehead. It allowed him to think for a moment.

Sousuke's final goal was a mountain that seemed impossible. Getting to the top required getting past Wolf, Fox and the other mercenaries Liquid and Silver hired.

He could not do this alone.

Sousuke turned to Michael, "I need you on this."

Michael looked at him stunned. They had never said anything like that to each other. Throughout countless battles, enemies and fights they never needed words like that. They just watched each other's backs. That had always been more than enough.

"I need to get her back," Sousuke admitted. "What do I have if she is not with me?"

Michael stood up, "Whatever you need. I'll help you. I promise I'll help bring her home."

Sousuke smiled, "Thank you."

They hugged and patted each other for a few seconds and stepped back. There were still unresolved issues, but that was irrelevant.

A brother needed help and that was more important.

* * *

This was something I had been wanting to write since I started working on R. I even rewrote this chapter two times until I got it right. Thank god for Sons of Anarchy for helping me write this chapter. I have my last final tomorrow so over break I'll be working on the story. I'm hoping to get three chapters in before I go back to school making up for my absense. thanks to all who continue to read, review and favorite this story. Thanks all for the support and thanks again Mika for all your help! BW


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! It has been a while but I have been busy with a couple of things. Prepping for Grad school and GRE. Hope you enjoy and a big thanks to Bontakun117 for all his help editing this chapter. I don't own FMP or Metal Gear but I own Michael. Enjoy and review please!!

* * *

Tessa reviewed the files one final time before they entered her office. The contents were already being reviewed even before the squabble between Sousuke and Michael. A week ago she would have refused Campbell's offer and looked for another way.

After speaking with Sousuke Tessa knew that she had no choice in the matter. Tessa picked up another file and reviewed what its contents.

This file, though from FOXHOUND, would be given to Michael when he came in. She still was trying to solve how this came about and would get to the bottom of it.

Tessa heard the knock and promptly told them to come in.

Sousuke and Michael came in still looking sore after Snake was done with them. They still needed to shower and shave but that could wait.

Tessa returned the salute and told them to take their sets. She held the files in her hands wondering how to start this conversation.

Both took their seats and unsure on why they were even here. Each of them had been chewed out by their superiors and were not looking forward to round 3.

"Gentlemen," Tessa got their attention, "I am glad to see that both of you in one piece and working together."

They nodded agreeing with her and it eased Tessa's stress. She was happy to see that they would put aside their arguments for a more important cause. No doubt Michael knew that Sousuke needed his help and that was more important.

Family came first no matter what. Tessa only wished her brother could see the light in that but that was another matter.

"I'll get right to the point." She handed each of them a separate file and both opened to examine the contents in them.

Tessa waited for them to answer obviously surprised by the results. She was patient as each took their time trying to find words to respond.

"This is serious?" Sousuke asked already guessing Tessa knew his surprise. The suggestions in the file were more than what Sousuke was expecting but at this point he could assume one thing.

Anything was possible.

Michael muttered something and closed the file, "I am surprised."

Tessa took the files back, "You should both be surprised. These were almost shredded after your quarrel a week ago."

Both tensed hearing that and it did not surprise them. They were still nervous considering that the both command staffs would be watching them with a microscope should they screw up again. Still, the time they spent fighting was time wasted. It was time that could have been spent with working and studying to find Amalgam.

"Both groups debated and argued long and hard if we should even consider giving you these files, let alone making this decision." Tessa continued, "Still the final say is not from me, the Commander or even the Colonel." She pointed at them, "It is all up to you. You can both accept the terms and conditions and start tomorrow or not."

It only took a second after Tessa finished her sentenced for both of them to answer a quick 'yes ma'am'.

Tessa stood, "Than Sgt he expects you to be at the VR training level at 0500 tomorrow. Major," She said sweetly watching Michael throw her a dirty look, "Meet at the medical wing at the same time. If either of you are late than consider it over. Do not disappoint us." Tessa saluted them and they returned it.

"Thank you Tessa." Sousuke said.

"Same." Michael answered not admitting that he owed a lot to her.

Tessa took and watched them leave. The door closed and she slumped back into her chair hoping this would work out.

Mithril and FOXHOUND were running out of time. They had just gotten word that talks between the USSR and U.S were breaking down quickly. Nations allied with the superpowers were busy dealing with rebel and border forces that threaten to fan the flames of a large war.

They needed to find Amalgam's headquarters before Metal Gear came online. If it came online than it was only a matter of time before war broke out.

Tessa examined the file on Shunya and read it closely. He had already been moved to a secret safe house that only herself and the Colonel knew about. He would be recovering for a long time but would live.

Ayame was a different matter. Kurz and Mao got her out before Amalgam caught on. A small car chase was followed but they were able to quickly get away before more trouble followed. She was still in complete shell shock after Mao told her everything that was happening with her family. All Ayame kept asking was to speak with her sister or father to know that they were okay.

Mao offered to bring her up to the base to keep her safe and to have a friend and was being considered. If her father's condition improved than they would be moved to the main base for their complete protection.

Tessa put the file away and looked one last time at Michael and Sousuke's file. She needed a bath and some rest but wanted to look over it one last time.

Colonel Campbell as well as most of the FOXHOUND staff argued that Sousuke would need to play a vital role in attacking Amalgam. The ARX-8 was the only machine that could go toe to toe with Leonard and if Metal Gear came online than it would need to be at the spot to take it out.

So an offer was extended to train have Snake train Sousuke in stealth and evasion. Tessa knew that Sousuke was quite good at stealth considering all the times he tailed Kaname in Tokyo. This was different though, he would be going back to square one with a master.

Tessa chuckled nervously after she heard the stories of Snake's training. He demanded nothing less than perfection and showed no mercy to rookies. Tessa had no doubt that Sousuke would meet Snake's expectations if he survived the first day.

The training would not just be on foot but focus on AS stealth and evasion. Tessa had arranged for members of SRT and FOXHOUND to work with Snake on teaching Sousuke the fine art of stealth when using an AS suit. It would be a different ball park for Sousuke but one Tessa knew he would succeed.

Tessa than turned to Michael's file and stared at Mei Ling's signature. The only way for Michael to continue to Level Four therapy and Exo-suit fitting was with her signature. Tessa knew that Mei-Ling cared for Michael just as Tessa cared for Sousuke. Mei-Ling would want to take care of Michael whether he liked it or not.

The plan was for him to start the Therapy tomorrow to balance out his increased strength, agility. Once that was complete he would rest for two days and than be fitted with the Exo-suit.

The suit was designed to bring out his abilities to highest level without fear of damaging his body. Tessa reviewed that part after he was coughing up blood when Belial attacked and his sickness at the Paris party.

The timeline called for a 8 week test period to see how they would do. By the end of those eight weeks they would be evaluated and given a mission. Tessa only prayed that the world would still be in one piece in eight weeks.

Tessa examined Mei Ling's signature one last time and closed the file. There was a mystery surrounding her and Tessa needed to know the truth.

There was more to the connection between Mei Ling entering FOXHOUND and Michael's first mission.

Official, his first mission was to eliminate a terrorist leader in the country of Jordan and anyone else deemed dangerous. Michael completed that mission with two kills and than a week later, Mei Ling joins FOXHOUND.

Tessa knew something was wrong and was going to find out the truth one way or another.

* * *

_6 weeks later_

Kurz finished the mustache on Michael's face. He put the lid back on the mark and held back the laughter that was growing.

Mao was still drawing the circles around Sousuke's eyes and than moving on to other random things and scribbles.

The two were having some last minute payback with some extra help.

Tessa was quiet enough to put the purple nail polish on Sousuke's fingers. His hands were in easy positions to get both of them without waking him up. Tessa understood the consequences if Mardukas caught her doing this. However, she was having the most fun in months.

This was a carefully planned attack that needed the right moment to strike. Everything needed to be perfect if they were going to punish the brothers properly.

Mei Ling closed the bottle of pink nail polish and pulled out her camera and started getting pictures. She giggled seeing Kurz do model like poses over the sleeping soldier.

Kurz took the camera and proceeded to do the same thing to Sousuke.

It amazed everyone that they could pull this off so well but it was no surprise. The last couple weeks pushed the brothers both physically and mentally. It had literally been a hell month for both of them as they prepared for the coming operations with Amalgam.

Sousuke started everyday at five in the morning and spent four to five hours in VR simulations. Snake's daily regiment on Sousuke consisted of physically training, running simulations in base and forest infiltrations and massive amounts of weapon training. Snake constantly changed the simulations where Sousuke would have to get to a target with either weapons or no weapons. Sousuke would have to evade cameras, laser traps and even trap doors. If Sousuke failed a simulation, than he started back at the beginning with tougher conditions.

Snake was tough and constantly criticized Sousuke and gave few words of praise to him. When he earned that praise, it was well earned.

After the VR training Sousuke would get a quick breakfast and than back to Snake for CQC training. The benefits of CQC in stealth missions gave him more advantages than his normal fighting style.

Snake commented to the Captain that he was learning faster than Michael did but kept pushing him harder and harder each day.

After CQC practice Sousuke would spend an hour at lunch than on to AS practice.

The AS practice focused on the stealth side and Sousuke was a quick learner. Bel took charge of this training emphasizing the body and Arm Slave connection. He picked up on it quickly rivaling even experienced members of the Hounds.

The training would be around the Alaska wilderness similar to the VR simulations.

After that was complete, Sousuke would spend time with Kurz on sniping techniques.

Sousuke was already an excellent shot with a rifle but he was still no sniper. Kurz practiced with him on terrain movement, shot position and target alignment and adjustment.

Kurz took a pictured and remembered when Sousuke came to him. Kurz knew the reasoning behind it. If he was going to have a chance with Wolf than he would need every trick Kurz knew to survive.

Kurz explained the situation if he should go against Wolf.

"One shot." He raised one finger, "One shot maybe two if you are lucky. We are dealing with the number one sniper in the world. If you miss on that one shot, you better believe she will get you and she will."

Once he was done with Kurz, Sousuke would study his notes and everything he learned at dinner and than pass out in the cafeteria. Mao and Kurz would take back to his room where he would repeat the same thing the next day.

Mao, Tessa and Mei Ling posed over Michael's sleeping body as Kurz took the picture.

Michael's regiment was a little different. After the final stages of his therapy he spent two days in bed with a high fever and sick stomach.

Mei Ling explained that for his body was adjusting to radical changes. It would take time for his body to adjust and get use to the new enhancements.

Mao after talking with the sleepy girl figured that more was going on but she was not going to tell. Mei Ling was good at keeping secrets and was telling anything.

Mao had a chance to spy on Michael's training and was amazed. The suit he wore was similar to Gray Fox's but instead was mostly black and white. She commented that he looked more like the War Machine armor from the Iron Man comics. He lacked the big Cyclops eye that Fox had for two eye slits that made him look like a ninja.

The training focused on customizing the adjustments of speed, strength, agility and reflex response to Michael's body. It made Mao nervous to see him using the same sword that impaled him but a K-bar knife and gun did nothing against Fox the first time.

Once the adjustments were complete Michael focused on getting use to the new changes in his fighting and stealth skills. They needed work but after a week of practice he was moving like he normally did without the suit. The suit was broken into pieces like the knight armor worn in the Middle Ages. Once it was on, a neural connection from suit to body would activate his enhancements. This would make sure Michael did not hurt anyone since once his gene therapy was complete. The only way the abilities would activate would be if he was wearing the suit.

When Sousuke was working on AS and sniping training, Snake worked with Michael on practicing CQC. He would need all the help he could get to stand against Fox.

Another picture with Mao and Kurz had Tessa giggling as Mei Ling finished the last mark on Michael's face.

It was a rare chance to get them like this and one, they could not pass up. All four of them had yelled and talked to them but never really got them back.

This was almost proper payback.

"Attention!" The door opened and Campbell walked almost laughing at the spectacle in front on him.

The shock of hearing 'attention' so loud had caused both of them to fall off the couches and scramble to their feet quickly.

Tessa smiled behind them knowing that Campbell was a part of this. He believed in a good prank every especially when it was deserved.

"Gentlemen," He held back a laugh, "You look well."

"Thank you sir!" They saluted almost looking at their colored finger nails.

"Why are my fingernails purple?" Sousuke asked confused at what was happening. He turned to see everyone holding back the laughter.

"Why are mine pink?" Michael turned to Sousuke and his mouth dropping at the sight, "You have stuff on your face!"

"As do you!" Sousuke pointed at him.

They both slowly turned to the people responsible making sure the camera was well hidden.

Campbell coughed to get their attention, "Gentlemen, you will have to explain to me what make-up has to do with anything you have been doing? Depending on the reason we will have to invest some research in time into a make-up division."

They grumbled still looking at the four holding back the laughter. Mei Ling was hiding behind Mao to block Michael's vision. Luckily, he did not see her hunched over covering her mouth.

"Gentlemen," Campbell got them to turn their attention for a brief moment, " If you are done with your slumber party we can get started."

Snake came in staring at the two, "What's next? Will you braid each others hair?"

The whole room snorted hearing that one.

"No sir," Sousuke answered.

"Good," Campbell took a seat as did everyone else, "Sgt. you will leave with Snake tomorrow to Boston."

"For what sir?" Sousuke wondered if this was a new training exercise.

"We are meeting with someone who has intelligence on Amalgam. Whatever it is, it has to be big if they want to meet in person." Campbell continued. He looked at Tessa and everyone who had already been briefed on what was going on.

Michael nodded still trying to get the marks off his face, "Okay, I'll go with him to-"

"No Major," Tessa answered, "You will stay here."

"Excuse the Captain's pardon, but I don't work for you so you cannot order me around!" He snapped at her.

Mao and Kurz already threw him dirty looks at the way he answered. It looked like he still had problems with Tessa.

"I do." Campbell ordered, "You will be reminded that even though she works in Mithril you still have to follow the chain of command Major. Am I clear?"

Michael grumbled and said ,"Yes sir. Sorry ma'am."

"You are staying here Major. That is a order." Campbell continued.

"Sir I should-"

"The request was for Sgt. Sagara only." Snake said closing the discussion, "Whoever they are, they want to meet with him and only him."

"Is it Blacktree?" Sousuke inquired.

"No, it came from another source."

Michael was automatically suspicious, "How do we not know this is not an Amalgam trying to capture him. Don't forget Liquid extended an offer to him and he does not seem like the kind of person to just say no."

"That is why Snake is going." Kurz explained, "He can keep an eye on our boy."

Sousuke thought about it for a second and said, "Where do we meet?"

Michael pulled Sousuke to him and whispered, "This stinks like trap."

Sousuke pulled his hand off and said, "How do we know it is reliable?"

Tessa got to that one, "Because they were ones who told FOXHOUND about Kurma and that trap in Namsak."

Sousuke looked to Michael to confirm it but only said, "I did not know that."

"Whoever they are Sgt," Campbell continued, "They have been watching you for a while and now want to meet you. They may have saved your life in Namsak so I think it's time to thank them yourself."

Sousuke looked at Tessa who only nodded at him, "Affirmative, where and when do we meet?"

"Two days from now at the Old North Church in Boston." Snake handed him the file, "Are you familiar with the place?"

Sousuke nodded, "Of course." He was familiar with Revolutionary War and was the sight where the signal was lit for Paul Revere's famous ride.

"Get your things together, we leave tomorrow." Snake smirked, "and wash your face kid. Clean those nails too unless you like purple."

Sousuke hid his hands behind his back as did Michael. It was enough to have a prank pulled on them but to be in that state in front of Snake was embarrassing.

Campbell saluted them and left with Snake.

"Be careful, I don't want to rescue you and Kaname." Michael joked.

Sousuke hit Michael's shoulder, "I saved you plenty of times."

Michael laughed, "Yea but who is going to save-" They turned and saw all four of them gone.

Sousuke turned to the door and saw them trying to sneak out, "They have a camera!!" He pointed to the silver object sticking out of Kurz's pants.

Mao growled at Kurz and grabbed it. She threw the door open and sprinted down the hall with Michael and Sousuke giving chase.

Tessa gave a mischievous smile looking at Mei Ling, "They will catch her you know."

Mei Ling and Kurz shared a big smile as Mei Ling pulled the memory card from her coat pocket, "And not realize we still have them."

Kurz wrapped arm around their shoulders and pulled them close, "I love it. We get payback at those two and I get two pretty ladies as my-"

Mei Ling ducked order and the arm and twisted the wrist behind his back, "You were saying?"

Kurz held the pain and said, "I get two pretty ladies to myself." He winced more felling the arm twist and than she let go.

Tessa watched her put the memory card back and walk down the halls to the copy room. The copiers were ready for the pictures and fliers to be spread all over the base.

* * *

The Old North Church was one of the oldest and most historical churches in Boston. It was constructed in 1723 it served as a church and meeting ground for citizens loyal to the British Crown. When the British were marching on Charleston, Paul Revere used lanterns to signal the coming attack. After that Paul Revere ran through the streets on horse shouting about the coming British forces.

Sousuke stood outside the church standing near Snake gazing at the church. If he had more time he wanted to see the Freedom trail and visit more sites.

"Hey kid," Snake hit his arm bringing him back to reality. The cab had just left and Snake looked at the church as well. Snake looked at his watch, "It's close to five. You ready for this?"

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Yes sir." He hated wearing the suit but Snake argued that he needed to be professional no matter what.

Snake pulled him around so he could get a good look at him. He straightened the tie and dusted the coat, "Got your side arm?"

Sousuke adjusted the cuffs on his coat and patted his chest, "Yes sir. Three magazines stored in the holster." He was more comfortable tucked into his pants but since he would be sitting down he would need to grab it quickly.

"Alright," Snake stepped back, "Row five from the front near the aisle. Got that?"

"Row five from the front near the aisle. Affirmative." Sousuke repeated.

"Good, what is the most important thing to remember?" Snake quizzed him on.

Sousuke took a second to think, "Don't give up your weapon?"

"No, try again."

Sousuke thought again, "Have a quick escape."

Snake raised his eyebrow, "No and last chance."

Sousuke took a deep breath, "Keep it simple."

"Right," Snake nodded, "Over complicate things and you are dead." Snake knew Sousuke could think too much and it was time wasted. In the VR simulations Sousuke would try and explain the possible outcomes and Snake would have to stop his ramblings. "The emphasize of stealth is to keep an open mind and try not to think. Be cautious but not too cautious. You have to be confident but overconfidence will get you caught. Keeping it simple and listening to instincts is what keeps you alive nine times out of ten."

Sousuke asked what the one time out of ten was and Snake answered, "Luck, you can't train for that."

Snake had his work cut out with Sousuke but if he could endure Michael, than Sousuke would be easier. It amazed Snake that he soak everything up like a sponge and only improved each passing day. If he had a few months than he could really turn Sousuke into something else.

Sousuke looked at his watch, "It's time."

Snake nodded, "You know what you have to do. Go do it."

Sousuke nodded and went into the church.

Once the door closed Snake contacted his eye in the sky, "Uruz-6 what is it looking like?"

"_Looks clear Snake." _

Kurz was on one of the buildings keeping an eye on the church. Snake had no idea which building it was and that was for the best. They did not know if they were safe from moles but would not chance it this time.

If Sousuke was lost than their trump card was useless.

Snake pulled out a cigarette, "Keep an eye on things. Alert me if anything is unusual."

Kurz was silent and said, "_Think he will be okay? I mean Michael was right, we have no idea if this is a trap or not. Maybe we should-"_

"Hold your position Uruz-6 and that is an order." Snake lit his cigarette, "He knows if it is a trap or not."

"_Roger." _Kurz grumbled and continued keeping an eye out on the church.

* * *

Sousuke entered the church and walked down the red carpet and sat down. He looked at the front of the church and continued to wait. Sousuke took one last look around and only saw one person cleaning up a few things and than left.

Sousuke looked at his watch and saw it was a few minutes past five. He would wait another five minutes and than leave. There was no telling what could happen and was not going to chance anything.

Sousuke did not want to waste anymore time. They needed to find Liquid's headquarters and quickly. Sousuke knew the dark potential Metal Gear and Black technology could have. The potential it had would make it a top product with any country pay whatever amount to get their hands on it.

These fools would only want to weapon to show their strength, not taking the time to understand the destruction it could cause world wide.

However, this group saved his life and meeting them would be chance to properly thank them.

Sousuke snapped to attention when someone took a seat behind him. He grew nervous when he realized he never saw or heard anyone come in.

"Sousuke Sagara?"

Sousuke recognized it has a woman's voice and started to turn around.

The woman drew a weapon and Sousuke froze, "Do not turn around Mr. Sagara. We like to keep our privacy from groups like yours."

Sousuke would have to take her word for now, "You expect me to listen with a gun to my back? Not a good way to start trust."

The woman paused and Sousuke heard shuffling sounds. The gun was put under her seat, "We have no reason to fight Mr. Sagara, we want to help."

"How do you plan on helping us?" Sousuke asked, "So far we have done all the heavy lifting where as you and your 'group' hid in the shadows."

The woman was upset, "War's are not won by bodies or weapons Mr. Sagara, but by intelligence. The right information can make someone win or lose a battle very easily. Besides, work down from the shadows seems to be the most effective." The woman was pulling something out, "Amalgam knows that lesson very well."

Sousuke's humiliation over that statement made him not like this woman, "You know me but what is your name?"

"Trish," The woman answered stopping what she was doing, "Trish is what you can call me."

"Is that your real name?"

Trish appeared to be annoyed, "Did you really ask me that Mr. Sagara?"

Sousuke bit his tongue, "I did, have a problem with it."

Trish closed something that sounded like a file, "I do not appreciate insults Mr. Sagara and we do not like our time be wasting."

"As do I." Sousuke said pulling out his gun, "So let us get started." He put the gun underneath his seat as a sign of trust. Hopefully that would calm things down.

Trish cleared her voiced and Sousuke saw a file from the right side. He grabbed the file and Trish retracted her hand, "What is this?" Sousuke asked curious as he opened the file.

"Unfortunately Liquid is keeping his main base a secret from everyone. Apparently he knows that if any high ranking member is caught they could reveal that location." Trish answered, "However that does not mean we don't look for other places."

Sousuke looked through the file and saw a picture of Belial being constructed "Is this?"

"It is, Amalgam's main Research and Development base. It is located in the mountain regions of Canada. The exact coordinates are in the report but a lot of research in AS and Lambda Drivers is done there."

Sousuke could not believe what he was reading and seeing. This group had found a vital base when it took a simple party crash to find Leonard's hid out, "Is this where Metal Gear is constructed?"

Trish sighed, "Sadly no Mr. Sagara, Liquid is too smart to do the construction at a place like this. Something like Metal Gear construction and research must be done at the main HQ. They would not take a chance like that but this was the place where Belial was constructed and currently at."

Sousuke wanted to kiss Trish right now. If they could capture or destroy Belial it would be a significant blow to Amalgam and to Leonard. It would be payback for the Arbalest, "Is it there now?"

Trish's smile was heard in her voice, "It is. This is where it receives its upgrades, repairs and tests. It is also where Leonard runs his simulations battles and experiments its abilities. We found out that he is at the base right now."

Sousuke smiled, "When did he arrive?"

"About two weeks ago," Trish answered, "He was been seeing flying back and forth. It appears he has been running a lot of simulations and working on new modifications for his suit."

"Is he still at the base?" Sousuke asked looking at the pictures of him arriving on a private plane. He cursed to himself not seeing any pictures of Kaname but relieved she was not with him.

"At this moment no, but will arrive in three days and than leave two days later. You can ask for no better bargain than this." Trish added.

Sousuke knew this was big and they would jump on it fully. The question was if he, Michael or even both groups were ready to make such a daring strike. However, this was too good of a deal.

"If you something to ask Mr. Sagara than the time is now. Our time is almost up." Trish pointed out.

Sousuke closed the file and put it next to him, "Is their any word on a Kaname Chidori?"

Trish sighed sadly, "No Mr. Sagara. After the island attack she has disappeared off the grid. We have no means of getting information on her but it means one thing."

Sousuke prayed that Trish was not applying what he was thinking.

"She is at the main HQ working on Metal Gear. We got some information stating that she was playing a vital role in Metal Gear's construction. They would not kill her until it was complete and even than she is still important for mass production."

Sousuke's stomach twisted hearing that. Sousuke knew that it was killing her slowly that she was working on a weapon that could kill millions in a flash.

Sousuke had one more question to ask, "Kalinin," Sousuke kept his cool, "mentioned destroying the old powers and told me to stay away from them. Who are they?"

Trish sighed and took a deep breath, "If you should encounter Ocelot in the future ask him about the Philosophers."

"Philosophers? What does that mean Trish?" Sousuke from turning around to demand more, "What is going on?"

"Kaname is not the only one Liquid is after. You are just as important to Liquid as Kaname. He views you as the final piece needed to bring Metal Gear online." Trish explained.

"That does not make any sense why didn't Liquid just take me when-" Sousuke put the pieces together, "Damn it."

Trish agreed with him, "He knows Leonard's obsession with Kaname and played to it knowing you would follow her. If you come, than he can get you."

"Why am I so important than !?" Sousuke demanded he turned around and Trish was gone. Sousuke reached for the gun and scanned the room and no one was around.

The doors and windows still closed and she made a clean get away.

Sousuke reached for the file and tucked it under his arm, "If you are still here I wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

Sousuke walked to the door and saw something in the last row. It was a folded piece of paper and he picked it up. It was a note with the words 'You're welcome' written with a red lipstick mark underneath it.

Sousuke turned and looked at the cross one more time. People had always said that God had a plan for everyone no matter what.

Sousuke did not want to follow a God who had plans for him to be a weapon. This was no God than, it was a Devil in disguise.

* * *

"So you told him everything?" The elder woman asked. She was old but had a spirit that never dimmed; it only grew with each year, "Even the Philosophers?"

Trish nodded, "You told me to answer any of his questions and to tell him anything he knew. I did as you-"

"It's okay honey." They watched from a distance as Sousuke and Snake got a taxi and left the church, "You did everything perfectly, so don't worry."

Trish nodded still unsure if she should have answered the question about the Philosophers. She should have given him more but was forbidden from doing so.

"Listen," the woman touched Trish's shoulder, "You have done enough so go home."

Trish looked at her and said, "But I can-"

The woman put her finger on her lips, "Not another word child, go home."

Trish sadly nodded and hugged the woman, "Thank you for everything Big Mama."

Mama smiled, "I know. Now get out of here."

Trish stepped back and walked down the alley and disappeared.

The woman known as Big Mama thought about Sousuke. The boy was so young and still threw himself into a cold dark world. It was a darkness that he did not understand and yet more children were drawn into it.

"What madness have we reaped?" Big Mama said sadly, "A world where children fight our battles, we are unforgivable."

* * *

The files and data was a gold mine to the command staff.

Tessa was still beside herself when she saw the actual pictures of Belials construction and her brother at this lab.

However, not everyone shared her excitement.

"They are not ready for an operation like this! The original time line called for eight weeks and six weeks is too soon!" Mardukas argued.

"I agree with the Commander," Mei Ling chimed in, "Mic- Major Kanzuki is still adjusting to the suit. Another week at the most and the suit will be adjusted for him in combat. What if he encounters Fox?"

Campbell stood silent and said, "He knew the risk and he has the suit. Michael will stand a better chance than last time."

Bel reviewed Sagara's scorings in the VR simulations, "The Sgt's scores are above average and only getting higher. He is getting better with each day. He is ready."

"Simulations and reality are two different things Lt. Commander," Mao argued, "This is different from anything else he has done. We are talking about a two man infiltration into a heavily defended lab, if they get caught they are on their own."

Weber closed the file, "I can't argue you with sis but Sousuke has more experience than you think. He may be seventeen but has been doing this most of his life."

"That aside Master Sgt," Richard brought up, "He may have experienced but he is still lacks discipline. What if Miss Chidori is at this facility and does a John Wayne?"

"I doubt Liquid would bring her to that facility. From what we can gather from the reports she is still locked up on Metal Gear." Snake argued, "So save the yelling for someone who cares."

Wraith looked at Snake, "That may be true but he will go after Leonard himself. For all we know, they could blow up the entire lab and than what? How are we suppose to find Metal Gear with a pile of wreckage."

"That aside, how can we be sure that they can stand up to Fox or even Ocelot?" Mao added.

The arguing went on and time was being wasted. Tessa had to make a decision on it and needed it soon. This was too good of a target to pass up but the right people needed to be selected.

Snake and Bel nominated Michael and Sousuke. They were the only ones who could perform an operation like this. Mao argued that other FOXHOUND agents trained to do the same thing could be called in. Campbell mentioned that most of those agents were out trying to snuff out the remaining survivors of Zeus.

Tessa took a deep breath, "Alright quiet down," She ordered and everyone agreed, "We take a vote on this. If we are to do this, than everyone must be behind it. Having myself and the Colonel make this decision is too big of a responsibility. We are entering a dangerous chapter in this battle and have to stand together. Whatever the vote, we stand behind it despite our feelings. Agreed?"

Campbell and the others nodded and said, "Agreed."

Tessa smiled, "Okay all say ya or nay when it is your turn." She turned to Campbell.

"Ya."

Richard firmly said, "Nay."

Mei Ling went next, "Nay"

Mao followed with, "Nay"

"Ya." Kurz said despite Mao's anger look.

"Ya." Bel said.

"Nay." Wraith said firmly.

Snake paused and said, "Ya."

The vote was tied with Tessa holding the final vote. Mardukas smiled knowing that..

"Ya. That is my final decision." Tessa said looking at startled Richard and Mao.

"They are in the operation," Snake said getting up, "The vote is done."

The room exited with Tessa alone with Mao and Richard. She still kept her confidence up despite what they were thinking. Tessa understood perfectly where they were coming from and had the same doubts and concerns as they did.

Tessa made her choice and did not regret it, "If you have something to say I suggest you say it."

"Does this mean we can speak freely?" Mao inquired.

"Of course."

"Than," Mao stood up, "What the hell are you thinking!? They are not ready for an operation like this and you know it! This group that gave us this 'information'" She grabbed the file, "may in fact be working with Amalgam!" Mao threw the file on the ground.

Tessa took a seat, "Mao you just have to trust them."

"I do but-"

"Do you?" Tessa inquired, "I know you feel guilty about everyone that died in Merida and in Zeus. I was the commanding officer and sent them to their deaths. Have you not consider how I feel?"

Mao wanted to say more but kept quiet as Tessa continued.

"I know that this can be a trap but satellite images have confirmed this base. If it is a trap than it is a one for Amalgam."

Mao snapped at that one, "Captain, with all due respect are you thinking clearly?"

Tessa was annoyed at that one and stood up. She had enough of people talking done to her questioning her decisions. Tessa had heard enough of it from that loud mouth brother of Sousuke's, "Lt. are you thinking clearly? My decision was based on the data and forces we have. You are just feeling guilty."

Mao was angry at that one, "Hey wait just a-"

"You will speak unless I order you Lt!" Tessa yelled silencing both Mardukas and Mao, "If you cannot get over this vote than I should find someone else to command the SRT. I do not need someone who doubts her superior and her comrades."

Mao looked at her, "I do not doubt them. They are-"

"Young Mao," Tessa kept her eyes at Mao, "Like me? I seem to be doing pretty well for myself and yet you have faith in me. The question is, do you have faith in them?"

Mao looked away, "I have faith in them I just don't know if they can win!"

Tessa knew she was going to say that and was ready, "If they cannot win Lt than what chance do we have? Let us not forget that Gray Fox was once a mentor to both of them so they have a few tricks up their sleeves. The Major's experience in the Ocelot Unit is valuable in understanding their military strength and tactics. The Sgt's abilities and knowledge of the Lambda Driver make him vital against Metal Gear and Belial. I don't think you or even the Lt. Commander can stand up to both of those monsters."

"Than what should we do? Wait?"

"Yes Lt." Tessa said sadly, "We wait and have faith they can accomplish their mission. They have done it before and I know they can do it again."

Mao was still not satisfied with the answer but the vote was final.

"Lt." Tessa turned her attention to Richard who kept a steel glare at her, "Could you give us a moment?"

Mao got out of the room quickly. Her fight paled in comparison to what Tessa had to face next.

Tessa took a deep breath, "Well, what do you have to say Commander?"

Richard had a lot to say, "Ma'am you have matured into a fine officer. I have no doubt that you could command an entire vessel as well as any World War II Captain. However, why?"

Tessa looked at him, "I thought it explained it to the Lt. We don't have-"

"I understand the numbers very well Captain, what I am asking is why?" Richard press.

Tessa took a second to consider what he was asking. This was not about numbers or data. It was about her choice overall, "Because we all have a role in this war Richard. Their role is at the front lines. Our role is to support them."

Richard studied her closely. Tessa seemed to emit nothing but confidence and determination in every answer. If he was a parent he would be proud of how she was growing up. He pushed his glasses up, "Captain, I do not agree with your choice on the vote and thought that you would consider their lack of control or discipline. Their records have shown little regard for ranks or chain of command. They operate like wild dogs out their and they know it."

"Exactly." Tessa grabbed her files, "They are mercenaries Commander not soldiers like you and me. They were not raised in the traditional sense that you and I have. They have discipline and control Commander but they are growing too."

Richard was confused, "Growing into what?"

"They are growing into men Richard. They have spent most of their lives following in the shadows of legends such as Big Boss, Gray Fox and Sniper Wolf. They are ready to step out of those shadows and become something more than just soldiers. Look at their eyes Richard as I have." Tessa looked at him, "They don't want to fight."

Richard was startled to hear that, "Than if they don't want to fight than they should be taken out."

Tessa shook her head, "They don't want to fight but will still fight because they are the only ones that can do it. Snake can do it but his chances of success are much lower without them." Tessa slammed her files on the ground, "They have to fight people who were heroes and family to them!! Do you know how hard it is for them!?"

Richard was silent. He speculated that they looked to Fox as father when he was with them.

Tessa took a seat, "I heard rumors that while they were staying at Outer Heaven, the woman known as Wolf looked over them. She took care of them until they were expelled from Outer Heaven. It must be hard for them to fight someone that close."

Richard gulped. He never heard about this or anything about their connection to Outer Heaven, "Where did you hear this?"

"Snake looked into their backgrounds before we arrived. Myself and Snake are the only ones that know this Commander so I suggest you keep this a secret."

Richard nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Tessa took a deep breath, "We must allow them the chance to operate freely. I need not remind you the last time we tighten the leash?"

Richard knew that she was referring to Hong Kong. Even he started to feel guilty about his treatment to the young man. He was viewed as weapon and nothing else. They wanted to wield him as such and he could not do it. How different was Mithril from the Russians that took Sousuke's childhood.

"When Sgt. Sagara operated freely we witnessed incredible things. He saved Hong Kong and an entire cruise ship." Tessa was organizing the files still keep her argument, "Let's not forget that he saved the entire island force by himself at great costs."

Richard nodded. He knew that it tore Sousuke apart to not only lose Kaname again but for Kailin to die, "And the Major?"

Tessa cocked an eyebrow at him, "He has talent and stealth. Trained by Snake and performed above satisfactory in missions like this. I am only going with the forces we have."

Richard sighed and said, "If that is your decision ma'am than I support you on it."

Tessa felt relief that Richard was behind. She knew Richard had his doubts but the vote was the final factor. This may show everyone that the brothers had to play a vital role after this mission.

Richard was scratching his head, "The question is how to get them in? The facility has early warning radar on the sky and ground. Ideas?"

Tessa smiled and pulled out a piece a paper with a red circle, "It is all set up."

* * *

_48 hours later_

The new supplies had finally come in. The welcome of fresh food and material made things run smoothly at the research lab.

Pickards finished unloading everything and thanked everyone who helped him. Now he had the job of taking inventory on everything that was taken out and still at the base. This would make the next delivery easier and quicker.

Mr. Silver had been active that last few days and the new supplies had been ordered by him. Pickards had his opinions about the brat but at least it worked out well for the base.

Pickards finished crossing out the food supplies and turned his attention to a rather casket looking box. It said it had weapons in it and passed the scanner easily but it still looked strange.

It was suppose to have older looking sniper rifles to be used in modification and study. However it still struck him as odd that such a large box was used in storing weapons. Pickards turned around and saw a box not exactly in line with the rest of the boxes. Last time he checked all the boxes were lined up perfectly. He must have missed it considering all the boxes in the room.

Pickards wanted to get this done and than head to the mess hall. Since the kitchen got new supplies they were going to make something good. He was hoping it would be-

Pickards heard a sound and saw another box sticking out of place. He sighed annoyed that the men were so sloppy on things and went over to put it back in place.

Pickards stopped halfway and turned around. He stood awestruck as his brain tried to register what he was seeing.

He looked down and saw two metallic looking legs of silver and black mixed together sticking out of the bottom of the box. Pickards shook his head trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It looked like someone was actually using a card board box to sneak around. Who would-

Pickards stopped and his mind snapped to automatic danger and tried to run. The last thing he knew someone had their arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back. The grip tightened and he passed out.

* * *

Sousuke slowly dragged the guy and put him into the box that he hid in. It surprised him that a box could be used so well in sneaking. He would have to keep that trick in mind for the future.

Now he turned to Michael who was getting out of the box. Even with all the technology on him he still did not know patience.

The armor he was wearing was similar to what Fox wore but was mixed with black and white, "Sorry." He said through the head piece.

Sousuke was annoyed, "Could you wait just a few more minutes to turn around and than strike?"

"I had him." Michael argued, "I just stepped on something."

"Convenient that-"

"_Would you two stop right now!!" _Tessa screamed through the CODEC. Since their fight any kind of sibling squabble was stopped quickly, "_Get your gear and move out!" _

Sousuke hurried over and found the box with their equipment. He opened it and threw Michael his sword and gun. Sousuke found his gear which was his trusty Glock with a silencer and knife.

The knife and gun combined with CQC made it a top choice in a situation like this.

Sousuke checked the soliton radar for any enemy activity. Mei Ling had wired it into Sousuke and Michael's gear to avoid having to pull it out each time they needed to check. It was installed on their arm for quick and easy access.

Sousuke was amazed at the sneaking suit he was wearing. The suit was not much different from his pilot armor but allowed for more movement without having sacrifice strength from bullets and fire. It was a dark color to make it easier to blend into shadows and gray surroundings.

Kurz and Mao had joked and called him 'Solid Sousuke' since he looked a little like Snake.

At the mission briefing had their own objectives to complete. Michael would head to the research area. He spy and find a way to blow up the entire area.

Sousuke would head to the computer lab and get a connection for Otacon to hack. Hopefully Otacon could find a way to blow up the entire facility.

They shared the same objective of capturing or eliminating Leonard and Belial. It was top priority objective that overruled all the others.

"The hallways are clear." Michael said sliding his gun into a leg holster.

Sousuke rushed over and started to unscrew a ventilation shaft, "I'll go this way." He knew Michael had stealth camo but could only use it for a few minutes at the most. It would need to recharge for awhile before using it again. It was a choice between having stealth camo on full time or the soliton radar.

Sousuke believed that he choose wisely.

Michael nodded and said, "Good luck." The stealth camo came on and the door opened.

Sousuke took a deep breath and started to crawl through the shafts. The soliton told him he had a way out in just a few meters.

* * *

I promise the next chapter soon! R&R BW


	14. Chapter 14

So after long months of trials ranging from graduation, to GRE and even vacation and finding a job I finally have this chapter done. After getting a grasp on things I have started working on R in full swing. What I will be doing is outlining chapters to save time on writing and writers block. In case all you don't know, the FINAL FMP books will released this week on the 17th and the last one on August 20th. So I am hoping for like everyone else for a happy ending. Till than and after, I will work and finish Project R. I even have plans for a third book after R. It will not be as long as R but I have ideas flowing in it. Some other news is that a friend from Russia is working on translating Endgame and R into Russia for their FMP fansite. It is really cool that people overseas love it and it has gotten me back into writing. Also, I want to thank awolfofredmoon and his brother for helping edit the chapter. I don't own FMP or Metal Gear but I own Michael and other OC that I create. Enjoy.

* * *

"So they are in the base?" Weber asked looking at everyone in cramped cargo plane.

Snake got off the radio and pulled out a layout of the base. The images came from a blow-up satellite image just a few hours before Sousuke and Michael got into the base, "That's right, Michael will head to the lab and see what he can find. If possible he will destroy or steal any piece of research or information regarding Metal Gear or Amalgam's latest projects." Snake pointed on the projected layout of the base.

Mao studied the layout noting any possible secondary defenses, "What about Sousuke?"

Snake turned to her, "He will head to the mainframes and see what he can find. Hopefully he can open a window for us to download files."

Mao still had misgivings about Sousuke's involvement. This was completely different than anything he did before. Mao knew that he was a quick learner and had Snake watching his every move but she was still worried about him. She only hoped that things would go quietly until they arrived.

The plan involved two parts. The first was the infiltration of the labs by Sousuke and Michael. Both had their own priorities but shared the common goal of shutting down any radar or defense systems. Once all AA defenses were shut down and information gathered than a combination of SRT and Hound M9s would land and secure the base. If they moved quick enough they could get control of the base before Amalgam could react.

Mao felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kurz, "Hey sis, don't worry about them. Sousuke can take care of himself."

Mao smiled a little, "I know he just almost died last time."

Kurz smiled again, "C'mon Sis, since when has Sousuke let us down?"

Mao shook his arm off and joined the others looking over the plans. They were using seven suits for this mission. Bel, Mao and Kurz were obvious choices as well as three high ranking officers of the Hounds. The seventh suit was the Laevatein armed and upgraded.

The suit was armed with a device called the 'Fairy Feather.' It was a device made by Kaname to jam the Lambda Driver completely. This was a huge advantage but with trade-offs. The Feather sucked up a great deal of energy meaning that it could overheat quickly. Amy Miller, the one who read and built the Feather, warned Sousuke that it could last maybe five minutes before it overheated the entire suit. The other drawback was that it jammed Sousuke's own Lambda Driver. Mao knew that would be a slight problem for Sousuke but not too big. Sousuke had been piloting suits since he was in nine.

Bel panned the image out showing the full environment, "We have several AA defenses along with the radar. Have we considered a way to disable those or are we going to drop short and wait."

"No we are still going with the original plan."

"A hard drop right on top of them is still crazy Snake." A Sgt from the FOXHOUND team blurted out, "Are those defenses going to be disabled?"

"Once a link is established, Otacon and the others will take over." Snake reassured everyone. Otacon and Wrath composed a team with mixed hackers and intelligence experts from Mithril and FOXHOUND. Hal, Otacon, spoke with the Command staff presented this plan. Hal argued that a team of hackers could offer on the spot assistance quickly and effectively. The team was completed several weeks ago and did not have enough time to really train. This was their first mission.

Mao knew that this was a daring but dangerous operation. Sousuke was alone in the facility with little chance for back-up. There was no telling what and how things could go wrong. The only thing she could do was trust Sousuke.

She wanted to trust Sousuke not to do anything stupid.

* * *

It was so easy to do something stupid.

The thought kept playing repeatedly in Sousuke's mind as he maneuvered through the corridors and halls. Sousuke took a glance at the camera above him. As long as Sousuke stayed under the camera he was safe in plain sight. A nifty trick he learned during the endless VR runs.

The camera turned away and Sousuke quickly moved to the next before the camera saw him. He pressed against the wall and took a quick look around him assessing the situation. No cameras or guards were present but Sousuke moved quickly. He needed to find the floor that had the archives before the transport got close.

Sousuke knew what he had to do but Trish's info did not give an exact layout. Sousuke had to find the archives on his own. There were people in this lab but not as many as Sousuke expected. Most of the people Sousuke saw were guards or test pilots walking around the halls.

Sousuke could have gone after the guards or pilots but decided on a scientist. If a scientist went missing than there was no real rush for alarm until someone found him. A guard or pilot missing could raise suspicions a lot quicker.

Sousuke heard some steps and ducked into a near room. He drew his gun and pressed against the wall. The steps stopped in front of the door and Sousuke tensed hearing the door open.

The door slid against him as Sousuke quickly stood up using the door as extra cover. The door closed and Sousuke quickly grabbed him from behind. He twisted the man's arm up and could not cry in pain with the silencer pressed against his skull. Sousuke dragged him away from the door and twisted the arm more.

"Listen," Sousuke tried in English, "Tell me where the archives are located!"

The man was silent for a second before Sousuke twist the arm harder, "Okay, Okay." The man answered in English, "They are located in B1, there is an elevator down this hall on the north end. Take that one to the elevator."

"ID." Sousuke said making sure the man he did not leave anything out.

The man, with his free hand, took an ID tag and gave it to Sousuke, "This will get you in. It gets you general access to a few areas. Not higher lever areas but you will get into the archives."

"What about the labs? Location and ID clearance." Sousuke demanded kept his hold tight on the man. He was getting nervous with each passing second. The longer he stayed here the quicker he would be spotted.

The man said something and Sousuke told him to repeat it, "The labs are on the north corner. You need level three clearance to get in but that will be tougher you-"

The man gasped with Sousuke doing a classic sleeper hold. The man tugged and quickly passed out. Sousuke dragged the man behind the desk and looked at him before walking away, "We are not amateurs."

Sousuke froze as the door started to opened. He quickly tried to get out of sight as the guard walked in.

"Dr. you-" The guard didn't finish his sentence as Sousuke pulled him by the shoulders into the room.

The guard slammed against the desk and kicked Sousuke back. Quickly getting to his feet, the guard reached his radio to call for back-up. Sousuke bounced right off the wall and right back at the guard. He reached for the radio but the guard grabbed his wrist pulling him-

Sousuke stopped the guard with a prepared fist across the jaw. The radio was feint to get the opening Sousuke needed.

The guard reeled from that hit as Sousuke threw him hard onto his back. The guard glanced up and Sousuke knocked him out.

Sousuke rose up trying to stop panting from the fight. It was a little tougher than he expected and would ready for it next time. Sousuke knew that if he had not moved quicker than the guard would have shot him or radio for help. Sousuke took a deep breath and focused on the matter right now. Thoughts like that had no place in this mission.

He dragged the guard from the floor and stuffed him into the locker. He grabbed the radio from the floor and pulled out the batteries from it. Sousuke threw the radio away and checked the Soliton radar.

The hallway was clear and Sousuke moved through the halls toward the elevator. Sousuke took this chance to report to Snake. Long range communication was risky until Mei Ling could properly encrypt the channels. The transport plane would keep in contact with the team and relay information with the command staff back in Alaska.

The resources for the operation were on loan thanks to a few contacts Mithril had with the Canadian military. The Command staff decided that any and all resources needed to be conserved and built up. The contacts from Mithril insured anonymity and cooperation while the operation was conducted.

Sousuke finally reached the elevator and called for it using the ID card. He pressed against the wall drawing his gun. The elevator beeped and the doors slide open.

Sousuke heard voices but kept quiet. Too many voices meant too many people could scream or run bring trouble with them. Instead Sousuke allowed them to simply walk out and slide into the elevator without even a sound.

The door closed and Sousuke pushed for B1. He exhaled a deep breath relived that the archives were that much closer.

Now that Sousuke had a minute he contacted Snake, "_This is Metal Dragon." _He still argued with keeping Uruz-7 for the mission but some argued for the change.

The name actually started from the myth and gossip surrounding Sousuke's success on Operation Zeus. Soldiers told others the shear power and dominance the Laevatein had on the battle field. With every stroke and swing an enemy was crushed at the Laevatein's feet without breaking a sweat. Even Mao got in on the gossip commenting about Sousuke holding and destroying three Behemoths simultaneously. She admitted in a report that 'it was a mountain being lifted from the Earth.' The term dragon came from Dragon's Breath. Dragon's breath was the most powerful substance with the ability to burn and destroy any material or metal. Sousuke's results spoke for themselves and the term Dragon spread around the base. The metal part was tagged on to truly give Sousuke a fearsome name.

The name spread as a joke but those that knew Sousuke it seemed a perfect fit. When Sousuke was focused on the battle enemies fell at his feet. It was a name that Mao and Kurz would tease Sousuke about when they first heard. It was not until Tessa spoke with Sousuke about the possible change.

After reviewing the files and recording, Tessa agreed with Sousuke that Liquid could be after him. The Tokyo attack could have been meant to draw him out considering the destruction Leonard wrecked. Kaname was just bait for Sousuke to follow.

Liquid or even Ocelot knew that he would follow after her blindly without thinking twice.

Despite this reason the name still did not sit well with Sousuke. In private conversation with Kurz, he admitted that the name was very synonymous with Gauron.

Gauron literally meant Nine Dragons stemming from his nine separate identities in the underworld. Metal was closely related to Iron which was Gauron's alias when working with Amalgam.

Sousuke hated having anything in common with that monster. Kurz had assured him that he was different from Gauron in every way. The name Gauron was always associated with death and murder wherever he went.

Kurz spoke proudly when he said, "When they speak of 'Metal Dragon", He waved his hands around for dramatic effect. Sousuke did not say anything but he went on, "They admire you Sousuke."

"Why would they admire me? I did my job." Sousuke answered.

Kurz shook his head wondering how to explain it to him. He knew Sousuke several years and knew him both personally and on the battlefield. Kurz knew Sousuke's abilities as an ally and as an enemy.

Kurz smiled and said, "Sousuke, when people start talking about what you did during Zeus it is not to be taken lightly." Kurz knew he had Sousuke's attention with that comment, "You saved a lot of lives on your own and turned the tide. When you do something big like that, people will take notice and talk."

Sousuke never understood what Kurz was talking about when he mentioned 'noticed'. Still, he knew that everyone was looking to him to play a major role. It was something he would not let people down.

"_We are hearing you loud and clear Kid," _Snake answered using his own name for Sousuke, "_Status?"_

Sousuke waited for the elevator to start moving before he continued. Once it started moving down Sousuke continued, "_All things clear here. I have not been spotted and proceeding to the Archives." _

Snake was silent for a moment and continued, "_Good. Keep to the original objective but we have a slight change in plans."_

"_What is it?" _Sousuke hoped that it was nothing dealing with Snake's team. Any kind of delay in the raid could jeopardize his and Michael's safety.

Snake continued, "_While on his way to the labs, Wolf spotted a hanger with a few Venoms."_

Sousuke quickly put the pieces together, "_Want me to hijack one of them?"_

In Snake's voice Sousuke could almost hear the smile, "_Go do what you do best but everyone on the plane has a request." _

Sousuke waited for Snake. The elevator doors slid open and Sousuke waited a second. He peaked over the corner seeing no cameras or guards. Sousuke quickly double checked the radar and drew his Glock. The archives were not much further but a trap was still possible.

Snake came over the Codec, "_Save some for them."_

Sousuke smirked and walked through the halls, "Roger." The channel closed and it was back to work. Sousuke could only hope the Michael was doing fine on his own.

* * *

Michael could not believe the power of the exo-suit. The Gene-therapy gave him greater strength but the suit brought out that full potential. In the past Michael used nano-machines to control and limit that power. Too long in that state did more harm than good to his body. The memory of Tokyo, Paris and the Island assault were still very fresh in his mind.

The fitting went well and the neural link to his brain and nano-machines still needed some tinkering but nothing too dangerous.

The helmet was a real piece of work. It had a screen like a computer that came equipped with night vision and IR settings. He had the soliton radar installed on his left arm with a battery meter for the stealth camo.

Right now it was charging since moving through the halls and onto the roof. The clear night sky would make insertion easier for Snake's team but that depended on both himself and Sousuke.

Looking around he was able to locate a large hanger and relayed that to Snake. Communication would need to be limited between Michael and Sousuke to make moving around easier. There was no telling who and how the enemy could be listening.

Michael turned his focus back to finding the research lab. His best guess would that it be close to the hanger. Looking over the ledge it was a small drop to the bottom but the quickest way down.

Michael stood on the ledge and look over. He took a deep breath and activated the camo as he slowly fell over. Michael felt the wind rushing and pulled his legs in rolling toward the ground. Without even realizing it his feet touched the ground and he dashed off.

Michael had only ten minutes of camo power before it reached zero. When it reached zero, it would take thirty minutes to charge.

Rushing from corner to corner he quickly found the entrance to the lab. It had to be a lab with the large number of white coats standing around a door. Michael watched and waited for the doors to open.

A man in a coat slide a card and the doors beeped and started to open. Michael took a deep breath and took slow steps to the doors. As each member entered, Michael quickened his pace until the last person had entered the labs. Michael sprinted quickly and just barely made it before the doors closed.

Michael looked around and found a small corner to hide. He deactivated his camo and reported quickly to Snake.

Michael again was amazed at the speed and power the suit offered. Almost a year ago, Dr. Hunter had proposed this project to the command staff. Hunter explained that though the project was risky, it offered a fantastic opportunity for spying and infiltration. A soldier with heighten reflexes, speed and strength offered FOXHOUND an advantage that it needed in these dangerous times.

When the Colonel discovered the existence of Black Technology and Whispered, FOXHOUND's operations would have to be able to move on a dime to intercept and protect these individuals. Any individual that fell into the hands of any enemy could quickly tip the balance of power.

Dr. Hunter's project was quickly commissioned and called 'Project: Iron Man.' It was a name that accurately described Hunter's project.

A suit that magnified the user's body to superhuman levels was the Iron Man armor. At the start of the project about fifty people were selected from FOXHOUNDS best to be apart of this project.

Michael was the only one to volunteer for the project. Many were upset about it but could not argue with his success after only one mission.

The trials ranged from physical to mental trials to even examinations to find the perfect body for the experiments. All of these tests were meant to find the correct person with the right mental, physical and genetic traits to maximize the project.

After three months of trials, Michael was selected. His physical and mental examinations were nothing special but Hunter found something interesting from her notes. Michael's body was still growing which offered a useful advantage. Dr Hunter explained that Michael's body could adjust easier and quicker with the drastic changes Gene Therapy would give. Michael's body was at the right age where he can get the most out of the Therapy without any life threatening side effects.

Almost everyone was not comfortable using Michael as a guinea pig in this project. Everyone argued that even Hunter did not know the long term effects it would have on him. The only person on his side was Mei Ling and she offered a condition. Mei Ling was the closest to Michael for various reasons but knew him better than anyone else. She and Hunter agreed that Michael could proceed with the experiments only if Mei Ling felt he could handle it.

It was a safe measure to have third party involved. There would be no rush or hurry until everyone was satisfied he was ready. This did not stop Michael from fighting with Mei Ling about it but he knew that she was right.

Michael looked at his meter and saw it at thirty-five percent full. Taking a peak around a corner he saw no one near him or around him from the radar. Michael slowly advanced down the hall and stopped at a corner.

Michael saw two people going over some notes and activated his camo. Taking peak over the corner he heard them in English talking about something.

"Yea, I heard that he is not happy about things." The first one said. He had blonde hair and spoke with a heavy accent like he was from Britain.

"What do you expect? After what that suit did on the island," The other guy with black hair spoke perfect english, "I wonder what he is more upset about, the fact his suit is not so special anymore or that he could really lose."

Michael knew what they were talking about. He continued to hope that this was going somewhere.

The blonde spoke again, "Whatever the reason he pays us to do his work. We are doing all we can but it is still not enough." He paused and started to drink something.

"It does explain those two kids slaving on his suit night and day. I heard that the other two were killed because they did not meet his 'requests'." The black haired added.

Michael had already contacted Snake with that information. They must have been talking about the other Whispered still missing. This was top priority!

Michael heard the two starting to leave and started to chase after them. As he turned the corner he stopped on his heel and quickly jumped behind the corner.

Two Alastors were guarding an entrance with a camera watching them closely. Michael's camo hummed off and he peaked over the corner.

Both Alastors were wearing trench coats. Leonard was here!

The door the Alastors were guarding was another locked door that required a key to get in. However, stealing one from someone was out of the question. The Alastors and camera's would see everything perfectly.

The Alastor's turned toward Michael. He knew that they must have heard the hum from the camo and were going to investigate.

Michael heard the footsteps slowly moving toward him. Michael quietly rushed down the hall and back into the closet he found. He opened the door quickly and crouched into a nearby corner behind a yellow cart. The black and gray would hopefully hide him enough from the Alastor.

He heard the heavy footsteps approach the door and stop. Michael controlled his breathing as the Alsator stopped in front of the door.

The door opened slowly as the Alastor took a scan of the room. Michael hoped he was not using IR or nightvision which could easily reveal his position.

The Alastor closed the door and Michael was relieved and called Snake, "_Snake, I have a problem."_

Snake came on over the channel, "_So what else is new? That fancy armor of yours too much?"_

Michael ignored the comment and continued, "_I have two Alastors guarding a restricted door with a camera overhead. Anything you can do?"_

"_Negative, hold position right now. When Dragon can access the network than we can help you but-"_

Michael heard something over the intercom, "_Hold on."_

"**REPEAT, POSSIBLE BREACH IN THE HANGER. UNKNOWN FIGURE HAS ENTERED A RESTRICTED AREA. ALL GUARDS AND TEAMS ARE ON LEVEL 1 ALERT. USE DEADLY FORCE IF NECESSARY. ALL WORKERS ARE TO REPORT-"**

Michael ignored the rest and went back to Snake, "_So we might have a problem that Sousuke should be aware of right now."_

Snake was wondering if he should kill Michael before or after this mission.

* * *

Sousuke was already on Snake's side. Michael was going to pay dearly for this screw up. He always rushed things without thinking or seeing things clearly and rationally. Sousuke would admit that his approach had worked a few times but thought that a few years with FOXHOUND would calm that down.

He was wrong.

Sousuke was already out of the elevator holding his silenced Glock at the ready. He had already avoided a few patrols and was near a surveillance room. Taking control of this room would make moving around much easier.

Sousuke looked through the glass window on the door and saw only one guard. He took a quick glance on his radar and saw only one person in there.

Sousuke's started to think about the best way to take the guard out. Walking right into the room would either get him shot or another alarm would go off. The last thing both needed was the entire base on lockdown with armed guards moving through the halls.

Sousuke pondered his options. Holstering his gun Sousuke pressed against the wall and knocked on the door two times.

Snake's explanation of simplicity was still fresh in Soususke's memory. Hopefully this would work the way he planned.

The door opened, "Hey what do-"

Sousuke grabbed the guard by the shirt and pushed him back. He rushed to into room and the guard was on his feet.

He pointed his rifle at him about the shoot Sousuke. Sousuke grabbed the rifle and swung his body as hard his could to the throw the guard to the ground.

The guard hit the floor but quickly recovered getting free of the strap and getting to his feet.

Sousuke was moving toward him swinging his fist at him. The guard grabbed it and swung Sousuke into the wall.

Sousuke grunted and quickly pushed back from the wall and twisted his arm free. Sousuke, already close to the guard, slammed his elbow across the guards face gaining the advantage. He grabbed the guard's shirt and arm and attempted to throw him to the floor.

The guard countered by throwing his weight into his legs. Sousuke could not throw him and the guard slammed his head into Sousuke's.

Sousuke stumbled back and the guard punched Sousuke across the face several times. Regaining his senses Sousuke blocked both fists and kicked the guard back.

Before the guard could counter Sousuke started sending his own furry of punches. The guard staggered for a moment. Grabbing the guards arm and shirt and slammed him against the wall. Another time and the guard was finished.

Sousuke wiped the blood from his face and tried to catch his breath. He always cursed the constant training from Snake but know was thankfully for it.

Sousuke dragged the guard from the wall ignoring some of the blood he left and stuffed him into a locker. He grabbed the guards ammo and the SIG 516. It was a military and civilian rifle but good enough for close quarters battles.

Sousuke turned his attention to the surveillance cameras and the TVs. He took a seat in front of the monitors and started looking for the archives. Sousuke's search located the archives just next door to the surveillance. There were two guards patrolling the archives walking around each other.

Sousuke studied the surveillance trying to find the best way to sneak in. He watched one of them reach for the radio and spoke into it.

"_Archives to surveillance, what is the status of intruders?" _

Sousuke turned around hearing the radio going off from the locker. The radio was coming from the locker where he stuffed the body.

"_Hey! If you are falling asleep again I'll-" _

Sousuke already had the radio and could not believe his luck. One of them was coming to him.

Sousuke turned to the monitors and saw one of them was already one his way. Quickly running to the door and grabbed the rifle Sousuke waited for him to come.

Sousuke raised the butt of the gun up and pressed against the wall. The door opened and Sousuke slammed the butt of gun against the guards face.

The guard fell to the ground still trying to figure out what just happened. Before he could get up Sousuke finished him with another hit.

The third guard was a little smarter with his weapon at the door. Sousuke grabbed the rifle and jerked him straight in. The guard was dispatched with the butt slamming against the back of his neck.

Sousuke hid the bodies and went into the archive rooms. He was not sure how long until the rest of the patrols started to radio in. His guess was soon.

Sousuke opened a channel to Snake, "_This is Dragon, I am in the archives." _

"_Okay" _Snake spoke over the channel, "_Switch frequency to 141.12. He will tell you the rest." _

"He?" Sousuke pondered as he switched his codec to the channel Snake gave, "_This is Dragon?"_

"_Sgt." _The voice came over the radio, "_I am happy to see you have gotten this far without my help."_

Sousuke shook his head as he walked through the archives trying to figure out what he was seeing. They were ten feet tall servers that he would see at any military or computer building. He still had no idea what he was suppose to find.

"_Okay AL," _Sousuke admitted, "_What am I suppose to do?"_

"_Take the PDU that Otacon gave you. The PDU acts as a code breaker and transmitter. Once the codes are broken, it will establish a link with me. Once the link is secure with our own codes, Otacon's team will take over." _

Sousuke took out the PDU that Dr. Emmerich had given him. He expressed great interest in getting it back in one piece. It looked and was the size of any common PDU but this was FOXHOUND.

There was no telling what this device could really do.

Sousuke pulled the device out and saw the USB cord attached the end. Sousuke called AL again, "_That is fine and dandy AL but where am I suppose to plug it in?"_

"_It is a USB Sgt. Plug it anywhere and it should work. Turn it on and open the Connections icon. That will start up the process once you plug it in."_

Sousuke cursed again as AL closed the channel. He stopped in front of one of the terminals and found the USB, "I just wish he told me that in the first place." He turned the device on and let it start up.

Once it was on, Sousuke plug the cable in and clicked on the 'Connections' icon. Sousuke watched the device go through a series of screens and messages and did not understand.

Sousuke called, "_AL getting this?"_

It was silent for a moment and AL came on, "_The codes are being broken Sgt. Please wait a few minutes until we hear from Dr. Emmerich."_

"_Just hurry up AL, I don't know how long until the guards become suspicious." _

"_Please be patient Sgt. Otherwise, this will not get done." _AL shot back.

"_Just-" _Al closed the channel leaving a frustrated Sousuke.

All Sousuke could do was watch for guards and the PDU. He could only hope Michael could stay out sight for just a few minutes longer. Sousuke was feeling tense with the mission. He was use to having back-up with Kurz, Mao and the rest of the SRT and PRT.

Now he was alone handling his part of the mission just like Michael was doing. The only thing he could do was keep out of sight as long as possible.

Hopefully, Dr. Emmerich would find the locations of the whispered in the base.

Sousuke prayed that it would lead to Kaname. He was getting tired.

* * *

"Okay, we broke through the firewalls and so far have not raised any alarms." One FOXHOUND tech reported.

"Second, third and fourth codes are broken. We have access to all the security cameras around the labs and most of the base. All we have left are the outside cameras and hallways where Dragon is located." Another Intelligence worker from Mithril reported.

The entire hacking and computer staff was working at cracking the bases defenses and controlling the security system.

Otacon looked up from his terminal, "Okay keep the cameras on a rotating system. Make sure that the time and date are still the same. Make a file that every five to ten minutes that someone is either walking in or leaving. The more normal it appears, the easier it will be to attack."

Hal, Otacon, was impressed with the staff he had pull together. It was a combination of FOXHOUND computer techs and experts that survived the attack. After the attack, they work from different posts around the world keeping tabs on suspected Amalgam targets and business. After Zeus, most were recalled back Ghost Fox for debriefing and to assist Hal in this new division.

Wraith, surprisingly, got a hold of a number of Mithril analysts and hackers that survived Amalgam's worldwide assault. Each had formed independent cells to find other Mithril survivors and coordinate their own attacks on Amalgam.

Wraith's connections helped bring these cells together and form an spy network that gave spot-on field reports.

When Wraith had heard about Dr. Emmerich's plans, she joined him in creating a joint intelligence division that could hack, find and prove new reports on the spot.

So far, the division had not disappointed.

They now had complete control over the security system and were minutes away from shutting down the AA and radar system.

Wraith looked up from a pair of analysts, "We have 90% of the files copied. In a few minutes we will have it all."

Hal walked over and looked at the data, "What about the two Whispered Mich- I mean Wolf reported?"

The analysts, a man from South Africa, was searching the files, "We have one close to Dragon. Give me one minute to pull up the file."

The screen changed to a Middle Eastern teenager no older than Sousuke, "His name is Malik Taqi from Pakistan. He went missing several days after the attack from Amalgam." The analyst read through the file, "Malik is quite skilled in all things mechanical and electrical. He has the ability to look at something once, take it apart and put it back together and actually make it better. An observer from Pakistan watched Malik take apart a jeep from World War II that was broken and actually had it working. He also won a race with that jeep. Amalgam had him working on various projects ranging from repairs to Venom modifications in the cockpit."

"Location?" Wraith asked.

"Basement level 2 just below Dragon."

Otacon reported this to the Campbell that would than relay it to Snake and than Sousuke.

Wraith turned her attention back to Malik, "Make sure all the camera's are on a replay and get him an elevator the moment he gets their."

The analysts went to work on his new orders.

"Miss Wraith, we have located the second Whispered. She is located in the labs not far from Wolf." A young analyst with red hair from FOXHOUND called out.

"_Miss?", _Wraith muttered realizing she was not that old, "What do you have?" She would deal with that one later.

The analysts went over the file as Dr. Emmerich came to join her. They pulled up a picture of an attractive brown eyed blonde haired teenager. Like Malik she was no older than seventeen, "From Russia its Sasha Petrova, disappeared from her school sometime before the attack. Police reported that her family was killed and that she was missing. No trace of her was found until now." The analyst read through the file, "She is skilled in computer programs and simulations. Her programs have a 99% accuracy to the real thing. Sasha also has a high learning rate in VR simulations even creating 3D programs overnight."

"Location?" Hal asked still having the headset with the Campbell and Tessa on the line.

The analyst ran through the tapes, "Last location was in Lab level 2. Wolf is the closest but we have another problem."

"And that is?" Wraith demanded.

"Codenamed Silver is in that lab with her."

Hal and Wraith sighed in frustration. They hoped that Michael would keep his emotions in check. Rescuing the Whispered girl Sasha was more important.

Hal was already relaying the information to the Colonel. He would make sure that Michael kept to his mission. It amazed Hal how different and similar Michael and Sousuke were in personality and attitude. He wondered what would happen if it was Sousuke and not Michael.

Wraith started to give orders, "Get him access into the labs and run the same routine with the cameras. What about the Alastors?"

The analysts shook her head, "They operate independent of each other. Someone would have to be right on it to shut it down."

Wraith shook her head. Hopefully Michael would know how to hide bodies that big.

Hal turned to Wraith, "They have their orders and are on the move."

"What about Silver?" Wraith inquired.

"Let Snake deal with that."

Wraith believed Otacon on that one. Snake seemed to be the only one who could really control the two. The talk around the base was Snake beat them in mere seconds.

They were still rookies compared with Snake's experience and past success. The operation was in good hands with him as their superior.

Wraith joined Hal as the crew worked through the files and monitored the two operatives. A group of people were already working through Amalgam's classified files and black projects. Hopefully, something would lead them to Metal Gear.

"God, I hope those two don't blow it." Wraith commented.

Hal smiled at her comment, "Heroes always face hardships."

Wraith looked at him confused. She knew from talk around the base that he was a major Otaku. It was embarrassing that a man with his skills would be obsessed in such childish things, "And they are heroes?"

"C'mon, they fight, grow, lose but still keep pressing forward. So, I think they fit the profile."

Wraith sighed wishing she had some duct tape, "Next thing you will be saying that they are like Goku."

Hal turned to her and whispered, "How do you know that name?"

Wraith's face got red realizing what she just said. She grabbed Otacon by the shirt and pulled him down. Wraith leaned forward and whispered in his ear with menace in each word, "Say anything and I'll show you what I learned in North Korea."

Hal raised a hand in defeat as she threw him back. He chuckled nervously not wanting to invite more trouble from the female agent.

They both turned to a monitor going through a set of projects sent to them from the analysts.

Hal leaned over as she worked through the files, "You know I have the whole series if-"

"Don't!" Wraith cut him off raising her finger to close the subject once and for all.

* * *

"_Keep to surveillance and watch for an opportunity to grab the girl. Your best bet might be to grab her once the strike begins." _Snake explained over the radio.

Michael was dragging the last piece of the Alastor into the closet. Both Alastors were now cut up into pieces and stuffed into the closet. Once he got the okay to strike, it was all a simple matter of striking simultaneously. Michael knew that the blade on his sword was a piece of work but it cut anything like it was butter. It made him wonder what else Amalgam could create.

Michael doubled checked the radio and saw no one. It seemed that everyone's attention was in Lab lever 2 which made things easier for him.

"_Got it Snake,"_ Michael responded as he double checked his pistol.

"_One other thing Wolf," _Snake continued, "_If Silver is in that lab than just observe. Remember you objective." _

Michael moved out of the closet and into the halls. His stealth meter was not fully charged which still presented a problem. There was a way to give more power but knew that command was not going to like it, "_Understood Snake. Besides, Silver belongs to Dragon."_

"_You are right about that." _Snake sounded relieved that Michael knew his objective.

"_However Snake I have a request." _Michael knew what was coming.

"_Go ahead."_

"_I don't have enough power for the camo. I am requesting permission to divert power from the radar and codec to the camo." _

Snake was silent for a moment, "_Request denied!"_

"_Snake," _Michael explained, "_I have enough power for maybe fifteen minutes. That is not enough time to keep surveillance with what you want me to do."_

"_You are trained in stealth and evasion. This is no-"_

"_I can move in forests and in urban centers. This is different Snake, I am going to be in a lab full scientists and guards. I am not you Snake!" _Michael argued.

Snake was silent for a moment and than came back on, "_I just got word from Command they are also saying denied Major."_

"_Snake, I know protocol about these kinds of things. This is different from anything else we have done before. You are asking me to perform tight surveillance on several subjects in a crowded and heavily guarded area. If you want me to do my job and get this done the right way, than you need to fulfill this request! Tell command that!" _Michael yelled. He agreed with Snake that he was trained extensively in things like this. However, this was different than what he was use to. Plus, he was wearing an exoskeleton.

Michael waited for Snake's response and waited a few moments. He would give it just a little bit longer and go ahead with it. Disobeying orders again would result in severe punishments.

"_I don't like you being out of touch with you or the radar going offline," _Snake came back online, "_Do you remember the emergency channel."_

The emergency channel was just how it sounded. If there were drastic or extreme situations like airstrikes or advancing armies, the channel would be broadcast on all frequencies on the codec.

"_If I get that message than I'll open the codec immediately." _Michael knew that it would take under five minutes to power up the codec. Hopefully it would not come to that.

"_Good, however Command is not comfortable with it. Keep your head down and avoid trouble as much as you can. You know she is not happy with it."_

Michael knew that this would make her uncomfortable but he did not have a lot of choices. If they wanted to get that whispered this was a risk he would have to take.

"_She asked me to tell you 'No wind, No waves.' She said you would understand it if you thought about it." _Snake closed the channel and Michael was left alone.

Michael shook his head as he finished diverting power from the radar and codec. Mei Ling was always offering advice with her proverbs. It was her own way of trying to keep things light-hearted.

Michael walked through the door and started advancing through the halls. His meter was full charged giving him at least 1 hour in full stealth.

Michael took note of his surroundings and moved through the hall as quietly and slowly as he could. There were a few people moving around but Michael was able to move around without having too much attention on himself.

After a few minutes the halls expanded into a huge hanger likes structure. Michael hoped that the cameras were recording everything that he was seeing.

It was a full assembly and testing plant all sorts of people. He saw scientists, engineers and workers around different projects that ranged from all shapes and sizes. Michael was surprised that despite the scale there was still a rather small work force. He could only guess that since Zeus, Liquid had started silencing people. If he silenced people like those they found in Seattle, than everyone was just expandable.

Michael moved past some people working on various guns and grenades and noticed the two large Arm Slaves. They looked like Venoms but there were several things different about them. The bodies and arms were much sleeker but with bulkier arms.

Michael quietly moved to the two Venoms and watched the crews who were constructing it. He was thankfully no one was moving around too much. Michael hoped that the archives had this information but quickly took note of some information.

It was called the 'Eligor' and from the Lambda Driver readings it was a very powerful machine. How powerful, he was not sure. Capturing these suits could be a option if he had more experience in piloting. His only hope would be to find someway to destroy them. That could offer a decent distraction if he needed a quick escape. All he needed was something to blow it up.

Michael than turned his attention to a group of people working on the Alastors. He took notice that they were becoming smaller, sleeker and more advanced. As he got closer he noticed that they were being armed and outfitted with different close and long range weapons.

Some were being outfitted with different guns that ranged from machine to even high caliber rifles.

Michael was surprised that one was being fitted with a rocket or grenade launcher in its hand. Leonard was definitely busy redesigning his own works. Michael grew worried wondering what he was outfitting Belial with.

Michael turned his attention to several Alastors being armed with various blades and spears. The blades would eject underneath the wrists. Whether, the blades were as strong as Fox's own sword he did not know. All he could do was hope that they had that information.

Michael moved through the halls and saw that he used fifteen minutes of power. As he moved through the halls he saw a massive rifle and various weapons for Arm Slaves.

Chain-guns were being re-modified and becoming smaller as well as various rifles and shotguns.

Michael gazed at the massive rifle on the opposite side of the chain-gun. It was a third the length of Sousuke's 150 millimeter gun on the ARX-8. No one was working on it which gave Michael a chance to find out what it was.

It was an experiment to take the power of the rail-gun and downsize it for Arm Slaves. It fired metal projectiles at massive speed and power but the magnets were still unstable. Michael made sure that this would be destroyed.

Looking all around him, Michael saw all the weapons and tools being created or modified. These were all state of the art weapons using Black Technology. Reports that he read relating to Hong Kong confirmed that Amalgam had a mass production line for the Cordals and Venoms. FOXHOUND's greatest fear came alive when Mithril reported that several Behemoths had struck Merida Island. Those weapons were mass produced and Amalgam still pumped out new and more powerful machines each and everyday.

This was all Liquids goal to 'unifying the world' as he proclaimed back in Paris. How could he unify the world if the entire world was at war?

Michael heard some noises that where mechanical and followed the sound. He crossed into another part of the lab that was smaller when almost no machines.

Michael turned to the center of the room and felt his heart tighten and eyes get wide.

Belial was in a crouched position with wires and cables coming from the back. They were all connected to several computers that were doing tests.

Michael had hit the jackpot, if the insertion team could hit fast enough they could destroy Belial once and for all. This would drastically cut Amalgam's power and would be a satisfying blow to Leonard personally.

People were starting to shuffle around something or someone. Michael moved closer and started to hear. Someone was yelling about something and he knew who it was.

"What do you mean it is not accurate!"

Michael had another thirty minutes left on his camo. If he was going to find Sasha, it would be near Silver.

"Sir," One of the scientists addressed, "the results of those simulations will not be one-hundred percent."

Michael saw that it was Leonard. He had to be running VR simulations between Belial and Laevatein. Michael was indeed impressed with the Sousuke's display on the island. A rematch with Leonard's Belial would be fun to watch.

"I want them to be the real thing." Leonard said going through the results again.

Michael moved closer and saw that Leonard was not the same. He was not the cold and suave prick he confronted at the U.N. He seemed more frustrated but much colder. Michael was surprised with what he was watching!

Leonard had the scientist by the throat and threw him onto a desk. Papers and computers scattered around as the man struggled to breath. Leonard's eyes were still cold and almost seemed to be enjoying it, "Maybe I should get a new head of computers and finish you." Leonard smiled watching the man gasp for air, "What good are you if you can't do the job we hired you?" Leonard pushed the man's head back as he kept struggling to breath.

"We will run it again sir!" One of the engineers rushed out, "We will run it again."

Leonard casually let the man go and walked over behind Belial. The man fell off the desk trying to catching his breath.

Michael moved forward trying to keep up with Silver. His observation about the programs had to be at the ARX-8. Leonard almost seemed desperate to make sure he could defeat Sousuke.

Michael found Leonard standing next to a blonde girl. The girl had to be Sasha! She was wearing a ponytail and moving at such a rapid pace. Whatever Sasha was working on she was deep into it.

"Well!" Leonard demanded.

Sasha turned from her computer and glared at Silver, "The program is running perfectly. The results are spotless." She spoke in with a thick Russian accent.

"They are not one-hundred percent." Leonard explained, "Run it again and I want these factors in the simulations."

Sasha nodded and only seemed to get angrier the more Leonard talked.

Michael knew that this could get ugly. If he did not get what he wanted, than Sasha would be dead.

Michael looked over at the rail gun getting an idea. The rail gun was rather unstable at full power.

* * *

Sousuke was already on the basement level when Michael cut his radio. Snake filled him in on everything and he was nervous about the whole thing. Years of working with Michael had shown he had a talent for success and destruction.

Sousuke could see some resembles with his own actions but that was different. He moved through the halls with the SIG 516 strapped on his back and four clips on his belt. His Glock and silencer were enough to mission the job.

Sousuke was nervous. Something about this level made him nervous and it did not settle with him. Normally he was confident and in control on any mission but something was not right.

The security cameras were under Otacon's control and guard presence was minimal. Sousuke ducked behind a corner watching a guard walked past him. He waited and minute and watched the guard move into another room.

Sousuke's feeling was not about guards or cameras, it was something else. Something was just not right.

The codec rang and Sousuke quickly answered, "_This is Dragon."_

"_Sgt. Sagara," _It was AL, "_We have your location and I am sending you the exact location of Mr. Malik, codenamed, 'Magic Rug'. The yellow dot on the radar shows the location." _

Sousuke ducked behind a hallway and looked at his radar. He expanded the layout and saw that he was not far from Malik, "_Thanks AL, put Snake on."_

"_Affirmative Sgt." _AL answered and switched the Snake, "_What is the problem Kid? Cold feet already?"_

Sousuke shook his head and continued moving through the hall. The closer he got to Malik the more nervous he got. It was not like him to this caught up in emotions but he could not shake this dark cloud hanging over him.

"_I hate to say this Snake, but something is not right. It is just something I cannot explain." _Sousuke explained hoping Snake would understand.

"_Yea I know what you mean Dragoon. This is not caution but rather your basest instinct."_ Snake explained.

Sousuke listened to Snake knowing he had more experience than anyone else. He thought for a moment and knew the feeling, "_Danger." _

"_Exactly," _Snake explained, "_Whatever is waiting you have to face alone." _Snake closed the channel leaving a nervous Sousuke.

This feeling was more than Sousuke had expected. He looked at his hands and saw them shaking slightly. Gripping his fingers into a fist he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The pressure was getting to him but he had to stay focused. Snake, Tessa, and everyone depended on him succeeding.

'_I don't care what you need to do to get to me just come and get me Sousuke.' _Kaname's words were still just as strong when she said them.

Sousuke took another deep breath and moved down the hall. Moving through he knocked out a stationary guard and hid him quickly.

Sousuke finally reached Malik's location. He drew the silenced Glock and the door was unlocked. Sousuke thanked Otacon and reluctantly Wraith for getting control of the security.

The door slid open and Sousuke slid into the room. The gun was up as he scanned the room. No guards but knew the room had computers and a large amount of mechanical tools and parts scattered around.

Sousuke saw a plastic screen and someone working in there. He was very tall with black hair wearing a muscle shirt and pants. He was working on something completely unaware of Sousuke.

This had to be Malik.

Sousuke walked up to the screen and knocked on the glass.

Malik turned around startled by Sousuke. He knocked tools and parts of the floor as he caught his breath, "_WHO ARE YOU! DID HE SEND YOU!" _Malik shouted in Arabic.

Sousuke put his gun away, "_Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatullah." _Sousuke answered in perfect Arabic and nodded to Malik. It was a customary greeting in Pakistan to say 'assalamu' and nod.

Malik calmed down and answered, "_Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatullahi wa barakatuh." _He nodded to Sousuke and seemed to calm down.

Sousuke hoped that the traditional greeting would show he was a friend, "_I work with Mithril Malik, I am here to help." _

Malik smiled and sighed happily, "_Praise God, the things they have me doing and working are too much. What I am making will kill people!"_

Sousuke was watching Malik. He was getting excited and tense which would make things harder, "_Malik, you need to calm down. What have they been making you do?" _

"_Various things," _Malik explained, "_The work has ranged from working of those Venoms and Cordals and modifying existing Arm Slaves. My modifications have made older models faster, stronger and more moveable than anything companies can do." _

"_How long have you been working with them?"_ Sousuke asked. Any information he could get was invaluable.

"_I do not know maybe a few months. I have been moving from one place to-" _Malik froze looking behind Sousuke.

Before Sousuke could draw his gun he heard a familiar click behind him.

"Sgt. Sagara," Ocelot said, "I am surprised to see you again."

Sousuke raised his hands and recognized why he felt danger. Otacon and his team would never be able to find Ocelot. He was a specter and would come out when he wanted.

Sousuke kept looking forward, "Ocelot, I see you are still around. Where are your men?"

Ocelot smiled, "Turn around boy. You look different." As Sousuke turned around Ocelot still kept that same smile, "You have matured my friend. I see that FOXHOUND has kept you busy. I am impressed that you got this far."

Sousuke looked at Ocelot keeping his mind under control, "Things keep changing and I need to keep up."

Ocelot smiled and pulled his gun back. He twirled it into his holster, "Things do keep changing boy. More than you know and I want to talk."

Sousuke lowered his hands and thought about reaching for his gun. His hand twitched and-

Ocelot's Colt was already drawn and a few inches from Sousuke's face, "I thought 'he' would tell you that I am still the fastest."

Sousuke remembered who he was facing, "You want to talk? Are you sure you don't want to take me to Liquid?"

Ocelot looked at him surprised which stunned Sousuke. He grew nervous as Ocelot started to laugh.

Ocelot's laugh was low and he only smiled shaking his head, "So, 'she' is still around. I cannot believe it."

"Who is she?" Sousuke demanded.

Ocelot looked at him still smiling, "You are not ready for that information but you are right. Liquid is after you," Ocelot pointed at Sousuke, "which is why I want to talk to you."

Sousuke still did not believe Ocelot. Everything about the man was a mystery with no clear goals or objective, "Why should I believe anything you tell me? First you tell us that Amalgam wants Chidori but than they really want me. If you wanted me than why not take me? Why her!" Sousuke yelled. All his frustrations and anger toward Liquid for jerking him like a dog on a leash.

"Speaking of Miss Kaname," Ocelot raised his finger, "I would get to her quickly. She has been more depressed than usual. Of course someone of in her position would take the easy way out and slit their wrists." Ocelot smiled watching Sousuke, "I wonder if you will get their in time."

Sousuke wanted to tackle Ocelot but he could make no move. Taking one step meant a bullet in the heart or head.

"Of course Leonard keeps making his advances on her and I have to say that his getting more aggressive if you know what I mean." Ocelot kept pulling the right strings on the young man.

Sousuke's rage kept building with only two desires. The first was to kill Ocelot and the second to deal with Leonard 'properly'. Leonard still made his attractions toward Kaname well-known to Sousuke and it only made him hate Leonard more. He hated himself for not protecting Kaname from that man. He had to find her before something happened!

Ocelot waved his hand dismissing the topic, "However that is your problem and NOT what I wanted to discuss." Ocelot walked around Sousuke as his boots made a clicking sound, "Did you ever wonder why Liquid wants you?"

"I can control the Lambda Driver. What else does he need?" Sousuke answered. His focus had to shift to what Ocelot was talking about

Ocelot smiled, "You are correct but there is more to that. You do recall the incident with A-21 correct?"

How could Sousuke forget that one. He and everyone else barely made it out against that massive machine. It was a literal, David vs. Goliath, "Why are you telling me this?" Sousuke was still wary of listening to Ocelot.

Ocelot shook his head and cocked his head at Sousuke, "I have my reasons Kashim. You should ask Syn Symetry the next time you see him."

Sousuke bit his tongue and let Ocelot continue.

"In the initial tests on the Lambda Driver we found a problem. Controlling the Driver was extremely difficult because we had no idea how it worked. That is where we came up with a drug cocktail. We experimented on that kid A-21 had captured and it confirmed our results." Ocelot explained.

"He was able to control to Lambda Driver but it caused extreme stress to brain and outbursts of psychotic attacks." Sousuke remembered reading the report on the Takuma.

"Than you noticed the problem with prolong use of the cocktail. Soldiers who consistently used it were useless in a matter of weeks. They would either lose their minds and kill themselves or become drug addicts and overdose on it." Ocelot lost his smile, "There were different cases that we could not understand. Your friend Gauron and Gates, who piloted the red Venom in Hong Kong, used the drug but could withstand the side effects." Ocelot explained.

"They are not my friends," Sousuke pointed out, "If the drug causes psychotic episodes than it does not matter to them. They were already crazed-killers."

Ocelot shrugged his shoulders agreeing with Sousuke, "We believed that but without bodies we cannot confirm that. We have you to thank for that Sgt."

Sousuke stood silent still keeping his eyes on Ocelot.

"Still there was one other who could pull out the full power of the Lambda Driver without drugs and was not a cold-blooded killer." Ocelot pointed at Sousuke, "Your display in Hong Kong impressed Liquid a great deal. You destroyed a squad in Hong Kong easily and don't forget that 'shining' fist of yours. Also let us not forget how you handled my men."

Sousuke remembered the fight very well. He was able to pull out the power of the Arbalest with the help of one person, "How I pulled it out is not your business!" The battle in Tokyo still gave him nightmares. He was fighting a losing battle Sousuke thought he could win.

"It is and she is related Sgt or should I remind you about North Korea." Ocelot pointed out watching Sousuke's face contort, "So Liquid is giving you the same offer." Ocelot stuck out his hand like he would to shake someone,"Will you join us? He promises that if you do, Kaname will be released and Leonard will dealt with. You can even bury the body if you want."

Sousuke thought about Ocelot's offer and still had the same answer, "No and whatever you are planning with Metal Gear I will not be a pawn in it."

Ocelot shook his head and gave a low chuckle that gave Sousuke a bad feeling, "You are more like him than you imagine."

Sousuke glared at Ocelot, "Where is Kaname?"

Ocelot stayed silent at that one, "Got a better question than that boy?" He had his hand on his gun.

"I actually do have one," there were answers he needed. It was one that burned since he heard the name "Who are the Philosophers?"

Ocelot started smiling and laughing when Sousuke asked that question. He stared at Sousuke, "So they did not tell you about the Philosophers? Well this makes things interesting. More interesting than you know Sgt." Ocelot turned his back and pulled out a remote.

Sousuke drew his gun and aimed it at Ocelot, "Who are they!"

Ocelot only smiled and pushed the remote on the button. The door to Malik was sealed shut and red emergency lights came in the room.

"I just activated a fail-safe for the room," Ocelot walked over to a door and opened, "In about thirty minutes the air will be vacuumed out and Malik will die. If you want to save him than fight me."

Sousuke turned to Malik who was banging on the glass. He was pleading in Arabic to get out of the room, "Why do you want to fight me?"

Ocelot turned to him, "I wondered how much you have grown since Afghanistan Sgt and you have become a fine soldier. You surpassed my expectations in Tokyo, Paris and you put on quite a show on the island. Leonard is fuming about your new suit."

Sousuke turned back to Ocelot, "If I win you let Malik go?"

Ocelot raised his arms out, "I'll do more. I will tell you about the Philosophers and their connections to the Whispered."

Sousuke did a 180 in his head hearing that, "What connection do they have! Who are these people!"

Ocelot smiled, "More powerful than you can imagine Sousuke. More powerful than anything you have heard." Ocelot had his hand on the Colt, "Does that mean you accept?"

Sousuke hesitated but so far Ocelot had not lied. His story about the drugs and testing made sense so far. The only other thing was Leonard. The only explanation Sousuke could offer was that since he was a Whispered, he understood it better than any non-whispered person.

This was information he could not pass up but what choice did he have?

"Fine." Sousuke followed him into the room.

The room was as large as conference room with four tables forming a square. Sousuke looked around and saw mills, drills and other machines used for creating parts. Each table had different things on them. They either had parts, tools and one table had several rams belonging to Alastors. The room was supported by four pillars near each table.

Ocelot took his position on the opposite side of the room, "I am sure Michael told you how we fought. The same rules apply." He pointed to the SIG around his chest, "Take that off or I tell you nothing."

Sousuke took the SIG off and threw it in the center of the room.

Ocelot threw Sousuke four clips of ammo one at a time, "You might need these."

Sousuke nodded a thanks and stuffed them into his belt. Hopefully he would get everything he need before he ran out of ammo.

Ocelot held up the remote and only smiled. He pressed the button and a low vacuuming sound echoed into the room, "DRAW!" Ocelot yelled already firing two shots.

Sousuke dove for cover behind a pillar and the fight was on. He was already in contact with Snake. Hopefully, Michael had managed to stay out of trouble.

* * *

_Several Minutes before Ocelot's challenge_

Michael was still out of touch with Snake and the others but a great deal had happened. He was watching Leonard berate Sasha for whatever reason. Michael wanted to get Sasha out but the moment was not right.

Too soon and he risked himself and Sasha and it was the same if he waited too long. He had to be patient and wait for the right moment.

Michael' thoughts drifted back to an earlier mission. His mind pictured a ragged and thin girl who had no life in her eyes. Michael's hand was out to her asking her to come with him. They ran as he dragged her through fiery vehicles and trampling through empty bullet casings. They sprinting to the woods hoping to get as far away as possible.

Michael's mind returned to reality as Leonard started to get violent again. He slowly reached for the sword behind him and started to pull it out.

Sasha was yelling at Leonard in Russian but quickly switched to English, "You are asking the impossible of me. You want a full-proof simulation where you come out on top but I cannot do that!" She yelled standing up from her chair.

Leonard glared back at her, "You were able to calculate the trajectory of a missile launch from R perfectly. The results of that run were near-accurate and excellent. So, tell me why you cannot give me a simulation where that machine is destroyed!"

Sasha shook her head, "I need combat data to give you what you want!" She jabbed her finger into his flight suit and pulled her hair out of her face, "If you fight him first than I can-"

"Out of the question!" Leonard yelled, "I want that simulation at 100% the next time _he _comes out!"

Sasha started to have enough put held her patience, "Give me actual data and-"

Leonard struck her across the face and she landed on the table, "Rewrite the whole program and do it right. Otherwise, you will pay for it."

Sasha touched her face and roared at him. She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and swung him against the computers. Her hands were reaching for his neck as Leonard slowly pushed her back, "I'll pay? I'll PAY! What about my family! My little sister? You butchered them and yet you still threatened me." She kept trying to fight him but Leonard had control of her wrists, "Why not just kill me and be done with it!"

Leonard smiled. He stood over her and just stared out her, "If you wish." He grabbed by the throat and threw her onto the floor.

Sasha quickly got up and rushed at Silver. An Alastor appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

The machine lifted her up and kept his told tight on her. Sasha gasped as her legs dangled under her. She cursed in Russian toward everyone who only watched and stared.

"**What are you orders?" **The Alastor requested already in attack mode.

Leonard kept that same cold smile, "Tighten grip until her heart stops."

Sasha's fear shot through the neck down. The robot tightened his grip as she fought to breath. Tears pour from eyes thinking of her little sister and her bright smile. It was a sight for heaven

Sasha heard a sound of metal and than fell to the floor. The grip around her throat was gone as the hand just opened up. Sasha looked up and saw the Alastor without a hand.

The Alastor looked at the hand trying to register what just happened. Another metallic sound filled the air as the Alastor fell over.

Sasha scrambled to get away from the falling machine. It landed on the ground and tried to get up. Sasha flinched when she saw something strike through the head. She watched as the red visor flashed than go out. Sasha looked to see what caused it to fall and saw the legs were cut cleanly.

Leonard did not know what happened. A brief thought of Fox put fear in his heart. Was he here to kill him? He turned to the second Alastor who was already firing at the invisible target.

The Alastor tracked the target with upgraded infrared sensors. The targets body heat where enough for it to open fire. The chain guns under its arms popped out dropping casing after casings onto the ground.

Everyone dove for cover trying to avoid the bullets filling the halls. The intruder's camo sparked revealing a black and white armor almost identical to Fox but without the red Cyclops eye.

The figure turned at the Alastor and opened fire with a pistol. Bullets ricocheted off the head as the Alastor raised its arms to protect itself.

The Alastor quickly lowered its arms against the target. The guns did not fire as the Alsator saw that both arms had been cut off.

The figure pierced the center of the Alastor and pushed up on the blade. The blade arced and cut through the head.

The Alastor's circuits sparked and motors whined as it fell back dead on the floor.

Leonard finally had control of his breathing and realized what and who was in the suit. Dr. Hunter's timeline was completely inaccurate with what was standing before him, "Mr. Kanzuki I was wondering who that figure was."

Michael stood with a circle around him. He turned around and saw Sasha already being covered with guards. He was too slow and he had revealed himself. Michael's attention shifted to the emergency radio. The message he was getting was Ocelot was fighting Sousuke. The codec still needed another two minutes to connect with Snake and the others.

Leonard spoke again, "Dr. Hunter spoke highly of you when the suit and therapy were complete. You do look like a miniature Fox."

Michael ignored the comment still looking at Leonard. He would love action rather than words with at this moment especially with Leonard. He observed no Alastors and just a few armed guards around Sasha and nothing else.

"Is Sagara here?" Leonard asked with contempt. He had to deal with one problem at time. Once this was dealt with, than Sagara would be leaving in a body bag.

Michael did not answer but rushed right to Sasha. Getting her out and helping Sousuke was more important than-

Something with the force of a truck struck him across his body. He tumbled around and right into the wall. The wall cracked as he tried to register what or who had hit him. Michael seemed to be struck by invisible things all the time. He stood up thankfully he still had his sword. Michael reached for the gun and it was broken. It was bent on the barrel and was worthless. Michael looked at the wall thankful for the Gene therapy. Without it most of his bones would have been broken.

Michael got up and his heart raced like NASCAR. The thing in front of him looked like Fox with the same height and build. It had no weapons as far as he could tell and stood still in the room. He knew that it was an Alastor with the red visor across the face.

Leonard spoke, "Since our last fight I redesign the Alastors as much as I could," He pointed to the new Alastor, "I present the Alastor 2.0 model. It is as fast and deadly as your teacher but with a few additions."

Michael rested the sword on his shoulder, "No machine can mimic someone like Fox."

Leonard shook his head, "I disagree. This model's brain is an A.I system that not only knows a little about fighting but can adapt."

Michael's knuckles cracked as drummed the handle. Normally he would have laughed at that but this was Leonard. He was cunning and ingenious as he was a prick. If this machine knew fighting than Michael had to be careful when it came to using CQC or even the blade.

The Alastor shook its hand down and long blade popped out under its arm. The blade was the length and width of a broad sword and defiantly a HF blade.

Getting Sasha meant beating the Alastor. Michael held the blade in front of him as he waited for Leonard to order the machine.

"**Orders?" **The Alastor's inhuman voice spoke.

Leonard's cold smile grew bigger, "Take his head off."

"**Roger." **The Alastor charged right at Michael.

Blade and blade meant as the contest began.

* * *

I have started working one the next chapter and hope to get it done by the week after next. I hope everyone enjoyed it and again to give thanks to awolfofredmoon and his brother for helping out on the story. Thanks guys I appreciate it so much. In case you are wondering, what Sousuke and Malik said was a greeting between Muslims. All that it means is, 'the peace of Allah be with you', the response is the same but also with you. If I got the translation wrong than I will correct it. Thanks to everyone and please RR I really appreciate it.

BW


End file.
